Espoirs
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Juste après avoir quitté la planète Nirauan, Luke Skywalker et Mara Jade entament un long voyage de retour vers la Nouvelle République alors que celle-ci lutte encore autour de Bothawui pour ne pas s'auto-détruire. L'espoir de la paix avec l'Empire nait progressivement dans les esprits tandis que les derniers renégats des Vestiges tentent encore de détruire ces espoirs naissants.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS : Espoirs !**

Hyperespace, dans les régions inconnues :

Le vaisseau, un hybride entre un Chasseur-Tie impérial et autre chose, quelque chose d'inconnu jusqu'alors que ce soit pour la Nouvelle République ou l'Empire, n'était pas le plus rapide des vaisseaux spatiaux de la galaxie mais il ne semblait pas non plus défaillant comme le célèbre _Faucon Millenium_ de Han Solo… Cela ne rassurait qu'à moitié le Maître Jedi assis dans le siège du pilote. Mara. Luke Skywalker avait demandé, presque ordonné à la jeune femme de se reposer, mais à travers la Force il sentait bien qu'elle ne le faisait pas! Vérifiant une fois de plus les voyants du tableau de bord, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine. Le vaisseau n'en possédait qu'une seule et Mara avait cédé difficilement le poste de pilote à Luke. Pourtant, elle refusait encore de se reposer malgré ses blessures.

Luke entra dans la cabine. Mara était assise sur le lit unique du vaisseau, un lit peu confortable certes mais qui était assez grand pour deux personnes… Luke tenta de chasser cette idée, il avait demandé la jeune Jedi en mariage mais il ne voulait rien précipiter… Mara sentit Luke entrer et son trouble au sujet de la cabine, qu'elle avait déjà ressenti chez lui au moment où il avait fallu décider qui prendrait du repos et qui piloterait. Enfin quand Luke avait décidé pour eux deux, car s'il restait bien une chose qui l'agaçait chez lui c'était son côté surprotecteur à son égard. Elle se retourna et vit immédiatement qu'il la fusillait du regard. Elle prit un air dur et décida d'ouvrir les hostilités. Non elle ne céderait pas cette fois! Pas sans lutter!

« Non, Skywalker, je ne céderai pas ! N'essaie même pas de m'y forcer !

- Je n'y avais même pas songé, mentit Luke, mais maintenant que tu en parles. Non, je ne te laisserais pas piloter le vaisseau, pas dans ton état…

- Quel état ? Je ne suis pas pire que toi à voir tu sais ? Et puis nous sommes dans l'Hyperespace depuis plusieurs heures…

- Repose-toi Mara s'il te plait ! Implora-t-il. »

Mara sourit, Luke tentait de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Ça ne servait plus à rien, il le savait autant qu'elle. Mais il essayait pourtant. Mara lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert depuis qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble les droïdes sentinelles dans la chambre de clonage de Thrawn. Et là, elle sut sans avoir à se concentrer ce que pensait Luke, c'était tellement évident : il s'inquiétait pour elle. Evidemment, son côté surprotecteur. Mara soupira en comprenant tout cela, ça ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Mais en ce court laps de temps, Luke s'était approché d'elle et venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. « Non, pensa-t-elle, pas un de ces sermons ! » Mais Luke lui prit ses mains, et lui demanda de le regarder lui et pas le mur de la cabine. Il n'avait pas parlé, il l'avait pensé, enfin il avait communiqué cette pensée dans ce lien de la Force qui les unissait à présent. Luke semblait vouloir l'utiliser le plus possible, peut-être parce que ce se serait un avantage indéniable au combat, à moins qu'il ne pense uniquement au fait qu'ils pouvaient être plus intimes s'ils ne parlaient pas pour se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Mara ne lui répondit pas par le biais de ce lien affectif, qui semblait de plus un plus important à mesure que le temps passait. Elle se retourna, Luke semblait inquiet aussi par l'expression de son visage, elle tenta de ne pas le remarquer et le regarda avec dureté, une façade qui ne servait à rien face à un maître Jedi… Luke se pencha vers elle et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, il lui caressa la joue et mit une mèche rousse derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme. Tout en faisant ça, il calma la Jedi rebelle à travers le lien qui les unissait plus que jamais, si proches l'un de l'autre. Mara s'apaisa enfin. Luke sourit et reprit la parole :

« Je sais que tu es contre mon idée Mara mais,…

- Je sais que tu es vraiment inquiet à mon sujet Luke. Mais je le suis autant par rapport au tien ! Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter, Mara plissa les lèvres, et je ne veux pas être la seule à me reposer alors que tu en as autant besoin que moi. Peut-être plus…

- Je ne suis pas blessé moi, objecta Luke.

- Ce n'est rien Skywalker ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! »

Mara s'était blessée une première fois en transe Jedi après que Luke l'ait lâché alors que lui-même était en transe pour ne pas se noyer… Elle s'était également blessée en traversant une cascade assez, euh, coupante…

Luke ne semblait pas convaincu même si Mara tentait d'être la plus sincère possible et la plus rassurante. Le maître Jedi qu'était Luke sentait la vraie nature des sentiments de Mara Jade. Et elle souffrait plus qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de l'admettre même à lui. Enfin pas s'il ne la forçait pas.

« Montre, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Mara tout en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait puisqu'elle sentait ses doutes autant que ses certitudes dans la Force.

- Ta blessure, montre-la-moi que je vois si tu as raison. »

Mara soupira et elle dénuda sa jambe droite jusqu'au genou, la blessure ne saignait plus depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé dans le vaisseau qui s'apparente à un bandage ou même à un produit pouvant désinfecter une plaie. R2-D2 avait lui-même fouillé les plans du vaisseau pour aider Mara et Luke. Mais vainement car il n'y avait aucune infirmerie à bord. Leur seule chance était d'arriver le plus vite possible dans l'avant-poste de l'Alliance des Contrebandiers le plus proche de Nirauan, leur destination calculée par le droïde astromécano de Luke qui jouait le rôle du navigateur du vaisseau. Luke n'avait pas bougé, il essayait de ne pas montrer à la jeune femme ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant ainsi. Il savait qu'il se trahissait, son regard et son sourire en même temps dégouté et en même temps compatissant ne pouvait pas être autrement interprété par Mara. Mais malgré sa peine pour la jeune femme, il était aussi en colère contre elle et cela il ne pouvait pas le cacher à la Jedi qu'était devenue Mara Jade, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas non plus! Il la réprimandait ainsi en silence. A travers le lien de leur amour, à travers le lien qui les avait sauvé tous les deux sur Nirauan. Mara sentit tout ça en une fraction de seconde. L'instant d'après elle tourna ses yeux vers ceux de Luke et vit l'horreur dans son regard. Elle se décida à affronter une fois de plus la plaie qui recouvrait presque toute sa jambe. Elle n'aurait pas dû…

« Pas joli, hein? Commenta Mara. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Luke hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il répondit sur un ton patient digne d'un Jedi :

«Non pas vraiment, tu ne devrais pas essayer ainsi de me mentir, et même de te mentir ! Ça ne sert à rien…

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort c'est tout. Et puis c'est déjà en train de guérir… A peu près.

- Vraiment, fit Luke en fronçant les sourcils, je n'en suis pas sûr moi. Tu as encore mal.

- Un peu, avoua Mara.

A quoi ça servirait de mentir à un maître Jedi comme Luke ? Surtout s'il lit en moi comme je lis en lui…

- Beaucoup moi je dirais. Mais bon je ne suis pas toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

Mon œil ! Bien sûr que si tu le sais ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-aussi Jedi !

- Non c'est vrai ! Laisse-moi maintenant. Je te dis que ça va !

- Et je ne te crois pas ! Répliqua Luke. Laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Mara suspicieuse même si elle savait déjà la réponse.

- A l'aide d'une transe thérapeutique Jedi. A moins que tu ne préfères souffrir et devoir passer quelques heures ou plus dans une cuve de bacta parce que la plaie se sera infectée et propagée…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Skywalker !

- Je suis sérieux Mara ! »

Les deux Jedi se mesurèrent du regard, en apparence ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir céder. Mais à travers la Force, Mara sut que Luke disait vrai et que ça ne servait à rien de nier… Elle était mal en point. L'ennui dans le fait d'être une vraie Jedi était que ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants et qu'à travers la Force, elle sentait toujours quand Luke avait raison et elle tort. Elle céda enfin :

« D'accord, j'abandonne ! Dit-elle. Vas-y guéris-moi, Jedi !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit-il, mais je ne suis pas un magicien. Tu ne vas pas guérir mais tu sentiras moins la douleur et la plaie ne s'agrandira pas… On ira tous les deux à l'infirmerie de la base de Karrde. Mais au moins tu ne risqueras pas un séjour en cuve de bacta ! »

Mara Jade frissonna. Elle non plus n'avait pas du tout envie de ça ! Soupirant, elle s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit. Luke l'y suivit et s'allongea à ses côtés, il mit sa main sur la plaie de la jeune femme et s'ouvrit à la Force. Mara à ses côtés tenta de trouver le sommeil. La Force ne l'aidait pas. Luke l'aida à se mettre en transe. Il voulait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle guérisse en même temps. Comme il le lui avait dit la guérison ne serait pas complète mais il devait faire de son mieux. Il s'agissait de Mara ! Tout en essayant de rester concentré sur la plaie de sa compagne, Luke s'assit sur le lit et regarda son visage dans le miroir, seul décor de la cabine. Mara avait raison sur un point. Lui non plus n'avait pas très belle allure ! Il manquait de sommeil, les rides le prouvaient, et les cicatrices ne faisaient rien pour enlever ce même sentiment de dégout qu'il avait ressenti malgré-lui en voyant la blessure de sa compagne. Il s'allongea de nouveau et prit Mara dans ses bras, toujours concentré sur la blessure de la jeune femme, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se pencha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Bonne nuit, Mara, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas la réveiller. »

Espace Impérial, capitale des Vestiges actuelle :

Je n'y crois pas! La réapparition de Thrawn n'était qu'une machination ? Impossible. Pellaeon doit avoir menti. Oui ça ne peut être que ça ! Disra est un Moff lui-aussi, il n'aurait pas osé tous nous berner. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Non ?

Je dois avoir foi en lui. Je suis après tout moi-même opposé à la signature de ce traité de paix avec la Nouvelle République ! Et Pellaeon, ce lâche, est lui persuadé que nous avons d'ores et déjà perdu cette guerre… Sans Thrawn peut-être bien. Mais avec lui tout peut changer ! Nous allons redevenir l'Empire ! Le puissant Ordre Nouveau ! Nous l'aurions pu si Thrawn nous avait menés à la victoire. Mais Pellaeon l'a évincé. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, moi en ce Grand Amiral. Il renonce trop facilement… Il est prêt à négocier avec ces minables rebelles …

« Moff Flenic ? Vous croyez que Pellaeon dit vrai ? Demanda son assistant personnel, un jeune humain à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs. Si c'est le cas notre alliance avec Disra nous vaudra des problèmes…

- Pellaeon ignore tout de cette alliance, répondit Flennic, je ne crois pas qu'il se soucie de nous… De plus, Pellaeon n'a pas encore sa preuve irréfutable : la comparaison de l'ADN de Thrawn avec celui de ce simple imitateur Flim.

- Et si jamais il dit vrai ? Si le retour de Thrawn n'était qu'une machination ? Nous étions de son côté. Pellaeon le saura bien un jour…

- Je vais devoir appuyer la décision de Pellaeon dans ce cas, pour me couvrir. Cette paix je n'en veux pas tout comme Disra. Mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre mon pouvoir actuel !

- Alors vous allez approuver Pellaeon.

- Oui je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… La Flotte le soutient. C'est le Chef et il est je crois déjà en train de négocier ce traité de paix avec Bel Iblis.

- Oui… Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans le système de Yaga Minor.

- Quoi dans mon système ? Que fait donc Pellaeon là-bas ?

- Thrawn voulait piéger Bel Iblis enfin je crois.

- Bel Iblis, le général rebelle s'est attaqué à ma planète ? S'étrangla Kurlen.

- Il a attaqué la base de l'Ubiqtorate, certainement pour rechercher dans les bases de données le « document de Caamas» ; mais de toute façon ils ont échoués, Moff Flennic.

- Bien. Je vais me rendre le plus vite possible sur Yaga Minor.

- En fait vous ne devez pas quitter Bastion. A la demande de l'amiral Pellaeon, le conseil des Moffs doit se réunir sur Bastion pour juger le Moff Disra, le major Tierce et ce Flim.

- Je vois. Il laisse aux Moffs le pouvoir de décider… Mais il va quand même négocier ce traité de paix avec Bel Iblis. Il ne vaut pas mieux que Disra !

- Non monsieur. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations dans la bibliothèque de Bastion au sujet de ce Flim.

- Fait aussi des recherches au sujet de Tierce. Moi je reste dans mon bureau. J'ai à réfléchir. Ma carrière politique est en jeu !

- Oui Moff Flennic, approuva l'assistant avant de quitter le bureau du Moff »

Ainsi Pellaeon tu penses avoir gagné. Mais tu ne me connais pas, pas encore ! Jamais tu ne signeras ce traité de paix avec la Nouvelle République ! Je te le garantis !


	2. Chapter 2

Système stellaire 022Z36 : 

La planète n'était qu'une immense boule de gaz, une géante rouge qui flottait dans l'espace. Elle était la plus grande des planètes du système sans véritable nom 022Z36. Il y a une décennie maintenant, elle avait été découverte par le _Wild Karrde_, alors que les contrebandiers fuyaient le Grand Amiral Thrawn. C'était peu de temps après que Thrawn s'était rendu sur Myrkr, la base principale de Karrde à l'époque, peu de temps après que Luke et Mara se soient rencontrés. Qu'ils aient dû traverser une dangereuse forêt pleine d'Ysalamaris, des plantes capables d'empêcher un Jedi de requérir à la Force. A l'époque, Mara Jade n'avait qu'une envie, qu'une mission : tuer Luke Skywalker. Et quand elle avait exploré la planète à bord d'un chasseur Aile-X il y a dix ans de cela avec d'autres contrebandiers, elle ne pensait encore qu'à le tuer, lui, celui qui avait tué l'Empereur…

Aujourd'hui, elle était à bord d'un vaisseau bien plus grand et elle n'était pas seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux en essayant vaguement de se souvenir où elle était. A travers la Force, elle savait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié. A côté d'elle, Luke Skywalker n'était plus allongé lui non plus, assis comme elle sur le bord du lit, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, légèrement inquiet à son sujet. Mara le sentit à travers la Force et se retourna à son tour. Elle vit que Luke avait suivi son conseil et s'était reposé. Les cicatrices n'avaient pas disparu de son visage mais il semblait plus reposé, plus calme. Et plus beau sans toutes les rides que lui avait procuré son manque de sommeil. Elle chassa du mieux qu'elle put cette idée mais le mal était fait. Luke sourit et rougit, il se leva et attendit que sa compagne fasse de même. Elle essaya à nouveau mais n'y parvint pas non plus. Mara soupira. Rien à faire, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour suivre Luke…

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Comme si un bantha m'avait écrasé de tout son poids, répondit-elle ironiquement. Je croyais que ça ne faisait ça qu'à la première transe thérapeutique ?

- Ca dépend des personnes, répondit évasivement Luke, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons dormi, je viens de me réveiller moi-aussi. Je m'étais également plongé en transe d'hibernation. Peut-être plusieurs jours, il faudra demander à D2. »

En même temps qu'il parlait, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Sans hésiter, Mara la prit et se leva bien plus aisément. Debout tous les deux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Mara lâcha la main de Luke et soupira de douleur. Elle fusilla Luke du regard :

« Je croyais que ça ne devrait plus faire autant mal !

- C'est peut-être la transe, suggéra Luke, montre-moi de nouveau ta blessure. »

Cette fois, Mara hésita avant d'obtempérer. La blessure était toujours là, mais elle était bien plus cicatrisée qu'avant et bien moins grande également. Mara toucha du doigt la plaie et y vit qu'en effet, ce n'était pas sa blessure qui lui faisait mal comme ça. Luke sentit ses émotions à travers la Force et n'eut besoin de ne prononcer aucun mot pour faire comprendre à la jeune Jedi à quel point il était soulagé. Mara recouvrit sa jambe et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Luke la suivit en silence. Peut-être voulait-elle demander à R2 combien de temps ils avaient dormi tous les deux. Lui aussi aimerait savoir.

Mais Mara ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper dans ses pensées. Luke s'arrêta et se ferma à la Force. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lire ainsi dans les pensées des gens. Même de Mara ! Dans la coursive, il vit R2-D2 chercher de toute urgence Luke. Mara n'était plus là. Luke comprit vaguement ce que lui disait son droïde astromécano : Mara avait besoin d'aide ! Que lui était-il arrivé en si peu de temps? Se demanda le Jedi. Elle ne pouvait pas être en danger. Il l'aurait senti! Et quel danger pouvait-il y avoir dans un vaisseau? Luke chercha la présence de Mara. Elle était dans le cockpit, calme mais impatiente. Il entra à son tour dans le cockpit peu de temps après Mara. Celle-ci était assise dans le siège du pilote. Luke comprit soudain pourquoi R2 était, tout comme Mara, alarmé. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'hyperespace et leur vaisseau filait droit vers une géante gazeuse…

« Tu le savais ? Demanda Luke tout en fixant la planète orange.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Fit Mara tout en calculant le plus vite possible un changement de cap.

- Du fait que nous n'étions plus dans l'Hyperespace.

- Bien sûr ! C'est ce qui m'a réveillé à vrai dire. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

- Non, je m'inquiétais trop pour toi sûrement, avoua-t-il.

- Peut-être que je l'ai senti également parce que je suis déjà venu ici. Cet endroit m'ait familier…

- Possible mais moi en tout cas je n'ai pas trop envie de le connaître ! Pas de près !

- Moi non plus, viens m'aider s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, dit Luke en s'asseyant dans le siège du copilote, nous sommes bien au bon endroit au moins ?

- Oui, la base de Karrde est située sur la seule lune habitable, un simple astéroïde mais bon… L'ennui c'est que la lune est de l'autre côté de la Géante Gazeuse. R2 n'a pas bien fait les calculs…

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Il n'est jamais venu là lui non plus. »

Luke activa les détecteurs pour trouver la base. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient en face d'eux une lune blanche que le soleil éclairait à peine. Luke jeta un coup d'œil sur les senseurs et demanda à la Jedi :

« La lune n'a pas d'atmosphère, Mara ?

- Non. La base dispose d'un bouclier et de grandes quantités d'oxygène.

- Pourquoi Karrde l'a-t-il construite ?

- La Géante Gazeuse, expliqua Mara, elle contient dans son atmosphère des gaz rares et en grande quantité. De plus, le système était et il est encore pratiquement inconnu. C'est un atout pour des contrebandiers. Enfin le système le plus proche est un carrefour commercial et ce système est inhabité, à part la base, et il se trouve au cœur de la Frontière actuelle entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République.

- Je vois… C'est sûr que c'est un atout pour quelqu'un comme Karrde ! Elle n'est pas un peu à l'abandon maintenant, demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, elle fonctionne toujours. Karrde ne s'en sert plus beaucoup mais c'est un des rares avant-postes de l'Alliance des Contrebandiers de coin si reculé de la Galaxie.

- Je vois. Et l'exportation de gaz rapporte beaucoup. C'est du gaz illicite que seuls les contrebandiers se soient intéressés à ce système ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment Mara, je ne pense pas.

- Menteuse. Bien sûr que si tu sais.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, mais c'est surtout que le gaz est rare et donc très cher. Cette planète vaut de l'or pour Karrde !

- Je vois. Au moins nous sommes sûrs que la base est bien équipée.

- Je ne nous aurais pas envoyé dans un coin désert et pourri Skywalker ! S'indigna Mara Jade.

- Désolé Mara, fit-il embarrassé, je ne voulais pas insi…

- Contrôle spatial de la lune Aliph 022Z36, coupa une voix d'homme cassante, veuillez-vous identifier. Votre vaisseau est inconnu de nos bases de données. Nous ne vous laisserons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Comme c'est charmant, marmonna Mara, active le micro Skywalker.

- C'est fait, répondit-il une seconde après.

- Contrôle spatial de la lune Aliph 022Z36, je pensais que Karrde ne recrutait plus d'anciens impériaux depuis l'incident de Myrkr… Les contrebandiers ne devraient pas être aussi effrayants.

- J'ai demandé votre identification pas un sermon, vaisseau inconnu !

- Et je ne peux que vous fournir un code dont nous ignorons tout et vous de même.

- C'est un vaisseau volé ?

- Emprunté… Uniquement pour notre survie. Karrde comprendra.

- Vous ne pouvez pas identifier votre vaisseau mais vous oui.

- Evidemment. Je sais encore qui je suis. J'espérais juste ne pas devoir vous fournir cette information Kordol !

- Euh on se connait ?

- Plutôt. Sans moi vous ne seriez pas ici mais dans un marché aux esclaves ou l'esclave de pirates…

- Mara Jade ! Je croyais que vous aviez, hum, disparue… Evidemment je suis heureux de votre retour. Bon je crois que mes doutes je vais les garder pour moi !

- Bonne idée, Kordol. Oh et vous devriez quand même faire votre devoir. Karrde aime le travail bien fait.

- Oui. Quel est votre équipage Mara ?

- Un droïde astromécano et Luke Skywalker.

- Euh je vois que vous n'avez pas envie de poireauter là dans l'espace vu votre ton.

- Pas vraiment en effet. Je parlais de nous dire où nous pouvions nous poser… Ça nous avancerait un peu plus…

- Oui bien sûr. Euh la piste C13 est libre et vu la taille de votre vaisseau ça devrait passer. Oh Mara, je dois prévenir Karrde de votre retour ?

- Je vais m'en charger personnellement. Mais merci quand même. Jade, terminé. »

Luke coupa la communication. Il lui sourit.

« Ça t'a amusé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Assez. Je n'aime pas quand les bureaucrates même les contrebandiers sont aussi médiocres. Et surtout quand ils parlent à leurs chefs.

- Tu voulais le tester, comprit le Jedi.

- Oui. Mais je sais que c'est futile puisque je vais devoir quitter l'Organisation de Karrde.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Quoi ? Cesser d'être une contrebandière pour devenir respectable ? Pour devenir une Jedi ? Evidemment Luke je suis une Jedi maintenant !

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Luke semblait gêné. Mara n'essaya pas de poursuivre la conversation plus loin. Mara fit entrer son vaisseau dans l'attraction de la lune et le posa sur la baie C13 comme on le lui avait demandé…

Luke descendit en premier du vaisseau suivi par D2 et enfin par Mara, qui malgré son réveil difficile arrivait à marcher sans son aide. Mais Luke sentait qu'elle était faible et qu'elle se reposait sur la Force pour ne pas trembler. Un homme les attendait sur la passerelle menant à l'intérieur de la base. Luke sut sans peine qu'il s'agissait du contrôleur spatial à qui ils avaient eu affaire. Kordol s'avança vers eux avec un sourire et un réel soulagement de les voir, non se corrigea-t-il de la voir.

« Mara Jade ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Il l'avait à peine regardé lui, le Maître Jedi. Luke fut inconsciemment jaloux. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment remontait à plus d'un an, quand C3PO dans l'idée de bien faire lui avait appris que Gaeriel Captison, son premier grand amour, s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant… Mais là, Mara sentit le trouble émotif de Luke bien avant que Luke comprenne lui-même qu'il était jaloux. Elle le rassura vivement à travers la Force et s'avança, comme si elle n'avait pas senti les émotions de Luke, vers Kordol.

« Kordol, je serais heureuse de vous répondre la même chose, hélas nous sommes tous deux blessés, Luke et moi, et nous devons rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite. Nous ne devons pas traîner ici…

- Bien sûr je comprends. Vous auriez dû préciser que vous étiez blessés !

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je connais les lieux. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller tout seuls.

- Bien je vous laisse. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes bien en vie. »

Kordol partit laissant seul le couple de Jedi. R2-D2 avança vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Luke le suivit avec Mara, Luke essayait toujours de se calmer et Mara le sentait bien. Ils arrivèrent vite au centre de soin. Luke se fit examiner par un droïde médical tandis que Mara se fit faire nettoyer et panser sa blessure. On banda sa jambe et la jeune femme eut encore plus de mal à marcher après ça. Elle puisait son énergie dans la Force pour cela et ça l'épuisait. Quand elle retrouva Luke, elle accepta qu'il l'aide à marcher en s'appuyant sur son bras. Luke n'avait que peu de blessures et toutes étaient peu graves. Mara en fut soulagée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Luke aussi était content de la voir ainsi, elle était bien moins présentable qu'avant avec ses bandages mais au moins elle était sur la voie de la guérison et non dans une cuve de bacta… Mara sentit ses pensées car elle le remercia soudainement. Luke et elle ne parlèrent plus après ça. Devancés par R2-D2, ils s'engagèrent dans la coursive principale menant à la cafétéria de la base. Ils entrèrent. Le lieu était presque vide. Ils seraient au moins au calme pour parler, pensa Luke. La dernière fois que Luke avait mangé dans un réfectoire comme celui-ci remontait à des semaines maintenant mais il s'en souvenait encre très bien…

« La dernière fois que j'ai mangé autre chose que des rations – excepté sur Nirauan – dans un réfectoire comme celui-ci, c'était quand je pourchassais les pirates Cavrilhu - dans cette ceinture d'astéroïde… Fit Luke pensivement.

- Oui quand tu as préféré te maquiller plutôt que d'utiliser la Force et que nous avons failli y rester tous les deux! Rappela Mara. Ironique non ? Si je n'avais pas été te sauver, tu serais mort et moi je n'aurais jamais été sur Nirauan et personne n'aurait empêché le clone de Thrawn d'arriver naturellement à maturité…

- Oui, fit Luke en frissonnant à cette idée, mais c'est le passé.

- Exact! Allons manger maintenant et ensuite nous tenterons de joindre la Nouvelle République.

- Je vais contacter Leia sur sa fréquence personnelle. Avec la crise due au document de Caamas et au retour de Thrawn, j'ai peur que la Nouvelle République soit débordée…

- Oui surtout sans un Jedi comme toi pour les aider. Moi j'essaierais de contacter le _Wild Karrde_ comme je l'ai dit à Kordol.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Mais nous avons d'abord une mission à remplir avant de penser à notre avenir.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais la Galaxie attendra que nos estomacs soient remplis! »

Luke sourit et suivit Mara qui avait déjà pris place dans la file d'attente. Deux personnes étaient devant elle : un humain et un duro. Le cuisinier était un droïde. Cela surprit le Jedi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut enfin au tour de Mara de commander :

« Mara Jade ? Demanda le droïde. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ici… Vous désirez la même chose que d'habitude ?

- Oui bonne idée. Et en effet ça fait longtemps Q5-R6.

- Et vous monsieur que prendrez-vous ?

- J'hésite, plusieurs plats me sont inconnus et j'avalerais n'importe quoi tant que c'est comestible !

- Prends-la même chose que moi Luke, lui souffla Mara.

- D'accord, dit-il, je vais prendre la même chose que Mara Jade.

- Bien sûr. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt…

- Parfait, coupa Mara qui s'avançait déjà vers une table au fond de la salle dans un coin vide. »

Luke la suivit jusque-là et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger en fait?

- Un plat assez épicé mais je suis sûre que tu aimeras! C'est la spécialité du chef en plus.

- C'est ce droïde le chef ? Ou un humain ou un être pensant de quelque espèce que ce soit ?

- Le droïde, répondit la contrebandière, pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?

- Assez, répondit le Jedi, je croyais que Karrde pouvait se payer de meilleurs employés que des droïdes…

- Ne dis pas ça devant Q5 ! C'est un conseil. Il a un égo digne de celui de C3PO !

- Oh je vois merci de me prévenir. Mais les repas sont mieux que des rations au moins ?

- Oh oui. Ce n'est pas un droïde gastronomique mais efficace et rapide que voulait Karrde. Mais Q5 est un vrai cordon bleu ! Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir mangé ici. Mais j'ignorais que Karrde l'avait envoyé dans ce trou paumé…

- Pourquoi tu n'étais jamais venu ici ? Demanda Luke

- Ding Ding !

- C'est une cloche ? Demanda Luke.

- Oui c'est pour prévenir les clients que le repas est servi. Viens ça nous est destiné.

- Parfait j'avais justement un creux, plaisanta Luke.

- C'est un peu normal quand on a rien mangé depuis des jours.

- C'est vrai. Bref tu connais bien Q5 non ?

- Evidemment et toi aussi. Il sert Karrde depuis plus de quinze ans fidèlement. Il était l'un des cuisiniers sur Myrkr.

- Quand j'étais votre prisonnier ?

- Oui, répondit tristement Mara, bref c'est l'un des meilleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi Karrde l'a envoyé ici.

- Tu le lui demanderas plus tard…

- Bien sûr nous avons notre devoir à accomplir !

- Tu n'as plus de famille Mara, moi oui. Je dois les sauver.

- Je sais je ne voulais pas me moquer. »

Q5-R6 leur donna deux plateaux identiques et tous deux allèrent se rassoir.

Mara croqua à pleine dent dans le morceau de viande séché caramélisé et épicé… Luke se fit un peu plus prudent. Il comprit vite qu'il avait bien fait quand après une seule bouchée, il dut avaler tout son verre d'eau pour calmer la fournaise que devenait sa bouche. Mara ne put s'empêcher de rire. Luke lui lança un regard noir mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment en colère.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Les Jedi ne savent plus utiliser leurs oreilles? Demanda Mara avec un sourire. Je t'avais prévenu Skywalker !

- On a parlé de plein de choses depuis…

- Alors c'est ta mémoire qui n'est pas au top, renchérit Mara Jade. »

Luke Skywalker abandonna et laissa Mara savourer et sa victoire et son repas. Luke tenta de manger la viande bien trop épicée avec difficulté. Il s'intéressa moins à son assiette qu'à l'écran tridimensionnel installé sur le mur qui lui faisait face. L'émission, un documentaire historique sur la bataille de Yavin IV, venait d'être interrompue par un flash spécial :

« Dans le système de Bothawui, les forces de la Nouvelle République dirigée par Lando Calrissian ont repoussés les forces impériales dont nous avons fait allusion dans le précédent bulletin d'informations. De plus nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant par le président Gavrisom que l'amiral Pellaeon avait parlé à la conseillère Leia Organa Solo, il propose à la Nouvelle République de négocier un traité de paix. L'Empire se rend donc après vingt ans de combats incessants… Nous ignorons si le Grand Amiral Thrawn laissera faire ceci. Mais Ponc Gavrisom nous a certifié que Pellaeon avait obtenu l'accord du conseil des

Moffs et que celui-ci avait donc tout pouvoir sur ces négociations. La paix tant promise est peut-être toute proche citoyens de la Nouvelle République. »

L'émission historique avait repris. Luke vit une simulation 3D très réaliste qui montrait un chasseur X-WING entrer dans l'un des couloirs de l'Etoile Noire, suivi de près par deux chasseurs-Tie et au centre un Tie un peu spécial que l'historien présenta comme celui de Dark Vador. Luke vit le vaisseau de son père tirer sur son propre vaisseau mais un cargo non militaire, le _Faucon Millenium_ arriva à temps et détruisit les deux intercepteurs-Tie, juste derrière le vaisseau de Vador il tira à nouveau et toucha l'aile du vaisseau du seigneur noir des Siths. Dark Vador fut envoyé dans l'espace, son vaisseau tourbillonnait. La simulation continuait. Le chasseur X-WING de Luke envoya sa charge à proton droit dans le mille. Grâce à la Force. Mais ça l'historien ne le dit pas. Personne ne savait à part lui. Et Mara qui avait compris les sentiments de Luke en revoyant cette bataille qu'il avait mené. Sa première bataille contre l'Empire, sa première victoire… Alors que Mara était encore la Main de l'Empereur Palpatine. Luke était devenu un héros ce jour-là tout comme Han. Mara n'était pas une héroïne mais une contrebandière uniquement intéressée par le profit… Luke la rassura mentalement en l'assurant que tous les deux avaient changés. Et que comme elle l'avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était lui l'idéaliste, le héros prêt à mourir pour ses idéaux de paix… Et elle qui était plus terre à terre, plus réaliste et qui avait un esprit bien plus pratique. Il agissait et elle réfléchissait. Mara sourit. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. Elle avait terminé son assiette mais Luke trop absorbé par le documentaire n'avait fait que manger la moitié de la viande. Il proposa le reste de son assiette à Mara :

« Tu es fou ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé !

- Je me contenterais de rations ne t'en fait pas pour ça. La vraie question est : est-ce que c'est trop épicé pour toi aussi ?

- Eh bien je dois avouer que oui ! Si tu n'as plus faim, nous avons un message à passer Skywalker !

- Je sais, marmonna Luke conscient de gâcher sa nourriture.

- Ne crains rien elle va être donnée au smurgles et autres animaux présents ici, lui assura sa compagne. »

Un peu moins gêné, il suivit Mara vers la sortie de la salle. Elle devait connaître les lieux mieux qu'elle ne le disait à moins que toutes les bases de Karrde ne soient construites de la même façon ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle dédiée aux communications interstellaires. Une seule borne équipée d'un émetteur holonet était libre. Et la pièce était vide avant que Luke et Mara n'entrent.

« Qui commence ? Demanda Mara.

- Moi. Je dois prévenir Leia le plus vite possible.

- D'accord tu lui laisses un message et je fais de même avec Karrde. Ne sois pas trop long.

- Je ne lui laisse pas un message, je l'appelle et ce en direct.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est bien trop cher Luke !

- J'ai les crédits nécessaires et la situation l'impose Mara.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie de commencer notre vie de couple endettée, marmonna Mara.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, fit Luke tout en composant le numéro de la fréquence privée de sa sœur jumelle, j'espère qu'elle a son comlink près d'elle…

- Oui ? Demanda une voix de femme familière. Luke, c'est toi ?

- Oui Leia. La transmission est si mauvaise ?

- Je suis dans le système de Bothawui, le brouillage vient juste d'être levé par les Diamalas… Alors oui c'est un peu brouillé mais c'est déjà mieux. Je suis heureuse de te voir Luke, j'étais assez inquiète quand Karrde m'a prévenu que tu partais sauver Mara Jade, seul… Leia plissa les lèvres. En fait elle va bien au moins ?

- Je suis là, Leia, répondit Mara en s'avançant près de Luke pour être visible par sa future belle-sœur, Karrde est encore avec toi ?

- Non, il est parti avec Shada D'ukal, l'ancienne garde du corps d'un contrebandier, Mazzic je crois que c'est ça son nom. Il est à la recherche d'une version non endommagée du document de Caamas. J'ignore encore s'il l'a trouvé. Han est parti avec Lando sur Bastion et est revenu avec un Document de Caamas mais il avait été falsifié… Enfin, Pellaeon m'a proposé d'envoyer un expert informatique sur la base de l'Ubiqtorate de Yaga Minor pour chercher un exemplaire de ce foutu Document. Là encore je ne sais pas s'il a réussi. C'est Ghent qui y est allé. Bref nous sommes dans une impasse pour le moment.

- Attends une seconde, demanda Luke, pourquoi le brouillage est-il resté activé alors que vous avez repoussé les Impériaux ?

- Oh tu as vu les informations ? L'Empire n'est pas le véritable danger. Gavrisom et moi tentons pour le moment d'empêcher une tuerie. Avant que Han ne découvre les vaisseaux impériaux, trois destroyers, une bataille avait déjà lieu ici : la Nouvelle République est entrée dans une guerre civile Luke !

- Le document de Caamas pourrait-t-il encore suffire à ramener la paix ? Demanda soudain Mara.

- Je crois, fit Leia peu certaine d'elle, sûrement. C'est le prétexte de tout le monde. Il faut enlever ce prétexte. Le reste c'est de la politique et Gavrisom, moi et le reste du Gouvernement nous nous en chargerons. Attends ne me dis pas que vous l'avez trouvé ?

- En fait c'est R2 mais oui nous avons un exemplaire intact du Document de Caamas.

- L'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn, précisa Mara.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Quand arriverez-vous dans le système de Bothawui ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua le Jedi à sa sœur, nous sommes sur l'un des avant-postes de Karrde et bien loin du Noyau…

- Je vois. En tout cas faîtes vite. Nous en avons besoin de toute urgence ici. Je vais prévenir Gavrisom immédiatement ainsi que tous les vaisseaux peut-être réussiront-nous à leur faire promettre une sorte de trêve jusqu'à votre retour… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit Luke c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on m'ait annoncée depuis que Pellaeon m'a proposé de négocier une paix durable entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République. Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel et aucune négociation n'a encore été entreprise mais je sens que c'est la fin de nos ennuis.

- Enfin avec l'Empire, murmura Luke.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir Luke et pas seulement pour le Document de Caamas mais parce que tu m'as manqué ! Que la Force soit avec toi Luke.

- Et avec toi Leia, plus que jamais… Murmura-t-il avant de désactiver la communication. Bien, à toi Mara…

- Luke comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir? Demanda la jeune femme tout en tapant le code du _Wild Karrde_.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

- De nous. De nous deux, de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tout s'est passé si vite. Tout a tellement changé entre nous. Que vont en penser Leia, Han, Chewbacca, tes neveux et nièces et tous tes amis ?

- Mara, ils te connaissent, tu n'es pas une étrangère !

- Justement Luke ! Nous n'étions même pas alliés et voilà que je vais entrer dans leur famille… C'est un peu étrange non ?

- Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans l'amour, c'est naturel. Répliqua Luke. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils seront tous ravis. Leia a déjà compris que quelque chose avait changé entre nous dans la façon dont on se tenait la main et qu'on se regardait.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

- C'est ma sœur jumelle. J'ai un lien très fort avec elle, comme j'en ai un avec toi désormais.

- Oui, murmura Mara. »

Luke sentit un trouble dans les émotions de Mara mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait la profondeur de leurs sentiments réciproques grâce à la Force. Au moins ne pourrait-il faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Gaeriel et Callista. Il n'avait pu les garder près de lui alors qu'il avait été profondément amoureux de ces deux femmes. Mais malgré ses sentiments, ils n'avaient pas eu d'avenir commun car Luke n'avait jamais su montrer ses sentiments réels. Au moins Mara ressentait chaque émotion, chaque sentiment chez lui. Il ne pouvait lui cacher la profondeur de ses sentiments et ça le rassurait. Il ne la perdrait pas comme il avait perdu les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, Mara sourit et la console de communication s'activa : L'image était plus nette. Et tout prouvait que l'être qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était pas Karrde.

« Dankin ! Fit Mara sans avoir à feindre la surprise. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous le capitaine du _Wild Karrde_ ?

- Autrement dit, qu'est-il arrivé à Karrde ? Je n'en sais rien Mara. Il était avec Shada la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ils sont dans l'Implacable avec Pellaeon. Karrde ne m'a rien dit Mara, je ne sais rien de plus.

- D'accord. Comment puis-je le joindre ? Je n'ai pas sa fréquence privée…

- Ca m'étonne de vous. Enfin je vais relayer la transmission jusqu'au comlink de Talon.

- Bonne idée. Mais si tu pouvais en faire une transmission privée et protégée s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr. Chin, tu as entendu Mara ?

- Evidemment, je suis en train de me connecter au comlink de Karrde… Euh Dankin, il est éteint !

- Quoi ? Répondit la voix de Dankin. Essaye le comlink de Shada…

- Ok. C'est bon je lance la transmission. A plus Mara !

- Oui à bientôt Mara Jade… Conclut Dankin.

- Allo ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda une femme d'âge mûre.

- Mara Jade, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes avec Karrde sur un vaisseau impérial ?

- C'est une longue histoire Mara Jade. Lando a demandé à Karrde de retrouver Jorj Car'das pour récupérer une version du Document de Caamas. La haute Conseillère Organa Solo m'a proposé d'aider Karrde puisque vous aviez disparue… Bref je suis sa garde du corps.

- La garde du corps de Karrde ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez trouvé Car'das? Interrompit Luke.

- Oui. Il n'a parlé qu'à Karrde et moi, et C3PO, l'équipage du _Wild Karrde_ n'est pas dans le secret.

- Vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda Mara d'un ton assez impatient.

- Le Document de Caamas? Non. Car'das n'avait pas d'exemplaire. Il a cherché dans sa bibliothèque dès que l'affaire a fait les titres des journaux. Enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit. Mais en tout cas, il nous a donné bien mieux.

- Attendez, vous voulez-dire que votre voyage n'a servi à rien ?

. Oui mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…

- Je suis Luke Skywalker. C'est ma sœur qui vous a demandé d'accompagner Karrde.

- Oh je vois. Eh bien je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Maître Skywalker.

- Pourquoi Karrde ne répond-il pas sur son comlink ? Coupa Mara légèrement jalouse à son tour.

- Il n'est plus à bord de l'Implacable. Il a accompagné Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_.

- _L'Aventurier Errant_ ? Demanda Luke à sa compagne. C'est le vaisseau de Booster Terrik ?

- Tu connais Booster? Demanda Mara surprise.

- C'est le beau-père de Corran Horn, rappela Luke.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié … Bref que vont donc faire Pellaeon et Karrde à bord du vaisseau de Terrik ?

- Karrde je n'en sais rien. Mais Pellaeon veut négocier la paix avec Bel Iblis.

- Avec Bel Iblis ? Il est à bord de _l'Aventurier Errant_ ?

- Oui Maître Skywalker, il a choisi le vaisseau de Terrik, enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était le seul Destroyer libre je crois.

- Bref… Où est-ce que vous vous trouvez ?

- Système de Yaga Minor, Bel Iblis voulait attaquer la base de l'Ubiqtorate pour trouver un exemplaire du Document de Caamas.

- Toujours la même chose. Dit Luke. C'est là qu'est allé Ghent non ?

- Oui, répondit Mara.

- Nous partons pour le système de Bothawui, c'est urgent mais nous réussirons bien à contacter Karrde plus tard. Au revoir et merci Shada.»

Il coupa la communication.

« Nous devrions vite rejoindre Leia, Han et Lando. Ils sont tous en plein combat. Non plus contre l'Empire. Mais pour essayer d'empêcher une guerre civile.

- Exact Skywalker. Allons rejoindre notre beau vaisseau. »

Luke sourit et se dit que Mara n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer, la Galaxie comptait sur eux…

« Oui, fit Mara, on a besoin de nous. C'est parce qu'on est des Jedi, je suppose. »

Luke ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête lentement puis leva la tête vers les étoiles qu'on voyait très bien puisque c'était la nuit sur Aliph 022Z36. Leur vaisseau les attendait sagement. Ils décollèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent et Mara calcula un saut hyperspatial jusqu'au système de Bothawui. Luke installé dans le siège du pilote enclencha le levier d'hyperespace et les étoiles s'évanouirent.

Le Document de Caamas, que toute la Galaxie tentait de retrouver en vain allait enfin être dévoilé dans son intégralité et sauver la Nouvelle République de la Guerre Civile tant redoutée, pensa Luke Skywalker tout en contemplant l'infinité de l'espace…

Système de Yaga Minor, Destroyer Impérial_ L'Implacable_ du capitaine Dorja :

Shada D'ukal, ancienne jeune Guerrière de l'Ombre, ancienne Mystril et ancienne habitante d'Emberlene, n'avait plus rien à part Karrde et Leia. Mais elle savait que Mara Jade reprendrait son poste puisqu'elle avait été retrouvée par le chevalier Jedi… Elle serait obligée de tout quitter une fois de plus et elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. Elle avait tant donné pour les Mystrils et Emberlene… Maintenant, son passé était derrière elle. Elle pensait l'avoir accepté après avoir entendu l'histoire de son monde de la bouche de Car'das mais elle avait compris son erreur quand l'une des Onze venue avec Karoly, son ancienne amie, lui avait annoncée qu'Emberlene, son monde natal lui était interdit. Elle était seule. Elle le savait. Karrde avait répondu qu'il trouverait une place pour elle. Mais si Mara Jade revenait. Elle n'en aurait pas la possibilité. Karrde semblait confiant et avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Il n'aurait pas accompagné Pellaeon sans une bonne raison. Voulait-il devenir respectable pour que Shada ne vive pas la vie d'une simple contrebandière ? Si c'était ça, il faisait ça pour rien. Mara ne la laisserait pas prendre sa place… Mais peut-être se trompait-elle. Elle l'espérait en fait. Karrde avait été le seul à lui faire confiance. Et elle avait confiance en lui. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir la vérité au sujet de Car'das et elle sentait que c'était important. Leur secret. Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés ainsi. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils formaient une bonne équipe. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle au passé ? Karrde ne m'a encore rien dit…

Shada était restée sans bouger depuis que l'équipe médicale avait emporté la membre du Conseil des Onze. Karoly était parti avec elle. Shada était vraiment seule… Mais elle avait parlé à Mara Jade depuis. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais Karrde lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Elle avait compris qu'elle aussi avait été comme elle, seule et ne faisant confiance à personne puisque personne ne lui faisait confiance. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Durs et froids. Mais elle semblait fidèle à Karrde vu la façon dont elle s'était presque mise en colère. Elle avait essayé de se calmer. Mais une Mystril ne savait pas seulement se battre. Elle savait analyser les expressions du visage. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses… Mais elle ne pensait plus en tant que Mystril désormais. Elle n'en était plus une. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Karrde. Karrde était cette autre chose. Shada en était persuadée mais être une contrebandière ne lui plaisait guère. Tout à coup elle se prit à espérer que son intuition était bonne au sujet de l'envie soudaine de parler à Bel Iblis qu'avait eu Karrde. De toute façon elle saurait bientôt. Karrde était parti seul sur _l'Aventurier Errant_ la laissant seule ici. Sur la passerelle, le capitaine Dorja donnait des ordres à l'Implacable et à la Flote. Il avait également envoyé un message à Bastion, la capitale impériale, pour demander aux Moffs de se réunir à ce qu'en avait compris Shada. Sûrement pour révéler la vérité au sujet de Tierce et Disra. Et des futures négociations de paix, songea Shada. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses allaient changer dans cette galaxie. La guerre était bientôt finie. Enfin si on retrouvait ce fichu document de Caamas…

« Shada D'ukal, demanda une voix d'homme.

- Oui quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à Dankin (son comlink était encore activé. Elle l'avait oublié…) Que me voulez-vous ?

- J'ai entendu pour Karrde. Vous voulez remonter à bord du _Wild Karrde_ ? Le patron reviendra avec Booster. _L'Aventurier Errant_, c'est son vaisseau. Booster est un contrebandier lui-aussi…

- Je sais, j'ai été la garde du corps de Mazzic, rappela sèchement Shada, mais oui j'accepte de retourner à bord du _Wild Karrde_ je m'ennuie assez ici…

- Bien, nous sommes toujours posés au même endroit. L'équipage est prêt au décollage. Nous allons retourner sur Coruscant et annoncer à la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo que nous avons failli à notre mission.

- Je crois que nous devrions plutôt aller dans le système de Bothawui…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Luke Skywalker et Mara Jade sont partis là-bas. Leia doit aussi s'y trouver. Enfin je suppose.

- Bonne idée. Ce sera moins dangereux que Coruscant pour des contrebandiers comme nous !

- Oui je pense aussi. Bien je reviens à bord. Décollage immédiat à mon retour.

- Bien reçu Shada mais c'est moi le capitaine à bord en l'absence de Karrde…

- Bien sûr Dankin. J'arrive. »

Je n'ai rien à faire ici de toute façon… Pensa Shada. Et tout en réfléchissant toujours à la raison pour laquelle Karrde était allé avec Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_, elle regagna le vaisseau de Talon Karrde.

Système de Bothawui, _Prédominance_, vaisseau de guerre Ishori :

« Que la Force soit avec vous deux… Se corrigea la Jedi. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard comprit-elle en voyant que son frère et Mara avaient déjà disparu. Luke arrivait, avec le Document de Caamas ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : tous leurs soucis allaient s'envoler grâce à lui. Elle se souvint avoir pensé la même chose quand Han lui avait annoncé avoir lui aussi le tant recherché Document. Mais là, ce n'était pas un faux. C'était le vrai, Mara lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn. Qu'importe l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvés ou comment ils y étaient parvenus. Luke et elle étaient des Jedi. Ils sauraient si le document était faux. Leia Organa Solo se dirigea vers Ponc Gavrisom, le président actuel de la Nouvelle République. Gavrisom était sur le pont principal aux côtés du capitaine Av'muru.

« Ponc Gavrisom, dit-elle quand elle s'estima assez proche du Calibop pour que seul lui l'entende, j'aimerais vous parler une minute.

- Bien sûr Leia, répondit Gavrisom en suivant la jeune femme vers un coin du centre de commandement du vaisseau Ishori, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pouvez-vous empêcher la Nouvelle République de se désintégrer encore quelques jours ? Demanda Leia.

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre. Les Bothans vont devoir payer… Je le crains. Maintenant que l'Empire a été vaincu, dans ce système du moins, je crains que les Ishoris, les Diamalas et tous les autres peuples de la Nouvelle République n'accepterons plus de coopérer avant que justice, ou vengeance pour certains, ne soit rendu pour Caamas…

- Pensez-vous qu'ils arrêteront de se battre et rentreront calmement chez eux comme le voulait Han ?

- Ils ne croiront pas à un autre coup de bluff Leia. Je ne peux permettre de risquer l'avenir de la Nouvelle République ainsi désolé.

- Je ne parlais pas de bluff Gavrisom. Luke arrive avec l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn du Document de Caamas mais il est de l'autre côté de la Galaxie pour le moment.

- Votre frère a déniché l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn dites-vous ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire. Mais nous le saurons bientôt.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé comme votre mari. J'accepte de vous croire conseillère. Et de risquer ma carrière politique dans les paroles de votre frère.

- Luke est un Jedi, lui rappela Leia, pas Han. Et puis Han n'a pas réfléchi. Il ne s'est pas trompé. Il a été trompé ! Ce n'est pas la même chose Gavrisom !

- Evidemment que non. Désolé de m'en prendre à lui comme ça. Après tout sans son aide et celle de Carib Devist, nous n'aurions jamais su que des destroyers impériaux étaient cachés ici juste sous nos yeux…

- Oui c'est vrai. Bien je vous laisse. En parlant de Han, il faut que j'aille le voir. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis notre victoire.

- Je comprends, soyez certains que j'annoncerai le plus vite possible la découverte du Document de Caamas par Luke Skywalker.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez en fait ne pas dire qu'il vient de Luke ?

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda le Président surpris.

- Pour faire croire que c'est celui que Han a ramené de Bastion. Il a honte d'avoir fait confiance à Thrawn…

- Je vois, vous voulez que je couvre votre mari.

- Sa réputation. Il le mérite. Sans lui nous n'aurions jamais remarqué les vaisseaux impériaux !

- Vous avez raison, admit Gavrisom. »

Leia le remercia et retourna vers le capitaine du _Prédominance_.

« Av'muru, dit-elle, maintenant que la bataille est finie et le brouillage annulé par les Diamalas, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez rejoindre le _Faucon Millenium_.

- La bataille n'est pas finie, clama Av'muru, seule celle contre l'Empire l'est !

- Si elle l'est! Déclara d'une voix forte Gavrisom qui avait suivi Leia. Isht fait encore parti de la Nouvelle République à ce que je sais. Et je reste le dirigeant légal de cette République. C'est pourquoi j'ordonne aux Ishoris, mais aussi aux Diamalas et tous les peuples présents en orbite autour de Bothawui cherchant justice ou vengeance pour le peuple de Caamas, de se retirer du système ou du moins de cesser le combat. Une guerre civile ne résoudra aucun problème. C'est en travaillant ensemble que nous pourrons résoudre ce problème ainsi que tous les autres. »

Gavrisom avait parlé bien trop fort pour ne s'adresser qu'à Av'muru et aux Ishoris. Leia constata vite que Gavrisom s'était adressé à tous les vaisseaux en orbite grâce à son comlink. Av'muru s'en rendit compte peu de temps après elle. Si Leia en fut ravie et sourit au Président Calibop, Av'muru sembla s'étrangler et faillit reparler de trahison. Il suspendit son geste… Gavrisom avait gagné. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mais pas avant d'avoir exigé le Document de Caamas :

« Président Gavrisom, c'est à avec plaisir que le Prédominance et les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris rentreront à Isht, quand nous aurons vu en vrai ce Document et que Justice aura été rendue !

- C'est ce que nous ferons une fois cette mascarade terminée. Nous ne voulons plus aucun vaisseau de guerre ici. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister capitaine. J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrais ! Qu'Isht soit d'accord avec moi ou non. Si les Ishoris recherchent vraiment la justice pour les survivants de Caamas, ils pourront bien attendre quelques jours de plus. Non ?

- Bien sûr Président. Je vais donner mes ordres au _Prédominance_, juste après avoir consulté le gouvernement d'Isht. C'est la conseillère elle-même qui l'a rappelé : le brouillage est levé.

- Je ne contredis pas cette excuse pour gagner du temps. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'une fois l'accord donné par Isht, vous vous replierez immédiatement.

- Evidemment Président. Une fois mes ordres donnés par mes supérieurs.

- Bien, je vais retourner sur mon vaisseau diplomatique. »

Il chercha Leia pour lui proposer de la ramener à bord d'un vaisseau neutre. Mais l'ancienne Présidente s'était volatilisée. Il ne la chercha pas et repartit calmement vers son vaisseau. En sachant qu'en faisait confiance à Leia et au bluff de Solo, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chances pour ne pas être montré du doigt par toute la Nouvelle République…

Système de Bothawui, _Faucon Millenium_ :

Han Solo et Carib Devist ne pensaient pas sortir indemnes de leur rencontre avec les trois destroyers impériaux cachés dans le système. Mais grâce à Lando et son idée de contacter Fey'lya et avec la moitié de la planète, ils y étaient arrivés et ils revenaient vivants sur le croiseur diplomatique de la Nouvelle République. Leia devait encore être dans le vaisseau Ishori. Han savait que le brouillage avait cessé mais il n'osait appeler Leia. Si elle et Gavrisom tentaient toujours de faire entendre raison aux Ishoris, contacter sa femme dans ces conditions réduiraient les chances de la Nouvelle République et Isht de parvenir à un accord. Il revenait donc en silence de la bataille. Quand il se posa et descendit du vaisseau juste après Carib, il s'attendit sans trop y croire à voir Leia lui sauter au cou comme la veille. Et pourtant elle était là. Mais ce fut lui qui courut à elle, tellement heureux de la revoir. Leia souriait et Han était sûr que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur retour à Carib et à lui. Elle semblait heureuse et voulait faire profiter cette joie avec son mari. Quoi que soit la raison de cet excès de joie et d'espoir chez son épouse, cela l'avait changée. Elle ne redoutait plus rien ou presque. Ses yeux brillaient comme si tous leurs ennuis s'étaient envolés. Pourtant à ce qu'il savait, la Nouvelle République était toujours en pleine guerre civile. En revenant du combat, le _Faucon_ avait dû éviter des tirs venant de plusieurs vaisseaux de guerre. Si Gavrisom et Leia avaient su convaincre Av'muru, il se pouvait que cela rende Leia heureuse et lui redonne de l'espoir. Mais premièrement cela n'expliquerait pas tout, elle ne serait pas aussi joyeuse. Deuxièmement, il n'y croyait pas du tout puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Ishori et qu'il avait tenté lui-même de faire concilier vainement Ishoris et Diamalas avec l'aide de Luke. Luke ! Voilà ce qui pouvait rendre sa femme aussi heureuse : son frère !

« Luke t'a contacté c'est ça? Demanda Han. Le gamin va bien? »

Leia fut trop surprise pour répondre tout de suite, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? C'était elle la Jedi d'eux deux !

« Oui, répondit-elle, comment… Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Seul Luke te fait cet effet. Mais je comprends tout à fait c'est ton frère. Bref, il va bien ?

- Oui. Il a trouvé le Document de Caamas, souffla Leia.

- Quoi ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua son épouse, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mara et lui nous le diront quand ils arriveront ici.

- Il a trouvé Jade ? Bon ça fait deux bonnes nouvelles alors. Enfin seulement si ce n'est pas un faux.

- Impossible, c'est l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn.

- Moi aussi c'est Thrawn en personne qui me l'a donné, grogna Han.

- Je sais chéri. Mais Luke n'a pas parlé de Thrawn au présent. Je ne crois plus vraiment à son retour. Luke n'y croit pas en tout cas. Il sait quelque chose que l'on ignore ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est un Jedi. Je lui fais confiance.

- D'accord c'est celui qui a été trompé qui doit faire confiance. Super !

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, fit Leia avec un sourire en coin, j'ai déjà parlé à Gavrisom et je lui ai demandé de faire croire que c'était ton exemplaire du Document de Caamas. Celui que tu as trouvé sur Bastion.

- Attends… Tu as convaincu Gavrisom de jouer mon coup de bluff ? Waouh ça alors !

- Tu as tant fait en nous prévenant pour ces vaisseaux impériaux. Gavrisom te devait bien ça. Alors à part Luke, Mara, Gavrisom et moi tu es le seul au courant que ce n'est pas le tien qui sera divulgué. Essaie de ne pas te trahir. De toute façon, seule ta réputation est en jeu ! »

Han comprit que Leia se moquait gentiment de lui et il l'a pris de nouveau dans ses bras.

« La seule réputation qui m'importe c'est celle que j'ai à tes yeux Princesse. En tant que mari et père.

- Bien sûr Solo, tu t'en fiches d'être considéré comme un menteur et de ne plus être respecté. Malgré ton mariage tu es resté le vaurien dont je me souviens si bien… Soupira Leia.

- Eh quoi c'est toi qui m'as avoué un jour aimer les Vauriens ! Fit Han en feignant d'être en colère. »

Leia, toujours dans les bras de Han, embrassa son mari. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Lui et ses plaisanteries… Carib était parti depuis longtemps mais Leia ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant, quand elle se retourna, tout en tenant la main de Han fortement comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaitre…


	3. Chapter 3

Hyperespace, entre les Régions Inconnues et Bothawui :

Rêvait-il ? Il se le demandait et ne trouvait pas de réponses. Non il dormait bien. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Une vision ! C'est ça c'était une vision de la Force…

Mara Jade et lui étaient devant un ensemble fort complexe de circuits électroniques, cela semblait être dans le vaisseau où ils se trouvaient tous les trois, Mara, lui et R2, actuellement. C'était donc un futur proche qu'il voyait. Soudain, sans crier gare, le vaisseau tangua, et Mara tomba par terre. Quand il essaya de se relever dans sa vision, il vit horrifié qu'elle était soit blessée soit… morte. Son visage saignait. Et pas seulement son visage… Le choc avait-il été si fort? Luke vit que Mara avait entreposé des outils très coupants, à l'endroit exact où elle était tombée. Puisqu'il se voyait dans sa vision, il savait qu'il voyait le futur et non le présent. Ainsi il pouvait sauver Mara. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas comme Gaeriel et Callista, même si cette dernière n'était pas morte, elle avait choisi de vivre en perdant ses pouvoirs de Jedi. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté et l'avait quitté pour tenter de les retrouver seule. Le côté obscur la tentait trop pour qu'elle risque la vie de Luke. Le Jedi ignorait où elle était maintenant… Mais cela faisait bientôt dix ans. Et il aimait Mara… Il l'avait même demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté. Tous les deux étaient trop liés sentimentalement pour se perdre si vite. Luke ne laisserait pas une fois de plus le destin lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait. Deux suffisaient. Mara n'aurait pas le même destin !

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa vision et de tout ce qu'il en avait pensé. Il vérifia la présence de Mara dans le vaisseau. Elle était là en pleine forme et plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

« Mara, fit-il tout bas car il ne savait pas si la jeune femme dormait encore, tu es réveillée ?

- Hum, quelle heure est-il Skywalker ? Grogna Mara Jade à ses côtés.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai eu une vision… De nous deux.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle peu intéressée et désireuse de se rendormir.

- Non tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à dire! Je t'ai vu tomber et peut-être mourir… »

Mara sentit dans la Force l'anxiété que sa vision avait procurée chez Luke et consentit à l'écouter. Après tout, il était un Jedi. Et les visions d'un Jedi ne devaient pas être prises à la légère. De plus, Luke était une fois de plus inquiet pour elle. Et si ça l'énervait toujours, elle devait admettre qu'elle-même était inquiète depuis que Luke avait prononcé le mot « mourir ».

Se pouvait-il qu'il avait vu sa fin? Peut-être se trompait-il… Mais Mara préférait savoir pour ne pas avoir peu pour rien :

« Bien Skywalker, je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait et que m'est-il arrivé dans ta vision ?

- Moi? Je n'en sais rien. Mais toi, tu tentais de réparer quelque chose je crois, je n'ai pas bien vu…

- Je vois, dans ce vaisseau-là ?

- Oui, ça j'en suis sûr !

- Génial, railla Mara, et que m'arrive-t-il dans ta vision.

- Je l'ai dit : tu tombes à la renverse. Et tu tombes sur des outils pointus. Je ne sais pas si tu es morte… Mais je crois que oui.

- Encore mieux ! Comment se puisse-t-il que je tombe ?

- Le vaisseau a tangué… Peut-être parce qu'on nous a tiré dessus.

- Alors rien à craindre non ? Nous sommes dans l'Hyperespace…

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, fit Luke peu convaincu.

- Je ferais attention Skywalker promis !

- Je sais, désolé. Je sais que tu es fatiguée. Tu as raison il n'y a aucun danger immédiat. Je ne sens rien.

- Moi non plus, fit Mara avant d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil »

Luke n'essaya même pas, il quitta la cabine et retourna dans le cockpit voir R2-D2. Le droïde astromécano le plus fidèle de la Galaxie surveillait le vaisseau et le dirigeait dans l'Hyperespace ou quand Luke ou Mara activait le pilotage automatique. Luke tapota la tête du robot et s'assit dans le siège du pilote. Pensif, il tenta de se concentrer, de s'ouvrir à la Force pour trouver des indices lui permettant d'éviter l'accident de Mara, qui maintenant il en était sûr, lui serait mortel…

Dans l'unique cabine du vaisseau qu'elle avait volé dans le hangar de la Main de Thrawn sur Nirauan, Mara Jade essayait à moitié de se rendormir. D'une certaine façon, elle voulait dormir. Elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais les paroles de Luke avaient dû lui faire plus peur qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle étendit tous ses sens de Jedi surtout celui qui lui permettait de sentir les dangers, son plus grand atout… Rien ne semblait dangereux dans le vaisseau ni pour elle, ni pour Luke mais elle sentit bel et bien un danger diffus, vague mais terriblement proche dans le temps. Elle ne sentit rien qui appuierait les peurs de Luke à son sujet. Mais le vaisseau tout entier allait être attaqué. A Bothawui peut-être, songea-t-elle. Si Leia n'arrivait pas à y ramener le calme… Mais pourquoi attaqueraient-ils le vaisseau de Luke

Skywalker. Bien sûr, ils voyageaient dans un vaisseau inconnu pour la Galaxie civilisée qu'ils connaissaient. Ils ne sauraient pas que le Maître Jedi Luke Skywalker serait leur cible. S'ils tiraient avant que les deux Jedi aient pu s'identifier ça expliquerait le tremblement soudain du vaisseau, et l'accident que Luke avait vu. Le Jedi avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter pour une fois, se dit Mara. Encore moins rassurée qu'avant, Mara sut que chercher le sommeil ne rimait plus à rien. Pas si sa vie était en danger. Elle rejoignit Luke dans le cockpit. Elle hésita à avouer qu'elle aussi craignait qu'il n'ait raison, mais elle prétexta un trouble de la Force.

« Je vais bien, si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, répondit Luke.

- Je sais, je crois que tu as raison, murmura Mara.

- Quoi au sujet de ma vision ? Demanda Luke surpris.

- Oui, je sens un danger moi aussi. Mais pas centré seulement sur moi. Sur nous. Sur le vaisseau entier. Je suppose qu'on va bel et bien nous tirer dessus mais j'ignore quand.

- Quand nous serons dans le système de Bothawui ?

- Je pense. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes dans l'Hyperespace pour l'instant. On ne craint rien.

- C'est vrai. J'ai calculé la durée du trajet, enfin R2 l'a fait… Bref, ce hyperpropulseur, il n'est pas mal conçu. Au contraire. C'est juste qu'il est peu puissant et donc le vaisseau très lent dans l'Hyperespace.

- Pourquoi dis-tu donc que c'est un bon modèle.

- Il a d'autres atouts : il peut se stopper sans dégâts si le vaisseau est ramené de force dans l'espace réel.

- A cause d'anomalies hypersaptiales ?

- Oui je pense.

- Elles sont trop rares pour que cette option soit un atout, réfuta Mara.

- Peut-être pas dans les Régions Inconnues, là où vivent ces Chiss, suggéra Luke.

- Possible, bref nous, ça ne nous sert à rien non ?

- Oui. Et nous devons même mettre le moins de temps possible pour rallier Bothawui. La Nouvelle République se déchirera avant qu'on arrive à ce rythme, je le crains.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on y fasse Skywalker ?

- Qu'on essaie de le modifier, de l'améliorer…

- C'est de la Folie Luke !

- La Galaxie entière est devenue folle d'après ce qu'a dit Leia et ce qu'on a entendu aux informations… Les Jedi aussi ont besoin de tenter des choses stupides parfois.

- Très drôle. Bon viens m'aider Skywalker. Je n'y arriverais pas seule. Ça je le sais.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Luke qui s'interrompit quand il vit que Mara avait déjà quitté le cockpit… Le Jedi, soudain alarmé se leva et se rua dans le cœur du vaisseau pour rattraper Mara Jade. L'ancienne contrebandière avait déjà sorti ses outils et commençait à dévisser la grille de l'Hyperpropulseur… Luke ne bougea pas en la voyant là, il resta figé. Sa vision. C'était exactement le lieu, Mara au même endroit en train de réparer quelque chose ou de tenter de l'améliorer ! Lui mais pas R2 …

Soudain, il se souvint que le vaisseau était toujours dans l'Hyperespace. Mais ça ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Et le Jedi se demanda pourquoi… Soudain il sut. Le vaisseau tangua bel et bien mais moins que dans sa vision. Et à part le cri qu'il poussa, rien d'autre ne se passa. Mara ne se rendit même compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des alarmes résonnaient dans le vaisseau et qu'elle lut dans l'esprit de Luke ce qui lui avait fait si peur. Le Jedi avait déjà filé dans le cockpit et Mara se hâta de l'y rejoindre.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir Skywalker, râla Mara tout en s'asseyant dans le siège du copilote.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'une micro seconde avant que nous soyons immobilisés… »

Mara chercha à voir ce qui avait ramené le vaisseau hors de l'Hyperespace. Luke lui montra à travers la Force. Mara regarda à bâbord et vit à son tour ce qui allait encore plus les retarder.

« Nom d'un Hutt! Jura-t-elle. Que vient donc foutre un vaisseau impérial de cette taille ici?

- Impérial? Comment le sais-tu? Nous sommes trop loin pour voir un quelconque marquage…

- La Force. Conduis-toi en bon pilote et laisse-moi le rôle du Jedi pour une fois Skywalker !

- Bien sûr tu es une Jedi maintenant… Fit Luke d'un ton trop sérieux pour être ironique.

- Oui. Le vaisseau nous a repérés ! Attention Luke !

- J'ai vu moi aussi. Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de se …

- Rendre? Pas question Luke.

- Non je parlais de nous identifier avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le feu.

- Oui bien sûr. J'ouvre une fréquence… Dit Mara avant de jurer une seconde fois. Par les Etoiles d'Alderaan, c'est quoi que cette histoire ?

- Pardon un problème ?

- Oui assez, grogna Mara, on n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. J'ai dû bousiller un truc là-bas.

- Oh ça c'est mauvais… Fit Luke.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, de toute façon c'était mon idée.

- Pas de saboter le vaisseau… Coupa Mara gênée. Je vais réparer ce merdier Luke !

- Euh Mara, je ne parlais pas de ça! Répéta Luke mais une fois de plus Mara était déjà hors de vue. Mara ! Et zut, R2 pilote le vaisseau en mon absence. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Luke courut jusqu'au lieu même où dans sa vision il avait vu Mara mourir. La jeune femme était là, elle continuait de maudire ce vaisseau, le destin,… Luke tenta de la calmer à travers le lien émotionnel et de la prévenir avant qu'il n'arrive mais Mara ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ou elle l'ignora. Quoi qu'il en soit, Luke sut qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à l'abri. Et le vaisseau tangua de nouveau. Luke comprit que c'était sa vision. Il revit Mara, elle était bien au même endroit que la dernière fois. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Luke sut quoi : l'interprétation de sa vision. Mara n'était pas blessée en sortant de l'Hyperespace ou quand le vaisseau serait attaqué une fois sorti de l'Hyperespace comme tous les deux l'avaient cru. Mais maintenant ! Les chasseurs-Tie ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement. Luke entra dans la pièce. Grâce à la Force, il sentit immédiatement la présence de Mara ainsi que le danger mortel qui approchait… Luke tira Mara vers lui le plus vite qu'il put avec la Force et se coucha sur elle. Mara ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas assez ouverte à la Force. Puis elle comprit. Luke Skywalker venait de lui sauver la vie une fois de plus. Le vaisseau tangua mais bien plus que la dernière fois et il se pencha même. De là où elle était deux secondes plus tôt, Mara sut qu'elle serait tombée et bien sur des outils tranchants… Pas besoin de la Force pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu au choc. Mais maintenant que Luke avait su la sauver, toute anxiété semblait avoir disparue dans la Force. Et Luke tellement soulagé de toujours la tenir dans ses bras laissa éclater sa joie à travers la Force. Il serra Mara très fort. Puis il l'aida à se relever. La jeune femme encore bouleversée n'avait pas encore compris ce qui leur était arrivé. Luke le sut avant qu'elle ne pose de questions :

« C'était de ça dont je voulais parler tout à l'heure. Des chasseurs-Tie ont été lancé contre nous…

- Des Tie, tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Ce sera trop facile dans ce cas, une vraie partie de plaisir !

- Mara, je n'ai pas trop envie de tirer sur des impériaux avant d'avoir pu les contacter. Ils nous prennent pour des ennemis…

- Nous sommes leurs ennemis. Ce sont des impériaux Luke !

- Peut-être plus pour longtemps d'après ce que nous a dit Leia.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Mais elle a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel.

- Oui mais ça a peut-être changé. De plus nous sommes des Jedi. Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités pour faire le moins de victimes possible.

- Là c'est l'idéaliste qui parle. Mais la réaliste te rappelle que nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec les impériaux… De ma faute.

- Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser les moyens habituels c'est tout.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Connais-tu un code impérial tout simple pour communiquer entre deux vaisseaux dans des cas extrêmes comme ceux-ci ?

- Oui mais ils sont vieux, personne ne les utilises plus depuis longtemps à mon avis.

- Il y a peut-être des vétérans… C'est notre seule chance Mara.

- Bon je vais essayer. Mais qui va s'occuper des Tie ? Si nous n'arrivons pas à leur parler, nous serons obligés de nous en occuper…

- Je sais. Je vais dans la tourelle, je repousse les Tie loin du vaisseau en visant à côté mais assez prêt pour les intimider.

- Je n'ai pas de meilleures options, concéda Mara, amuse-toi avec ces Tie Luke ! Mais s'il te plait, si la diplomatie ne fonctionne pas. Laisses-en moi quelques un ! »

Luke sourit puis il gagna la tourelle laser. A travers l'interphone, il entendit tout ce que Mara disait dans le cockpit et elle de même. Mais Luke n'utilisait pas les moyens de communications normaux lui-non plus. Il communiquait avec sa compagne grâce à la Force. Il pouvait aussi lui transmettre ses sentiments et la prévenir immédiatement s'il sentait un danger… Même s'il avait conscience que depuis que Luke lui avait sauvé la vie, elle était plus que jamais ouverte à la Force et gardaient tous ses sens à l'affut du moindre danger… Elle ne risquerait rien. Et lui non plus. Ils étaient trop bons pour être descendus par de simples impériaux…

Système de Bothawui :

Quand le _Wild Karrde_ sortit de l'Hyperespace, la première chose que vit Shada D'ukal fut une salve de laser lancé par un vaisseau de guerre tout proche. Le rayon passa à quelques mètres seulement de la coque du _Wild Karrde_. Shada crut d'abord qu'ils étaient attaqués et faillit ordonner une manœuvre d'esquive. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle comprit que les vaisseaux de guerre attaquaient d'autres vaisseaux de guerre. Le _Wild Karrde _n'était pas une cible. D'abord soulagée à cette idée, Shada fut inquiète juste après. Si les vaisseaux de la République se battaient c'était contre l'Empire… Les rapports entre la Nouvelle République et l'Empire n'allaient pas être changées en si peu de temps. Et le _Wild Karrde _arrivait au mauvais moment, au plein cœur d'une bataille. Etait-ce pour ça que Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker se dirigeaient vers Bothawui ? Si Leia Organa Solo n'était pas dans le système Bothan, _le Wild Karrde_ avait fait le voyage pour rien.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas moins dangereux que Coruscant tout compte fait, fit Dankin.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Shada, nous tombons mal. Nous ferions mieux de gagner Coruscant.

- Non, j'ai essayé de contacter Organa Solo, et même si elle n'a pas répondu, son comlink est activé et se trouve dans un des vaisseaux diplomatiques engagés dans ce secteur, annonça Chin.

- Leia est ici? Alors nous devons la rejoindre.

- Malgré le combat?

- Oui. Je suis sûr que la Nouvelle République nous escortera si nous voulons parler à la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo.

- Oui sûrement, mais comment éviter les tirs ennemis ?

- Quels ennemis ?

- Les impériaux.

- Ils ont battu en retraite depuis longtemps. Avant qu'on ne parte de _l'Implacable_ !

- Mais contre qui se battent-ils alors, demanda Shada perplexe.

- Contre eux-mêmes. La Nouvelle République est entrée en pleine guerre civile.

- Oh je ne savais pas du tout…

- Je pensais que Leia et Gavrisom, leur Président auraient su les empêcher d'en venir là… Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'y être arrivé !

- J'avais remarqué, grogna Shada, bon que peut-on faire pour les aider ? Rien alors pourquoi rester ici ?

- Parce que si Karrde veut devenir respectable, il devra s'entretenir avec Gavrisom et que Gavrisom est avec Leia dans le vaisseau de la Nouvelle République.

- D'accord je comprends. Et nous devons prévenir Leia de notre échec…

- Oui. Après si vous voulez vous pouvez rester avec les Solo et la Nouvelle République plutôt que de devenir une contrebandière comme nous.

- Tentant mais j'ai envie de rester fidèle à Karrde après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Et puis pour le moment personne ne m'a rien proposé.

- Bien dans ce cas, tu restes avec nous jusqu'au retour de Karrde et tu décides ensuite.

- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire Dankin. Mais je vais parler seule à seule avec Organa Solo.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Dankin en haussant les épaules

- Je suis la seule avec Karrde à avoir parlé avec Car'das et je suis donc la mieux placée pour tout lui expliquer. De plus je dois lui ramener son droïde de protocole.

- Oui, approuva Dankin, bon c'est d'accord. Chin essaie de contacter les vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République.

- Euh Dankin, ils sont tous de la Nouvelle République…

- Ceux qui sont neutres, les vaisseaux diplomatiques, du gouvernement, se reprit Dankin.

- Oh, tout de suite chef ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un secrétaire de Gavrisom prit la parole :

« Vous désirez vous entretenir avec Gavrisom? Vous êtes un émissaire diplomatique? Seuls eux sont autorisés à entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité.

- Non, nous devons nous entretenir avec la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo en personne. Est-elle à bord actuellement?

- Oui. Je vais la contacter. Attendez quelques minutes.

- Bien.

- Oui, fit-une nouvelle voix féminine quelque peu énervée, qui est-ce ?

- Ici Shada D'ukal, Conseillère. Je viens vous ramener C3PO et m'entretenir avec vous.

- Karrde n'est pas là ? Demanda Leia soudain anxieuse.

- Il est avec Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_. Je dois vous voir le plus vite possible Leia !

- Bien sûr je comprends. Attendez encore quelques minutes et vous pourrez vous poser sans problème _Wild Karrde_, ajouta-t-elle. »

La communication cessa et Shada n'eut pas le temps d'aller s'assoir à nouveau dans un siège de passagers avant qu'une voix masculine assez grave retentisse dans le cockpit :

« _Wild Karrde_, par la demande expresse de la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo, vous avez exceptionnellement accès au vaisseau diplomatique de la Nouvelle République. Vous pouvez-vous poser au hangar 2D. La conseillère vous y attendra.

- Merci contrôle, répondit Dankin tout en enregistrant les données que venait d'envoyer le contrôleur spatial, enregistré. »

Une nouvelle fois, la communication cessa et le cockpit du _Wild Karrde_ se retrouva bien silencieux. Shada alla chercher C3PO qui attendait dans sa cabine puis revint sur le pont. Le vaisseau approchait déjà des hangars et ils se posèrent sans incidents. Shada et C3PO sortirent en premier, dès que le sas fut relevé. Leia Organa Solo était là avec son époux, attendant le _Wild Karrde_ comme l'avait annoncé le contrôleur. Leia semblait soulagée de les voir. Shada ne savait pas trop si c'était elle ou le droïde… Peut-être pensait-elle aussi qu'ils apportaient enfin le Document de Caamas. Elle serait déçue dans ce cas, pensa Shada. Han Solo, quant à lui semblait grincheux. Shada savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance. Mais Han était aussi triste de revoir C3PO !

« Oh maitresse Leia, Maitre Han ! Fit ce dernier en apercevant les époux Solo.

- Oh non pas Bâton d'Or, grommela Han.

- Chut, fit Leia en enfonçant son coude dans l'estomac de son mari, Shada je suis heureuse de vous revoir saine et sauve. Et toi aussi C3PO. »

Han ne répondit rien. Boudant, il se retourna vivement en grommelant quelque chose du genre :

« Viens Bâton d'or, laissons ces dames discuter. Et surtout pas un mot !

- Mais maître Han, je voulais vous dire que je suis très heureux d'être revenu. Durant ce voyage, nous avons été attaqués par des pirates… Je ne croyais pas que je m'en sortirais en un seul morceau. Je suis heureux d'être de retour. C3PO réfléchit puis reprit. En fait pas tellement j'avais oublié que j'avais vécu beaucoup plus de dangers avec vous et Maitresse Leia ainsi que Maitre Luke…

- Oh non, soupira l'ex-contrebandier. »

Leia sourit assez amusée.

« Bien Shada, venez avec-moi dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Shada hocha la tête et suivit Leia jusqu'à une salle de réunion ordinaire dont elle avait fait son bureau provisoire. Leia s'assit dans l'un des sièges d'un côté de la table, Shada prit un siège de l'autre côté. Le fauteuil était bien plus confortable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation.

« Bien que voulez-vous me dire? Demanda Organa Solo

- Déjà que nous n'avons pas trouvé le Document de Caamas, la personne que nous avons contacté à la demande de Lando Calrissian ne l'avait pas en sa possession.

- Je sais, je suis une Jedi. Autre chose vous inquiète n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, fit Shada cachant sa surprise, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Caamas.

- Au moins, ce ne peut-être qu'une bonne nouvelle. Rien n'est pire que le sujet « Caamas » en ce moment sur Coruscant !

- Exact, et pourtant ce sujet fait autant de rumeurs et crée autant de dissensions enfin je suppose vu sa gravité…

- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Leia un peu inquiète.

- Je croyais que vous étiez une Jedi, fit Shada en esquissant un sourire.

- Thrawn.

- Oui bon vous êtes bien une Jedi. Dit Shada. Mais comme vous l'avez dit c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle peut donc concerner Thrawn ?

- Le fait que son retour était faux, Thrawn est bien mort Conseillère.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Leia un peu perdue.

- Cela veut dire que le Thrawn apparu devant Lando et les impériaux est un imitateur du nom de Flim. Et qu'il s'agit d'un complot visant à restaurer l'Empire, du moins son unité grâce à cette marionnette.

- Qui… Qui est à l'origine de cette mise en scène ?

- Les responsables sont le Moff Disra et le major Tierce, son assistant. Mais Tierce était en fait un clone et possédait une partie de l'esprit de Thrawn. Il était aussi calculateur que lui…

- Vous parlez au passé, remarqua Leia, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je l'ai tué, répondit calmement Shada, en combat rapproché. C'était lui ou moi et il avait un blaster à la main…

- Je n'allais pas vous faire la morale. Vous avez bien fait.

- Il allait tirer sur une Mystril. Je devais l'en empêcher. »

Leia Organa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ignorait jusqu'alors que Shada était une Mystril et avait peu entendu parler de ces « guerrières de l'ombre » comme elles s'appelaient mais savaient qui elles étaient. Elle avait présidé la Nouvelle République assez longtemps pour connaitre au moins des bribes sur toutes les civilisations que comptait la Galaxie. Emberlene avait connu le même sort que Caamas et… Alderaan. Sa planète, pulvérisée en même temps que tous ses habitants par le rayon de l'Etoile Noire… Devant ses propres yeux. Leia tenta de chasser ses funestes souvenirs. Son enfance et son adolescence, si courte qu'elle fut, Leia l'avait passé sur Alderaan. Et elle pleurait toujours quand elle y repensait. Mais devant Shada qui avait connu la même douleur qu'elle ou du moins sa famille et ses amis, elle réussit à garder ses larmes. Alderaan et Emberlene n'avaient pas connu le même destin, se souvint-elle. Emberlene existait toujours, elle avait juste été ravagée comme Caamas. Alderaan ne pourrait jamais renaître…

Si Shada comprit ce qui avait provoqué ce silence, elle n'y fit aucune allusion et reprit son récit :

« Le Major Tierce était le manipulateur. Disra lui-même a été manipulé par ce clone. Mais Flim et le Moff ont été arrêtés par Pellaeon.

- Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre, commenta Leia.

- Oui sauf ici, fit Shada en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute si ce Car'das n'avait pas le Document de Caamas.

- Je sais mais comment va-t-on empêcher la Nouvelle République de se briser ?

- Ne craignez rien pour ça. Mais encore une chose, où est Karrde ? Vous avez dit qu'il était avec Pellaeon, mais c'est tout…

- Il est à bord de _l'Aventurier Errant_, je croyais l'avoir dit ça aussi.

- Oui je m'en souviens mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il y fait.

- Je n'en sais rien non plus. Mais Pellaeon et Bel Iblis vont discuter d'un traité de paix, à ce que j'ai compris.

- Bel Iblis? Que faisait-il là-bas? Oh il a utilisé le destroyer de Booster… Bon je comprends. Merci Shada. Vous m'avez bien aidée. En attendant Karrde, vous et l'équipage du _Wild Karrde_ êtes les bienvenus. Vous êtes mes invités.

- Merci conseillère, répondit Shada, mais pensez-vous que la Nouvelle République ait besoin de moi ?

- A vrai dire pas pour le moment nous n'avons besoin que de diplomates pour empêcher la guerre civile.

- Et du Document de Caamas, souffla Shada.

- Oui mais il arrive. Enfin je veux dire que Han l'a trouvé sur Bastion! Se reprit- elle.

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été diffusé, demanda Shada suspicieuse, le _Wild Karrde_ a failli être touché par une salve de laser provenant d'un vaisseau de guerre Ishori en arrivant dans le système !

- Je suis navrée, fit Leia assez embarrassée nous n'arrivons toujours pas à leur faire comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de se battre !

- Mais ce document de Caamas que Solo a trouvé dont vous avez parlé à l'instant… Pourquoi ne pas le leur donner tout de suite ?

- Han attend que les vaisseaux de guerre soient rentrés chez eux. Il veut que ces combats cessent avant de remettre le Document à la Nouvelle République… Mentit Leia.

- Je vois, si ce n'était pas Solo je ne comprendrais pas… Mais selon Karrde, votre époux ne fait jamais rien comme il faudrait !

- Oui, dit Leia, il fait des trucs dingues parfois…

- Mais pourquoi avoir dit qu'il arrive ? Demanda Shada peu convaincue.

- Savez-vous garder un secret Shada ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une contrebandière. Je ne peux donc pas vous le demander par rapport à ce que Han appelle la solidarité des contrebandiers… Bref, puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance ?

- Oui vous le pouvez. Je ne répéterai rien. Solo bluffe c'est ça ?

- Oui, enfin plus vraiment mais c'était son idée… Bon puisque vous avez compris mieux que je vous dise tout plutôt que de vous laisser répandre des rumeurs…

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, déclara Shada vexée.

- Bien, le Document de Caamas qu'il a obtenu sur Bastion lui a été donné par Thrawn en personne, enfin Flim. Et il avait été trafiqué.

- C'est un faux ? Coupa Shada.

- Oui mais il m'avait déjà annoncé l'avoir en sa possession avant de vérifier sa véracité. Et moi j'en avais déjà parlé à Gavrisom et tous les politiciens et combattants se trouvant dans le système de Bothawui étaient au courant. Alors il a choisi de tenter un coup de bluff complétement dingue : il ne donnerait le Document à personne avant que tous ne soient rentrés chez eux ou du moins se comportent d'une façon plus pacifique… Il voulait gagner du temps pour attendre votre exemplaire à vous et à Karrde. Ou celui que Bel Iblis trouverait dans l'Ubiqtorate de Yaga Minor ou Ghent puisqu'il est parti là-bas aussi…

- Mais aucune de ces trois tentatives n'a été couronnée de succès non? Il ne va quand même pas intimider les Bothans pour que ceux-ci révèlent les noms des coupables ?

- Eh bien si, c'était son idée. Mais les Bothans ne savent rien, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous mentent à ce sujet. Et il ignorait que Bel Iblis et Ghent étaient aussi à la recherche du Document de Caamas. Je n'ai su pour Bel Iblis que récemment moi-même. C'est un secret confidentiel.

- Je vois, mais pourtant vous avez dit que le document arrivait… Comment est- ce possible ?

- Luke et Mara ont dénichés je ne sais où l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn.

- Mara ne m'en a pas parlé, dit Shada.

- Elle vous a contacté? Fit Leia surprise.

- Oui mais elle voulait parler à Karrde. En privé.

- Luke était là lui-aussi ? Coupa la sœur du Jedi.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Ça m'étonne qu'ils apparaissent ensemble c'est tout…

- Bon oublions, Luke et Mara ont donc le Document de Caamas et ils arrivent. D'accord. Mais pourquoi est-ce un secret ?

- Parce que Gavrisom et moi nous allons faire croire qu'il s'agit du Document de Han !

- C'est encore plus dingue que le coup de bluff de votre mari, conseillère !

- Je sais. A part Han, Moi, Luke, Mara et Gavrisom personne n'est au courant. Donc soyez prudente !

- Je comprends. Merci Leia.

- De rien. Vous retournez au _Wild Karrde_ ?

- Oui.

- Bien j'espère vous revoir bientôt dans ce cas. »

Shada ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais serra la main que lui tendait Leia. Après que la jeune femme ait quitté la salle de réunion, Leia sentit son comlink vibrer.

« Conseillère Organa Solo? Le président Gavrisom demande à vous voir le plus rapidement possible.

- Dites-lui que j'arrive, répondit-elle. »

Elle coupa ensuite la communication. Qu'était-il arrivé de si grave pour que Gavrisom l'appelle si tard?

Leia se préparait à sortir du bureau quand son comlink vibra à nouveau.

« Leia Organa, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix on ne peut plus lasse.

- Depuis combien de temps utilises-tu ton nom de jeune fille Princesse?

- Han! Fit Leia qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Désolé je suis fatiguée là mais Gavrisom veut me voir maintenant.

- Tu sais pourquoi? Demanda son mari.

- Non mais je sens que c'est important. Je te promets de ne pas rentrer tard chéri.

- Je n'ai pas réservé de cabines, annonça Solo, je dors sur le _Faucon_.

- Et tu voulais me dire bonne nuit ?

- Je voulais que tu m'y rejoignes, grommela Han, mais bon : bonne nuit. Enfin autant que peut l'être une nuit à parler politique et rien d'autre.

- Merci Han de ton soutien. Laisse-moi moins d'une heure pour te rejoindre dans le _Faucon_.

- Une heure? S'étrangla Han.

- Je te l'ai dit c'est important. A tout à l'heure mon amour. »

Han voulut lui répondre mais Leia avait déjà cessé la communication. Elle emprunta les coursives vides jusqu'au bureau du chef d'Etat actuel.

« Qui est là, demanda une voix familière.

- C'est moi, Leia. Puis-je entrer? Gavrisom m'a demandé de venir.

- Entrez Leia, fit une autre voix familière, j'aurais dû me douter que Gavrisom vous demande de vous joindre à nous. »

Leia entra et salua tour à tour Bel Iblis, Wedge Antilles et Talon Karrde. Gavrisom était sûrement encore occupé avec les affaires d'Etat tout comme elle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle ne s'en soucia pas et promena son regard sur le bureau, puis prit place sur l'un des sièges libres, proche de Karrde.

« Karrde, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Shada m'avait prévenu que vous étiez monté avec Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_ je ne m'attendais toutefois pas à vous voir ici…

- Shada est là? La coupa Karrde

- Oui avec le _Wild Karrde_. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

- Non. Mais je dois m'entretenir avec Gavrisom. A moins que vous ne lui demandiez de me rejoindre demain matin dans mon vaisseau…

- Je peux toujours le lui proposer mais il est pour le moment très occupé à maintenir le calme ici, rappela Leia.

- Merci conseillère. Et merci de m'avoir accompagné ici, Bel Iblis.

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'à la demande de Booster. C'était son vaisseau, donc c'était son choix pas le mien. Répliqua le général.

- Enfin merci quand même, et au revoir à vous aussi Wedge.

- Au revoir Talon, répondit Antilles. »

Talon Karrde venait juste de partir que Gavrisom entra. Le Calibop salua ses trois invités et s'assit dans son fauteuil de Président.

« Bien, Wedge Antilles et Bel Iblis m'ont déjà fait le rapport de leur mission. Je ne crois pas que Leia soit au courant…

- Attendez Gavrisom, elle sait pour notre mission secrète ? Coupa Wedge.

- Je lui en ai fait part dès son arrivée dans le système de Bothawui, acquiesça Ponc.

- Oui et je sais que l'Empire vous a tendu un piège et que vous n'avez donc pas en votre possession le Document de Caamas.

- C'est la Force qui vous l'a dit Leia? Demanda Bel Iblis surpris.

- Non une femme du nom de Shada D'ukal. Elle est partie avec Talon Karrde récupérer une copie du document de Caamas chez un certain Jorj Car'das. Un ancien contrebandier à ce que j'ai compris…

- Oui Karrde m'en a parlé sur _l'Aventurier Errant_, déclara Wedge, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne l'avait pas en sa possession ce Car'das.

- Exact. Ils ont trouvé Car'das mais pas le Document.

- Donc nous sommes dans une impasse à ce sujet?

- Pas vraiment, Ghent, votre expert du chiffre personnel est parti sur l'Ubiqtorate de Yaga Minor - la base que vous avez tentés d'attaquer – sur la proposition de l'Amiral Pellaeon.

- Je vois, c'est vous qui avez parlé à Pellaeon et qui en avait parlé à Gavrisom, fit Garm Bel Iblis. Je me demandais comment il avait pu être mis au courant…

- Oui je suis allé au rendez-vous qu'il vous avait fixé. C'est Ghent qui m'a prévenu. Et c'est lui qui s'est proposé, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. C'était son idée.

- Je vous crois Leia.

- Bien, je ne crois pas que Ghent trouvera de copie du document là-bas. Pellaeon ne semblait pas si convaincu que ça…

- Alors nous sommes bel et bien dans une impasse !

- Non, loin de là. Han et Lando sont partis sur Bastion et ont trouvé une copie du Document, Leia hésita avant d'en dire plus mais estima qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux deux généraux, mais le document est un faux, il a été modifié…

- Quoi? Et donc où est la sortie de cet affreux champ d'astéroïdes?

- Luke a quant à lui trouvé l'exemplaire personnel de Thrawn du Document. Et il est donc authentique !

- Luke a réussi cet exploit seul ? Demanda Wedge.

- En fait Mara l'a aidé. Ou plutôt il a aidé Mara.

- Mara comme Mara Jade? Demanda Garm.

- Oui, dit Leia soudain consciente de ne pas avoir parlé du fait que Luke soit parti à la recherche de Mara à aucun des trois hommes présents…

- Et que font donc Luke et Mara ensemble ?

- Mara a disparu et Luke est parti à sa recherche, résuma la sœur du Jedi, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Bon au moins quelqu'un a le bon document. Mais pourquoi personne n'est-il au courant?

- Parce que Leia veut faire croire qu'il s'agit de celui que Han et Lando ont rapporté de Bastion… Répondit Gavrisom.

- Oh, si c'est pour Han… Moi je ne dirais rien. Gavrisom si vous le permettez j'aimerais me reposer, l'escadron Rogue va servir de force neutre pour empêcher les vaisseaux de guerre de se tirer dessus !

- Bonne idée Général, approuva le Calibop. »

Wedge sortit et Leia comprit que la véritable raison de sa présence ici allait être expliquée… Bel Iblis, Gavrisom et elle. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : l'Empire.

« Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici, tous les trois.

- Oui, souffla Leia, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis.

- La paix je la désire autant que vous Leia, expliqua Gavrisom, mais sans l'arrivée prochaine de votre frère avec une copie du document de Caamas, je n'aurais pas envisagé d'entamer les négociations avec Pellaeon. De plus celui-ci a déjà contacté Bel Iblis. Garm m'assure que l'amiral est sincère comme vous. C'est pourquoi je vais envoyer mes meilleurs diplomates négocier avec cet impérial…

- Et vous avez pensé à moi… C'est gentil mais Han…

- Non conseillère. Je vais y aller avec Bel Iblis comme appui militaire.

- Vous me laissez seule dans la gueule du loup Président ?

- Vous devez rester ici attendre votre frère. De plus je pense qu'en tant que Président, c'est mon devoir de négocier la Paix avec notre plus grand ennemi. A moins que vous ne vouliez cesser votre congé sabbatique comme je vous l'avais proposé il y a quelques jours.

- Non merci, j'ai ma liste de délégués que vous m'avez autorisée à dresser si ça vous intéresse…

- Oui merci Leia. »

Leia sortit son databloc et le donna au Calibop. Celui-ci l'alluma et le feuilleta rapidement puis il hocha la tête et rendit le databloc à la jeune femme.

« Je vous fais confiance, déclara-t-il.

- Merci, dit Leia en rangeant le databloc, puis-je vous être utile pour autre chose Président Gavrisom ?

- Non, enfin pas pour l'instant. En attendant votre frère, j'aimerais que vous continuiez de parler aux différents diplomates et négociateurs ainsi qu'aux capitaines des vaisseaux de guerre, tels les Ishoris, les Diamalas et tous les peuples concernés. Je vous fais confiance pour ramener la paix dans la Nouvelle République. Je vais repartir pour Coruscant préparer une délégation diplomatique puis contacter Gilad Pellaeon. Selon Bel Iblis l'amiral est rentré sur Bastion et ne pourra pas négocier avant quelques jours… J'aurais assez de travail sur Coruscant pour m'en préoccuper. Mais je ne vous demande que de maintenir la paix ici. Je suis sûr que vous en serez capable.

- Merci. Je peux donc retourner au _Faucon Millenium_? Han m'attend depuis assez longtemps.

- Bien sûr, à moins que vous n'ayez encore quelque chose à me dire, vous êtes libre conseillère. »

Leia salua la Calibop puis s'engagea vers la sortie du bureau présidentiel quand soudain elle se souvint de quelque chose…

« J'allais oublier Ponc, Karrde m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il aimerait discuter avec vous dans son vaisseau. Il devrait vous y attendre demain.

- Karrde? Pourquoi donc?

- Il ne m'a rien dit mais je sens que c'est assez important.

- Bien je me risquerais donc dans un vaisseau de contrebandiers. Bonne nuit Leia !

- Bonne nuit Président et que la Force soit avec nous…

- On en aurait bien besoin en effet, acquiesça-t-il. »

Leia Organa Solo se retira et rejoignit le _Faucon_ aussi vite qu'elle put. Han l'y attendait toujours même s'il n'était pas content de son retard.

« Tu aurais pu refuser, grogna-t-il.

- Je suis encore Haute Conseillère Han! Lui rappela-t-elle. Les affaires de l'Etat sont toujours les miennes…

- Oui bien sûr, tu as pris un congé sabbatique, ça se voit vraiment beaucoup ces temps-ci !

- Désolée Solo, si je suis la seule capable d'empêcher la Nouvelle République que nous avons construits se détruire ainsi… Désolée de ne pas être simplement ta femme mais aussi une diplomate et une Jedi. Oh et désolée si je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine !

- Bon ça va, tu as quand même réussi à lui fausser compagnie. Tu n'es pas restée là-bas toute la nuit… Désolé d'être sur les nerfs Leia. Mais toute cette affaire me met dans cet état.

- Je sais, soupira son épouse, je suis dans le même état de frustration permanente que toi mon chéri. Je sais que c'est bientôt fini grâce à Luke. Mais pourtant je sens que ce ne sera pas si simple !

- Une intuition de diplomate aguerrie? Se moqua gentiment Han.

- Non une intuition de Jedi. Les choses ne vont pas être si simples…

- Génial, railla Han, eh bien en tout cas il y a une chose de simple : je veux que tu oublies un peu la politique pour te reposer. Tu le mérites Leia.

- Oui certainement. Mais Gavrisom a besoin de moi Han. Je dois mettre tout le monde d'accord et empêcher que les vaisseaux de guerre en orbite ne provoquent plus de dégâts et plus de victimes.

- Oui. Je sais tu as ton devoir à accomplir… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire moi ?

- Rien je le crains bien, tu es censé avoir le Document de Caamas alors tu dois rester neutre et être le plus possible invisible en ce moment.

- Attends tu parles de moi là. Je n'ai pas cette capacité !

- Je sais. Mais tu sais bluffer. Il faut juste garder assez longtemps sa main pour que l'adversaire laisse tomber !

- Oh, alors je dois être patient c'est ça ? C'est déjà plus facile ! »

Leia hocha la tête puis se blottit dans les bras. Han l'embrassa et elle sut qu'il avait raison, elle était bien trop absorbée par la politique en ce moment. Quand avait-elle pu profiter de vacances avec Han pour la dernière fois? Le voyage sur Pakrik Majeur et Pakrik Mineure ne comptait pas. Ils s'étaient fait attaquer et ils avaient failli mourir. Puis Han était parti pour Bastion… Non ça remontait plus longtemps que cela : sur Wayland. Mais Jaina, Jacen et Anakin ainsi que Chewbacca étaient là. Et Han était parti sans la prévenir pour s'occuper d'un conflit entre les Diamalas et les Ishoris. Et sur Bothawui, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Han avait été accusé d'avoir tiré sur la foule et tué quelqu'un en pleine émeute. Depuis que le document de Caamas avait été retrouvé par Lak Jit, ils n'avaient pas pu rester ensemble très longtemps. Et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient depuis, ils ne pouvaient rester seuls tous les deux. Mais dans le _Faucon_ c'était autre chose. Han avait eu une bonne idée pour une fois…


	4. Chapter 4

Système Impérial Vorm, _L'Inconnu_ :

Dans la tourelle laser, Luke Skywalker vit en premier les Tie attaquer le vaisseau, ils attaquaient l'arrière du vaisseau. Même s'il les voyait très bien, Luke avait un trop mauvais angle et la tourelle était trop peu maniable pour tenter de tirer sur l'ennemi. Il envoya un message d'alerte à Mara Jade à travers la Force.

Dans le cockpit, la Jedi répondit toujours via la Force à son compagnon :

« Ne crains rien Skywalker je les ait vu moi aussi ! »

Elle appuya sur un bouton tactile et sentit d'après le tangage du vaisseau que ces chasseurs-Tie n'étaient pas si mauvais… Mais Luke n'essayait pas de les viser. Ils n'auraient aucune chance contre un Jedi. Alors contre deux… Mara vérifia les données et annonça à Luke ce qu'il voulait savoir :

« Les boucliers tiennent bon Luke ! On n'a même pas perdu 20% de leur puissance. Je les ai levés juste à temps.

- Oui, répondit le Jedi. J'ai eu l'aile d'un Tie. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris que je fais exprès de viser à côté ou s'ils croient vraiment que je suis aussi nul. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas peur d'approcher.

- Tiens les à distance du mieux que tu peux Skywalker, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! J'ai un peu plus de mal que prévu à envoyer notre SOS…

- Ne crains rien je vais les attirer loin d'ici. Laisse-moi juste le temps de les avoir en face de moi et je vais pulvériser les canons du prochain Tie que je vois. Ça devrait les intimider…

- Bonne chance Luke, dit Mara avant de couper la communication entre la tourelle et le cockpit. »

Mara avait du boulot ici. Se souvenir du code n'était pas très compliqué. Elle avait choisi le plus simple des codes impériaux qu'elle connaissait mais l'appliquer à un tel vaisseau était bien plus complexe… Elle réussit enfin à envoyer un signal lumineux qui devait être interprété comme un A ; si les impériaux le reconnaissaient, ils devaient répondre un D. Mais rien ne se passa dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Mara faillit perdre espoir mais envoya quand même son message peu convaincue qu'il serve à quelque chose. Mais l'idéaliste Jedi ne la laisserait pas abandonner. Et dans sa tourelle, Luke savait que c'est ce qu'elle envisageait. Enfin après que Mara ait envoyé son troisième signal, elle reçut enfin une réponse : un D ! Quelqu'un à bord de ce vaisseau connaissait donc l'AlphaDeta. Bien, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir après tout… Enfin si leurs adversaires étaient des amis de Pellaeon, sinon ça ne servait qu'à assurer leur mort… Mara frissonna à cette idée et Luke la rassura, il était sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout ça pour rien… S'il s'agissait d'une intuition de Jedi, Mara était prête à le croire mais elle-même ne ressentait rien de bon dans la Force, seulement un danger permanent : les TIE !

Mara envoya la fin de son message :

« ALAIDE »

** Vaisseau Impérial, Interdicteur, ****_Les Louanges de l'Empereur_**** : **

« ALAIDE »

C'est bien ce que venait d'envoyer ce vaisseau. Depuis que _Les Louanges_ avaient fait sortir ce vaisseau inconnu de l'hyperespace, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure maintenant, l'ordre d'identification avait été envoyé plus de dix fois mais ils n'avaient reçu aucune réponse et le capitaine avait décidé d'envoyer des chasseurs-Tie intercepter le vaisseau ennemi. Aucun n'avait encore été détruit mais plusieurs avaient vu leurs armements réduits en cendres… Ce qui ne rassurait pas le capitaine Solon. Pourtant, le vaisseau avait envoyé un SOS. Solon était un vétéran, il aurait déjà dû avoir pris sa retraite des forces impériales. Seul lui dans ce vaisseau connaissait le code utilisé par le pilote. Il datait de vingt ans… Et n'était connu que de très peu de personnes. Solon avait fait partie des pilotes de la navette personnelle de l'Empereur. Et c'était Palpatine lui-même qui lui avait appris ce code. A part lui et les autres pilotes, Solon doutait que quelqu'un connaisse ce code. Et l'Empereur était mort…

« ALAIDE »

Que le pilote soit un ancien impérial ou un espion importait peu. Il avait besoin d'aide. Solon entreprit de répondre par le même système au pilote du vaisseau étranger. Il envoya un message un peu long, ce qui rendit lui rendit la tâche ardue. Ce code, Solon ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis deux décennies…

«VAIEAUINTRUNOUDEMANDONIDENTIFICATIONINONNOUVOUABATRON »

Quand Mara comprit le sens du message, ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps puisque le capitaine Solon ne savait plus comment envoyer la lettre S, elle répondit immédiatement sans avertir Luke, qui elle savait continuait de s'amuser avec les intercepteurs-Tie. Elle l'enviait d'ailleurs. Mais seule elle connaissait ce code archaïque… Et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais la patience de Luke ! Elle aurait bousillé les six TIE en deux minutes. Non en moins de temps encore… Luke aurait pu le faire lui aussi et les yeux fermés, Mara en était persuadée… Mais il avait préféré s'abstenir. C'était son choix. Mara avait assez d'ennuis ici pour s'occuper de misérables TIE.

« ICIINTRUJIGNORESLENOMDUVAISSEAUDANSLEQUELNOUSNOUSTROUVO NSJESUISMARAJADE »

Solon savait interpréter les signaux bien plus vite que de les composer. Il eut d'abord du mal à se souvenir qui était ce ou cette JADE ; puis, il se rappela. Cela faisait vingt et un ans…

Palpatine avait réquisitionné sa navette privée, Ko Solon était alors le copilote d'un certain Ju Ghyo - le pilote était mort assez rapidement et Solon avait pris sa place mais il n'était que copilote quand cela s'était passé – qui servait l'Empereur depuis longtemps déjà. Solon venait d'être affecté à la navette Impériale récemment et il était très fier de son nouveau poste. Ju connaissait déjà Jade. Solon, lui, l'avait alors rencontré pour la première et dernière fois…

L'Empereur devait se rendre sur la planète Wayland et il était accompagné de celle qu'il appelait « sa Main ». Solon avait compris par la suite qu'elle était son assassin personnel. Mais sur le coup, il l'a pris pour une de ses assistantes ou l'une de ses concubines… L'Empereur en avait beaucoup et Mara était très belle. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : quand elle était allée dans le cockpit voir la planète de l'espace. Solon s'en souvenait maintenant très bien…

De longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascades dans son dos, elle semblait jeune mais ses yeux verts durs et froids étaient ceux d'un assassin professionnel et non d'une belle jeune femme comme elle. Non d'une jeune fille, car Mara était encore adolescente. Elle n'avait pas plus de seize ans. Mais l'image de la jeune fille si sauvage lui était restée en mémoire. Ainsi donc Mara Jade refaisait surface…

« MARAETEVOUEULE »

Mara eut du mal à comprendre une fois de plus le message malgré sa petite taille… Toutefois elle y répondit de nouveau très vite.

« NONLUKESKYWALKERMACCOMPAGNE »

Skywalker? Que faisait donc la Main de l'Empereur avec ce Jedi?

Il devait sûrement être son prisonnier… Il ne s'en soucia pas plus et se souvint soudain que ce code était archaïque. Pourquoi l'utilisait-elle au lieu d'user de transmissions normales. Il le lui demanda :

« MARAJADEPOURQUOINUTILIEZVOUPACOMMUNICATIONNORMALE »

Mara eut du mal à retenir un fou rire en lisant le message. D'abord à cause du manque de S et ensuite pour son contenu… Mais elle répondit sérieusement, un peu vexée :

« IMPOSSIBILITEACTUELLEUTILISERCOMMUNICATIONSDEFAUTVAISSEAUD EMANDEASSISTANCENIUSVOULONSREJOINDREAUPLUSVITENOTREDESTIN ATION »

Un problème de communications ? Cela expliquait enfin tout. Solon était gêné de devoir répondre comme un capitaine d'interdicteur normal à la belle Jade.

« DEOLEIMPOIBLEMAIVOUPOUVEZVOUPOERDANCEVAIEAUVOUETELABIEN VENUEICIJADENOUDEVONDICUTERAPARTVOTREPAROLENOUNEAVONRIEN DEVOUOBEIEZETRENDEZVOU »

« C'est pas vrai! Ils refusent de nous laisser partir, jura Mara. »

Elle activa l'émetteur qui communiquait avec la tourelle laser :

« Fermier, prépare-toi à nous dégager le chemin! Dit-elle »

Luke se voyait dans cette vision, il se voyait avec une femme. Etait-ce Mara? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il la voyait trop mal et si les cheveux de la femme semblaient bien roux, cela ne voulait rien dire. Beaucoup de femmes avaient les cheveux roux. Luke ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Ceux de Mara étaient uniques, il les aurait reconnus s'il avait pu les voir. Luke et la femme étaient enlacés et Luke comprit qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément…

Luke lutta contre cette vision pour la chasser de son esprit. A travers la Force, il sentit la frustration de Mara sûrement à cause du message qu'elle tentait d'envoyer. Il se concentra sur les chasseurs ennemis et visa à deux mètres près un chasseur-Tie qu'il jugea trop près du vaisseau qu'il avait décidé d'appeler temporairement _l'Inconnu_. Après tout c'est ce qu'il était… Heureusement la technologie n'était pas différente. Luke tira exactement au bon moment. Le TIE le plus proche de Mara choisit ce moment propice pour passer devant le cockpit de _l'Inconnu_. Luke fit faire une demi-rotation à la tourelle et tira sur les moteurs bâbords du chasseur stellaire. Celui-ci partit immédiatement en vrille. Mais deux autres chasseurs décidèrent de passer à l'action. Mauvaise idée, pensa Luke Skywalker tout en tirant sur les ailes des deux TIE en un seul tir. S'ils furent intimidés comme le Jedi le désirait ils ne parurent pas le montrer et continuer d'avancer et de canarder le vaisseau de Nirauan. Luke fronça les sourcils et s'ouvrit à la Force, il ferma les yeux et tira sur un TIE tout proche. Il eut d'abord peur de l'avoir descendu mais il sentit dans la Force que seul le chasseur était endommagé. Le pilote allait bien même s'il était blessé. Trois TIE retournèrent dans le hangar du vaisseau impérial. Luke crut qu'il avait gagné et se prépara à pourchasser les trois TIE restant quand il vit un escadron complet de chasseurs TIE, entre dix et vingt unités, sortir du vaisseau interdicteur. Luke soupira : non ils n'avaient pas encore gagné… Il se prépara à l'inévitable : tuer ou être tué…Luke s'ouvrit une fois de plus à la Force mais au lieu que celle-ci lui donne la concentration et l'énergie nécessaire au combat qu'il devait mener, il eut de nouveau une vision… La même se dit-il d'abord puis il comprit après qu'il se trompait. Les visions n'étaient pas identiques :

La femme et lui, toujours la même ça Luke en était sûr, n'étaient plus seulement en train de s'embrasser avec la bouche mais également plus. Luke tenta une fois de plus de chasser cette vision totalement inutile… En vain. Il se voyait toujours allongé aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Une alarme le ramena dans le présent et au plein cœur d'une bataille :

Les chasseurs-TIE bien plus nombreux qu'avant avaient fait de gros dégâts à la coque de _l'Inconnu_. Luke sentit la colère de Mara mais il ne sut contre qui elle était énervée et doutait que ce soit lui. Il visa et tira sur deux chasseurs TIE qui s'approchaient un peu trop de la tourelle où il était. Le seul armement du vaisseau.

Les TIE furent pulvérisés. Luke sentit le trouble dans la Force mais il y avait trop de danger pour s'en préoccuper. Il pourchassa un nouveau vaisseau et le fit exploser lui-aussi. Bien il en restait une dizaine à présent.

Voyant que l'artilleur ne plaisantait plus les pilotes de chasseurs-TIE attaquèrent tous ensemble.

Luke comprit ce qui se passait avant de voir la vague de chasseurs ennemis fondre sur lui.

« C'est pas vrai! S'écria-t-il.»

Mara allait bien, il sentait toujours ses piques de colère mais aucun danger à son sujet… Soulagé à son propos, il se concentra et tira des salves de laser sur le plus d'ennemis qu'il put, sans s'en rendre compte, il fit de nouveau appel à la Force et il sentait venir le danger de toute part… Jusqu'à ce que sans qu'il s'en rende compte vraiment, son esprit quitta le combat :

La femme et lui n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser,… Mais ils étaient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant. Luke sut ce qu'il faisait. Et jugeait tout à fait mal placée cette vision. Malgré le dégout qu'il avait eu en comprenant le sens de ses deux premières visions, il se laissa entièrement subjugué par ses sentiments et profita comme d'une drogue de cet instant de bonheur même si ce n'était qu'un rêve… Il se laissa aller et transporté par la chaleur, l'émotion que lui procurait désormais sa vision… Il savait que c'était faux mais ignorait pourquoi il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle s'éternisait. Et devenait de plus en plus puissante. Dans son inconscient, il entendit une voix l'appeler, il crut d'abord que c'était la femme mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Une alarme résonna dans son cerveau de Jedi mais rien ne le faisait revenir du monde des rêves… « Luke ! Luke ! Skywalker réveilles-toi ! »

« Par les Etoiles de la Galaxie, Luke je t'en prie réveilles-toi ! »

Mara ne savait plus si Luke allait bien ou s'il était inconscient. Peut-être un peu des deux. Elle le sentait dans la Force et il n'était pas blessé. Mais il était absent. Mara quitta son siège et se rua vers la tourelle. R2 prit le pilotage du vaisseau en main et activa une manœuvre d'esquive, ce qui faillit faire trébucher la Jedi. Quand elle entra dans la tourelle, elle y vit Luke, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait.

«Skywalker! Hurla-t-elle en le secouant du mieux qu'elle put.»

Luke Skywalker ouvrit enfin les yeux et sembla se réveiller comme d'un profond sommeil. Il ne vit pas tout de suite Mara Jade mais sentit sa présence toute proche dans la Force. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme soulagée de le voir réveillé. Malgré cela, elle prit un air moqueur quand il la regarda et lui dit :

« Alors Skywalker, quelle drôle d'idée de t'endormir en pleine bataille spatiale ! Tu as failli tous nous tuer !

- Quoi, fit Luke à moitié conscient d'où il était, comment ça je me suis endormi ?

- Eh bien tu avais les yeux fermés. Et il a fallu que je hurle dans tes oreilles pour te faire reprendre connaissance… Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

- Non. Mais je ne me souviens même pas m'être évanoui… C'est assez étrange non ?

- Oui. Mais en tout cas ne me fais plus ce coup-là. Sinon laisse-moi l'artillerie !

- Pas question. Tu dois t'occuper des communications.

- Eh bien justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Le capitaine de l'Interdicteur refuse de nous laisser repartir. Il veut nous faire monter à bord de son destroyer.

- Eh bien ce sera mieux que de se faire descendre. Dans un bon vaisseau avec un bon armement, on ne devrait pas se poser de questions à ce sujet. Mais là je doute que nous arrivions à vaincre ces impériaux. Ils sont trop nombreux.

- Nous avons la Force avec nous Luke, rappela Mara d'un tom excédé, et si tu as peur de vises à côté, je te l'ai dit : tu peux échanger avec moi.

- Non, rétorqua Luke, si ces impériaux veulent bien nous laisser nous poser, nous devons le faire. Si nous devons nous battre, nous aurons plus de chances de les vaincre avec un sabre-laser ou un blaster. Ce vaisseau n'est pas assez bon pour ça…

- Je vois… Tu ne comptes pas te rendre au moins ?

- Non, répliqua Luke, mais si ces impériaux sont des alliés de Pellaeon, il y a une chance pour qu'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des ennemis mais de futurs alliés.

- Les Impériaux ne nous considéreront jamais comme des alliés Luke, mais peut-être nous laisseront-ils rejoindre la Nouvelle République.

- Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons réussi à libérer Talon d'un destroyer alors que le vrai Thrawn était encore au pouvoir! Si nous devrons nous battre, nous sommes des Jedi. Et ce tous les deux désormais. Et nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'il y a dix ans.

- Tu as raison sur ce point. Sens-tu un danger dans la Force. Sens-tu de mauvaises intentions chez ces impériaux ?

- Non aucune. Mais je n'ai pas non plus d'intuition Jedi me disant que c'est le bon choix à faire… C'est juste ce qui semble le plus juste et le moins dangereux dans cette situation.

- Depuis combien de temps te montres-tu réaliste à ce point Luke? S'étonna Mara.

- Depuis que je suis un Jedi, répondit Luke, quand la Force ne nous guide pas c'est à nous de faire les bons choix et je sais que c'est le meilleur que nous ayons.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, bon j'abandonne! Déclara Mara avant de retourner dans le cockpit.

- Que la Force soit avec nous Mara… »

Mara hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'était déjà puisqu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Quand elle revint dans le cockpit, Mara vit immédiatement le signal qu'émettait Solon depuis cinq minutes, toujours cette même lettre : A

Mara s'assis dans le siège du pilote. R2 gardait le vaisseau en manœuvre d'esquive. Et celui-ci effectua un tonneau au moment où elle allait se relever. Elle usa de la Force pour reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Une fois le pilotage automatique désactivé, la Jedi put envoyer un « D » toujours avec le même principe de signaux. Elle envoya ensuite son message :

« DACCORDNOUSOBEISSONSNOUSALLONSNOUSPOSERRAMENEZVOSCHAS SEURSTIEETNOUSVIENDRONS »

C'était on ne peut plus clair, se dit Mara. Luke hésitait à utiliser la Force, la jeune femme le sentit dans ses émotions mais elle ne put trouver pourquoi, elle y réfléchissait quand le vaisseau impérial répondit :

«MARAVOUACCUEILLIRABORDERAUNPLAIIRNOUVOUATTENDON »

Il ne faisait pas référence aux chasseurs-TIE, Mara se demanda si c'était une bonne chose ou au contraire une mauvaise chose…

Luke vit en premier que les TIE se regroupaient loin du vaisseau. Il crut d'abord avoir enfin réussi à leur faire peur. Mais ils ne se replièrent pas longtemps. Ils formèrent une sorte d'escorte pour _l'Inconnu_. Mara avait remis en route tous les moteurs du vaisseau et dirigeait _l'Inconnu_ vers le destroyer Interdicteur. Luke n'en avait pas vu un de près depuis très longtemps. Peut- être même jamais. Mais au fond, le vaisseau ressemblait à n'importe quel destroyer. Il décida de retourner dans le cockpit aider Mara.

La Jedi serrait les dents, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui les attendrait là-bas Luke et elle. Et d'une certaine façon elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, pas maintenant que le vaisseau était la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir depuis le cockpit… Mara fit entrer son vaisseau dans l'un des hangars immenses que contenait un vaisseau de cette taille. Luke arriva à ce moment.

« Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que oui, ironisa-t-elle, on est juste en train de se jeter dans la gueule d'un rancor. Et ce de notre plein gré.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais bien les rancors. Ne crains rien, ils ne sont pas difficiles à vaincre.

- Désolé Luke, j'étais là tu sais quand tu as été jeté dans cette fosse par Jabba. Je t'ai vu le combattre. Mais ses rancors-là je crains qu'on ne puisse les berner si facilement…

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Mais ne crains rien, j'ai vaincu des rancors bien plus coriaces depuis. Et puis tu étais encore un assassin. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir aidé. Leia et Lando étaient-là eux-aussi et ils n'ont rien fait. C'était un plan. Je devais faire sortir Han et Chewbacca. Je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir négocier avec ce Hutt. C'était une ruse.

- Oh. Et ça aussi c'est une ruse ?

- Non, ça c'est sérieux. C'est pour ça que j'ai mon sabre-laser alors que c'était R2 qui l'avait sur Tatooine.

- Oh…donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter… En parlant de sabre-laser, fit Mara, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Mais maintenant que je suis une Jedi. Je devrais me construire mon propre sabre, non ?

- Oui. Mais comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Luke lui prit la main et sourit, nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler plus tard chérie.

- Oui bien sûr Skywalker, quand on en aura fini avec toute cette histoire de Caamas, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je sais que ça t'énerves. Mais Leia compte sur moi. La Nouvelle République entière compte sur nous Mara.

- Tu veux voler un vaisseau impérial ? Pour gagner Bothawui plus vite ? Demanda Mara.

- Peut-être bien. Seulement si la diplomatie échoue. Disons que ce sera notre plan B…

- C'est risqué mais pas plus que de combattre des impériaux avec un vaisseau inconnu dont l'artillerie n'est ni fiable ni importante.

- Exact, nous y sommes, prête pour le plan A?

- Je prends mon blaster et on y va, lui répondit la jeune femme. »

Luke quitta le cockpit et ouvrit manuellement le sas, quand il se retourna Mara l'avait rejoint. Blaster et sabre-laser à la ceinture tout comme lui, elle portait également son mini-blaster, bien caché. Mais Luke sentit sa présence grâce à la Force. Il étendit ses sens au reste du vaisseau et sentit que R2-D2 était légèrement inquiet mais les rejoignait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« On est obligé de prendre D2 ? Demanda Mara.

- Si on applique le plan B oui, dit Luke, il a le Document de Caamas dans sa mémoire. Nous devons l'emmener avec nous.

- Oui bien sûr, le plan B… Bon tu t'occupes de lui et moi des impériaux.

- Si l'on doit se battre? R2 sait se débrouiller, je lui fais confiance pour ça.

- Bien alors allons-y. »

R2 bipa et roula jusqu'à l'entrée du sas. Celui-ci s'ouvrit enfin. Les trois passagers descendirent. Le capitaine Solon les attendait personnellement avec des soldats impériaux au garde à vous.

Mara frissonna en voyant tant de cérémonial pour des ennemis. Elle se souvint du temps où elle était encore « la Main de l'Empereur ». Du respect qui accompagnait chaque pas de Palpatine et de la peur qu'éprouvaient les impériaux quand elle apparaissait. Si Luke sentit son trouble, il ne fit aucun commentaire même silencieux. Il tentait de savoir si on leur voulait du mal ou pas. Mara également mais elle ne put trouver de réponses. Elle avança la première, juste après le droïde astromécanicien. Luke la suivit d'assez prêt. Mais il s'arrêta soudain, toujours sur la passerelle. Il eut une intuition qui ne lui plut pas du tout… Il avertit Mara via la Force mais il ne sentit pas sa réponse.

La Main de l'Empereur était là en personne, Solon n'avait plus aucun doute, il la reconnaissait. Ses cheveux roux étaient encore plus longs mais elle les avait tressés en une natte, sûrement pour être plus efficace. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi brillants mais moins froids. Son regard était moins sévère et lui inspirait moins de peur mais tout autant de respect. Elle s'avança derrière un droïde astromécano que le capitaine ignora. Luke Skywalker, le Maitre Jedi s'avançait derrière elle. Il ne semblait pas prisonnier mais peut-être Mara contrôlait-elle son esprit. Solon savait qu'elle était devenue la Main de l'Empereur parce que Palpatine avait senti chez elle une aptitude à contrôler la Force. Elle était donc l'égal des Jedi et portait d'ailleurs un sabre-laser ainsi qu'un blaster à sa ceinture. Luke aussi. Peut-être avait-il changé de camp ? A moins que ce ne soit Mara. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient ses invités…

Solon s'avança vers Mara Jade et lui prit la main.

« Bienvenu à bord des «_Louanges de l'Empereur_ » Mara Jade.

- _Les Louanges de l'Empereur_ ? Demanda Mara sans avoir à feindre la surprise. Mais Palpatine est mort »

Et c'était un tyran abominable que je regrette encore d'avoir même juste rencontré ! Pensa-t-elle.

Mais le capitaine qui lui faisait face semblait admirer Palpatine. Luke ne lui en voudrait pas si elle jouait son ancien rôle de « Main de l'Empereur ». Le Jedi sentit ses doutes et lui conseilla de jouer le jeu.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mort, malheureusement. Mais c'est en son honneur que j'ai baptisé ce vaisseau ainsi. Vous plairait-il de le visiter ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir si je n'étais pas attendue ailleurs capitaine. De plus, ce destroyer me semble parfaitement identique à tous ceux de la flotte… Du moins de l'extérieur.

- Oui, seulement de l'extérieur Mara Jade, j'ai entreposé ici toutes les œuvres d'art et souvenirs que possédait Palpatine, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver à son sujet. Ce vaisseau est un véritable musée !

- Oh je vois. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Peu de gens sont au courant. Mais souhaitez-vous visiter ?

- Non merci nous n'avons pas le temps, répondit Luke.

- Luke, souffla Mara, laisse-moi jouer mon rôle à fond.

- Bien que décidez-vous Mara ?

- Désolée mais je dois décliner votre offre.

- Bien sûr vous êtes la Main de l'Empereur !

- Je ne le suis plus depuis la mort de ce dernier sur la seconde Etoile de la Mort en orbite autour d'Endor.

- Mais vous êtes revenue. Mara, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait ces dix-huit dernières années ?

- Cela prendrait trop de temps Capitaine !

- Capitaine Solon, mais appelez-moi Solon.

- Bien Solon, Luke et moi devons rentrer au plus vite sur Bothawui…

- Bothawui ? Coupa Solon. Thrawn a prévenu tout l'Empire que le système était une poudrière prête à exploser !

- C'est bien pour ça que nous devons nous y rendre, soupira-t-elle, et le plus vite possible.

- Oh, je vois…

- Une seconde, coupa Luke malgré l'avertissement de la jeune femme, vous avez parlé de Thrawn ? Etes-vous à ses ordres ?

- C'est Thrawn qui m'a donné mes ordres oui, répondit Solon surpris, mais pourquoi est-ce important ?

- Etes-vous du côté de Thrawn ? Précisa Luke.

- Je n'ai pas de camp. Je ne verse pas dans la politique impériale. Je sers juste l'Ordre Nouveau en tant qu'officier de la Flotte.

- Alors vous êtes fidèle à Pellaeon.

- J'obéis aux ordres qu'on me donne c'est tout. Et Pellaeon n'est plus le Commandant Suprême de la Flotte. C'est le Grand Amiral Thrawn donc je suis à ses ordres.

- Mais vous avez dit que c'était Thrawn qui vous avez donné cet ordre de mission. Il y a dix ans ou récemment ?

- Récemment, depuis qu'il a repris le commandement de la Flotte Impériale. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Thrawn n'est jamais revenu des morts, expliqua Mara, le Moff Disra et d'autres impériaux ont monté une mise en scène…

- Mais je l'ai vu !

- Vous avez vu Flim, un imitateur de grand talent qui se faisait passer pour lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pellaeon a donc repris le pouvoir ?

- Oui, assura Mara, ce qui fait que vos…

- Mes ordres sont annulés ! Je vais quitter ce système et rentrer à Bastion immédiatement. Vous pouvez reprendre votre vaisseau et repartir tranquillement dans l'hyperespace jusqu'à Bothawui… »

Mara tourna la tête vers Luke et vit que lui-non plus ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de Solon. Mais il ne sentait pas non plus de menaces. Il était digne de confiance. Mara ne voulait pourtant pas en finir ainsi…

« Notre vaisseau n'est pas très sûr autant pour l'artillerie que pour les communications et l'hyperpropulseur est plus que médiocre… Pourriez-vous nous prêter un vaisseau.

- Je suis désolé mais les seuls vaisseaux que je possède sont des chasseurs- TIE, qui sont monoplaces. Et je dois partir pour Bastion, je ne peux vous conduire à bon port. Mais ce vaisseau d'où vient-il ? Il m'intrigue à vrai dire. On dirait une griffe Chiss mais également un intercepteur-TIE. Om l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Nous ignorons tout de ce vaisseau. Nous l'avons trouvé sur une planète des Régions Inconnues qui se nomme Nirauan. Qu'est-ce qu'une griffe Chiss ?

- Le chasseur le plus répandu chez les Chiss. J'ai déjà vu des holos de ces vaisseaux. C'était dans _l'Implacable_, le vaisseau de Dorja. Celui dont Thrawn avait fait son vaisseau-amiral. Enfin Disra si vous dites vrai Mara…

- Nous disons vrai. Et donc c'est Disra qui en a parlé.

- Oui. Il recherche une Main de Thrawn, et m'a dit qu'elle devait se trouver dans les Régions Inconnues. C'est pourquoi il m'a ordonné de bloquer l'hyperespace ici. Vous la connaitriez cette Main ? »

Luke sentit Mara hésiter mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'en dire trop devant des impériaux, du moins tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en paix. Mara comprit son message et mentit en affirmant n'en avoir jamais entendu parler… Elle serra la main du capitaine et repartit avec Luke jusqu'à leur vaisseau. D2- R2 les suivait de près. Lui-aussi n'était pas à l'aise dans ce vaisseau impérial. Une fois de nouveau dans l'espace, Luke vit immédiatement que Solon avait tenu ses promesses. Aucun chasseur-TIE n'était sorti et le vaisseau interdicteur s'apprêtait à passer lui-même en hyperespace. Luke poussa le levier de l'hyperespace et les étoiles s'évanouirent. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rejoindre Bothawui…

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour Leia et Han, Luke! Fit Mara. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous.

- Désolé mais je n'y crois pas trop, répondit le Jedi en secouant la tête, si la situation était sous contrôle, Leia me l'aurait dit.

- Peut-être l'est-elle depuis qu'elle a annoncée à tout le monde notre retour avec le Document de Caamas, ça a dû calmer les esprits ! »

Luke sembla regarder les étoiles vers Bothawui et vers sa sœur. Il ferma les yeux et répondit calmement à sa compagne :

« Elle ne l'a pas fait, du moins pas encore. Et elle me demande de venir au plus vite… C'est urgent Mara !

- Je vois. Bon d'accord tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien à leur sujet mais tu t'inquiètes aussi pour d'autre choses…

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Luke, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec Caamas. Et l'affaire des Bothans est une priorité.

- Oui mais tu peux quand même m'en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais j'ai eu un étrange sentiment quand le capitaine Solon nous a parlé de ces griffes Chiss. Je crois qu'il en savait plus que ça…

- A moins qu'il n'en savait encore moins. Tu sais pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi ?

- Non mais c'est vrai que c'était étrange…

- Il fut l'un des pilotes de la navette personnelle de Palpatine. Je ne l'ai empruntée qu'une seule fois. Quand nous sommes allés sur Wayland.

- Alors ça t'a rappelé cette histoire avec Joruus C'baoth ?

- Oui mais pas seulement. Il ne me considérait que comme un assassin et en même temps il me vénérait comme la Main de l'Empereur que je fus. C'était vraiment spécial. Je crois que c'est un fanatique pur et simple. Nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter pour lui. Je crois qu'il disait vrai quand il parlait qu'il n'était pas plus fidèle à Thrawn qu'à Pellaeon, il veut juste servir l'Empire comme il l'a toujours fait. Je crois que Solon n'a jamais vraiment accepté la mort de Palpatine. J'ai eu du mal moi aussi mais j'ai tenu le coup. J'ai remonté la pente. Lui non. Il se croit d'une certaine façon toujours à l'époque où l'Empire était tout puissant. Il aimait l'ordre et tous les bons côtés de l'Empire. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux comme Disra ou Tierce. Il ne veut pas anéantir la Rébellion, il veut continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais ça n'explique pas ce sentiment que j'ai eu en l'entendant parler de ces vaisseaux.

- Non, admit Mara, peut-être était-ce juste l'évocation de ce nom inconnu ? Après-tout tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, où il en avait entendu parler ?

- Oui c'est Disra qui en a parlé et il recherchait la Main de Thrawn.

- Exact. Solon a parlé de griffes Chiss. C'est ça le plus étrange à mon avis…

- Pourquoi tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée ! Mais le nom Chiss ne te dit rien ?

- Si vaguement. Mais je n'arrive pas à en retrouver le sens. Toi tu sais c'est ça ?

- Oui, Mara se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer, c'est ainsi que Park a appelé le peuple de Thrawn et donc les extraterrestres humanoïdes bleus qui étaient à ses ordres. Des Chiss !

- Je vois… Et tu crois que Solon sait quelque chose à leur sujet.

- Non Disra et Tierce ! S'ils cherchaient la Main de Thrawn c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

- Oui, fit Luke, heureusement que Pellaeon les a arrêtés à temps.

- Oui. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts que cela aurait causés à la Nouvelle République.

- Tiens tu ne parles plus que de toi et de l'Alliance des Contrebandiers maintenant? Tu penses à la Nouvelle République?

- Je suis une Jedi maintenant, répondit Mara avant de comprendre que Luke se moquait d'elle, mais je ne t'ai plus entendu parler de Leia et Caamas depuis cinq minutes. Serais-je devenue plus idéaliste que toi à penser au reste de la Galaxie avant toi ?

- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es une Jedi, répondit Luke avec un sourire.

- Oui, murmura Mara, dans combien de temps arriveront nous enfin à destination ?

- R2 est en train de calculer le temps de trajet. Il est un peu perdu parce que tu as réussi à améliorer l'hyperdrive mais pas assez. En gros, il ne fonctionne plus comme avant ni comme un hyperdrive classique.

- Génial au moins ça aura servi à quelque chose de presque mourir! Se moqua Mara avant de se lever de son siège.

- Où tu vas? Demanda Luke.

- Manger quelque chose, je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours au cas où tu aurais oublié !

- C'est vrai que nous avons été attaqués tout de suite après notre réveil de transe! Heureusement que tu as toujours les pieds sur terre!

- Ouf ça va, je suis encore la même Mara. Allez viens Skywalker. Laisse le droïde s'occuper du vaisseau. Même les héros ont besoin de repos !

- J'arrive, fit le Jedi, D2 vérifie que tout va bien. Tu es responsable du vaisseau… Pour quelques heures je pense. Même si je sortais de transe, je pense que je vais faire une petite sieste. »

D2 bipa une question.

« Mara aussi, répondit Luke, elle est aussi épuisée, que moi ! (R2 émit de nouveau des bips mais c'était plus une remarque amusée)

Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une cabine R2… Bref, je te fais confiance d'accord ? »

R2 émit un bip affirmatif et alla se reconnecter à l'ordinateur de navigation. Luke, un peu gêné par la remarque du droïde, avança très lentement vers le salon du vaisseau. Mara Jade avait déjà sorti deux boites de rations. Et les faisaient chauffer dans une sorte de four.

« Tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Euh en fait je ne sais pas trop mais c'est de la viande avec une sorte de purée verte. Et l'autre, c'est une sorte de bouillie de légumes avec des morceaux de viandes, mais plutôt des abats… Rien de connu désolé.

- Tu avais raison pour ce qui est de manger autre chose que des rations, fit Luke peu impatient de manger l'un ou l'autre plat, tu préfères quoi toi ?

- A vrai dire moi non plus aucun ne me donnent envie mais on doit manger ! Alors eh bien je vais prendre celui-ci, répondit Mara en désignant la deuxième ration, je te laisse la viande bleue.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Luke en se voulant ironique, à part plaisanter sur des plats dont on ne sait rien on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu.

- De quoi, demanda Mara prudemment tout en sortant sa ration du four, attention c'est assez chaud. Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit dans le cockpit.

- Seulement au sujet de Solon et des Chiss. Je voulais parler d'autre chose, précisa Luke tout en attirant vers lui sa barquette.

- Pas de Caamas, marmonna Mara.

- Non, répondit Luke tout en faisant atterrir son plat devant lui, je ne pensais pas à ça.

- A nous alors? Demanda Mara en retenant sa respiration car la bouillie ne sentait pas vraiment la rose…

- Non plus. Pas pour ce qui est de notre avenir du moins. Enfin si d'une certaine façon. Tu m'as demandé ce qui m'inquiétait tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fait de même. Alors ?

- Euh je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit la jeune femme, (Elle avala une autre cuillère de sa bouillie) beurk !

- Je suis d'accord pour ton dernier commentaire sur ta nourriture. La mienne n'est pas meilleure. Mais tu viens de mentir juste avant…

- Oui c'est vrai. Luke je suis désolée. J'utilise encore mes vieilles techniques de défense. Je cachais toujours ce que je pensais et nier est beaucoup plus simple parfois… Mais je suis une Jedi et toi aussi. Alors ça ne sert à rien !

- Oui. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? Répéta Luke Skywalker d'un ton assez impatient.

- Toi, répondit Mara.

- Moi, je ne comprends pas ! Tu veux dire nous, nous deux ?

- Non, je m'inquiète juste de ce qui t'es arrivé dans la tourelle laser. J'ai... J'ai eu très peur pour toi Luke !

- Mara, je… (Il s'interrompit cherchant ses mots. Que pouvait-il dire? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ou du moins il ne voyait pas ce ça signifiait. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais Luke était un Jedi. Il contrôlait la Force, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression du contraire ?) Je ne pense pas que ce soit important

- Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Sinon, tu n'essaierais pas de me le cacher !

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'avais pas trop envie de t'en parler.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Mara surprise. Tu as encore eu une vision c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors parle-moi s'en !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Je veux savoir Luke, quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, tu dois m'en parler d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien à toi aussi.

- Oui sans doute, répondit Luke peu convaincu, mais n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Moi je veux l'entendre maintenant. Luke s'il te plait ne me cache rien. Après tout je vais devenir ta femme. Nous ne devons pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Encore moins du fait que nous sommes des Jedi.

- Oui, murmura-t-il avant de soupirer, d'accord tu as gagné. (Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que c'était bien Mara qu'il avait devant lui) Bon comme tu l'as compris j'ai eu une vision. De moi et d'une (il chercha de nouveau son regard ainsi que ses mots puis continua peu sûr de lui) d'une femme. Et on (Luke baissa la voix, trop gêné)…

- C'est bon Skywalker j'ai compris ! Donc tu nous vois en train De nous embrasser… Où est le problème.

- Non, fit Luke en secouant la tête, je ne vois pas qui est la femme. Et on fait plus que s'embrasser.

- Attends, coupa Mara, c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? Le fait que tu n'arrives pas à voir si c'est moi cette femme ?

- Oui, fit Luke tout honteux, je sais que c'est stupide.

- Je lui ressemble ? Demanda Mara.

- Oui, elle est rousse et ses yeux sont clairs. Mais c'est ça le problème je ne vois pas assez ses yeux.

- Alors pas de soucis à se faire Luke Skywalker. Tu vois juste notre avenir. Je sais ce qui te fait peur dans le fait de ne pas voir les yeux de cette femme. Tu crains que ce ne soit pas moi et que je subisse le même sort que Gaeriel et Callista, que je meure ou que je te quitte… Luke tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Rien ne nous séparera tous les deux…

- A part la mort.

- Même pas la mort ! Nous sommes des Jedi tous les deux !

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit c'est stupide !

- Pas du tout. Ton esprit extrapole tes doutes, tes craintes. Ce n'est pas grave. (Mara plissa les lèvres) Moi aussi à vrai dire, je pense beaucoup à tout ça… Et je rêve aussi de notre avenir. Ce ne sont pas des visions… Peut-être que toi non plus après tout ?

- Et ce seraient quoi ?

- Tes désirs d'homme imagés… Enfin je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Pas à ce point. Mais Luke quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à me le cacher d'accord ?

- Le problème, le vrai problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à les chasser de mon esprit et qu'elles me sont venues quand je combattais ces TIE. Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais totalement ouvert à la Force. Que ce soient des visions de notre futur ou non, c'est parce que j'étais tellement concentré. Que je ne faisais qu'un avec la Force, que je les ai eu… Et ça m'inquiète assez. Imagine que ce soit parce que j'utilise trop la Force !

- Ne crains rien, je suis sûre que ce n'arrivera plus Luke ! Tu n'as pas besoin de limiter autant tes pouvoirs de Jedi. Je sais que ça t'inquiète et moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te fermer ainsi la Force…

- Mais si j'avais raison ? Mara je ne suis plus sûr de rien !

- Luke, moi je te dis que ce sont juste tes désirs. Je le sens dans la Force, à travers ce lien si spécial qui nous unis. (Elle se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés) Tu y pensais déjà quand tu m'as ordonné de prendre du repos dans la seule cabine du vaisseau !

- Je ne te l'ai pas ordonné, marmonna le Jedi embarrassé.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Mais même si j'étais en colère, j'ai cédé et ce parce que j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais. Autant à mon sujet qu'au sujet de la cabine. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser plus alors je me suis tue. Mais tu y as repensé quand tu es venu me voir dans la cabine, avant de me plonger en transe de guérison Jedi… (Elle lui prit ses mains) Luke, nous sommes humains il n'y a pas de honte à penser à des choses comme ça.

- Ca m'avait juste effleuré l'esprit… Mais c'est devenu une obsession incontrôlable dans la tourelle. Ça ne peut pas être la même chose.

- Moi je te dis que si. Ça a peut-être pris autant d'importance parce que tu rejetais l'idée, parce que tu ne voulais pas y penser. Tu dois accepter tes désirs comme tu dois accepter le passé et accepter de suivre la volonté de la Force, Luke. Parce que tu es humain tout comme moi.-

- Tu as peut-être raison mais ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

- Moi si ! (Elle se leva et embrassa Luke sur la joue) Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ou tes visions. Elles sont sûrement juste dues aux changements que nous avons connu ces derniers temps. Je veux parler de nous deux, de notre relation.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Luke tout en picorant dans son assiette, en tout cas c'est vrai que je suis soulagé depuis que je t'en ai parlé. Mais pour ce qui est de nous, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler…

- Nous serons bien obligés. Mais j'ai juste dit que nous avions changé. Que notre relation avait changée. Ce dont je ne veux pas parler – pas pour le moment – c'est de notre avenir…

- D'accord je te promets de ne pas y faire référence jusqu'à ce que nous aillions atteint Bothawui. Quelle bonne idée tu as eu de nous faire manger des steaks trop épicés quand on pouvait manger quelque chose de bien pire !

- Eh bien je n'avais pas encore vérifié les rations qu'on avait à cause d'un certain Luke Skywalker qui m'avait ordonné de prendre du repos et qui m'avait ensuite fait dormir jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de l'Hyperespace…

- Désolé…

- Non, c'est moi. Tu avais raison au sujet de la transe de guérison. Merci. (Mara était en train de jeter les restes de nourriture, malgré le dégout qu'elles avaient provoqué chez l'un et chez l'autre, elles étaient pratiquement vides, plus même que la viande épicée qu'avait laissé Luke sur cette lune… Elle sourit intérieurement et reprit d'un ton plus enjoué) En fait, ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit que nous pouvions nous satisfaire des rations ?

- J'ai dit que je m'en contenterai. Et j'y suis bien obligé! (Luke avait souri et tous les deux savaient qu'ils plaisantaient ce qui ramenait un peu de bonne humeur dans ce vaisseau) Mais toi, tu t'en contenteras ?

- J'y serais bien obligée moi aussi, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire. »

Luke se leva et aida Mara à débarrasser. Ils échangèrent des mots doux dans la Force et souriaient, heureux d'être tous les deux… Quand R2-D2 déboula comme une tornade, sans être attendu, il pépiait comme un fou et si Luke fut légèrement inquiété par son ami droïde, Mara quant à elle soupira et posa les couverts sur la table, puis se tourna vers le droïde :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a R2, demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée, ne me dis pas que nous sommes encore une fois hors de l'hyperespace !

- Non, je l'aurais senti, répondit le Jedi puis il désigna le droïde astromécano qui repartait vers le cockpit, mais je crois que R2 veut nous montrer quelque chose, nous ferions mieux de le suivre.

- Tu sens un danger ? Demanda Mara.

- Non aucun, et oui je suis ouvert à la Force !

- Je n'allais pas dire le contraire. Je n'ai même pas senti arriver D2

- Moi, non plus, avoua Luke, je l'ai juste entendu quand il nous a surpris. Je crois que nous étions trop ouverts à la Force mais en même temps trop concentrés sur nous deux pour analyser le reste.

- Je le crois aussi. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurions pas senti un danger venir. Ce n'est pas si pratique que ça finalement ce lien émotionnel.

- Oh je suis sûr que si, mais nous devons apprendre à bien l'utiliser et à garder nos sens en alerte à tout moment.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Mais si nous étions sortis de l'hyperespace, le vaisseau aurait tremblé même légèrement de toute façon. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Mais c'est peut-être aussi grave. D2 ne serait pas autant alarmé sinon.

- Oui tu as raison mais je ne sens rien de mal…

- Peut-être est-ce quelque chose de bien, R2 a peut-être juste voulu nous faire venir dans le cockpit…

- Oui possible. Ce serait une bonne chose en tout cas. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous ayons eu de bonnes nouvelles depuis un certain temps.

- Depuis que nous sommes sortis vivants de Nirauan, précisa Luke.

- Oui depuis ce moment-là… (Mara entra dans le cockpit en premier, Luke la suivit de près) Bon en tout cas nous savons que nous sommes bien dans l'hyperespace, commenta Mara Jade.

- Oui mais je ne sens toujours rien. R2 que voulais-tu nous dire à Mara et à moi ? »

R2-D2 alla se brancher sur l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau, Luke s'approcha et vit que rien n'était anormal. Mara s'avança à son tour. R2-D2 bipa plusieurs fois et des mots apparurent de nouveau sur le moniteur de bord.

« Alors que dit-il, demanda la jeune femme.

- Que nous avons eu un message de Leia. Je ne sais pas comment. (R2 bipa à nouveau) Oh on l'a reçu via l'holonet quand nous étions hors de l'hyperespace.

- Et pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas fait part avant ?

- Parce que c'est le vaisseau qui l'é reçu.

- Un message de Leia ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Elle a peut-être demandé la fréquence du vaisseau à la base de Karrde. A moins qu'elle ne se soit servie de la Force.

- Je vois et donc R2 vient de le trouver seulement maintenant c'est ça.

- Oui, fit Luke, je lui avais d'abord demandé de calculer la durée estimée de notre trajet vers Bothawui. Et il devait aussi vérifier que tout allait bien à bord, c'est sûrement en inspectant l'ordinateur qu'il a trouvé le message. R2 l'a téléchargé dans ses banques de données… »

Luke aida la droïde à se débrancher, celui-ci roula vers le centre du cockpit, Luke s'assit dans le siège du copilote et Mara dans celui du pilote. R2 activa son holoprojecteur et quelques secondes plus tard, Leia Organa Solo apparut devant eux. L'image était assez trouble, sûrement à cause du brouillage qui persistait peut-être dans le système… Elle lança un regard noir, du genre qu'elle ne lançait qu'à Luke ou Han Solo. Celui-ci alla se placer près de sa femme dans le champ d'enregistrement du holo.

« Luke, j'espère que tu recevras ce message avant d'atteindre Bothawui, commença Leia, Gavrisom est retourné sur Coruscant et je suis celle qui doit empêcher une tuerie ici. Bref, nous n'avons pas annoncé que tu arrivais avec le Document de Caamas et nous ne le ferons pas. Gavrisom, Bel Iblis, Shada, Wedge, Han et moi sommes les seuls au courant. Comme je te l'ai dit, Han a ramené un faux document de Bastion mais personne ne sait qu'il est faux…

- Et donc Leia veut faire passer ton document pour le mien, pour que je ne passe pas pour un idiot, coupa Han Solo.

- C'est exact. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu ne diras rien de compromettant en arrivant avec le Document de Caamas. Karrde sera sûrement au courant. On peut lui faire confiance et Shada D'ukal le sait donc elle la sûrement prévenu. Soyez-donc discrets tous les deux. Et Luke… Et Mara, que la Force vous guide et vous protège. Comme je l'ai dit de Ben Kenobi, il y a de ça deux décennies : Vous êtes notre seul espoir ! »

Luke sourit en repensant à la première fois où il avait vu sa sœur jumelle, il l'avait alors trouvé jolie… Mais maintenant seule Mara lui semblait jolie, non elle était radieuse, même avec leurs combinaisons de vol et leurs visages ridés par la fatigue… et peut-être déjà l'âge. Mara sentit les sentiments de Luke au même moment que le Jedi les éprouvait autant que ces pensées… »

« Ce n'est que de la fatigue, Skywalker. Mais ça me parait dingue même venant de Han, alors de Leia c'est incroyable ce qu'ils nous demandent…

- Han est son mari, elle fait ça pour lui. Et je suis son frère, je fais ça pour elle.

- Je sais, j'en ferais autant pour toi Luke. Je trouvais juste cela dingue. Mais je suis sûre que toutes les personnes dont elle a cité le nom ont pensé la même chose. Même que Han aussi…

- Très probablement. Au moins nous savons pourquoi Leia n'en a parlé à personne et que Bothawui est toujours une poudrière prête à s'enflammer, comme l'a dit Solon.

- Oui. Mais il y a une autre question qui m'inquiète : quand arriverons-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que Leia ne sait pas que notre vaisseau est aussi lent – enfin il ne l'est plus grâce à toi – ni que nous avons été chassés de l'Hyperespace par cet interdicteur impérial. Mais en même temps, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous n'aurions pas eu son message à temps. Mais pour la question que tu viens de poser, demandes à R2, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire la vaisselle… Fit Luke avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ok, il se moque encore de moi… Surprenons-le.

- C'est ton droïde Skywalker, mais vient m'aider en cuisine après. »

Mara quitta le cockpit amusée, Luke surpris retourna aux côtés de l'astromécano.

« Alors D2, ton estimation ? Demanda Luke conscient que D2-R2 comprenne tout à fait Mara autant que lui-même.

Le droïde alla se reconnecter à l'ordinateur et pépia plusieurs fois, Luke s'approcha et lut tout haut les mots que venaient de dire R2, quand il eut fini, il tapota le droïde et retourna comme le lui avait gentiment proposé Mara en cuisine.

« Alors, fit Mara avant même que Luke ait franchi le seuil de la pièce, combien de temps selon lui.

- Tu seras surprise mais tu nous as bien aidés même si tu as failli nous faire tuer…

- C'est ironique, grimaça Mara, ou bien j'ai vraiment tout cassé à bord ?

- Tu n'as rien cassé du tout ! Enfin, si les moyens de communications subspatiaux. Mais ce n'est rien, je vais contacter Leia à travers la Force pour la prévenir. Non j'étais sérieux : tu vas nous faire gagner trois jours !

- Trois jours ? S'étrangla Mara. Mais nous ne devions pas arriver dans une semaine d'après les calculs sur Nirauan ?

- C'est exact… Et nous avons passé quatre jours en transe… J'ai demanda à D2.

- Je sais, je l'ai fait aussi.

- Et nous avions déjà passé une demi-journée avant que je ne nous mette en transe tous les deux.

- Oui, et après avoir quitté la lune d'Aliph, nous avons encore passé une journée dans ce vaisseau. Ce qui fait que cinq jours et demi se sont écoulé !

- Je sais, l'interdicteur était plus près du noyau que nous ne le pensions. Mais sans tes réparations, nous aurions encore du passer quatre jours en hyperespace.

- Et là nous devons arriver… Quand exactement ?

- Demain. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà assez incroyable comme ça !

- Oui. Bon je pense que nous pouvons nous reposer. D2 a les choses en mains, enfin en pinces. »

Mara sourit. Elle termina « la vaisselle ».

« Tu devrais prévenir Leia non ?

- Je le ferais mais avant j'ai envie de me reposer. Moi je me suis battu contre ces TIE, et vu la maniabilité de la tourelle, ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant !

- Je te crois, dit-elle, mais pour ce qui est de repos, je te laisse la cabine (elle lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant l'unique cabine du doigt) bonne nuit Skywalker !

- Merci toi aussi. Si tu veux on peut la partager… Je dis juste partager le lit pour dormir, se reprit Luke même s'il avait déjà rougi.

- Non merci, sinon tu vas encore avoir ces vision, fit Mara qui avait rougie elle- aussi.

- Justement ça aiderait peut-être à ne plus les avoir… »

Mara sentit un trouble dans ses émotions mais n'y prêta pas attention, elle n'avait pas besoin de la Force pour comprendre de quoi parlait Luke Skywalker. Et il avait peut-être raison après tout… Luke lui proposa sa main, Mara la prit et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cabine

Système de Bothawui, _Wild Karrde_ :

Le _Wild Karrde_ était toujours posé dans l'un des vastes hangars du vaisseau diplomatique de la Nouvelle République, Talon Karrde perdait de l'argent et pas qu'un peu. Mais il n'y pensait pas. D'une étrange façon il ne pensait plus comme avant, plus comme un contrebandier. Il avait pourtant toujours été cet homme avide et intéressé. Mais là, il ne pensait plus à ses affaires mais à la politique. Bothawui était le cœur du problème et c'est là où il se finirait. Karrde aurait sûrement affirmé n'être préoccupé par l'ampleur qu'avait prise le conflit au sujet de Caamas uniquement pour ses intérêts. Il perdait de l'argent. Mais c'était un mensonge et il le savait bien tout comme son équipage : il était libre de partir quand il le voulait. On le lui avait assuré…

Alors pourquoi ne pas partait-il pas ? Tout son équipage se le demandait. Karrde n'avait prévenu personne de ses intentions. Pas avant d'avoir parlé à Gavrisom, pensait-il. Mais il savait que malgré leur confiance totale en leur chef, ils se posaient des questions. Et Karrde lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir les réponses. Leia Organa Solo était digne de confiance. Elle était la seule à le considérer comme un ami et un allié dans la Nouvelle République avec son frère et son époux. Karrde savait qu'elle en avait bien parlé au Président de la Nouvelle République. Il en était persuadé alors pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas été invité à rencontrer Gavrisom ? Il avait demandé à prendre rendez-vous à l'aube mais on lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas disponible… Peut-être était-ce vrai ? Dans ce cas, Karrde et son organisation continuerait à perdre encore beaucoup d'argent, car il n'était pas décidé à s'en aller avant d'avoir eu son entretien privé avec le Président Ponc Gavrisom… Il avait parlé à Antilles de Car'das mais pas de son projet. Pellaeon avait été convaincu. Il était aussi convaincu de devoir se rendre. Il n'était pas, comme l'Empire, en mesure de négocier et de refuser quel que soit la proposition. Et l'Empire était désormais si faible que les contrebandiers n'étaient sûrement plus un problème là-bas… Convaincre Gavrisom serait bien plus fastidieux mais il y avait une chance pour que le Président Calibop le croie. Karrde était sincère mais sa réputation de contrebandier le précédait et il le savait bien. Pourtant Leia le soutiendrait très certainement. Elle serait favorable à sa proposition, mais le Calibop ce n'était pas si sûr. Talon faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine, son comlink personnel dans sa main, attendant impatiemment que celui-ci sonne pour lui annoncer que Gavrisom était enfin libre de le recevoir… Mais il attendait vainement. Il était seul et ne pouvait que ruminer des pensées plus ou moins mauvaises… Quand il entendit un son diffus, il crut que c'était enfin son comlink qui vibrait. Il vérifia mais celui-ci était toujours en veille. Karrde voulu vérifier pour la cinquième fois qu'il était bien allumé mais il n'eut pas le temps, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Karrde hésita, si l'un des membres de son équipage voulait repartir, il serait obligé d'accepter, et alors de renoncer à son entrevue officielle. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait. Pas si vite.

« Entrez, dit-il. C'est ouvert.

- Merci capitaine, fit la voix de femme derrière la porte, tout en actionnant la poignée.

- Ah Shada (Karrde savait que c'était elle, c'était la seule humaine de son équipage…) pour quelle raison venez-vous me voir ?

- Gavrisom n'a toujours pas appelé ? (Karrde fronça les sourcils puis se ravisa, il en avait parlé à Shada.)

- Non, répondit Talon Karrde, mais je n'attends pas son appel. J'espérais avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, en privé. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas avant longtemps à mon avis…

- Je ne sais pas. Leia a dû lui en parler. Mais maintenant que Pellaeon a repris ses fonctions de Commandant Suprême de la Flotte Impérial, Gavrisom va vouloir négocier la paix avec lui à mon avis.

- Certainement. Et à vrai dire, j'espère qu'il le fera. Comment savez-vous pour la paix ?

- J'ai entendu Pellaeon vous en parler sur _l'Implacable_. Et Leia ne m'a pas contredit…

- Je vois. Bien je pense que je pourrais aussi vous dire de quoi j'ai parlé avec Pellaeon et ce dont je veux parler avec Gavrisom. J'en ai déjà parlé à Bel Iblis mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler.

- Qu'est-ce donc, demanda Shada intriguée.

- Eh bien ça vous concerne en fait, et c'est même vous qui m'en avait donné l'idée en me disant que vendre des informations pouvait être parfois pire que la contrebande pure et dure. (Shada le regarda avec une étrange sensation) J'ai donc décidé de modifier plusieurs choses.

- Vous n'allez pas revenir à la contrebande, déclara Shada, ce n'aurait aucun lien avec votre entrevue avec le chef du gouvernement. Alors que voulez-vous faire Karrde ?

- Je vais améliorer les choses, cela est certain, le reste dépendra. Shada, je… (Il s'interrompit et ramassa son comlink qu'il avait posé sur la table de travail que comportait sa cabine, celui-ci vibrait et Karrde décrocha la communication, il parla quelques minutes avant de raccrocher et de reprendre) nous en discuterons plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

- Bien sûr Karrde, mais est-ce enfin le secrétaire de Gavrisom ?

- Non, c'est Dankin.

- Que veut-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il nous demande d'aller accueillir nos invités. Vous voulez me suivre ?

- Oui, mais qui entendez-vous par invités ? Demanda Shada. (L'ancienne Mystril se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine et suivit ensuite Karrde jusqu'au cockpit du _Wild Karrde_.) Puis-je rester ou cela vous dérangera-t-il ?

- Non, vous pouvez rester. Si vous ne dites rien de compromettant. Au contraire, vous pourriez m'aider, fit Karrde. »

Le cockpit était très animé, Dankin vit le premier Karrde et Shada entrer. Si la jeune femme cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait et regardait avec curiosité l'équipage de Karrde s'affairer dans tous les coins, le contrebandier descendit vers le siège du capitaine, il ne put s'y assoir pas car comme il l'avait prévu, son invité de marque avait déjà pris place dans le fauteuil. Son escorte était composée de soldats, de gardes et d'un général familier.

« Président Gavrisom, je suis honoré de vous avoir à bord du _Wild Karrde_, vous aussi Bel Iblis mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici à vrai dire. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas pu me faire convoquer dans votre bureau, Président ? Nous aurions été plus à l'aise pour discuter…

- Sûrement, répondit le Calibop, mais j'ai cru savoir que vous n'étiez pas resté hier soir.

- Il était tard et je devais rassurer mes hommes.

- Je vois. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas voulu que notre rencontre soit officielle. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas trop discuter avec vous pour dire vrai Karrde.

- Est-ce pour ça que votre secrétaire me disait toujours que vous étiez occupé, vous vouliez m'éviter.

- Au début, mais j'étais réellement occupé, même que je dirais débordé !

- Je vous crois Président. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

- Leia et Garm Bel Iblis m'ont convaincu que ce que vous vouliez me dire était essentiel ou du moins important et qu'il était de mon devoir de président d'écouter au minimum votre requête…

- Je vois donc je peux vous dire merci Général.

- Vous pouvez Karrde mais je suis là en tant que conseiller pas en tant que général.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'une fois cette affaire finie, je veux dire notre entrevue secrète, Bel Iblis et moi allons rentrer sur Coruscant préparer une délégation diplomatique et partir avec celle-ci pour des coordonnées spatiales qu'a donné Gilad Pellaeon à Bel Iblis à bord de _l'Aventurier Errant_. Mais vous étiez-là vous aussi.

- A bord du vaisseau mais pas présent pendant les négociations, acquiesça Karrde, et donc vous allez négocier la paix. Je suis heureux de l'entendre car cela rendra les choses bien plus faciles.

- Pour la contrebande ? Détrompez-vous Karrde, une fois la paix rétablie dans la Galaxie, plus de menaces extérieures ou intérieures dans la Nouvelle République, les hors-la loi comme vous vont devenir des cibles pour la Flotte de la Nouvelle République et les lois seront plus sévères…

- Je m'en doute bien. Je vois que Garm a bien tenu sa promesse, fit Karrde en souriant au Général, mais si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais continuer cette discussion seul à seul dans ma cabine ou le salon. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus propice à des négociations diplomatiques.

- C'est votre vaisseau Karrde, faites comme bon vous semble, répondit le Calibop en haussant les épaules.

- Bien, alors allons dans ma cabine (Karrde jeta un coup d'œil vers la coursive et vit que Shada n'avait pas osé s'approcher) Général Bel Iblis, vous pouvez si vous le désirez nous accompagner Gavrisom et moi.

- Je le souhaite également. Je suis d'accord avec votre idée Karrde et je me ferais une joie de vous soutenir.

- Merci, j'aimerais aussi inviter quelqu'un, la Mystril, euh l'ancienne Mystril, dont je vous ai parlé.

- Ah oui Shada D'ukal c'est ça ? Demanda Ponc. Leia nous a parlé d'elle. Je n'y vois aucun problème.

- Bien, approuva Talon Karrde (Il fit signe à ses invités de le suivre et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Dankin quand il le croisa en remontant le pont vers la coursive. Il s'arrêta devant Shada) Voulez-vous nous accompagner s'il vous plait.

- J'ai tout entendu, murmura Shada tout en suivant les trois hommes.

- Je vois, vous avez de bonnes oreilles vous avez raison… (Karrde ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et ses trois invités entrèrent, Karrde vérifia que personne ne les avait suivi puis verrouilla sa porte.) Bien Bel Iblis est le seul à être au courant, donc je vais tout vous expliquer. J'ai parlé à Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_ et j'en ai fait de même avec Bel Iblis. Pellaeon me soutient et m'approuve, je le dis tout de suite. Bel Iblis aussi si je ne m'abuse ?

- Non c'est bien ça, répondit le général.

- Parfait, j'ai proposé à Pellaeon de créer un service de renseignements commun entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République. Cela ne peut être mis en place qu'avec un traité de paix officiel entre les deux gouvernements, cela va sans dire.

- Je vois, fit Gavrisom assez étonné, et donc vous voulez être sûr que la paix sera bien signée ?

- J'en suis convaincu. Pellaeon est très sérieux et vous, la Nouvelle République, attendez cette paix depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai, admit le Calibop, mais les négociations n'ont même pas commencé.

- Pellaeon m'a proposé de négocier mais je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire. Maintenant oui. Nous avons signé une trêve mais la paix est toute proche je le sens.

- Je le crois aussi, fit Shada qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse, maintenant que Thrawn et Caamas ne sont plus des problèmes tout ira mieux… La Nouvelle République pourra négocier avec l'Empire si elle n'est plus sur le point de se déchirer…

- Le document de Caamas n'a pas encore été rendu public par Solo, rétorqua Bel Iblis.

- La conseillère Leia Organa Solo m'a dit la vérité. Et je l'ai dit à Karrde. Après tous les risques que nous avons courus pour Leia et ce document de Caamas, il fallait bien qu'il sache que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Donc personne dans cette pièce n'ignore que Luke Skywalker arrive bientôt avec la fin de nos soucis, demanda Gavrisom, bien ça rendra les choses plus faciles…

- En effet, approuva Garm Bel Iblis.

- Bien maintenant que nous savons tous la même chose nous pourrions passer aux négociations président.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ce service de renseignements commun restera neutre. Mon Organisation de Contrebandiers va devenir légale. Et Bastion et Coruscant recevront les mêmes informations. Ce sont des points positifs, mais il y aura sûrement des problèmes dans la mise en place du système, non ?

- Possible, nous vous laissons le côté pratique Karrde, fit Bel Iblis, mais pour le côté théorique, c'est une bonne idée.

- Je suis d'accord avec le général Bel Iblis Talon Karrde. Mais c'est vrai que nous devrons négocier avec Pellaeon pour la paix avant que vous ne puissiez mettre en pratique cette idée.

- Oui. Alors aucune objection de la part du gouvernement de la Nouvelle République ?

- Non, aucune. Je vous approuve totalement. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a donné cette idée. Et ce que ça nous apportera.

- Je ne peux vous répondre à votre première question. Mais les deux se ressemblent assez du moins leur réponse : je pense que ce qui permettra à cette galaxie de connaître une paix durable sera que les deux camps puissent avoir confiance entre eux. Et quoi de mieux qu'une organisation neutre en politique pour cela ?

- Vous avez raison Karrde, acquiesça Ponc Gavrisom en esquissant un sourire sur son bec, entièrement raison. Si Pellaeon approuve déjà lui aussi votre idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez venir avec nous pour négocier cette paix que vous désirez-vous aussi de toute évidence…

- Je pense que si, je devrais être présent. Pellaeon et vous doivent vous mettre d'accord sur le côté pratique de l'organisation sinon vous ne sauriez pas si nous obéissons à nos engagements. De plus, il faudra négocier les informations que nous donnerons aux gouvernements, comment,…

- Oui, vous avez raison sur ces points. Bien pourrez-vous décoller vers les coordonnées spatiales que nous vous donnerons dans une heure ?

- Oui ce ne sera pas un problème, pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous partons dans une heure nous aussi, répondit Bel Iblis avant le président, mais nous devons gagner Coruscant avant de rejoindre Pellaeon…

- Je vois, vous voulez que je l'assure de votre arrivée prochaine.

- Oui. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas bien sûr.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous Gavrisom.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais moi également Talon Karrde. Pas pour vous mais pour les avantages que nous procurerons vos informations…

- Je le sais bien président. J'étais pareil avant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je voyais toujours mes intérêts avant le reste…

- Oh je vois. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance officiellement Talon Karrde. A bientôt.

- Au revoir président Gavrisom, et au revoir général Bel Iblis.

- Au revoir Talon. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt…

- Oui de toute évidence.

- Au revoir Président et vous aussi général, fit Shada en se levant pour aller serre le bras et l'aile de ses interlocuteurs. »

Une fois Ponc Gavrisom et son escorte partis, Shada, restée dans la cabine de Karrde, rompit le silence qui s'était installé…

« Karrde, merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est pour moi que vous l'avez fait. Je vous remercie.

- Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de la vie d'une contrebandière. Mais est-assez assez honorable, est assez grand pour vos ambitions ?

- Oui, je trouve l'idée excellente moi aussi. Et je comprends pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas en parler devant Gavrisom et Bel Iblis. Merci pour ça aussi.

- J'aurais pu, la vérité c'est ce que vous avez dit à Car'das : un pourvoyeur d'informations ne vaut pas mieux qu'un contrebandier. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je suis heureux que vous trouviez l'idée bonne. Pellaeon voulait vous proposer un poste. Je lui ai répondu que tu cherchais une grande cause à servir, mais que l'Empire ne ferait peut-être pas l'affaire. Ais-je eu tort Shada?

- Non, à vrai dire je suis comme vous je préfère rester neutre. Et si en plus ça permet d'aider la galaxie, de maintenir la paix… »

Shada avait été surprise par Karrde, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il choisirait de devenir respectable et d'aider la Galaxie pour elle. Ainsi j'avais vu juste… Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise c'était que Karrde la tutoie. Ils avaient vécu des tas d'aventures durant leur quête du document de Caamas, et ils n'étaient plus des inconnus. Leur relation n'était plus strictement professionnelle mais Shada ne s'attendait pas à ce que Karrde la tutoie, pas si vite. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu ? Qu'importe, il avait décidé de changer pour elle, mais si Mara Jade revenait, ça ne servirait à rien…

- C'est vraiment gentil Karrde, mais Mara Jade est en vie et va reprendre sa place dans l'Organisation. Aurais-je quand même ma place à vos côtés dans votre organisation ?

- Oui j'en suis persuadé. Cela veut dire que tu veux bien t'associer avec moi ?

Il m'a de nouveau tutoyé…

- Oui. Je n'ai plus rien à part vous et vous avez décidé de devenir respectable pour moi. Alors oui.

- Je vous trouverai une place, je vous l'assure. Maintenant, je vais donner mes ordres pour passer en hyperespace, Bel Iblis a dû donner les coordonnées de saut à Dankin, nous ferions bien de retourner dans le cockpit…

- Oui, je vous suis. »

Les deux compagnons d'armes et peut-être plus se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cockpit. Talon s'assit dans le fauteuil du capitaine.

« Dankin, Bel Iblis vous a fourni les coordonnées de saut ?

- Oui, je vous les donne ?

- Non, c'est là que nous allons maintenant. Rentre-les dans l'ordinateur de bord.

- Bien capitaine. Nous devrions atteindre notre destination dans trois jours Karrde.

- Bien. Maintenant, Chin veuillez ouvrir une fréquence pour que je puisse demander au contrôleur de vol l'autorisation de décoller.

- Bien chef ! (Chin appuya sur plusieurs touches et se tourna vers le capitaine du _Wild Karrde_) C'est fait, dit-il.

- Ici contrôle spatial du vaisseau diplomatique présidentiel La _Voix du Sénat_, que désirez-vous ?

- Ici, Talon Karrde, capitaine du _Wild Karrde_, je demande l'autorisation de décoller pour mon navire.

- Bien capitaine, votre vaisseau est autorisé à décoller quand bon vous semble. Nous allons ouvrir les portes du hangar et abaisser le bouclier. Ici _Voix du Sénat_, terminé »

Karrde fit un signe à Chin et celui-ci coupa la communication. Talon s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et donna ses ordres pour le décollage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Wild Karrde_ se mit à se surélever puis il sortit du hangar du vaisseau. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux mais les feux que voyaient l'équipage du vaisseau étaient bien plus dangereux…

« Manœuvre d'esquive, ordonna Karrde (Leur vaisseau venait de passer à côté d'un tir très précis venant d'un vaisseau corellien.) Nous devons nous sortir de la zone de combat et passer en hyperespace ! (Le vaisseau esquiva un autre tir beaucoup moins précis mais tout aussi puissant et fonça vers la sortie du blocus. Enfin à l'abri, Karrde donna ses ordres à nouveau) Bien, Dankin tu as rentré les coordonnées ?

- Oui chef, répondit l'intéressé.

- Bien, préparez-vous à passer en hyperespace. (Le décompte commença et quand le pilote, la togorienne H'sishi tira sur le levier d'hyperdrive et que les étoiles s'évanouirent, Karrde poussa un soupir de soulagement) Nous nous en sommes sortis, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, souffla Shada. »

Elle pensa soudain à Mara Jade, celle-ci allait sûrement bientôt arriver et Karrde était parti. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Shada avait parlé à Karrde de la discussion qu'avaient eue Mara et elle. Mais sans lui dire qu'elle avait voulu parler au capitaine en privé. Que voulait-elle donc lui dire ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hyperespace près de Bothawui, _L'Inconnu_ :

_L'Inconnu_ filait toujours à travers l'espace mais le vaisseau atteindrait bientôt sa destination. Luke Skywalker le sentit dans la Force. Il sentit également autre chose, une étrange sensation d'un danger lointain et pourtant proche. Leia! Luke vit dans son esprit sa sœur jumelle en danger. Il ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait mais ça l'inquiéta légèrement… A ses côtés, il sentit une autre femme et elle dormait. Il ne sentit aucun danger la concernant. Rien qu'un calme profond, un calme de Jedi. Mara était une Jedi tout comme lui maintenant, il le savait. Mais pas Leia. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui arriver? Arriverait-il à temps dans le système de Bothawui pour l'empêcher? Il n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions. D'autres soucis le rongeaient. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à tant avec le Document de Caamas, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. La guerre civile serait inévitable, Luke le savait bien et ça ne l'aidait pas à se rendormir. D'une autre façon il n'en avait pas envie. A ses côtés, Mara Jade bougea légèrement, Luke vérifia son chrono et vit que l'aube venait de se lever sur Drev'starn. Ils avaient choisis ce fuseau horaire car ce serait celui qu'ils auraient à leur arrivée, au moins ne seraient-ils pas désorientés… Mais en vérifiant bien, il vit que si l'heure était matinale, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça, même que l'heure était avancée. Luke se souvint en effet que Bothawui avait une rotation rapide. Il était donc plus tard sur la planète que dans le vaisseau. Pour quelques heures ce n'était pas un problème mais au moins savait-il que Leia ne dormait pas, il pourrait la contacter sans craindre de la réveiller… Luke voulut se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau mais une main toute chaude le retint :

« Luke, fit Mara d'une voix ensommeillée, quelle heure est-il que tu es déjà réveillé.

- C'est juste l'aube (il hésita, quel terme devait-il utiliser maintenant ?) Mara. Enfin pas vraiment l'aube mais c'est encore le matin.

- Je vois (elle se redressa à son tour et lui prit l'autre main) mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés… Non ?

- Non, mais je sens qu'on approche.

- Oui moi aussi. Luke (Mara aussi cherchait ses mots) je ne sais pas quoi dire, tout… tout est différent. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai, souffla le Jedi (Luke regarda Mara dans les yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de la Force pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire… Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais, Luke s'y perdit quelques secondes puis revint à la réalité), mais nous avons toujours notre mission à accomplir. Mara, je sens un danger et il concerne Leia.

- Ta sœur sait se défendre, rétorqua Mara, mais je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle autant que pour moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !

- Non pas maintenant mais avant, oui.

- Tu as raison, mais j'avais raison à ton sujet. J'espère me tromper pour Leia…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est ma sœur jumelle et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider.

- Je te l'ai dit elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Et nous arrivons. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Je voudrais partager ta confiance. Tu veux te rendormir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment. Mais où vas-tu? Demanda Mara.

- Boire un verre d'eau ou un verre de lait, quelque chose de frais. Pour être bien réveillé.

- Je vois, bonne idée Skywalker même si moi je préférerais quelque chose de chaud… On n'a rien ici donc je vais devoir me satisfaire d'un simple verre de lait.

- Bien, fit Luke en se levant, nous prendrons un vrai petit déjeuner sur le _Faucon_ ou dans n'importe quel vaisseau où seront Han et Leia.

- Je vote pour! Mais tu as raison nous devons nous lever, je sens que nous allons bientôt arriver.

- Oui, moi aussi. Nous devrions aller directement dans le cockpit. Tu préfères être pilote ou copilote ?

- A ton avis Skywalker? (Luke s'ouvrit à la Force et sentit toutes les émotions de Mara, les mêmes que les miennes, pensa-t-il.)

- Je suppose que tu préfères piloter.

- Bien deviné Jedi, se moqua Mara. »

Luke lâcha la main de sa compagne et se leva, imité par Mara Jade, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le cockpit. R2-D2 était encore connecté à l'ordinateur de bord, quand il les vit entrer, main dans la main, il trilla de soulagement.

Luke alla voir son droïde tandis que Mara s'installait dans le siège du pilote. Elle vérifia les données du navigateur et vit qu'en effet, ils étaient bel et bien arrivés.

« Luke, dit-elle pour prévenir le Jedi (Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière du cockpit et vit Luke avancer vers elle et s'assoir à sa place) nous arrivons.

- Je sais, répondit le Jedi sans tourner la tête (Il vérifiait les données transmises par l'ordinateur de bord.) R2 a réparé le peu de moyens de communication que nous avions du mieux qu'il a pu mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps à mon avis…

- C'est quand même bien d'avoir essayé et peu et mieux que rien du tout, rappela Mara, mais je préférerais que tu tentes de contacter Leia, ça me rassurera…

- J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure, répondit le Jedi mais je ne suis sûrement pas assez concentré.

- Pourquoi ça? S'étonna Mara.

- A cause de tes pensées, dès que je m'ouvre à la Force, elles m'assaillent, je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais ça ne m'aide pas.

- Je vais essayer de ne plus penser, du moins à ça, mais je dois rester concentrée et ouverte à la Force moi aussi.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, fit Luke.

Le Jedi ferma les yeux et appela sa sœur à travers la force comme il l'avait fait pour la première fois sur Bespin, après son premier combat contre Dark Vador, après que celui-ci lui ait avoué être son père et après avoir perdu sa main droite… Luke frissonna en y repensant puis s'ouvrit pleinement à la Force et chercha Leia. Sa sœur était toute proche, il le sut tout de suite, il appela dans le vide : « Leia ! » A côté de lui, Mara décomptait les secondes avant de faire sortir le vaisseau de l'hyperespace…

« Leia »

« Luke! S'exclama la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo qui était en pleine réunion avec les délégations Ishoris et Diamalas.

- Excusez-nous Conseillère, y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non Sénateur Miatamia, tout va bien. Je vous écoute…

- Bien, je disais que les Diamalas étaient prêts à accepter d'abandonner toute forme de vengeance quel que soit la décision que prendra la Haute Cour de Justice Républicaine dans cette affaire.

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Leia, mais les Ishoris feront-ils de même, demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le délégué Ishori.

- Il me semble que c'est une évidence. Isht est membre de la Nouvelle République depuis trop longtemps pour que nous ne soyons pas d'accord avec la décision judiciaire. Mais tant que le Document de Caamas n'aura pas été révélé, Isht refuse de tendre la main vers les Diamalas autant que vers Coruscant !

- Je vois, je suis sûr que si vous acceptez de faire au minimum une trêve dans ce système stellaire, mon époux donnera le Document au Gouvernement de la Nouvelle République et qu'il sera rendu public très vite.

- Mais le capitaine Solo a donné comme conditions, que tous les vaisseaux de guerre rentrent chez eux… Isht refuse cette condition.

- Et les Diamalas de même, ajouta Miatamia, ainsi que les corelliens, les Mon Cal,…

- Je vois, mais Han est mon mari, je saurais le convaincre. S'il donne enfin le Document de Caamas, accepterez-vous à votre tour de rentrer gentiment chez vous, pour reprendre les mots de mon époux ?

- Cela dépend de la véracité du Document. Et de ce que fera le gouvernement, grogna l'Ishori.

- Le Sénat n'est que trop impliqué. Une fois, le Document en notre possession, nous intenterons un procès juste et équitable contre les coupables. Vous pouvez être sûr que la Justice sera sévère contre eux. Mais seuls les coupables en souffriront, pas la planète entière. Et c'est ce que nous voulons Gavrisom et moi-même.

- Ce que vous voulez n'est pas le problème conseillère. Gavrisom absent, vous êtes l'unique représentante de Coruscant, et vous devez rester neutre.

- On peut être neutre dans un conflit tout en ayant son opinion, sénateur. J'ai la mienne mais je ne me battrais pas pour elle. Je pense que c'est à la Justice de trancher. Et la Justice est neutre tout comme le Gouvernement.

- Borsk Fey'lya est membre de ce Gouvernement, vous n'êtes donc pas neutre.

- Ce n'est pas le Haut Conseil qui statuera mais la Justice ! Et Fey'lya est retourné sur Bothawui. Il garde évidemment sa place au sein du conseil mais son avis ne compte pas quand nous discutons de Caamas, pas plus qu'un autre avis du moins.

- Pas plus que le vôtre ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit en quoi je mettais ma loyauté : envers la Justice et la Paix et c'est pourquoi nous discutons. Mais nous nous sommes écartés. Maintenant dites-moi que vous acceptez de faire la paix jusqu'à ce que j'ai convaincu Han de livre le Document de Caamas…

- Nous, Diamalas, acceptons mais pour une journée seulement. Passé ce délai, nous exigerons de force le Document tant recherché.

- Je le convaincrai, souffla Leia Organa Solo.

Luke où es-tu? Réponds-moi!

- Bien si les Diamalas acceptent la trêve, je suis prêt à coopérer au nom du gouvernement d'Isht.

- Merveilleux, commenta Leia, ainsi la discussion est close ?

- Oui. Mais c'est à vous de convaincre le capitaine Solo. Vous avez une journée »

Leia Solo sourit aux deux diplomates, puis quand ceux-ci furent partis et qu'elle resta seule, elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put, s'ouvrit à la Force et tenta une énième fois de répondre à son frère :

« Luke, murmura-t-elle »

Luke.

La voix était faible mais Luke la reconnut, Leia lui répondait enfin. Une autre voix se fit entendre dans la Force, mais c'était plus un cri d'alarme qu'autre chose et Luke sentit le même son dans ses oreilles…

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ce qui alarmait tant Mara Jade : deux croiseurs Ishoris bloquaient la route à _l'Inconnu_ et tiraient des salves de turbolasers. Leur cible était une corvette corellienne. Les Diamalas attaquaient à leur tour et eux visaient les vaisseaux Ishoris. _L'Inconnu_ était pris au piège et subissait déjà des dégâts.

« Tu as levé les boucliers ? Demanda Luke à sa compagne.

- Oui mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, nous avons déjà perdu vingt pour cent du bouclier arrière. Les Diamalas ne plaisantent pas !

- Les Ishoris non plus on dirait, commenta Luke Skywalker quand une salve de turbolaser frôla la coque de leur vaisseau, tu peux les esquiver ?

- Evidemment! Mais comment passer ce blocus?

- Je n'en sais rien. Si on ne devait pas faire croire que Han a le bon document, on pourrait s'identifier. Ils ne tireraient pas en sachant qu'ils pourraient détruire la seule chose que tout le monde attend ici !

- Oui, Solo pourrait oublier ses problèmes d'ego, notre survie est plus importante !

- Oui mais c'est l'idée de Leia, et Gavrisom la soutient ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, Wedge, Bel Iblis, Karrde,…

- Je vois et si on découvre que ce bluff était faux, leur réputation va en prendre un coup… D'accord une meilleure idée ?

- Eh bien je suis un Maître Jedi. Peut-être me laisseront-ils passer sans parler du Document de Caamas…

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, approuva Mara.

- Oui, de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre à vrai dire.

- Moi non plus. (Luke ouvrit une fréquence de communication, non toutes celles qu'il avait près de lui.)

- Ici le Maitre Jedi Luke Skywalker, je désire rejoindre les vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République.

- Euh Luke…

- Quoi ? Demanda le Jedi.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Ça a déjà sauté.

- Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

- R2 ne peut pas faire des miracles. Et on a plus de communications…

- J'ai mon comlink, rétorqua Luke.

- Mais qui peux-tu appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Luke. (Devant eux, les vaisseaux Ishoris semblaient s'écarter et les vaisseaux de guerre tout proches cessèrent de tirer, Luke et Mara soupirèrent de soulagement mais Luke était surtout curieux, il se pencha vers les senseurs et vit approcher des chasseurs légers qu'ils connaissaient bien) Des ails-X !

- Où ça, demanda Mara.

- Derrière les croiseurs Ishoris. (Luke regarda du mieux qu'il put le panoramique qu'offrait le cockpit, il projeta ses sens dans la Force vers les X- WING, cherchant à reconnaitre une présence familière. Il y en avait plusieurs mais une l'intéressait particulièrement) C'est l'Escadron Rogue. Wedge est avec eux. (Luke alluma son comlink et composa la fréquence du chasseur de Wedge Antilles) J'espère qu'il a gardé le même vaisseau, fit Luke.

- Oui? Demanda une voix légèrement irritée mais familière.

- Wedge ? C'est moi, Luke !

- Luke? Tu es enfin là. Tu nous sauves la mise tu ne sais pas à quel point! Mais où es-tu? Je ne vois ni ton X-WING, ni le Feu de Jade. Vous êtes dans quel appareil?

- Dans un vaisseau non enregistré et inconnu, même de nous, on est en plein milieu de la fête et on aurait bien besoin d'aide à vrai dire! Mais que fait l'escadron rogue ici?

- On sert de force neutre pour empêcher des tueries et sauver les vaisseaux civils sans défense, comme vous.

- Sympa… En tout cas tu as raison, on a besoin d'être sauvé. Si c'est ton boulot c'est encore mieux. Je dois rejoindre Han et Leia au plus vite…

- Je sais. Je vais t'escorter, nous allons vous escorter. (Le général Antilles changea de fréquence et reprit d'un ton plus haut) Escadron Rogue en formation, nous allons escorter le vaisseau civil pris entre les feux des Diamalas et des Ishoris.

- Et des corelliens, précisa Luke (Il sentit Wedge s'irriter encore plus, il sut pourquoi : lui et Han étaient corelliens… comme beaucoup de pilotes de l'Escadron Rogue, se dit Luke.) Enfin, ils sont justes des cibles des Ishoris, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient impliqués dans la perte de nos boucliers…

- D'accord je vois, vous n'avez plus de boucliers ?

- Pas assez pour rester là à discuter, dit Luke après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'écran de bord, nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps Wedge, Mara arrive encore à esquiver les tirs mais le vaisseau n'est pas un chasseur X-WING ni le _Faucon_. Il n'a aucun avantage à part celui d'avoir un hyperdrive.

- Je vois, vous n'avez pas eu le choix du vaisseau, je me trompe ?

- Non. Tu nous vois ?

- Oui, enfin je crois, Mara est en train de faire retourner le vaisseau ?

- Oui, il ne nous reste plus assez de boucliers avant, et les commandes sont bloquées pour ce qui est des boucliers. De plus, les Diamalas ont cessé le feu mais pas les Ishoris !

- Je vois, eh bien je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, enfin j'arrive, tiens bon Luke!

- Merci Wedge, fit le Jedi. (Luke vit une X-WING rompre la formation et s'engager dans leur direction. Le reste de l'escadron la suivit. Luke coupa la communication et se tourna vers Mara. La pilote était exténuée et puisait presque toute son énergie dans la Force.) Tu veux que je te remplace, proposa- t-il.

- Non merci Skywalker. Wedge vient à notre aide ?

- Oui avec l'Escadron Rogue. Ils servent de force neutre. Mais je crois qu'ils sont débordés…

- J'en ai aussi l'impression, fit Mara tout en faisant effectuer une looping au vaisseau pour éviter de se faire réduire en cendres, tu sais où est Leia ?

- Oui, à bord du vaisseau diplomatique La _Voix du Sénat_. Elle devait être en pleine réunion. Mais elle arrive. Je le sens.

- Avec Han, elle a pris le _Faucon_ ?

- Peut-être mais je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas mais elle sent ma présence, elle sait que nous sommes là et elle en est toute heureuse.

- Tu devrais la prévenir de ne pas se réjouir trop vite. On n'est pas encore en sécurité.

- Tu es la meilleure pilote que je connaisse et nous sommes des Jedi.

- Tu me complimentes Skywalker? Demanda Mara assez surprise.

- Oui, si on doit mourir au moins devrions-nous penser à des choses positives.

- Comme à nous deux ? Demanda Mara avec un sourire.

- Non si nous mourrons nous n'aurons pas d'avenir, ce serait bête de parler d'avenir.

- Je ne parlais pas d'avenir Luke mais de toi et moi. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre mais je préfère mourir ici avec toi plutôt que seule sur Nirauan.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas sérieux. Tu préfères mourir maintenant? Au moins si tu étais morte seule là-bas tu n'aurais pas de regrets…

- C'est vrai, mais pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu ne sois pas venu à mon secours Skywalker! (Luke voulut lui prendre la main, la serrer dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait le faire, elle pilotait toujours ce vaisseau de fous) Je t'aime Luke…

- Je le sais Mara, pas besoin de le répéter, nous n'allons pas mourir, je te le promets. (Luke s'ouvrit à la Force et sentit l'anxiété de Mara grandir, il tenta de la calmer et la serra dans ses bras dans la Force.) Wedge arrive, on va s'en sortir.

- J'espère Skywalker, fit Mara qui voulait elle-aussi essayer de plaisanter mais qui n'y arrivant pas resta sérieuse, Luke si on ne s'en sort pas nous devons éjecter R2. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser être détruit en même temps que nous. Le Document de Caamas est trop précieux. Le sort de la Galaxie est en jeu.

- C'est bien de penser comme une Jedi, dit Luke en fronçant les sourcils, mais nous ne mourrons pas Mara, fais-moi confiance !

- Désolé Skywalker, je voulais juste envisager toutes les possibilités, me montrer réaliste et idéaliste en même temps.

- Essaie juste de garder le contrôle de ce vaisseau et de garder confiance en la Force.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire, toi ?

- Je vais essayer de dévier les tirs de laser. Mon père savait le faire pour des tirs de blaster. Je dois y arriver aussi.

- C'est aussi dingue que le bluffe de Solo, Luke! Mais que la Force soit avec toi. »

Luke ferma les yeux et visualisa dans son esprit le vaisseau dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois, lui, R2 et Mara. Puis il visualisa l'espace autour d'eux et projeta ses sens. Il sentit un vaisseau tirer mais le laser n'atteint pas sa cible et ne frôla pas non plus _l'Inconnu_. Un chasseur aile-X venait de s'interposer, il n'était que légèrement touché mais il battit en retraite. Luke ouvrit les yeux et fit que Wedge était bel et bien arrivé. Son comlink bipa, il décrocha. Ce n'était pas Wedge :

« Luke, demanda une voix de femme.

- Leia ! S'exclama le Jedi.

- Où es-tu ?

- En plein milieu d'un conflit entre Diamalas et Ishoris, répondit son frère, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je viens de rejoindre Han mais nous ne sommes pas dans le _Faucon_ tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ? (Luke hésita, devait-il risquer la vie de Leia et le _Faucon_? Même si sa propre vie était en jeu…) Luke ?

- Non c'est bon, répondit le Jedi, Wedge est là. Nous arrivons bientôt. Tu es toujours sur la _Voix du Sénat_ ?

- Oui. Le _Faucon_ aussi. Nous pouvons t'attendre dans les hangars si tu veux.

- Où est posé le _Faucon_ ? Coupa Luke

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour échanger les documents.

- Oh oui ça, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je n'y pensais plus. Baie C1- DJ2 ; mais les emplacements à côté sont occupés. Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne avec le _Faucon_ pour l'échange.

- Bonne idée, nous n'avons qu'une envie : quitter ce vaisseau !

- Je vois, j'arrive Luke. Ne crains rien. Que la Force soit avec toi !

- Et avec toi Leia, murmura Luke avant de couper la communication et de rappeler Wedge Antilles.

« Wedge, c'est Luke. Tu me reçois ?

- Assez mal à cause de la bataille mais assez pour reconnaitre ta voix. Tu veux quoi d'autre ?

- Rien je m'assurais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Leia et Han arrivent avec le _Faucon_ et je me suis dit que ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous escorter jusqu'au _Faucon_ plutôt…

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je le fais pour toi Luke en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Oui c'est ça en souvenir du bon vieux temps, conclut Luke avant d'éteindre son comlink »

Le bon vieux temps…

Quand Mara était encore la Main de l'Empereur et qu'elle voulait me tuer… Il chassa ces souvenirs et s'ouvrit de nouveau à la Force, il sentit soudain un trouble dans les émotions de Mara. Avait-elle senti ce qu'il venait de penser à son sujet? Probablement… Mais Mara se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Ne crains rien Skywalker, c'est le passé (elle posa sa main sur son épaule) et le futur est bien plus joyeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que nous sommes toujours vivants et hors de dangers. Comment je n'en sais rien, mais les Ishoris et les Diamalas ont cessé de se battre.

- Incroyable, fit Luke après avoir vérifié les dires de sa compagne, Leia a fait du bon boulot…

- Pardon ?

- Elle a négocié avec les Ishoris et les Diamalas, elle me l'a dit. Tu sais pour le _Faucon_ ?

- Qu'il arrive à notre secours ?

- Oui.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué, seul le vaisseau de Solo pourrait se risquer ici. Et j'ai senti Leia dans la Force, admit Mara.

- D'accord, donc les Solo arrivent et nous sommes saufs. Tout va bien alors !

- On dirait que oui.

- Parfait. Mara, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir survécu, pas pour le document de Caamas et la Nouvelle République mais pour nous. Notre avenir…

- Oui. Je le sais. (Il sentit un peu d'exaspération dans sa voix mais au sein de la Force, elle rayonnait de joie) Je t'aime Luke. Le _Faucon_ n'a pas de rayon tracteur, non ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, nous allons ouvrir le sas et être abordés mais c'est nous qui quittons le navire.

- Encore une de tes blagues, marmonna Mara, vais-je être obligé de les supporter toute ma vie ?

- Je le crains oui, répondit Luke qui savait très bien qu'elle-même plaisantait. »

Luke se leva et se prépara à ouvrir le sas. Mara resta seule dans le cockpit. Elle savait que Luke et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble mais entre le savoir et le voir, le sentir dans la Force, il y avait plus d'un pas, même plus d'un système stellaire… Mais Mara et Luke l'avaient fait ce pas, ce saut périlleux,… Et la Jedi en était ravie. Mara vit le _Faucon_ se rapprochait d'eux puis, quand ils furent assez prêts, ils déplièrent leur tunnel d'accostage, Mara voulut faire de même, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Leia dut le comprendre, car le _Faucon_ s'approcha encore et le tunnel fut bientôt contre le sas du vaisseau. Mara envoya via la Force un message à Luke pour le prévenir puis quitta son siège de pilote et déconnecta D2-R2, elle partit vers le sas sans aucun regrets de ce vaisseau, D2 la suivait. Quand elle arriva au sas, elle vit que Luke l'avait déjà ouvert et que tout se passait bien, rassurée elle serra Luke dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais Luke la serra encore plus fort et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis tous les deux, main dans la main, s'engagèrent dans le tunnel qui les reliait au _Faucon Millenium_.

« Dis au revoir à _l'Inconnu_ Mara, souffla Luke.

- _L'Inconnu_ ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as baptisé ce vaisseau ?

- Oui, répondit Luke.

- Alors je suis contente de lui dire au revoir, à _l'Inconnu_, fit Mara amusée. »

Luke et Mara avancèrent vers le vaisseau des Solo, précédés par R2-D2.

Espace Impérial, Bastion : 

Le conseil des Moffs se sépara après trois heures de réunion. Un record, se dit le Moff Flenic. Même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, l'évidence était là : le retour de Thrawn était bien une mascarade. Ils avaient perdu cette guerre. Pellaeon ne baissait pas les bras, il voulait juste garder ce qu'il pouvait encore avant d'être anéanti par la puissance de la Nouvelle République. Flenic savait qu'il avait eu tort de faire confiance en Disra et s'il n'avait pas confiance en Gilad Pellaeon, il l'avait soutenu comme tous les autres Moffs. Il avait accepté la paix… Mais c'était mieux que tout perdre. Et une paix ne dure jamais longtemps. Ils pourraient reconstruire la grandeur de l'Empire d'antan et écraser les rebelles. Un jour, quand il ne savait pas, mais un jour l'Empire retrouvera sa gloire. Kurlen n'aurait pas accepté de soutenir la paix avec la Nouvelle République s'il n'en était pas convaincu. Disra et Tierce avaient parlé d'une Main de Thrawn, mais il ignorait tout d'elle. Si c'était la clé de la victoire, le Moff devait se renseigner. Quoi que puisse être cette Main, Flenic savait bien qu'elle aurait un avantage décisif pour celui qui la trouverait en premier! Et Flenic voulait être ce « celui ». Il voulait que l'Ordre Nouveau régente à nouveau la Galaxie, comme au temps de Palpatine. Pellaeon devait prendre le _Chimaera_ pour rejoindre un système neutre. Il allait y négocier la paix avec les diplomates de la Nouvelle République. Cela écœurait Kurlen Flenic mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était couché mais gardait des atouts dans sa main, bien cachés : la Main de Thrawn !


	6. Chapter 6

Système de Bothawui, _Faucon Millenium_ :

Han Solo n'était pas inquiet, il ne l'était plus : tout était fini! Luke Skywalker était là et avec le Document de Caamas. A côté de lui, son épouse Leia Organa Solo souriait. Il savait pourquoi. Mais ne put s'empêcher de se moquer…

« Si on allait voir le gamin ? Il doit sûrement être fatigué après ce long voyage dans cette carcasse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas ce vaisseau, qu'il est une carcasse.

- Non mais Luke et Mara Jade sont aussi bons pilotes que moi et ce sont des Jedi.

- Pas Mara, rappela Leia.

- Non mais c'est une très bonne pilote. Si ce vaisseau valait quoi que ce soit, ils seraient déjà arrivés depuis longtemps et auraient atterri dans la _Voix du Sénat_.

- Tu marques un point Solo, admit Leia, mais ne leur en parle pas.

- OK, je serais gentil. Mais lui et Jade doivent avoir affronté pas mal de danger durant deux semaines…

- Pas autant que toi qui t'es risqué sur Bastion.

- J'étais avec Lando !

- Et ils étaient ensemble. Même si ce n'est pas une Jedi, elle sait se débrouiller.

- Ouais… Mais moi je te dis que ma balade au plein cœur de l'Empire, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'ils ont eu à traverser eux deux.

- Possible.

- Bien, alors on devrait être sympas avec eux et ne pas sourire comme ça. Tu en dis quoi ?

- Que tu as peut-être raison. Mais ce serait bien d'essayer au contraire de se montrer réconfortant.

- Oui mais je voulais parler de nous deux, Luke a connu assez de malheurs pour qu'il nous voit comme un couple heureux…

- Tu veux parler de Gaeriel et de Callista? Luke est un Jedi, il s'en est remis Han, elle s'interrompit cherchant une réponse dans la Force à l'une de ses questions, et je crois même que tu te trompes à ce sujet… Il n'est pas plus malheureux que nous.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition de Jedi sûrement, répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

- D'accord. Bon je ne demanderai qu'une chose : tu veux parler d'amour ou d'autre chose ? Moi je parlais de ça…

- Je sais Han, moi aussi.

- Oh, d'accord alors je te le confirme : tu n'es pas une Jedi, pas plus que Mara Jade.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Leia vexée.

- Parce qu'il était seul avec Mara Jade, là-bas.

- Et alors où est le problème, je suis sérieuse Han. Je crois vraiment que les choses ont changés à ce niveau, dans son cœur et c'est mon frère !

- Bien sûr, se moqua Han, Jade et lui! C'est tout bonnement impossible mon cœur !

- Et pourquoi ça Solo, pourquoi une princesse et un contrebandier ne serait-ce pas plus improbable ?

- Attends, tu rigoles? Lui et Jade ? Mara Jade ? Elle a essayé de le tuer je ne sais combien de fois !

- Elle n'a jamais fait que le dire, rétorqua Leia, et puis toi, tu ne m'as sauvé que pour l'argent quand on s'est rencontré. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'elle ?

- Oh oui Princesse, je n'y croirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu en tout cas.

- D'accord Solo, de toute façon je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais je crois quand même que quelque chose a changé entre eux.

- Je reste ici, vas chercher ton frère et son amie.

- Mara est une amie tout comme Karrde !

- Mais pas une alliée…

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, toi le contrebandier ?

- Elle était la Main de l'Empereur, son assassin personnel, répondit Han en haussant les épaules, c'est pour ça que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Je vois, mais moi la Jedi, je te dis qu'elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était et qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal, ni à nous, ni à Luke…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour croire qu'elle et Luke…

- Han ça suffit ! J'ai compris. (Elle se leva de son siège de copilote et se dirigea vers la sortie du cockpit) De toute façon quoi qu'il en soit, Luke et elle sont là. Et nous devons d'abord penser à la Nouvelle République !

- Oui. Vas-y, j'ouvre le sas, et chérie désolé d'être aussi têtu mais je suis Han Solo, c'est dans mes gênes.

- Je le sais Solo, fit Leia tout en revenant près de son mari et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres doucement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je croyais que tu changerais…

- C'est pour ça que je n'y crois pas à ce que tu dis sur Luke et Mara, on ne peut pas changer pas jusqu'à un certain point. (Leia sourit et retourna vers la sortie du cockpit.) Mais j'ai quand même changé un peu depuis que je te connais, pas Mara. »

Leia était déjà partie, Han vit que le tunnel de survie était arrimé au vaisseau étrange dans lequel se trouvait Luke Skywalker, son beau-frère. Leia n'était sûrement pas déjà prête à l'accueillir, à les accueillir à bord, il n'ouvrit pas le sas du _Faucon_ tout de suite. Il réfléchissait toujours à ce que venait d'insinuer sa femme. Même s'il ne le croyait pas toujours complétement, il savait que c'était une Skywalker et une Jedi. Elle devait avoir raison, une fois de plus, mais eux deux ensemble ça paraissait irréaliste ou du moins surréaliste. Autant que moi et Leia, se dit-il. Son épouse avait raison à ce sujet également. Mais Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker… C'était vraiment incroyable, si Leia disait vrai.

Dans le tunnel d'arrimage, Luke et Mara se tenaient toujours la main et avançaient à un rythme très lent. D2, lui était presque déjà arrivé à l'autre bout. Luke et Mara étaient silencieux mais communiquaient à travers la Force. Luke, une fois n'est pas coutume, lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais Mara rompit le silence en posant une question à voix haute :

« Quelle stratégie appliquons-nous? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Pardon. Une stratégie ?

- On dit la vérité ou on ne dit rien, précisa Mara.

- On n'a pas besoin de le leur cacher, répondit le Jedi.

- Je sais mais je parlais de Nirauan et la Main de Thrawn…

- Oui tu as raison pour ça, on ne devrait pas en parler, pas tout de suite. Nous devons réfléchir avant d'en parler à quiconque.

- Je suis d'accord, mais R2 aussi devrait se taire. S'il raconte tout à C3PO, tu peux être sûr que Leia et Han sauront tout avant qu'on ait pu en discuter.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. R2, appela Luke, tu as entendu Mara ? Ne parles pas de ce qui nous est arrivé à C3PO, d'accord ? (le droïde émit une trille affirmative et continua sa route vers le _Faucon_, Luke se tourna de nouveau vers Mara) Et pour ce qui est de nous ?

- Je ne vois aucun problème à en parler. Je pense même que ta sœur et ton beau-frère devraient être les premiers au courant pour notre mariage.

- Bien.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de lancer ça comme ça. Ce serait vraiment étrange non ?

- Oui, on ne le leur dira que s'ils posent des questions. Mais on ne leur mentira pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça Skywalker.

- Leia, nous attend dans le sas. Tu veux lâcher ma main ?

- Non, pas besoin. Je te l'ai dit : Leia peut savoir.

- Je sais, souffla Luke, étrangement je crois qu'elle sait déjà.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- La Force, elle l'a senti dans la Force, elle a dû vouloir me contacter et sentir des émotions qu'elle ne sentait pas avant : mon amour pour toi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment compris, elle a juste des doutes.

- Ce sera plus facile si elle a déjà des doutes, opina Mara. »

Luke ne répondit rien. Ils remontèrent le tunnel jusqu'au sas du _Faucon_ en silence à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce fut Mara qui rassura Luke via la Force.

Quand R2-D2 arriva devant une porte fermée, il bipa nerveusement, Luke et Mara n'y firent pas attention mais Leia Organa, de l'autre côté, l'entendit et prévint Han avec son comlink :

« Ils sont là, chéri, ouvre le sas.

- C'est fait, répondit Han Solo trois secondes plus tard. »

Leia voulut le remercier mais il avait déjà coupé la communication. Elle ne s'en soucia pas et accueillit R2-D2 puis elle vit Luke et Mara derrière-lui.

Elle n'attendit pas que son frère la voit et couru à lui. Quand Luke vit sa sœur arriver, il ouvrit les bras, Mara lui lâcha la main juste à temps et avança vers le _Faucon_ rejoindre D2.

Luke serra Leia dans ses bras et la rassura à son sujet quand il sentit sa peur :

« Je vais bien Leia, dit le Jedi. (Sa sœur le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne parut pas d'accord avec lui.) Je t'assure que tout va bien.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue, répondit Leia.

- Ce n'est rien, Mara et moi venions de nous réveiller quand nous sommes sortis de l'hyperespace. Et nous n'avons pas mangé depuis hier soir. Et nous sommes encore fatigués, expliqua Luke.

- Je vois, vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, demanda Leia en se tournant vers Mara Jade.

- Moi, je veux bien manger n'importe quoi tant que ce ne sont pas des rations Chiss, plaisanta Luke. (Mara se retint de rire, ça paraitrait suspect, elle décocha à la place un regard noir vers Luke qui comprit immédiatement son erreur) Les rations du vaisseau étaient aussi étranges que ce vaisseau, fit le Jedi en montrant l'extrémité du tunnel et le sas ouvert de _l'Inconnu_ qu'on voyait au loin.

- Je vois, répondit Leia consciente que Luke – et Mara – n'en diraient pas plus, (Elle se tourna vers cette dernière) et vous Mara?

- Eh bien je voudrais quelque chose de chaud, comme l'a dit Luke, nous ne sommes pas encore bien réveillés. Vous avez du caf ?

- Oui, une tasse pour toi aussi Luke? (Le Jedi hocha la tête) Bien, Luke tu connais le _Faucon_, je te laisse me rejoindre au salon. Vas donc t'occuper de R2.

- D'accord, j'y vais, Mara tu n'as qu'à suivre Leia.

- D'accord Skywalker, occupe-toi de ton droïde. Leia, attendez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Mara rattrapa Leia et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Luke retrouva R2- D2 dans le sas du _Faucon_ et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers le cockpit.

« Han, fit Luke en entrant, je t'amène R2. Où est ton faux document ?

- C'est une datacarte. Tu peux brancher R2 à un datapad ?

- Non, mais à un ordinateur de bord, oui. Après on pourra faire l'échange.

- D'accord gamin, je m'en occupe, va retrouver Leia. Et Luke, content de te revoir !

- Moi, aussi Han, je fis Luke, tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

- Je pensais ramener le _Faucon Millenium_ à bord de la _Voix du Sénat_. Leia a encore du boulot.

- Je vois, la politique, soupira Luke.

- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire, marmonna Han Solo. Mais vas rejoindre ta sœur !

- En fait, je crois qu'on devrait rester dans le _Faucon_, pour R2 et le document de Caamas, mais aussi pour parler. On s'est vu il a presque un mois pour la dernière fois.

- Oui, approuva Han, bonne idée. On s'occupe de D2 et on va les rejoindre. Où elles sont en fait ?

- Dans le salon. Mais Han si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est ton vaisseau et ton document, je voudrais rejoindre Leia tout de suite (Et Mara!) bref débrouilles-toi tout seul avec R2.

- Pas de problèmes gamin! Répondit Han Solo. »

Luke sourit et quitta le cockpit.

« Allez D2, viens là, j'ai hâte que ce soit fini. Et toi aussi je suppose, fit Han tout en branchant R2-D2 sur l'ordinateur de bord du _Faucon Millenium_, télécharge le document de Caamas sur l'ordinateur. Je reviens tout de suite. (Han alla chercher son databloc où la datacarte falsifiée d'une copie du Document de Caamas était toujours insérée…) Enfin c'est fini, toute cette histoire de vengeance et de justice ! »

D2 bipa, le téléchargement était fini, il se déconnecta et bipa à nouveau pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec le capitaine Solo. Han ne répondit rien, il avait encore du boulot. D2 quitta à son tour le cockpit pour rejoindre Luke et Mara dans le salon du vaisseau.

Leia Organa Solo était assise sur une banquette, sa tasse de caf brûlante dans une main et dans l'autre son datapad. En face d'elle, Mara Jade buvait sa tasse

de caf qu'elle tenait avec ses deux mains comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Leia vit la tasse de caf qu'elle avait préparée pour Luke commencer à refroidir. Elle reprit :

« Et donc, je me suis rendue au rendez-vous à la place de Bel Iblis. Pellaeon est vraiment sincère. Et maintenant que nous savons que le retour de Thrawn était faux, grâce à Shada et Car'das, rien ne nous empêchera de négocier la paix. Gavrisom et Bel Iblis sont parti négocier ce traité de paix avec l'amiral Pellaeon.

- Et vous devez gérer la situation ici, conclut Mara.

- Oui, les Ishoris et les Diamalas sont les pires à mon avis… Mais c'est mon travail de Haute Conseillère. Gavrisom m'a envoyé un message de Coruscant peu de temps avant que vous n'arriviez. Karrde aurait décidé de devenir respectable et de transformer l'Alliance des Contrebandiers en un service de Renseignements commun entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République. Vous le saviez déjà ?

- Pas du tout mais je n'ai pas encore pu joindre Karrde depuis notre retour. Shada m'avait dit qu'il était parti avec Pellaeon sur le vaisseau de Booster Terrik. Je comprends pourquoi.

- Oui, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée qu'il a eu.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous ne serez plus considérée comme une contrebandière mais comme quelqu'un de respectable et de digne de confiance.

- J'en suis certain, déclara Luke Skywalker en entrant, mais Mara est déjà digne de confiance.

- Je suis d'accord mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis. Et Han en fait partie. (Luke s'installa à côté de Mara, et attira sa tasse de caf près de lui) Mais je sais que maintenant que Karrde va devenir respectable, plus personne n'osera rien dire.

- Karrde, fit Luke en fronçant les sourcils, de quoi parles-tu Leia.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais entendue, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu pris la défense de Mara Jade ?

- Je parlais du fait qu'elle était désormais une Jedi. Je pensais que tu parlais de ça toi aussi. Désolé.

- Une Jedi, demanda Leia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous n'en étions pas encore là et je pourrais vous rappeler que vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas à côté de vous !

- Pardon, s'excusa Luke penaud, (Leia n'excusa pas mais dans la Force Luke sut qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et continua :) mais tu parlais de Karrde, continue donc Leia.

- Oui mais c'est plutôt que je dois me répéter. Bon, Karrde a décidé de devenir respectable en faisant de son organisation hors-la-loi un service de renseignements commun. Entre nous et l'Empire. (Elle n'englobait toujours pas

Mara, pensant qu'elle resterait neutre avec Karrde) Mais tu as parlé de Mara comme d'une Jedi, explique-toi…

- Bien, consentit Luke tout en cherchant du regard l'approbation de Mara (Celle-ci hocha la tête), Mara est devenue une vraie Jedi en accomplissant son ultime sacrifice…

- J'ai fait écraser le Feu de Jade sur le hangar de nos ennemis, précisa Mara.

- Je vois, je dois donc te considérer à l'égal de Luke ?

- Pas vraiment (Elle chercha à son tour l'approbation du Jedi), je suis une Jedi. Lui un Maitre Jedi. Mais je ne suis plus votre égale Leia.

- Je vois, fit Leia pensive, vous ne voulez pas m'en parler de ce qui s'est passé là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, nous devons d'abord en discuter pour savoir ce qui doit être dit et ce qui doit ne pas l'être…

- D'accord. Je ne chercherais pas à en savoir plus, répondit sa sœur, mais toi, tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre ?

- Je lui dirais tout ce que vous avez dit. De toute façon, nous étions au courant par différentes sources : Shada, toi et Wedge.

- Je vois. (Luke avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Mara, de l'autre main il buvait toujours sa tasse de caf, Leia vit son geste mais essaya de ne pas s'y intéresser) Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, moi : comment avez-vous eu le Document de Caamas ?

- R2 l'a téléchargé alors qu'on cherchait des informations. On ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'obtenir ainsi !

- Je vois, le principal est que vous l'ayez. (Leia s'interrompit, Han venait de faire irruption dans le salon, si sa femme n'avait rien dit au sujet de Luke et Mara pour ne pas se montrer indiscrète, Han lorgna sur les deux Jedi collés l'un à l'autre, il s'assit à côté de sa femme et fixa Luke du regard, Leia continua :) En parlant de ça, Han c'est déjà fait l'échange ?

- Je suis en train de remplacer le document modifié par le vrai qu'a ramené Luke, répondit-il, en parlant de lui, je croyais qu'il avait hâte de te rejoindre parce que tu lui avais manqué mais on dirait que c'était pour une autre femme… (Leia donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son époux) enfin moi je ne juge rien, fit-il d'un air innocent. »

Han avait su la convaincre que Luke et Mara ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, avant de les voir arriver main dans la main, elle s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios expliquant son intuition… Elle s'était dit que Luke avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas et qu'il avait été obligé de la laisser là-bas, mais il aurait dû être triste. Il avait dit être fatigué, peut-être n'était-ce qu'à moitié vrai? Si cette femme était morte, il aurait dû être anéanti, mais il souriait et semblait parfaitement heureux. Leia avait depuis compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé et que Han, lui, oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à son frère et s'était montrer discrète même si elle était curieuse. Si Luke voulait lui parler, il le ferait. Il n'attendrait pas qu'elle lui pose une question embarrassante. Mais l'esprit de Han ne fonctionnait pas comme le sien. Et si Luke était bien embarrassé, il essaya de le cacher sous un sourire un peu moqueur. Mara

Jade quant à elle avait rougi et Luke le sut sans tourner la tête, son sourire disparut et il prit la main de Mara dans la sienne. Leia sut que son frère et Mara Jade communiquaient à travers la Force, mais ça ne prit que quelques secondes car Luke répondit franchement à Han Solo :

« Bon je crois que ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. Mara et moi allons-nous marier. »

Si la réponse honnête de Luke eut sur Solo un effet de détonateur thermique, Leia écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. D'abord complétement perdue, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça! Elle savait que son frère et Mara avaient vu leur relation évoluer, elle l'avait senti et vu devant ses yeux. La Jedi et la femme savaient que Luke ne mentait pas. Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une nouvelle de cette importance… Trois semaines, ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Luke, du moins son époux. Et en trois semaines, Mara était passée d'amie peu digne de confiance à future belle-sœur de l'ex-présidente de la Nouvelle République ! Leia, en tant que politicienne sut que leur union ne serait pas bien acceptée par tous mais en tant que la sœur jumelle de Luke Skywalker, elle était heureuse pour son frère, plus que jamais. Elle se leva et se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras tout en murmurant des félicitations au couple. Han Solo n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait Luke puis Mara, puis à nouveau Luke. Comme si Luke allait s'excuser et dire qu'il plaisantait. Des excuses arrivèrent bel et bien. Mais le mariage des deux jeunes gens était loin d'être une plaisanterie.

« Désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit avant Leia, mais Mara et moi ne savions pas comment vous l'annoncer. »

Leia hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Han, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits demanda :

« Et tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand gamin ?

- Quand nous aurions été prêts. Quand toute cette affaire de Caamas serait terminée ou quand vous poseriez la question : ce que vous avez fait… »

C'était Mara Jade qui avait répondu. Maintenant que Han et Leia savaient qu'elle allait faire partie de leur famille, elle n'avait plus peur d'intervenir comme un membre de la famille Skywalker/Solo. C'est ce qu'elle allait devenir après tout. Luke avait une famille et Luke allait devenir sa famille. Mara ne sut pas si Leia avait entendu ce qu'elle pensait mais quand elle s'adressa à Mara, ce fut pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Elle sut alors que Luke avait raison et que sa sœur jumelle était ravie pour lui. Un peu moins gênée, elle remercia Leia mais son côté réaliste reprit le dessus.

« Maintenant que vous savez pour nous deux, nous ne devrions pas nous occuper d'apaiser ce système avec le Document de Caamas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Mara. (Leia la tutoyait, en même temps elles allaient devenir belles-sœurs.) Han, peux-tu aller voir si le téléchargement est fini ?

- Oui Princesse, répondit Han comme si c'était un ordre.

- Ah, soupira Leia, Han ne changera jamais… Mais vous voulez une autre tasse de caf ou quelque chose à manger ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu as Leia, dit Luke.

- Euh, eh bien des biscuits pour les enfants. Des rations mais c'est encore le matin. Et des chocolats dont nous a fait cadeau Lando avant de partir. Il a dit que ça venait d'une tante de Tendra mais que s'ils gardaient toutes les boîtes, ils deviendraient obèses en quelques jours, alors ils les donnent en cadeau à leurs amis.

- Nous en aurons certainement une dans ce cas. Mais je veux bien les goûter, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il à sa compagne.

- Eh bien, ce sera toujours mieux que des biscuits pour enfants.

- Oui, fit Leia en se levant pour aller chercher la boîte de chocolat et Jacen, Jaina et Anakin seraient déçus s'ils n'avaient plus rien à grignoter dans le _Faucon_ ! »

Luke sourit à l'évocation de ses neveux et nièces.

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sur Kashyyyk, avec Chewbacca. Il n'y a qu'avec des noghris ou des Wookies que nous les estimons en sécurité Han et moi.

- Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus, dit son frère.

- Moi non plus, je connais bien le sens de l'honneur des noghris et celui des Wookies est je crois très similaire.

- Oui, acquiesça Leia en revenant dans le salon avec les chocolats, c'est pourquoi nous sommes certains qu'ils ne risquent rien là-bas. (Ils avaient été trop souvent capturés par leurs ennemis, ou du moins avait-on tenté de les capturer) Chewbacca a étendu sa dette de vie à nos enfants dès leur naissance et il mourrait pour eux. Mais maintenant que toute cette affaire de Caamas est passée, nous allons pouvoir les faire revenir près de nous. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir !

- Je suis sûr que tout va se calmer très vite maintenant. Je vais aller voir Han et D2.

- D'accord, dis à Han que nous devrions rentrer sur la _Voix du Sénat_.

- Je le ferais. C3PO n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est resté sur le vaisseau diplomatique. Nous sommes partis en catastrophe Han et moi !

- D'accord, ce n'est rien. R2 doit s'ennuyer c'est tout »

Leia hocha la tête. Son frère disparut dans les coursives. Elle se tourna vers Mara, la jeune femme – qui allait devenir sa belle-sœur- était en train de finir sa tasse de caf.

« Mara, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète et cela pourra rester entre nous, entre femmes, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu décider de vous marier Luke et vous alors qu'il y a trois semaines vous n'étiez même pas proches.

- Luke m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer : j'aime vraiment votre frère et lui aussi.

- Je ne doutais pas de vos sentiments. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

- Désolée mais si on vous racontait ce qui s'est passé entre nous, nous devrions aussi vous parler de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, sur Nirauan et Luke et moi ne savons pas encore si nous devons tout vous dire, même à toi Leia. Nous vous en parlerons sûrement mais plus tard.

- Bien je vous fais confiance, à Luke et à vous Mara.

- Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer Leia…

- Oui bien sûr, c'est juste difficile à digérer !

- Oh vous vous en sortez bien mieux que votre époux pour ça, cons, euh Leia. Mais pour ce qui est de Karrde, savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

- Non mais je peux me renseigner. Je suppose que vous allez quitter l'Organisation pour devenir une vrai Jedi.

- Oui. Mais je dois en parler à Karrde pour ça.

- C'est à cause de votre mariage ou parce que vous êtes devenue une Jedi ?

- Un peu des deux je crois. Mais les deux sont liés. Si je n'étais pas devenue une Jedi, je n'aurais pas…

- Eté attiré par Luke ? L'interrompit Leia.

- Non, je ne l'aurais pas compris. Mais je l'aimais déjà et lui-aussi. C'est seulement un déclic que nous avons eu. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. On va dire qu'on s'est rapprochés, que Luke m'a demandé en mariage, que j'ai dit oui. Et que nous en sommes là.

- Ça me va, comme je l'ai dit je ne veux pas être indiscrète… »

Leia Organa sourit et Mara Jade fit de même. Luke et Han entrèrent ensemble à ce moment. Leia servit d'autres tasses de caf et ouvrit la boite de chocolats qu'elle avait posée sur la table. Elle se décida à ne plus parler de ce qui s'était passé pour Nirauan et de faire comme si une famille normale se retrouvait enfin après plusieurs semaines… Et tous furent ravis de ne parler ni de politique, ni du prochain mariage de Luke et Mara.

Le _Wild Karrde_ émergea de l'hyperespace, assis dans le fauteuil du capitaine, Talon Karrde comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient les premiers à arriver. La planète de Borja était une planète neutre comme le Consortium de Hapes depuis des générations, des siècles même, le système, à la lisière de la Galaxie connue, n'avait jamais rallié le Gouvernement de l'Ancienne République, qui avait duré des millénaires et Palpatine, au plus haut de sa gloire n'avaient pu l'annexer à son empire. La planète d'un vert clair n'était pourtant pas très puissante. Les défenses militaires étaient nombreuses mais pas assez pour la protéger infiniment des plus grands tyrans. Mais le gouvernement de Borja était décidé à rester neutre, dans son coin et n'avait pas voulu s'étendre à d'autres systèmes. La planète leur suffisait mais n'avait aucun intérêt stratégique. Les borjasiens étaient donc l'abri des plus grandes menaces. Et leur monde semblait parfait pour une rencontre entre les chefs impériaux et ceux de la Nouvelle République. Borja aspirait à la paix. Elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que celle-ci se décide ici. Karrde jeta un coup d'œil sur les senseurs et vit que seulement trois vaisseaux étaient détectés. Des vaisseaux civils qui se dirigeaient tous vers la lune de la planète. Il n'y avait aucun danger à craindre ici. Shada D'ukal sembla de son avis car elle s'avança près de lui, confiante.

« Pellaeon n'est pas encore là, on dirait…

- Non. Nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour appeler Mara, proposa le contrebandier, elle ne sait sûrement pas encore pour les changements effectués dans l'Organisation. Elle devait rejoindre Bothawui. Je suis sûre que Leia l'a déjà mise au courant.

- Peut-être bien, fit Talon, mais ça n'empêche que je dois la contacter. Voulez- vous venir avec moi ?

- Oui, mais Talon je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais Jade voulait s'entretenir personnellement avec vous.

- Je vois, alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas venir…

- Possible. Je peux rester là ça ne fait rien.

- Non venez, je veux soyez là, vous-aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous vous inquiétez de savoir ce que vous allez devenir quand elle sera revenue.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Shada.

- Alors c'est entendu, venez. »

Shada suivit le contrebandier jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il composa le numéro du comlink personnel de Mara Jade. Elle mit quelques temps avant de répondre et Karrde s'inquiéta légèrement. Puis le visage de Mara apparut. Elle semblait être dans un vaisseau. Une corvette corellienne.

« Oui ? fit-celle-ci.

- Mara, c'est Karrde. Avez-vous une seconde ?

- Une seule? Ça devrait aller. Mais pour plus longtemps je devrais aller dans la coursive, je serais plus tranquille.

- Bien, une seconde ne suffira pas. »

Mara Jade se leva et Luke également, Mara s'engagea dans une coursive du vaisseau. Son comlink toujours activé. Elle reprit la communication avec Talon Karrde une fois seule. Dans le salon, Leia s'étonna de la voir partir et demanda à son frère qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Il répondit que c'était Karrde, sans avoir à se montrer indiscret puisque Mara l'avait prévenu dans la Force pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et la laisse passer. Il voulut reparler de banalités avec Leia. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment possible et le vaisseau allait se poser. Leia retourna dans le cockpit pour aider Han. Luke reste assis puis se leva et rejoignit Mara. Elle était toujours en train de parler avec Karrde. Luke s'assit sur un conteneur juste à côté d'elle en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

« Bonjour Karrde, dit Mara.

- Où êtes-vous Mara ? Demanda le contrebandier.

- A bord du _Faucon Millenium_, Leia m'a dit pour l'Organisation et je vous approuve totalement c'est une très bonne idée.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Mais Shada D'ukal m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler en privé. (Elle ne savait pas que Shada était à côté de Karrde, seul eux deux la voyait.) Vous pouvez me parler.

- Exact, mais sachez que si vous ne m'aviez pas contacté je l'aurais fait. Je ne sais pas comment le dire sans vous choquer… Mais je quitte votre organisation Karrde.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi donc Mara ? Vous êtes la meilleure.

- J'étais, corrigea Mara, je ne suis plus une contrebandière Karrde mais une Jedi. (Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Luke à côté d'elle, mais ni Karrde ni Shada avaient connaissance de la présence du Jedi à côté de Mara, elle semble juste regarder dans le vide puis reprendre) Autant dire la vérité, continua-t-elle, je vais épouser Luke Skywalker et devenir une Jedi à plein temps. Pas comme Leia mais bien comme les Jedi de l'Académie de Luke sur Yavin.

- Je vois (La voix de Karrde semblait calme et posée, mais si l'annonce du mariage entre Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker avait eu l'effet d'un détonateur chez Han Solo, quand il apprit la nouvelle, Karrde eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide, non gelée, sur le crane) mais ce n'est pas si grave : (Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui se tenait silencieuse à ses côtés, si Shada avait été aussi stupéfaite que lui, elle ne le montrait pas) Shada D'ukal s'est associée avec moi et vous remplacera.

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, j'avais peur que mon départ ne vous cause des ennuis à vrai dire.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, peut-être au début, mais nous nous en sortirons !

- Bien, alors je pense que j'ai tout dit. Y avait-il autre chose Karrde ?

- J'allais vous demander de nous rejoindre ici, mais ce n'est plus la peine.

- Non, fit Mara avec un sourire, au revoir Karrde.

- Au revoir Mara »

La communication fut coupée par la Jedi. Karrde se tourna vers Shada :

« Alors vous êtes soulagée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Vous connaissiez mieux Mara que moi, donc ça doit vous faire un choc. Pas moi, la seule chose de bien là-dedans pour moi est que Jade ne revient pas et que je suis donc sûre d'avoir ma place à vos côtés. Comment saviez-vous donc qu'elle quittait l'Organisation ?

- Je n'en savais rien. Et moi, ça m'a fait un drôle de choc. Mais je voulais annoncer à Mara que vous vous étiez associée avec moi. C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous veniez.

- Merci, fit Shada. »

Elle repartit vers sa cabine. Karrde resta seul quelques minutes.

Jade et Skywalker! Ensemble tous les deux! C'était incroyable et pourtant… Mara ne plaisantait pas, il la connaissait bien assez pour le savoir. Alors comme ça elle allait épouser Luke Skywalker. Cette information valait de l'or… Mais Karrde ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mara et puis il allait devenir respectable, autant commencer maintenant !

« Chef Karrde, fit la voix de Dankin dans le haut-parleur du vaisseau, le _Chimaera_ vient d'arriver »

Luke était resté assis silencieux durant toute la communication. Mara raccrocha avant Karrde et déposa son comlink dans la poche de sa tunique. Luke se leva en premier. Mara se tourna vers le Jedi :

« Que viens-tu faire ici Skywalker ? Tu ne devais pas rester avec Leia ?

- Elle est dans le cockpit avec Han, nous allons atterrir dans la soute du vaisseau diplomatique, expliqua Luke.

- Je vois, si on retournait dans le salon, finir nos tasses de caf ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Luke en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever (Mara hésita, il y a encore une semaine, elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris et aurait déclaré quelque chose du genre : « Je suis assez grande pour me lever Skywalker ! » Ou : « Pas besoin d'être un Jedi pour savoir que je ne prendrai pas cette main !» Mais une semaine était passée et Mara prit la main de Luke, qu'il tendait plus par affection que pour aider sa compagne) Voyons si nos tasses ont refroidi, dit-il. »

Mara ne répondit rien mais serra avec force et chaleur la main du Jedi.


	7. Chapter 7

Système de Bothawui, La _Voix du Sénat_ :

Le salon était conçu pour accueillir des diplomates ou des Chefs d'Etat, il était réservé aux invités du Président Ponc Gavrisom pour les mettre à l'aise. Mais Luke et Mara n'étaient rien de tout ça et n'avaient pas non plus à subir le stress d'une négociation diplomatique. Le couple était enfin au calme et pouvait discuter seuls. Alors pourquoi parlons-nous de politique, se demanda Mara.

Deux heures auparavant, le _Faucon Millenium_ s'était posé dans l'un des vastes hangars de la _Voix du Sénat_, le vaisseau diplomatique de la Nouvelle République. R2-D2, Luke et Mara étaient sortis en premier mais s'étaient fait littéralement assaillis par une foule en colère. Ils n'avaient pu descendre complétement la passerelle, la foule des mécontents leur bloquait le passage. Leia était sortie à son tour et avait essayé de parler à la Foule pour qu'ils les laissent passer mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle fit mine de remonter à bord quand Han Solo apparut, celui qui jouait avec les nerfs des politiciens depuis plusieurs jours déjà, tenait dans sa main le véritable Document de Caamas enregistré dans une datacarte. Il montra la carte de données et ordonna à la foule de se disperser sinon il effacerait les données qu'elle contenait. Han bluffait, ça il savait aussi bien le faire que Leia savait parlementer et que Luke savait faire voler une simple pierre avec la Force. Mais la foule se dispersa rapidement. Han soupira et remonta à bord. Leia sourit et fit de même. Luke sut sans besoin d'être un Jedi Han était excédé et irrité, pas seulement agacé. Il suffisait de connaitre Han Solo. Et Luke comprenait son beau-frère : Han n'avait jamais aimé la politique et pourtant sa femme avait été la Présidente de la Nouvelle République et elle était encore Haute Conseillère. Depuis plusieurs jours, presque une semaine maintenant, Han devait jouer faire semblant d'avoir le Document de Caamas. Et cette situation devait être courante, le _Faucon_ devait-être toujours bloqué par la foule de diplomates impatients et si Leia en était venue à en être amusée, Han, lui, n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il était même prêt à exécuter ces menaces. Luke avait prévenu Mara Jade à travers la Force de ne pas le taquiné dans son état. Mara lui avait assuré via la Force qu'elle ne s'y risquerait pas. Han et Leia descendirent à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, avec la vrai datacarte. Luke sourit à son ami puis Leia et Han partirent vers une salle de réunion tandis que Luke et Mara étaient conduits dans ce salon. Depuis, ils discutaient de politique…

« Han n'a jamais apprécié la Politique, fit Luke la sortant de ses pensées et la ramenant dans le présent »

Tous les deux regardaient sur un écran 2D panoramique les négociations entre Solo et les politiciens. Luke reconnut parmi les dignitaires le sénateur Diamala Miatamia ainsi que le sénateur Ishori, et ça lui rappela les négociations que Han et lui avaient entrepris peu de temps avant d'infiltrer une base de pirates. Où l'avait sauvé Mara, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa compagne. Même si Mara était autant énervée que Han de la tournure que prenait les choses, elle regardait calmement l'écran tentant sûrement de savoir ce qu'allait faire Han Solo. Depuis le début de la réunion, Han n'avait pas du tout agi en diplomate et digne époux de Leia Organa Solo. Il avait agi comme Han Solo et si ça amusait autant Luke que Leia, ça agaçait à force véritablement les sénateurs réunis autour de la même table. Il n'y avait pas que des Ishoris et des Diamalas, mais aussi des Mon Cal, des Corelliens, des diplomates d'autres planètes et d'autres races que Luke ne connaissaient pas. Han non plus peut-être. Si Han était un Jedi, Luke lui aurait rappelé depuis longtemps qu'il était censé donner le document, et non négocier et faire toutes ces histoires… Mais Han voulait apparemment régler ça à sa façon : avec des répliques peu dignes d'un diplomate. Han négociait, il ne voulait pas se comporter en diplomate. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée d'ailleurs. Il était le capitaine Solo, pas un politicien. Après deux heures de réunion, ils en étaient au même point : rien !

« Non, pas plus que moi, à vrai dire…

- Tu trouves qu'il a raison?

- De leur rappeler qui il est? Oui mais ne crains rien Skywalker, ça va bientôt être fini.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Han les provoque. Il veut qu'ils soient complétement à bouts de nerfs pour qu'ils ne réfléchissent plus assez et acceptent n'importe quoi. Comme l'a dit Leia, le Document de Caamas ne réglera pas tout. Han veut pousser son avantage le plus loin possible et il a bien raison. Il a des atouts imparables pour ça…

- On dirait plus une partie de Sabbac, que de vraies négociations.

- Mais c'est à ça qu'excelle Solo, rappela Mara, et d'accord ce n'est pas quelque chose de très habituel en politique. Mais Han Solo reste Han Solo. Et à mon avis aucun de ces diplomates ne comprends à quoi il joue.

- C'est mauvais, non ?

- Pas du tout Skywalker, répliqua Mara, c'est au contraire l'objectif. Quand on a les atouts il faut les jouer. Mais si on n'en a pas on doit bluffer. Han a un seul atout qu'il ne veut pas perdre. Il bluffait depuis le début mais maintenant qu'il est sûr de gagner, il ne veut pas montrer sa main avant que ses adversaires ne se couchent. Et pour ça rien de mieux que de les asticoter ?

- C'est risqué.

- Han est comme ça, il prend des risques. Sinon, il ne volerait pas dans le _Faucon Millenium_, moi je te le dis !

- Oui sûrement, admit Luke, mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est bientôt terminé ?

- Parce que Han a réussi son coup, il les a excédés et maintenant ils vont accepter toutes ces conditions…

- Qui sont ?

- On va le savoir »

Sur l'écran, Luke vit Han Solo désigner une fois de plus le Document de Caamas et le poser sur la table – comme si c'était une carte de haute valeur – puis regarder tour à tour les représentants. Il mit sa main sur la datacarte comme s'il voulait en cacher le contenu ou juste leur rappeler qu'elle est encore à lui. L'Ishori céda enfin :

« Très bien capitaine Solo! Vous avez gagné, grogna-t-il, nos vaisseaux rentreront à Isht. (Han sourit) quand vous aurez donné cette carte à la conseillère.

- Bien sûr quand je serais sûr que les Diamalas, les Mon Cal, les corelliens, les bakurians, les Fias, etcetera… Seront tous et ce sans exception rentré chez eux. Je parle des vaisseaux de guerre pas des délégations diplomatiques… »

Han attendit quelques secondes puis tapota la datacarte tout en fixant tour à tour chacun des représentants pour la énième fois. Ce fut la dernière fois, tour à tour, les délégués diplomatiques acquiescèrent. Han Solo sourit, fier de lui, et reprit la datacarte qu'il donna à Leia en quittant la salle de réunion. Un à un tous les invités repartirent vers leurs vaisseaux. A la fin, il ne resta que Leia. Elle souriait de toutes ces dents, elle était prête à éclater de rire. Mais elle s'en retint, elle glissa la datacarte dans sa poche. Et en sortit une autre identique et sourit une nouvelle fois. Leia quitta la salle de réunion à son tour et l'écran s'éteignit. Luke et Mara se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Mara s'affaissa dans le fauteuil et éclata de rire. Luke n'alla pas jusque-là mais sourit. Son beau- frère et sa sœur venaient d'embobiner toute la Nouvelle République ! La salle de réunion était plus proche du salon que le Jedi ne le pensait car moins de deux minutes après avoir quitté la Conférence, Han Solo déboula dans le salon et s'effondra dans un des fauteuils. Il éclata de rire à son tour. Leia Organa Solo entra peu de temps après son mari. Elle aussi s'effondra dans un des fauteuils. Quelques instants le silence régna dans le salon, puis Luke prit la parole mais pour réprimander sa sœur :

« C'était Stupide Leia.

- Toute l'idée était dingue au départ, rappela Leia, continuer le jeu ne fait que rendre notre bluff plus crédible.

- Et puis ça a marché, jubila Han, c'était vraiment une bonne idée chérie.

- Je crois que Luke a encore du mal à accepter le fait que vous ayez roulé dans la farine autant de gens. Et lui en faisait partie. »

Luke décocha un regard noir vers sa future femme puis revint à Han et Leia.

« Ils auraient pu comprendre ce que vous faisiez vraiment, continua Luke.

- Mais seuls vous avez compris et ce parce que vous êtes des Jedi !

- Oui, possible, mais c'était risqué.

- J'ai toujours aimé prendre des risques, gamin, rappela Han. »

Luke comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire entendre raison sa famille au complet et de toute façon il était trop tard.

« Je suis quand même soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé, fit Leia, tu ne sais pas comment c'est exténuant toutes ces négociations pour n'obtenir que des compromis ou des trêves qui se brisent à la moindre bêtise commise par un vaisseau de guerre (Leia soupira) parfois j'envie les contrebandiers à vrai dire (elle se tourna vers son mari mais aussi Mara Jade) tout est tellement plus simple quand on peut se servir de son blaster pour se défendre !

- Pas toujours, répliqua Mara, la force brute ne règle pas tout. Et puis tu es excellente dans ton domaine Leia…

- Je sais c'est bien pour ça que je suis aussi fatiguée. On me donne trop de boulot parce que je suis bonne dans ce que je fais. C'est épuisant de ne pas faire d'erreur.

- Je te crois, fit Luke, mais maintenant tout devrait être plus calme.

- Que la Force t'entendes Luke. Mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as raison.

- Je suis persuadé que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre très vite.

- C'est une intuition de la Force, demanda Mara, ou tu dis ça juste pour nous rassurer ?

- Je ne sais pas, un peu des deux à mon avis. (Luke ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et reprit en regardant sa sœur :) Leia, je ne suis pas un expert en politique mais je suis d'accord avec une chose : le Document de Caamas n'aurait pas entièrement réglé le problème. Toutefois, si les politiciens comprennent le bluff de Han, ils ne te feront plus confiance ni à Han, ni au reste de la Nouvelle République. Et rien ne les arrêtera s'ils décident de reprendre le combat…

- Je doute qu'ils le fassent. Et comme je l'ai dit nous n'avions pas le choix Luke ! La Nouvelle République allait s'auto désintégrée si on ne faisait rien ! Han et moi devions nous en charger… Nous étions les seuls à pouvoir le faire ! »

Luke comprit dans ses paroles un reproche de Leia. Il les avait abandonnés pour aller sauver Mara Jade. Lui, le Maitre Jedi, le frère de Leia,… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu les aider avant. Mara sentit son trouble et sut ce qu'il pensait sans être indiscrète. Elle le rassura dans la Force en lui rappelant qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Que la menace était bien réelle, qu'ils avaient fait leur devoir de Jedi et sauvé la Galaxie eux-aussi mais de leur côté. Elle ne parla pas à voix haute car elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler. Luke répondit avec douceur à la jeune femme via la Force. Il s'assit à nouveau et lui prit la main pour accompagner ses pensées positives. Leia comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et ce parce qu'ils étaient Jedi. Si Callista avait gardé ses pouvoirs en se transférant dans le corps de Cray Mingla, Leia s'en serait rendue compte bien avant mais elle ne le vit, ne le sentit qu'à cet instant : son frère et Mara pouvaient être bien plus proches, bien plus intimes l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre que Han et elle. Et ça expliquait pourquoi les choses étaient allées si vite entre eux. Ils sentaient leurs sentiments dans la Force et n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leia regarda Han, qui lui n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait, et fut un peu triste qu'ils ne puissent faire la même chose. Mais en dix ans de mariage, elle savait qu'ils se comprenaient eux-aussi juste avec des gestes et des regards. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver une légère jalousie vis-à-vis de son frère jumeau. Han ne put lire les pensées de sa femme mais elle était pensive et regardait Luke et Mara. Il comprit que sa femme était triste et lui serra la main pour lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait. Et que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre était aussi fort que le leur, sinon plus. Leia rendit sa douce pression à son mari et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Han. Quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien et fermèrent les yeux. Heureux d'être réunis et seuls, au calme. Et ce sans se préoccuper de politique ou d'autre chose. Mais c'était trop beau pour durer, à peine Luke et Leia avaient-ils fini de discuter, ou plutôt de se disputer, que la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer C3PO et R2-D2.

« Non, pas Bâton d'or, grommela Han (Luke sourit), que viens-t-il faire là ?

- Maitre Han, nous sommes venus trouver Maitre Luke et Maitresse Leia ainsi que Mara Jade. Quelqu'un désire leur parler. »

Luke échangea un regard perplexe avec sa sœur. Qui que ce soit, c'était important s'il avait cherché C3PO, qui la Galaxie devait le savoir maintenant était le plus fatiguant des droïdes de protocole.

Luke se leva en même temps que Leia et aida Mara à se lever, il lui tenait toujours la main. Han grogna quelque chose mais le droïde doré parut ne pas le remarquer… Les trois Jedi sortirent, laissant seul le contrebandier avec R2-D2.

Système de Bothawui :

« Général, regardez, ils se replient ! »

La voix de Corran Horn résonna longtemps dans l'esprit d'Antilles. Depuis son chasseur X-WING, Wedge voyait bien lui-même ce qui se passait, mais pour une étrange raison il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Serait-ce enfin fini? Wedge l'espérait…

« J'ai vu, Corran, fit-il, tu as une explication raisonnable qui pourrait l'expliquer ?

- Solo, répondit le corellien.

- Je vois, Han ou Leia ?

- Les deux à mon avis. Solo s'est-il enfin décidé à donner le document de Caamas, Wedge ?

L'escadron rogue avait escorté Luke Skywalker, et celui-ci avait avec lui le Document, mais c'était un secret et Corran n'était pas dans la confidence, il le serait peut-être un jour. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider si le pilote Jedi devait savoir la vérité…

- Je suppose que oui, Solo n'allait pas le garder pour toujours.

- Non, au moins nous on a fini notre mission s'ils ne se tirent plus dessus…

- Oui, rentrons à la base. Je veux dire retirons-nous de la zone de combats puisqu'elle n'est plus dangereuse. (Wedge avait donné la direction de l'Escadron à Corran Horn quand il avait accepté sa promotion de général mais pour cette mission, il en avait repris le commandement, il changea de fréquence pour s'adresser à tous les pilotes de l'Escadron Rogue) Ici Wedge Antilles, la mission est finie, on rentre à la maison (c'était un code de base chez les militaires depuis longtemps)

- Bien reçu Antilles, fit Rogue 3

- On rentre tout de suite, confirma Rogue 5 »

Les autres pilotes ne se manifestèrent pas mais leurs vaisseaux firent demi- tour et s'engagèrent vers la zone neutre que constituaient les trois vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République. Corran était resté près de lui, Wedge sélectionna de nouveau la fréquence de Rogue 1.

« Corran, je dois me rendre dans la Voix du Sénat, je te rend ton commandement, déclara-t-il à son ami.

- Bien reçu Wedge, c'est ça l'ennui d'être général, non ?

- La politique ?

- Ouais.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais y a aussi des avantages : comme savoir des trucs confidentiels qu'on ne peut même pas dire aux copains.

- Waouh tu en as de la chance (Corran était ironique, Wedge le sentit dans sa voix) mais moi j'ai du boulot avec les Rogue. Blague à part j'espère qu'on pourra bientôt se voir comme de simples potes Wedge…

- Moi aussi. Je crois que maintenant que la Guerre Civile a été évitée par je ne sais quel miracle, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Je voudrais bien le croire moi-aussi. Bon à la prochaine Wedge !

- Oui, à bientôt Corran !»

Wedge Antilles coupa la communication puis il fit voler son chasseur vers l'un des hangars du vaisseau diplomatique. Il ouvrit une fréquence de communication :

« Ici le Général Antilles, j'ai besoin de me poser, j'ai une réunion avec Han et Leia Solo. »


	8. Chapter 8

Système de Borja :

Ce n'était jamais arrivé en plus d'un Millénaire mais le système de Borja était aujourd'hui le témoin d'une action mémorable : des négociations de paix entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République. Le _Wild Karrde_, un cargo modifié était passé inaperçu. Borja était neutre et la sécurité importante mais ça n'empêchait pas des contrebandiers de passer dans le coin de temps en temps… Principalement pour se cacher des autres Gouvernements. Une planète neutre était idéale dans ce cas précis. Mais le _Wild Karrde_ ne semblait pas en fuite. Il attendait d'autres vaisseaux. Le _Chimaera_ avait fait son apparition dans le ciel nocturne de Borja une vingtaine de minutes après le cargo. Le vaisseau était un destroyer gigantesque. Borja qui n'avait pas connu la guerre et s'était retirée de la politique galactique depuis des siècles n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi grands vaisseaux. Les deux vaisseaux avaient été rejoints quelques heures plus tard par un vaisseau aussi imposant que le _Chimaera_ mais d'un blanc pur et à l'aspect bien moins terrifiant. Le soleil Borj se levait sur la capitale de la planète lors de son entrée dans le système. Tous les habitants déjà levés n'avaient pas vu le _Chimaera_ mais le destroyer de la Nouvelle République fut remarqué immédiatement par des milliers de personnes. Ils crurent d'abord être attaqués puis virent que les vaisseaux se rejoignaient. Puisqu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à l'actualité politique dans la Galaxie, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux mais ils étaient les témoins d'un évènement incroyable mais vrai : des vaisseaux impériaux accostaient des vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République et ce sans qu'aucun des deux camps n'aient dans l'esprit d'attaquer leurs ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas alliés mais ne seraient plus bientôt ennemis. Et c'était très important pour Ponc Gavrisom, le président actuel de la Nouvelle République. Le Calibop était accompagné du Général Garm Bel Iblis et de nombreux conseillers, diplomates, négociateurs,…

Dans le _Chimaera_, les officiers impériaux étaient divisés. Certains avaient une confiance absolue en Pellaeon, leur Amiral. D'autres étaient moins confiants mais obéissaient aux ordres. Peu d'entre eux croyaient encore pouvoir diriger la Galaxie à nouveau et écraser les rebelles. Mais certains trouvaient que Gilad Pellaeon se comportait en lâche. Pourtant même eux voulaient voir cette guerre se finir. Ils avaient pour beaucoup une famille qui était loin d'eux sur les rares planètes que possédait encore l'Empire. Et leurs femmes, maris, enfants, frères, sœurs, parents, amis étaient de simples civils qui vivaient désormais une vie normale et qui ne voulaient plus les voir partir au front, sûrs qu'ils allaient vers une mort certaine… C'est pourquoi ils étaient là à servir sous les ordres de l'Amiral Pellaeon sur le _Chimaera_. Et qu'ils en étaient fiers. Au moins étaient-ils sûrs de rentrer pour rassurer leurs proches… Et cela comptait beaucoup pour eux. De son côté Gilad Pellaeon voulait cette paix plus que quiconque dans la Galaxie. Et il était résolu à l'obtenir. Il avait servi sur le même vaisseau sous les ordres du Grand Amiral Thrawn. Il y a dix ans de cela, il était alors le capitaine du _Chimaera_. Thrawn aurait pu vaincre la Nouvelle République. C'était un brillant stratège et Pellaeon l'avait toujours idolâtré. Mais s'il avait voulu suivre les pas du Grand Amiral après la mort de Thrawn, il savait qu'il avait échoué. Et Pellaeon était comme Thrawn réaliste et brillant. Il voulait tout comme le Grand Amiral Chiss l'ordre et la stabilité pour l'Empire. Et Pellaeon savait que seul un traité de paix avec la Nouvelle République assurerait l'ordre et la stabilité au sein des vestiges impériaux. Gilad ne voulait pas mourir au combat pour tout perdre par la suite. Il voulait garder ce qu'il pouvait encore. Et l'Empire pourrait toujours exister… L'Ordre Nouveau de Palpatine pourrait rester sûr pour les civils innocents qui avaient foi en lui. C'est tout ce que désirait désormais l'Amiral. Il pensa à la femme qu'il avait aimé et qui était morte durant une bataille féroce sur Coruscant. Il ne voulait pas que tous les innocents subissent ce sort atroce. Il voulait la paix pour tous ceux qui la méritaient. Gilad pensa à son fils qu'il avait laissé sur Bastion. La capitale impériale n'était pas un danger pour lui. Personne ne savait que Mynar Devis avait un lien de parenté avec le Grand Amiral. Et Mynar non plus. Malgré cela, Gilad aimait très fort son jeune fils. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était un enfant de dix ans. Aujourd'hui il était déjà adolescent… Il allait sûrement faire un bon pilote. Gilad était corellien à l'origine. Et comme c'était bien connu tous les corelliens étaient d'excellents pilotes. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux, dont Han Solo et Wedge Antilles avaient rejoint la cause rebelle au lieu de rester fidèles à l'Empire. Han et Wedge avaient servi un temps dans l'armée. Solo avait été renvoyé. Antilles l'avait quittée, il n'avait pas d'excuses…

Mais ils étaient tous les deux parmi les pilotes les plus célèbres de la Galaxie. Gilad regarda l'hologramme de son fils. Ce n'était pas une image récente qu'il donnait de Mynar mais cela aidait l'Amiral à penser à l'avenir et à la survie de l'Empire dans ce cas précis. Mynar. Pellaeon voulait que son fils grandisse dans un monde en paix comme tous les pères de l'univers. Et il allait, contrairement à tous ces parents, réaliser ce rêve en négociant un traité de paix avec la Nouvelle République. Il contemplait toujours l'hologramme de son fils. Il avait douze ans lorsque cet enregistrement avait été réalisé. Et cela faisait cinq ans que Gilad Pellaeon n'avait pas pu rendre visite à Mynar Devis… Cinq ans où il avait dû se battre sans relâche contre la Nouvelle République… Mais bientôt il n'aurait plus à s'en soucier. Bientôt il pourrait rendre plus souvent visite à son enfant, à son fils unique,…

Bientôt, ils seraient en paix.

La porte du bureau de l'Amiral s'ouvrit discrètement. L'hologramme de Devis se désactivait automatiquement quand celle-ci s'ouvrait et ce pour protéger le secret de la filiation de l'enfant. Devis serait une cible facile pour les ennemis de Pellaeon, même sur Bastion. Et ce même à quinze ans. Gilad Pellaeon leva la tête et vit un lieutenant entrer.

« Amiral, dit-il, le croiseur de la Nouvelle République vient d'arriver dans le système. Ponc Gavrisom, le Président demande si vous voulez négocier la paix dans son vaisseau ou dans le vôtre…

- J'arrive, répondit l'Amiral. »

Pellaeon pensa une dernière fois à Mynar et sut qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire pour son fils et l'Empire…

Dans le croiseur de la Nouvelle République aussi, les passagers et officiers étaient divisés. Tous savaient qu'ils œuvraient pour la paix et se réjouissaient donc de ces négociations mais beaucoup doutaient encore de la sincérité de l'Empire. Même si Thrawn était bel et bien mort, Gavrisom lui-même devait admettre qu'il appréhendait cette rencontre, mais Leia Organa Solo, une Haute Conseillère, l'ex-présidente de la Nouvelle République et une Jedi avait rencontré l'amiral Pellaeon et avait été convaincu de sa bonne foi. Le seul qui n'avait aucun doute était Garm Bel Iblis. Le général corellien avait rencontré Pellaeon sur _l'Aventurier Errant_ quelques jours auparavant. L'amiral lui avait alors proposé d'ouvrir des négociations de paix. Garm était aussi sûr de lui que Leia : c'était enfin la fin de cette guerre. Et ils avaient su convaincre le Président Calibop de se rendre au rendez-vous qu'avait fixé Pellaeon. Le système était neutre. Pellaeon fait les choses de la bonne façon, pensa-t-il.

« Gavrisom, le _Chimaera_ nous répond, fit l'officier de communications

- Bien passez-moi la communication, répondit le Calibop.

- Bien Président. »

Garm sourit, ce n'était que des procédures inutiles mais la raison de leur venue dans le système de Borja était les négociations de paix. Et celles-ci allaient commencer… Garm tendit l'oreille et entendit une nouvelle voix, bien plus grave, prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue à vous Président Gavrisom, je suis l'Amiral Pellaeon, Suprême Commandeur des Forces Impériales, je souhaite entamer ces négociations de paix le plus rapidement possible. Je suppose que vous aussi. Si vous le voulez bien, je peux me rendre à bord de votre vaisseau mais si cela ne vous dérange pas j'avais pensé que des négociations en monde neutre étaient préférables. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi le système de Borja. Mais le vaisseau où ces négociations auront lieu devrait être lui-même neutre. Qu'en dites-vous ? (Garm jeta un coup d'œil sur les senseurs et vit qu'effectivement il y avait un troisième vaisseau en orbite, un cargo. Il regarda autour de lui par l'un des hublots panoramiques et vit le vaisseau de Talon Karrde. Gavrisom avait peut- être lui-même compris.) Ce serait plus simple également pour Talon Karrde qui veut lui-même négocier avec nous.

- Je suis au courant du projet de Karrde, répondit Ponc Gavrisom, mais je préférerais négocier sur un vaisseau impérial que dans l'un des cargos modifiés d'un contrebandier. Je me rendrais donc sur le _Chimaera_ avec ma délégation diplomatique.

- Vous recevoir à bord sera un honneur, répondit Gilad Pellaeon satisfait de lui, nous vous attendons. »

L'Amiral coupa la communication. Il dut certainement prévenir Karrde de monter à bord du _Chimaera_. Dans le vaisseau diplomatique présidentiel, les officiers préparaient le départ de la délégation. Gavrisom, Bel Iblis et tous leurs conseillers prirent une navette pour rejoindre le _Chimaera_. Au même moment, ils virent le _Wild Karrde_ se diriger vers le vaisseau impérial. Garm, assis à côté de Bel Iblis murmura au président :

« On y est… »

Et le Calibop hocha lentement la tête tout en fixant la masse noire grandissante du destroyer stellaire impérial.

Système de Bothawui, La _Voix du Sénat_ :

Wedge Antilles entra dans le salon de réception sans frapper, il avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon et il demanda essoufflé à son ami Han Solo, s'il savait où était parti Leia. L'époux de la conseillère lui répondit franchement que non :

«… Et C3PO a dit que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit ne voulait parler qu'à Leia, Luke et Mara, conclut Han visiblement agacé, pourquoi tout le monde cherche-t-il donc ma femme ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi je voulais vous voir tous les deux mais je pensais qu'elle était avec toi alors je t'ai posé la question…

- Je vois qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Wedge ?

- Que vous avez réussi. Les vaisseaux de guerre se replient. Je n'aurais pas cru entrevoir un résultat si vite.

- On a poussé à bouts de nerfs les sénateurs pour les y forcer.

- Tu as joué avec les nerfs des sénateurs ?

- Nous, corrigea Han, Leia est dans le coup. C'était son idée d'ailleurs même si je me suis occupé de la pratique.

- Son mariage l'a pervertie, déclara Wedge Antilles (Han lui lança un regard noir), bon en tout cas c'est du bon boulot.

- Ouais… Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Me reposer! Je reviens de Yaga Mineure pour me battre ici… J'ai besoin d'une pause. Et toi ?

- Moi je veux le contraire. Je veux agir, prendre des risques ou profiter d'un peu de calme avec Leia… Tu comptes retourner sur Corellia pour voir Iella ?

- Pas tout de suite, fit le pilote, je prendrais ma permission plus tard. Je vais aller voir Corran et les autres pilotes de l'Escadron… Oh et si tu vois Leia, ce qui sera évidemment le cas, dis-lui bonjour de ma part !

- Ok Wedge, à plus tard. »

Le général repartit après avoir serré dans ses bras l'ancien contrebandier. Han lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte. De nouveau seul, avec le droïde astromécano de Luke Skywalker, il prit son comlink et tenta de joindre sa femme.

Le comlink de Leia Organa Solo vibra dans sa robe de diplomate d'un blanc crème. Elle s'excusa et décrocha. Sans avoir recours à la Force, elle sut qui l'appelait avant d'entendre la voix de son mari. Elle ne s'était pas trompée…

« Leia? Fit-il comme s'il craignait que sa femme ait donné son comlink à une étrangère.

- Oui Han, répondit sa femme, que me veux-tu ?

- Juste savoir où tu es.

- Toujours en réunion (Han comprit qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas lui en parler) je vais bien si tu t'inquiètes…

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas Princesse, tu es une Jedi. Wedge vient de repartir, il m'a dit que les vaisseaux de guerre avaient cessés le feu et se repliaient…

- Je le sais, coupa la mère de ses enfants, tu ne m'appelles pas que pour ça ?

- Si, oh et aussi pour te dire que je t'aime et que Wedge me demande de te saluer.

- D'accord, soupira Leia, je t'aime aussi Han mais là je suis occupé, on se retrouve au _Faucon_. Ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, l'accès doit être plus libre. Je vais vérifier d'ailleurs.

- D'accord vas-y. A tout à l'heure, chéri… »

Leia coupa la communication et replaça son comlink dans sa robe. Elle vit qu'aucun des membres de cette « réunion » n'avait continué à discuter.

« C'est bon, Han s'inquiétait c'est tout, fit Leia.

- Comme toujours, acquiesça Luke (Leia lui lança un regard qui disait quelque chose comme : Et alors ?), bien nous t'écoutons Kyp, tu peux continuer.

- Merci Luke. Comme je le disais, les Jedi ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour empêcher une guerre, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Sans ton aide, nous n'étions pas assez forts, pas assez respectés. Et trop peu nombreux…

- Je sais, fit Luke, (Le ton de sa voix trahissait sa honte. Il n'avait pas été là pour ses apprentis quand ils en avaient eu besoin. Mara lui rappela via leur lien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire et que s'il n'était pas venu la chercher, ils n'auraient pas trouvé le document de Caamas, pas sans R2-D2. Mais Luke ne pouvait pas en parler à Kyp Durron. Même les Jedi devaient croire que le Document de Caamas avait été trouvé par Han Solo. mais j'aurais cru que vous les Jedi confirmés auraient eu plus de succès…

- Les politiciens ne se laissent pas influencer par des Jedi, expliqua Kyp, avec l'Empire c'était plus facile : on pouvait, non on devait, se battre contre un ennemi. On ne peut pas faire de même avec des alliés.

- C'est bien le danger d'une guerre civile, déclara Leia.

- Oui je suis d'accord que c'est plus compliqué quand il n'y a pas d'ennemis mais juste des conflits. Et quand il s'agit de politique, les Jedi ne peuvent s'en mêler, remarqua le Maitre Jedi.

- Au contraire c'est notre devoir, rétorqua Mara Jade, nous sommes des alliés de la Nouvelle République mais nous ne choisissons pas notre camp. Et puisqu'il s'agit de politique, seuls des Jedi peuvent faire entendre raisons à ces gens-là.

- Tu veux parler des politiciens ? Demanda Leia.

- Non, des guerriers, ceux qui veulent se battre, pas ceux qui veulent négocier.

- Je vois, selon toi les Jedi doivent intervenir pour ramener la paix dans ce genre de conflit, car seuls nous sommes écoutés, fit Kyp.

- Je crois en effet que c'est notre rôle. Celui de médiateur. (Luke sut que Mara pensait de nouveau aux Qom Jha et aux Qom Qae, et il sut qu'elle avait raison) Et avec ce traité de paix avec l'Empire, ce sera même notre passe-temps.

- Régler les problèmes avant que ça n'empire ?

- Oui, mais je crois que les choses vont se calmer, je l'espère.

- Ce qui n'empêchera pas d'autres crises, rappela Leia, et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin des Jedi.

- Là nous sommes d'accord, la question est de savoir si nous aurions fait une différence dans ce conflit.

- Je ne crois pas. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux et que vous avez voulu aider. C'est ce qui compte dans ce cas.

- Merci Maitre.

- Je voudrais savoir autre chose, reprit Luke, les étudiants Jedi ont quitté Yavin IV n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Comment le savez-vous je n'en ai pas encore parlé.

- J'ai eu une vision de la Force, déclara le Maitre Jedi, mais cette vision ne m'a pas dit pourquoi…

- Eh bien, en fait, les étudiants ont eux-aussi voulu aider. Les adultes pas les enfants. Certains ont donc voulu aider les Jedi dans leur mission de pacification. Mais l'Académie a été prise pour cible par Thrawn (Luke frissonna), il ne s'agissait que des rumeurs. Mais le danger était trop grand pour être risqué. Nous avons décidé d'évacuer les étudiants restant. A ce que je sais l'Académie n'a pas été attaquée. Peut-être du fait que Thrawn ait été remplacé par Pellaeon et que celui-ci veuille signer un traité de paix avec nous.

- Je vois. Et les Jedi sont donc éparpillés dans la Galaxie.

- Oui, avoua Kyp, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Luke (Il sonda l'immensité de la Galaxie avec la Force), ils vont bien. Je sens leur présence. Ils ont dû se rassembler. Puis-je compter sur toi pour les ramener sur Yavin IV ?

- Bien sûr Maitre Skywalker, je vais prévenir les autres Jedi…

- Nous pourrions aussi y aller mais il nous faudrait un vaisseau, fit Mara.

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre une navette Lambda, proposa le Jedi.

- Ça me va, approuva Luke, nous allons donc faire un détour par Yavin IV ?

- Seulement vous deux. A moins que Mara veuille retourner auprès de Karrde. Ce n'est pas une Jedi après tout.

- Je vais y réfléchir (Mara devait effectivement retrouver Talon Karrde pour discuter de son départ et des conséquences de celui-ci mais elle le savait en pleines négociations avec Gavrisom, Bel Iblis et Pellaeon) mais je pense qu'accompagner Luke serait mieux. Nous pourrons couvrir plus d'espaces avec trois navettes.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Mara Jade. Bien je pars immédiatement. Merci de m'avoir reçu. »

Kyp Durron serra la main de Mara puis celle de Luke et embrassa Leia. Le Jedi repartit ensuite vers sa navette. Leia rompit le silence qui s'était installé en demandant à son frère pourquoi il avait voulu les voir tous les trois.

« Je suppose que me parler en privé lui faisait peut-être plus peur. A moins qu'il n'ait également voulu s'excuser devant une politicienne, une représentante de la Nouvelle République.

- C'est possible en effet. Mais et Mara ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit son frère, peut-être voulait-il l'aide de plusieurs Jedi. Et de pilotes.

- Pour retrouver les apprentis disséminés dans la Galaxie ?

- Oui. Il semblait craindre ma réaction à ce sujet.

- Il a dû se croire bête de d'avoir cru des rumeurs. Surtout venant de Thrawn.

- Kyp n'a pas connu le vrai Thrawn d'il y a dix ans, rappela Luke, pas en tant que Jedi. Mais à mon avis tu as raison. Pourtant il a bien agi.

- Je ne te contredisais pas Skywalker ! Je suis d'accord avec lui : Il vaut mieux prévoir que guérir…

- Oui et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la perte de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin et de ses étudiants aurait provoqué comme troubles dans la Nouvelle République, les conséquences auraient été désastreuses.

- Daala a essayé et nous avons pu nous défendre, rappela Luke.

- Oui grâce au sacrifice de Dorsk, dit tristement Leia, et tu y as perdu Callista.

- Elle n'y est pas morte et je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision à ce sujet. (On sentait dans sa voix la douleur de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque) Mais c'est le passé. Et nous sommes plus puissants maintenant.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là, rappela Leia.

- Le vrai problème dans cette menace c'était Thrawn. Même si son retour était un coup monté, les Jedi comme Kyp Durron n'en savaient rien. Daala n'est pas Thrawn. Il est beaucoup plus dangereux que cette amirale.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. N'y pensons plus. Han et toi vous ne voulez pas nous donner un coup de main ?

- C'aurait été avec plaisir. Mais je suis responsable de la Nouvelle République dans ce système. Tant que le Document ne sera pas public, le danger existera.

- Et même après, devina Mara, tout ne sera vraiment terminé qu'à la fin du procès.

- Oui, souffla Leia, et nous n'y sommes pas encore malheureusement. Mais vous devriez venir avec moi voir Han quand même. Nous vous fournirons un vaisseau.

- Han et toi ?

- La Nouvelle République, corrigea sa sœur.

- Pas besoin Leia, nous devons partir au plus tôt. Il faudrait juste qu'on nous dépose sur Yavin.

- D'accord, je vais vous trouver un transporteur public. Ce sera plus rapide.

- Merci Leia. Je sais que ça ne parait pas important. Mais c'est faux.

- Je le sais, soupira Leia, c'est juste que tu vas me manquer.

- Une fois que ce sera fini nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent. Tous les quatre.

- Oui. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini !

- Tu n'es pas la seule Leia.

- J'en suis sûre. Que la Force soit avec vous deux, déclara-t-elle.

Leia Organa Solo embrassa son frère et sa future belle-sœur puis rejoignit Han dans le _Faucon Millenium_.

Restés assis dans la petite salle de réunion, Luke et Mara discutaient de cette nouvelle mission qui les attendait. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant et ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté maintenant. Pas pour longtemps et pas tout de suite. Mais ils allaient quand même devoir se séparer. Ils réservèrent un vol vers Yavin IV et décollèrent vers la lune où Luke avait fait la connaissance de tant de ses amis. Cette lune qui servit un temps de base pour la Rébellion.


	9. Chapter 9

Système de Bastion :

Mynar Devis regardait les informations qui défilaient sur l'écran 3D de sa chambre. Un amiral du nom de Gilad Pellaeon venait d'ouvrir officiellement des négociations de paix avec la Nouvelle République. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas connu l'Empire de Palpatine. Mais son père et sa mère, eux, oui. Et depuis sa chambre, ils les entendaient manifester de toute évidence leur répulsion face à ce traité. Pourtant, ils connaissaient Pellaeon. L'amiral était déjà venu plusieurs fois. Son père avait servi sous ses ordres. C'est pour cela que Gilad Pellaeon venait souvent les voir quand il était de retour sur la capitale impériale. Mynar aimait bien l'amiral. Il lui semblait quelqu'un de fort, sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Et s'il était trop jeune pour comprendre totalement la politique, il était d'accord avec Pellaeon pour faire la paix avec leurs ennemis.

Surtout qu'il voulait devenir pilote lui-aussi et un jour ressembler à Pellaeon. Il enviait la stature et le pouvoir de l'Amiral. Le respect que tous éprouvaient quand ils le voyait. Il voulait à son tour devenir un héros, comme son père. Mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir aux combats. Même si Mynar savait qu'il préférait mourir au front que de vieillesse, il était jeune, il voulait grandir, connaitre l'amour, avoir des enfants,… Et si la guerre continuait, l'Empire serait écrasé. Et qu'il soit au front ou à la maison, Mynar mourrait. C'est pourquoi il était fier de la décision de Gilad Pellaeon. Et s'il ne mourait pas maintenant, peut-être pourrait-il un jour servir à son tour sous les ordres de l'Amiral. C'était son idole, avec Han Solo. Il aimait les combats spatiaux, surtout dans les holo-films de guerre. Mais Mynar était quelqu'un d'intelligent, il le fallait s'il voulait devenir un jour officier de la Marine Impériale, et il avait vu de très nombreux holo-films documentaires, historiques. Il avait une préférence pour tous ceux qui parlaient du célèbre capitaine Solo et de son _Faucon Millenium_. Han Solo était son idole pour trois raisons : il avait été officier de la Marine Impériale durant l'Empire du temps de l'Empereur Palpatine en même temps que son père et Pellaeon. Solo en avait été renvoyé parce qu'il avait sauvé un Wookie. A l'époque, Mynar savait que c'était un crime, mais aujourd'hui que la domination raciale était un affreux souvenir, c'était dérisoire. Et s'il n'avait pas rejoint la rébellion, il aurait peut-être pu faire carrière à nouveau. Mais Mynar adorait Solo aussi par le fait que c'était lui qui avait descendu le chasseur-Tie que pilotait son père lors d'une célèbre bataille qui avait eu lieu quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Solo ne l'avait pas tué et son père savait qu'il aurait pu. Le capitaine Solo l'avait laissé vivre au lieu de détruire son appareil une bonne fois pour toute. Le sous-lieutenant Jor Devis avait été grièvement blessé et avait passé une semaine en cuve de bacta, mais quand il en était ressorti il était en pleine forme. Il avait décidé de reprendre le service actif et de piloter à nouveau des chasseurs-Tie. Pellaeon l'avait soutenu. Depuis l'accident, la famille Devis gagnait en plus du salaire mensuel de Jor et du salaire mensuel de son épouse Adila, bien moins élevé (Adila n'était que serveuse dans un bar), une prime d'honneur. Devis était un héros pour beaucoup de pilotes depuis qu'il avait décidé de retourner se battre. Peu faisaient ce choix. Et Mynar admirait son père autant que Pellaeon et Han Solo. Mais malgré son courage et leur lien de sang, le jeune homme préférait Gilad Pellaeon et Han Solo. Les deux hommes étaient des légendes et Mynar Devis aimait beaucoup leurs styles de combat. Mynar aimait l'impétuosité de l'ex-contrebandier. Il représentait tellement pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit son ennemi, qu'il soit un rebelle. Il l'admirait pour ses vertus de pilotes. Il ne trouvait pas cela idiot. Il fallait connaitre ses ennemis pour bien les combattre. Avec tous les holos-vidéos qu'il avait vus sur Solo, Devis Mynar deviendrait un expert du phénomène Han Solo si la guerre devait continuer. Il connaissait les points-forts et les faiblesses du capitaine du _Faucon Millenium_. Et savait que ces rares faiblesses étaient exploitables. Mais il ne voulait pas le combattre et espérait que la paix serait vite signée. Ainsi il pourrait s'engager dans l'armée sans craindre un combat contre son héros…

Système de Bothawui :

Leia Organa Solo rejoignit sans encombre son époux dans leur vaisseau. Le _Faucon Millenium_ était depuis l'annonce de la publication prochaine du Document de Caamas aussi libre d'accès que la planète. Leia et Han avaient fait du beau boulot. Tous leurs efforts étaient récompensés. Les vaisseaux de guerre avaient pour la majorité quittés le système ou étaient en train de vérifier tous leurs systèmes et de calculer leur route vers leur monde natal. Certains refusaient de quitter le devant de la scène comme les Ishoris. Mais ils ne formaient plus de blocus et le danger d'une guerre civile était enfin évité. Ne pensant plus à la politique, enfin le moins possible car il lui était impossible de ne pas être perpétuellement en train de se demander comment tout allait se passer dans les jours et les semaines à venir. Elle était une haute conseillère. Mais en entrant dans le _Faucon_ et en se jetant dans les bras de Han Solo, elle n'était plus Leia Organa Solo, ex-princesse d'Alderaan et ex-Présidente de la Nouvelle République et actuelle Haute Conseillère. Ce soir-là, dans les bras de son époux, elle était juste Leia Solo, épouse et mère de trois enfants. Han venait de recevoir un message de Chewbacca. Jacen, Jaina et Anakin allaient bien et s'amusaient beaucoup. C3PO avait traduit oubliant que Han comprenait parfaitement le Wookie et que Leia le comprenait un petit peu elle-aussi. Le droïde de protocole préparait le repas pour les deux humains dans la petite cuisine que comportait le vaisseau de Han Solo, Leia et son mari étaient assis dans le salon et regardaient l'holo qu'avait envoyé Chewie…

Soudain les grognements du Wookie cessèrent et les têtes de Jacen et Jaina apparurent. Leur frère était un peu plus loin en train de regarder avec intérêt un Wookie qui construisait une arbalète-laser. Quand le benjamin de la fratrie Solo comprit que Chewbacca les filmait, le jeune garçon de neuf se rapprocha de son frère et de sa sœur. Jacen souriait à la caméra et tenait dans sa main un bébé de… Leia ne put dire de quelle espèce animale il s'agissait, Jacen présenta son nouvel ami à ses parents :

« Maman regarde c'est un golkirg, c'est mignon hein ? Je peux le ramener à la maison s'il te plait. »

Leia tourna la tête vers Han et vit que lui-aussi pensait la même chose qu'elle : c'était hors de question !

L'animal ressemblait à un mammifère avec des plumes, peut-être une sorte d'oiseau… Mais il était déjà très grand pour un « bébé ». Et les animaux de Kashyyyk avaient une taille souvent assez hum… monumentale quand ils atteignaient l'âge adulte. Jacen aimait beaucoup les animaux, même beaucoup trop. Jaina, sa jumelle semblait éprouver le même attrait pour la chose que portait Jacen que son jumeau. Mais c'est avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle demanda à son tour à garder l'animal. La jeune fille était plus attirée par la caméra que tenait Chewbacca comme Anakin. Mais elle parla de ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois. Elle dit qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup et qu'elle était sûr que ses frères aussi. Etant l'ainée, ils la laissaient parler, mais Anakin et Jacen l'interrompaient sans cesse, ce qui amusa Leia. Elle comprit à ce moment à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Mais si elle les avait gardés avec eux, elle n'aurait pas pu partir rencontrer l'Amiral Pellaeon. Et Han n'aurait pas pu trouver Bastion même si ça n'avait absolument servi à rien. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Han et Lando avaient fait de leur mieux et avaient été trompés par Disra et Tierce. Ce n'était pas leur faute, pas vraiment. Mais Jacen, Jaina et Anakin revenaient bientôt sur Coruscant, dans deux jours. Han et elle seraient là-bas pour les accueillir et ils resteraient ensemble maintenant que l'affaire de Caamas était passée… Ils seraient en famille. Et Leia voulut serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle ne le pouvait pas encore. Mais bientôt ils seraient réunis. Cela poussa Leia à sourire. Jacen, Jaina et Anakin étaient en sécurité et ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux. Cela rassurait autant Leia que Han. Mais son mari ne souriait pas, ou alors il s'agissait d'un sourire triste. Quand Jacen, Jaina et Anakin dirent au revoir à leurs parents et que leurs sourires disparurent en même temps que leurs visages et toute l'image que projetait l'unité de communication, Han grogna :

« Ils s'amusent bien plus que nous en tout cas…

- Ils sont jeunes, lui rappela Leia en se rapprochant de lui, ils en ont le droit.

- Bien sûr mais…

- Pas de mais Solo ! Tu es juste jaloux !

- Ouais et ben je préfère les envier Chewie et eux plutôt que de ne pas admettre que je m'ennuie ici et ce depuis une semaine, si ce n'est pas deux !

- Je te crois, ils me manquent à moi aussi Han. Mais j'ai mes devoirs ici.

- Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans toi, grommela Han, je pourrais demander à Chewie de revenir sur Coruscant dès demain et avec le _Faucon_ on sera là à temps, Princesse.

- Je te crois pour ça. Mais je suis désolée de devoir décliner. Les enfants sont trop heureux là-bas. Ça les décevra.

- Je suis sûrs que non, ils n'ont qu'une hâte : rentrer. Pour nous voir. Nous leur manquons tu les as entendus ?

- Bien sûr… Solo je te rappelle que c'est toi le jaloux qui ne supporte pas d'être loin de ces enfants. Pas eux !

- Comment savoir, rétorqua Han.

- Moi aussi ils me manquent terriblement Han, avoua Leia, mais je ne peux pas quitter le système comme ça. Gavrisom m'a demandé de rester là.

- Pour attendre Luke ! Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi maintenant ! Ne mens pas.

- C'est vrai mais je préférerais attendre d'en être sûre. On en discutera demain, promis. »

Leia se leva et embrassa son mari puis alla voir comment s'en sortait C3PO en cuisine. Elle aida le droïde tandis que Han parti vérifier les systèmes d'hyperdrive. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : partir maintenant. Mais même si Leia était sa femme et qu'elle rêvait elle-aussi de s'enfuir loin de tout ça, Han savait comment elle réagirait : très mal. Il l'avait déjà enlevé comme ça. Avant leur mariage et avant la naissance des jumeaux. Mais Leia ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine après ça. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Et puis dix ans avaient passé. Han était un autre homme, plus respectable et plus patient également… Il retourna voir sa femme puis mangèrent en discutant de choses sans importances, qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la politique, jusqu'à ce que Han mentionne le nom du frère de son épouse. Luke et Mara pour être plus précis… La discussion ne tourna pas au vinaigre mais devint plus animée. Han doutait toujours de Mara Jade, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il l'a connaissait. Leia, elle, était sûre que Luke et elle savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, elle lui rappela qu'ils étaient des Jedi. Puis qu'elle en était une elle-aussi et qu'elle sentait dans la Force que Mara avait changé et que leur relation était très sérieuse. Han se moqua un peu en rappelant qu'il le fallait s'ils allaient se marier. Leia lui rappela avec un ton un peu plus enjoué qu'eux deux s'étaient mariés à cause d'un pari stupide, c'est ce que Han avait déclaré quand Leia lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait bien l'épouser. Leia lui rappela enfin qu'entre enlever la femme qu'on aime et la sauver il y avait un fossé. Han comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle se jouait de lui et la discussion reprit des airs plus gais. Mais le mal était là : Luke et Mara allaient se marier et ça allait bouleverser leur famille…


	10. Chapter 10

Système de Yavin : 

Luke Skywalker et sa compagne Mara Jade arrivèrent le lendemain sur la lune où le Maitre Jedi avait installé son Académie Jedi. La veille ils étaient encore dans un vaisseau inconnu et dangereux et aujourd'hui ils étaient dans une simple navette. La lune était aussi verte que dans le souvenir de Mara, elle n'était pas venue ici très souvent mais assez pour se souvenir que Yavin IV était comme Endor une lune forestière… Quand ils atterrirent, ils allèrent dans les hangars du temple Massassi. Plusieurs navettes Lambda étaient disponibles. Le temple Jedi était désert. Seul Luke et Mara foulaient le sol de la lune de Yavin. R2-D2 les suivait.

« Qui prend le droïde ? Demanda Mara.

- Je préfère qu'il vienne avec moi, il me connait mieux et …

- Justement! Renchérit Mara Jade. Ce serait une bonne chose qu'on apprenne un peu à se connaitre, non?

- Si sûrement. Mais D2 est mon astromécano. Ce n'est pas comme un autre droïde pour moi. Il est précieux. Comme un membre d'une famille.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. Je connais D2 depuis très longtemps maintenant et c'est plus un ami fidèle qu'un simple droïde.

- Je te crois à ce sujet. Bon d'accord gardes-le. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, non ?

- Tu as déjà piloté ce genre de vaisseaux, au moins ?

- Pas plus que celui qu'on a ramené de Nirauan mais c'était ironique Skywalker. Je sais piloter n'importe quel vaisseau et je suis une Jedi. Ne crains rien !

- Bon je te crois mais sois prudente. Ce n'est pas un appareil difficile à piloter. Mais bon on ne sait jamais.

- Je ferais attention, fermier.

- Fermier ?

- Ben oui, on dirait un humble garçon de ferme qui préfère la stabilité au fait de prendre des risques…

- N'importe quoi, je suis un Maitre Jedi !

- Je le sais bien Luke. Mais ton éducation est ancrée en toi, désolée.

- Et la tienne alors ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai eu que l'éducation de Palpatine.

- C'est bien pour ça que je demande, selon toi on ne peut pas changer, je resterais un fermier…

- C'était une blague Luke !

- Oui je le sais mais je m'inquiète quand même. Est-ce qu'une partie de toi est encore la Main de l'Empereur ?

- Je crois oui, une infime partie de moi. Mais je la contrôle ne crains rien. Tu ne vas pas épouser un assassin.

- Je vois et je ne voulais pas faire de sous-entendus. Mais toi non plus.

- Luke, je te l'ai dit, c'était une plaisanterie.

- De mauvais goût !

- Pas du tout Skywalker ! Au contraire, je mettais en avance ton côté surprotecteur et ton envie que les choses soient calmes et qu'elles durent longtemps. Tu avais inconsciemment peur pour moi car tu crains toujours de me perdre. Admet-le !

- C'est vrai… Mais je ne suis pas un fermier pour ça.

- Bien sûr que non c'était pour rire. Pour apaiser tes craintes, pour te changer les idées mais à vrai dire, c'est sorti tout seul…

- D'accord, mais plus de blagues à ce sujet.

- C'était seulement pour te taquiner fermier ! »

Mara sourit et Luke aussi. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'étaient des discussions comme ça qui permettrait à leur couple de partager des moments d'intimité. Et si Mara trouvait que lui donnait des surnoms était amusant, ça la rassurait surtout elle. A leur sujet. Au fait qu'ils puissent rire ensemble, se comprendre, et se moquer l'un de l'autre. Sans que ça ne change rien à leurs sentiments. Et elle avait tout à fait raison. Ils chargèrent leurs vaisseaux en se lançant des piques et répliques du même genre. Une fois parés au décollage, ils ne purent cependant continuer leurs chamailleries…

« Je compte d'abord me rendre dans le système de Corellia, nous avons des Jedi corelliens, je parie qu'ils sont parti là-bas….

- Je suis d'accord, surtout que des vaisseaux corelliens, des vaisseaux de guerre, étaient présents à Bothawui.

- Oui. Et toi tu vas où, en premier ?

- Si, les principaux opposants dans ce conflit étaient les Diamalas et les Ishoris, je suppose que de nombreux Jedi se sont rendu dans le système d'Isht.

- Oui c'est bien possible. Tu iras faire un tour chez les Diamala également n'est-ce pas.

- Evidemment. Mais toi essaie de contacter les Jedi avec la Force.

- Crois-tu que nous, hum, que nous serons toujours en contact via notre lien émotionnel malgré la distance ?

- Nous verrons bien. Mais sinon, j'ai ta fréquence de comlink. Et celle de R2.

- Mais pas moi, lui rappela Luke, (Luke Skywalker avait donné sa fréquence comlink à la jeune femme il y a de cela plusieurs années quand elle n'était qu'une simple alliée, qu'une amie. N'était-elle que ça même à cette époque ? Luke n'en était plus très sûr) je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on puisse se contacter.

- Bien, je vais te donner ce que tu veux Skywalker. (Mara alluma son datapad, elle ouvrit une note où elle avait inscrit la fréquence de communication de son comlink, Luke la copia dans son propre datapad.) Mais Luke, qu'on soit connecté ou pas via la Force ne compte pas. Ça ne changera rien entre nous…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je pensais juste au côté pratique. Le côté émotionnel je n'ai pas besoin de m'en soucier… (Le Jedi prit la main de la jeune femme) Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

- Moi non plus fermier, fit Mara en souriant, mais je voulais dire que sans la Force nous en serions quand même là. Nos sentiments n'ont rien avoir avec la Force.

- Je le sais bien. Mais qu'importe de se poser des questions… Comme je l'ai dit je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour nous deux… (Luke l'enlaça et Mara, dans ses bras, sembla se détendre) Je veux que tu fasses attention d'accord. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Pas besoin de me le dire Luke, je sens tous tes sentiments moi-aussi et je sais à quoi tu penses. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et nous serons de nouveau tous les deux bientôt et pour longtemps…

- J'en suis persuadé, c'est juste mon côté surprotecteur qui as pris le dessus.

- Si c'est le Luke Skywalker sensible alors je m'en fiche...

- Tu ne préfères pas le Maitre Jedi ?

- Je t'aime comme tu es, le fermier sensible et protecteur. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Je croyais que c'était garçon de ferme…

- Eh bien c'est la même chose… (Elle leva les yeux et les deux Jedi se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et comme Luke se perdait, sans tenter de résister, dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, elle contempla elle aussi les yeux bleus de son compagnon) On doit y aller maintenant ?

- Pas maintenant, qui sait quand on se reverra (Il la fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, mais Mara leva la tête et les ferma), je ne veux oublier aucun de tes traits…

- Je sais. Bientôt, très bientôt, répondit Mara Jade, je te le promets on se reverra très vite. (Elle avait rouvert les yeux et fixait à son tour avec intensité ceux de Luke Skywalker) Tu peux me croire Skywalker ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi !

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention! L'assura Luke avec plus d'ardeur. (Le Jedi se pencha en avant et embrassa avec passion sa compagne) Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en aller…

- Moi, non plus, déclara Mara (Elle se pencha à son tour en avant et embrassa le Jedi avec autant de ferveur que Luke Skywalker) Mais nous avons une mission. (Elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Luke) Et au moins nous ne risquerons pas de mourir cette fois (Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis repartit vers sa navette)

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, approuva Luke.

- Seulement sur ce point ? Demanda Mara sans vraiment poser de questions puisqu'elle sentait les sentiments de Luke comme s'il s'agissait des siens surtout après leurs baisers.

- Non, dit Luke, sur tous les points. Mais tu te joues de moi, là !

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- Ne pas décoller tout de suite.

- Vraiment, je n'ai rien contre à vrai dire…

- Moi non plus, mais comme tu l'as dit nous avons une mission. Mais sois prudente Mara.

- Je le serais fermier ! (Elle alla d'elle-même vers le Jedi et l'embrassa sur la joue puis voulu repartir vers sa navette mais Luke la retint par le bras, Mara se retourna et le laissa l'embrasser avec tendresse) A bientôt Skywalker, dit-elle.»

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire puis entra dans la navette Lambda. Elle s'installa dans le siège du pilote. Depuis le cockpit, elle vit Luke entrer à son tour dans la navette, suivi par R2-D2.

Les deux navettes Lambda décollèrent en même temps et ne se quittèrent que lorsque les deux Jedi actionnèrent en même temps le levier d'hyperdrive de leurs navettes respectives… Les étoiles s'évanouirent soudainement mais pas leur lien dans la Force. Malgré la distance et le fait qu'ils partaient dans des directions opposées, le fait qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils restaient connectés l'un à l'autre par leur lien dans la Force. Il sembla même à Luke que Mara et lui étaient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se disaient adieu dans la Force…

Système de Coruscant :

La planète n'avait pas changée, songea Jaina Solo en voyant depuis l'espace l'immense ville qu'était sa planète natale. Jaina et ses frères étaient dans le vaisseau de Chewbacca. Le Wookie les avait autorisés à venir dans le cockpit pour la sortie de l'hyperespace. Le vaisseau s'enfonça lentement dans la mégalopole géante de Coruscant. Le vaisseau se dirigea vers le Palais Impérial, Jaina fut la première à l'apercevoir car il était de son côté. Quand Chewbacca posa le vaisseau sur l'aire d'atterrissage qu'on lui avait attribué, les jumeaux se levèrent er cherchèrent leurs parents des yeux. Jaina ne les vit pas mais Jacen, lui, oui. Grâce au lien de la Force qui existait entre les deux enfants, la petite fille sut immédiatement que son jumeau venait de voir leur famille. Anakin, lui, continuait à les chercher et déçu de ne pas les voir se tourna vers son frère. C'est à ce moment-là que Han et Leia Solo s'avancèrent vers le vaisseau avec C3PO. Chewbacca grommela quelque chose dans son langage que comprenaient parfaitement les trois enfants Solo. Malgré ces grognements, Jacen et Jaina se levèrent de leur siège et coururent vers le sas. Anakin quant à lui resta calmement assis jusqu'à ce que le Wookie ait coupé les moteurs. Il se leva ensuite tranquillement mais rejoignit très vite son frère et sa sœur dans le sas. Chewbacca ouvrit le sas et les trois enfants se jetèrent dans les bras ouverts de leurs parents. Leia serra dans ses bras son fils ainé tandis que Han serrait leur fille. Anakin lui serra fort dans ses bras le droïde doré. Si pour un observateur extérieur, cela aurait paru étrange, ce ne l'était pas dans la famille

Solo. C3PO était un membre de la famille Skywalker/Solo depuis toujours. Il avait été construit par Anakin Skywalker alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Depuis il avait servi Padmé Naberrie, puis sa fille Leia Organa. Il avait toujours été présent comme Chewbacca et Winter pour s'occuper des trois jeunes Solo. Anakin Solo était comme sa grande sœur Jaina et leur père Han Solo. Il était attiré par les droïdes et la technologie en générale… Jacen, lui, préférait les personnes et les animaux : tout ce qui était vivant. Mais si Jaina avait comme Anakin une préférence pour la mécanique et la technologie, son petit frère était bien plus que ça. Il avait un véritable don : il voyait à l'intérieur des machines et ce même des plus complexes et comprenaient leur fonctionnement sans toujours savoir ce qu'elles étaient et à quoi elles servaient. Mais seuls Jaina et Jacen étaient au courant. Pour le reste de la famille, Anakin était juste un enfant attiré et intrigué par les robots comme beaucoup d'autres garçons de son âge… Chewbacca apparut en haut de la rampe d'embarquement et grogna quelque chose dans un dialecte Wookie que ne comprenaient ni les enfants ni Leia mais C3PO et Han comprirent le message. Leia ne s'intéressa pas au Wookie qui repartait dans le vaisseau et serrait Jacen très fort dans ses bras, une larme perlait au coin de son œil, elle l'essuya avec un doigt...

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir les enfants, s'exclama-t-elle, vous l'avez tant manqués mes chéris !

- Toi aussi maman, répondit Jacen.

- Oui mais nous étions avec Chewie sur Kashyyyk et c'était super comme vacances, ajouta Jaina, pousses-toi un peu Jacen !

- Non, répondit son frère jumeau (Leia comprit qu'ils allaient se battre pour aller dans ses bras, elle les ouvrit plus grand et prit Jaina et Jacen par la taille pour les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras bien plus forts), maman on va rester ensemble maintenant, hein ?

- Vous trois oui, avec Chewie et Bâton d'Or. (Anakin était désormais dans les bras de son père) Vous allez rester sur Coruscant. Les vacances sont finies et l'école va reprendre…

- Mais et la guerre civile, demanda Jaina légèrement inquiète.

- Quelle Guerre Civile, demanda Leia en souriant bienveillamment, nous avons réglé le problème, moi, ton père et Oncle Luke…

- Oh, je suis contente j'avais peur de rentrer à cause de ça…

- Oui moi aussi, avoua Jacen.

- Mais même si vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, vous auriez été en danger si vous étiez restés avec nous, reprit Leia, mais puisque le danger est écarté. Rien ne m'empêchera plus de vous garder près de moi! (Durant les premières années de ses enfants, Leia Organa Solo avait été obligé de les mettre en sûreté dans des lieux secrets. Seuls Han, elle, Winter, Luke et Chewbacca savaient où ils étaient à l'époque. Leia et son mari avaient été obligés de les cacher car on avait tenté de les enlever de très nombreuses fois mais c'était le passé et aujourd'hui ils allaient vivre en paix. Et Han et elle allaient ainsi pouvoir passer bien plus de temps avec leurs petits.) Jamais plus, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui maman, répondit Jaina en pleurant (de joie comme sa mère), tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais !

- Pas autant que tu m'as manqué ma petite chérie, dit doucement Leia (Jacen était parti embrasser son père et Han serrait ses deux garçons dans ses bras à son tour, Leia caressa les cheveux de sa fille sans cacher ses larmes), nous allons rentrer chez nous maintenant. Et nous resterons ensemble à l'avenir, c'est promis.

- J'espère maman, je le veux vraiment !

- Nous verrons bien de quoi est fait l'avenir mais plus tard, pour le moment comme l'a dit votre mère nous allons rentrer à la maison et dormir. Je suis sûr que ce voyage vous a épuisé !

- Je suis fatigué moi aussi, dit Jacen.

- N'importe quoi, on a dormi dans le vaisseau ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! Se plaignit Jaina.

- C'est vrai, moi non plus je ne veux pas dormir, ajouta Anakin. »

Chewbacca revenait avec les bagages et s'avança vers le groupe. Han regarda Leia et celle-ci reprit :

« Je vous crois, papa et moi revenons du système de Bothawui, nous venons d'arriver nous-aussi. Et nous avons également dormi durant le voyage. Mais si nous voulons rester ici, sur Coruscant, nous devons nous habituer aux horaires de la planète.

- Pourquoi, demanda Jacen (Il lâcha la main de son père et se retourna, l'étoile qui éclairait Coruscant se couchait déjà derrière l'horizon…), oh il est si tard que ça ici.

- Oui, confirma Han Solo, nous avons loué un speeder, fit-il en montrant du doigt l'arrière de la plateforme où attendait un speeder bleu et noir (C3PO et Chewbacca arrivaient à porter tous les sacs, mais Han voulut aider le Wookie en portant l'un d'eux, il donna les clés à sa femme et se dirigea vers son ami) attends Chewie, je vais t'aider… »

Anakin lâcha la main de son père à son tour. Jacen et Jaina coururent vers le speeder bleu et noir, Anakin marchait derrière mais il était tout aussi heureux que les jumeaux. Han, qui portait un sac d'habits sur l'épaule, et Leia marchaient derrière eux. Chewbacca et C3PO, qui portaient tous les autres bagages, fermaient la marche – comme bien souvent dans la famille Solo.


	11. Chapter 11

Système de Borja :

Le président Ponc Gavrisom sortit de la salle de réunion du _Chimaera_, une fois de plus très énervé. C'était la sixième réunion en deux jours… Quand il entra dans la cabine que lui avait donnée l'Amiral Pellaeon, il vit que Bel Iblis était arrivé avant lui.

« Votre entrevue avec Karrde n'a rien donné, devina le général.

- Non et vous et Pellaeon, vous êtes parvenus à un accord ?

- Seulement pour ce qui concerne les restrictions de l'enrôlement dans l'armée. Et le cessé le feu, la trêve, en attendant la fin des négociations.

- C'est déjà bien, remarqua le Calibop, Karrde veut parvenir à un accord avec nous, il me semble que c'est essentiel pour lui. Mais il ne veut pas perdre son Organisation. Ni ses profits…

- Je le comprends, il a beaucoup sacrifié pour elle. Tant qu'elle devient l'égale où est le problème ?

- Il veut garder des contrebandiers dans son Organisation, des hors la loi dans un service de Renseignements !

- Vous ne leur faites pas confiance ? S'étonna Garm Bel Iblis.

- Si à Karrde et son équipage, oui. Mais la Nouvelle République n'acceptera jamais ça…

- C'est votre avis. Moi je pense que Karrde sera accepté. Son but est noble. Et ses informations sont toujours fiables. Quel que soit la source. On peut lui faire confiance, Président.

- J'en suis persuadé mais le problème n'est pas là.

- Et où est-il ?

- Dans les exigences de Karrde. Il ne veut aucune poursuite pour ses anciens méfaits. Aucune saisie de biens et pas d'impôts supplémentaires pour les biens acquis durant toutes ces années de contrebande.

- Il veut préserver son patrimoine.

- Je dirais plutôt ce qu'il a volé.

- Karrde n'a rien volé. C'est un contrebandier. Il veut une deuxième chance pour une raison qui nous échappe et sa proposition nous intéresse. Puisqu'il nous sera très utile par la suite, pourquoi ne pas accéder à ses exigences ?

- Parce que je suis un politicien et que je ne peux autoriser une telle chose !

- Bien sûr que si, vous pouvez ! Vous ne le voulez pas. C'est différent.

- Je ne vais pas contourner les lois pour lui.

- Il n'y aucune lois à contourner. Le fait ne s'est jamais produit. Il veut une deuxième chance qui nous sera profitable et à l'Empire aussi. Alors où est le problème, Gavrisom ?

- Je sers la Nouvelle République, j'ai des devoirs…

- Justement, coupa Garm, l'offre de Karrde ne peut qu'aider la Nouvelle République. Comme il l'a dit et répété : la paix ne peut pas durer si un camp soupçonne l'autre… Vous êtes d'accord, au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais c'est un contrebandier !

- Comme Han Solo, Wedge Antilles et plein d'autres, rappela-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes plus au temps de la Rébellion et Karrde n'a pas rallié la Nouvelle République, il veut rester neutre.

- Pour ce qui est de la politique. Pour ce qui est de la guerre, il nous a aidé et plus d'une fois. Contre Thrawn par exemple. Il a beaucoup perdu à cette époque pour aider la Nouvelle République en nous donnant la Flotte Katana.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas eu.

- A cause de la Politique ! Si il n'y avait pas eu ses problèmes de politique à l'époque avec Fey'lya, la Flote Katana n'aurait jamais appartenu à Thrawn. Et Karrde était prêt à nous la donner.

- A nous la vendre, corrigea Gavrisom.

- Peut-être mais les temps changent et il ne veut plus faire de profit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier les siens.

- Il négocie pour son Organisation, c'est ça ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Je vois.

- Quand est votre prochaine réunion ? Demanda Bel Iblis

- Je crois que je vais aller avec vous voir Pellaeon et nous nous occuperons de Karrde plus tard…

- Ca me semble une bonne idée, en effet. »

Les deux représentants de la Nouvelle République furent interrompus par une transmission provenant du _Cœur de Coruscant_, le vaisseau diplomatique qui les avait amenés dans le système. Gavrisom effleura de son aile droite le bouton de la console de communications. La voix féminine qui sortit de l'unité com. était celle de l'officier en chef des communications du destroyer stellaire républicain :

« Président Gavrisom, nous venons de recevoir un message prioritaire de la _Voix du Sénat_.

- Confidentiel, demanda Gavrisom.

- Non mais il vous est adressé personnellement.

- Je vois, transférez-le ici s'il vous plait.

- C'est déjà en cours d'envoi, Président. (Après quelques secondes, elle annonça :) C'est fait Président.

- Merci, fit Gavrisom (Un léger son sortit de la console et un voyant bleu s'alluma), nous l'avons reçu.

- Parfait. Au revoir Président Gavrisom »

La communication cessa. Bel Iblis quittait la cabine quand le Calibop le retint :

« Vous pouvez rester général, dit-il.

- Mais ça vous est adressé.

- Uniquement pour que des officiers ne le lisent pas. Si ce n'est pas confidentiel, votre présence n'est pas interdite.

- Bien. (Bel Iblis revint vers la console) Une idée de qui ?

- Leia Organa Solo. C'est elle qui est responsable de la politique dans le système de Bothawui.

- Je vois. (Gavrisom appuya sur le bouton blanc à côté du voyant bleu, celui-ci devint vert et une silhouette familière apparut :

« Président Gavrisom, (c'était bien Leia) je sais que vous allez tous savoir bientôt mais je vous l'annonce en premier, Luke est arrivé quelques jours plus tôt que prévu. Nous avons obtenu des différents diplomates dont les vaisseaux de guerre étaient présents dans le système qu'ils retirent leurs forces armées. Si les Ishoris et quelques rares autres peuples n'ont pas encore quitté le système pour le moment. La bataille s'est arrêtée et le blocus a été dissous. Je dois retourner sur Coruscant avec Han. Mais Wedge Antilles et l'escadron rogue sont restés sur place. La _Voix du Sénat_ également. Je rentre dans le _Faucon_. Luke et Mara sont déjà partis eux-aussi pour Yavin IV. Tout est donc pour le moment rentré dans l'ordre ici. J'espère que vous parviendrez vite à un accord avec l'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il ne joue pas un jeu : il veut vraiment ce traité de paix !

Que la Force soit avec vous Président. »

L'image 3D de la princesse alderaanienne disparut soudainement. Garm n'en revenait pas :

« Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Gavrisom, mais c'est une excellente diplomate et une Jedi. Elle seule pouvait parvenir à un tel miracle.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu qu'elle nous accompagne ? Demanda le général en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais pas seulement, si vous pensez que ses talents auraient pu nous être très utiles ici aussi, je ne vous contredirai pas. Mais personne ne sait pour le document de Skywalker. Il fallait faire ça discrètement…

- Oui. Elle devait rester, et elle a réussi au-delà de vos espérances, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, admit Gavrisom, j'espère que nous serons à la hauteur à notre tour.

- Je n'en doute pas, Karrde et Pellaeon veulent ce traité.

- Ca ne veut rien dire…

- Les Diamalas, les Ishoris, les Corelliens, les Mon Cal et tous les peuples s'opposant sur ce conflit de Caamas voulaient ce Document de Caamas…

- Mais les négociations n'ont jamais porté sur le fait de donner ou non le Document mais de demander le retrait de toutes les forces militaires…

- C'est vrai, c'est bien pour ça que ce sera plus facile ici…

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr Gavrisom. Autant pour Karrde que pour Pellaeon.

- Bon disons que je vous croie. Nous avons encore de nombreuses négociations avant de parvenir à un accord !

- Mais ils veulent ces négociations…

- Oui c'est vrai que ça nous donne un avantage. »

Gavrisom resta pensif quelques instants. Garm Bel Iblis se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous? Demanda le Président de la Nouvelle République.

- Je vous ai demandé quand vous aviez votre prochaine réunion. Mais pas vous. J'ai rendez-vous avec Pellaeon dans deux minutes.

- Alors je viens avec vous ! »

Le Calibop se leva et suivit le corellien vers le bureau de Gilad Pellaeon.

L'amiral regardait le holo de son fils tout en songeant aux désillusions qu'il avait eu sur les négociations de paix… Bel Iblis était quelqu'un d'intelligent et réagissait comme un parfait négociateur. Ils n'avaient pu se mettre d'accord que sur peu de choses. Comme le Caamasi l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, non cela faisait plus d'une semaine, l'Empire avait perdu. Et Garm Bel Iblis utilisait cet argument pour refuser de nombreuses exigences de Pellaeon. Mais l'Amiral ne devait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, par pour son fils unique. Pas pour Mynar !

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus renoncer à ces exigences, du moins les plus essentielles. Sinon, il gagnerait une mauvaise réputation et l'Empire serait bien moins sûr et bien moins stable dans les années futures. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge astronomique digitale sur son bureau, Bel Iblis devait arriver dans moins d'une minute maintenant. Pellaeon devait convaincre le Général et ce pour l'avenir de Mynar. Il regarda de nouveau son fils qui souriait. Derrière l'hologramme, il vit un voyant s'allumer puis clignoter. Pellaeon soupira et déverrouilla la porte. Il se leva pour accueillir le général Bel Iblis. Mais il eut la surprise de le voir accompagné du Président Gavrisom. D'abord, Gilad en fut inquiet, si Bel Iblis et Gavrisom le rencontraient en même temps tous les deux, il aurait moins de chances de convaincre la Nouvelle République. Mais il se dit ensuite que si Bel Iblis ne venait plus seul et s'il n'avait pas pu se mettre d'accord avec lui, c'était peut- être parce que Bel Iblis ne voulait pas décider pour Gavrisom. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau et vit que l'holo de Mynar Devis avait été désactivé mais il pensa tout de même au jeune garçon. Ponc Gavrisom serait peut-être plus difficile à convaincre que Bel Iblis. Mais Pellaeon avançait et c'était important. Bientôt ils parviendraient à un accord, il en était persuadé…

Isht, orbite spatiale :

La planète semblait calme et inoffensive vue de l'espace, mais dans la Force, Mara sentit le trouble qui régnait à la surface. Les vaisseaux de guerre apparurent à ce moment-là. Leurs défenses n'étaient pas armées mais leur nombre suffit à effrayer la pilote. Elle crut d'abord que l'Empire venait d'attaquer le système puis comprit son erreur, les vaisseaux étaient Ishoris. Ils rentraient du système de Bothawui. Seulement maintenant. Elle n'y prêta plus attention et se concentra. La Jedi s'ouvrit à la Force et projeta ses sens sur la planète. Elle sentit des échos lui revenir. Mais faibles. Il y avait sûrement quelques apprentis Jedi sur Isht. Elle sentit ensuite une réponse bien plus visible dans la Force. Elle comprit que ce devait être un chevalier Jedi, peut- être un maitre, elle tenta de le situer dans la Force. Elle ne parvint pas à le localiser complétement mais elle sut qu'il ou elle était dans la capitale. Elle fit plonger son vaisseau vers la ville et tenta de contacter le Jedi une seconde fois, la distance étant moins grande, la réponse lui parvint plus vite et plus facilement, elle ne put reconnaitre la voix du Jedi mais elle lui semblait familière. Kenth Hammer Soulagée d'avoir trouvé un Jedi qu'elle connaissait, Mara répondit à Kenth toujours via la Force :

Kenth ? C'est Mara.

Mara Jade ? Demanda la voix de Kenth dans son esprit

Elle envoya des pensées approbatives dans la Force. Elle voulut demander où il se trouvait mais la voix d'un contrôleur spatial raisonna dans le cockpit :

« Ici contrôle spatial Ishori, veuillez-vous identifier.

- Ici Mara Jade, à bord d'une navette Lambda de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV. Je désire me poser dans la capitale, répondit la jeune femme en envoyant les données d'identification du vaisseau.

- Confirmation reçue pilote Jade. La piste 3 D est libre.

- Spatioport civil ?

- Oui. J'ai envoyé l'itinéraire dans votre ordinateur de bord »

Mara jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur de bord puis déclara :

« Je l'ai bien reçu contrôle. Merci pour tout. »

Mara coupa la communication puis s'ouvrit de nouveau à la Force, elle intima à Kenth de rejoindre l'astroport civil puis elle se concentra sur le pilotage et fit atterrir en douceur son vaisseau sur la piste 3 D. Quand elle descendit de la navette, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Kenth Hammer et deux jeunes humains qui lui étaient inconnus mais dont elle sentait le potentiel Jedi dans la Force. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent. Les deux jeunes devaient avoir au plus seize ans, se dit Mara. Peut-être même moins… Mara s'avança à son tour. Kenth était un peu plus grand qu'elle mais les deux autres Jedi, des apprentis très certainement, le dépassaient presque.

« Mara Jade, s'exclama-t-il, quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Isht ?

- Le fait que vous y soyez, répondit sèchement l'ancienne contrebandière qui se rendant compte de son ton reprit d'une voix plus douce, Kyp nous a prévenus que les Jedi de l'Académie étaient parti régler les conflits du à l'affaire de Caamas.

- Et qui est ce nous ?

- Luke Skywalker et moi. Il est venu parler à Lu, euh au Maitre Skywalker sur le vaisseau de la Nouvelle République.

- Et où est Luke Skywalker ? S'enquit le chevalier Jedi assez soupçonneux.

- Luke est parti pour Corellia, il doit déjà y être à mon avis. Nous nous sommes séparés, tous les trois : Kyp, Luke et moi.

- Je vois. Et toi tu es venue nous trouver pour nous ramener à l'Académie.

- Ou vous demander d'y retourner de vous-même… Mais j'ai de la place pour des passagers, fit Mara en montrant la navette Lambda, je dois me rendre sur la planète des Diamala après ça.

- Il y a des Jedi là-bas ?

- Je pensais que oui, Ishoris et Diamala sont les plus virulents acteurs de ce conflit.

- Vous dites vrai à ce sujet Jade. Bon je pense que je vais ramener ces deux apprentis Jedi sur Yavin puis partir moi-aussi à la recherche des Jedi…

- Non reste sur Yavin. Luke et moi, nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls.

- D'accord comme tu veux. Mais seulement si c'est un ordre de Maitre Skywalker.

- Il m'a demandé de ramener les Jedi sur Yavin, pas seulement les apprentis !

- Ok, je resterais à l'Académie ! Je voulais juste être sûr…

- Et douter de moi pour ça. Kenth tu viens juste d'être nommé Jedi, toi aussi non ? Tu n'es pas un maitre !

- Et alors, toi tu n'es pas Jedi !

- Si, j'en suis une ! Mais ce serait trop long et Luke compte sur moi. A bientôt et que la Force soit avec vous trois. »

Mara, encore en colère, retourna à bord de sa navette et repartit vers le système des Diamala. Elle sentit une voix d'homme dans son esprit et crut d'abord que Kenth s'excusait. Mais elle sut tout de suite qu'elle se trompait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas reconnaitre la voix de Luke ?

Mara, tu m'entends ? Je suis sur Corellia et j'ai trouvé plusieurs apprentis Jedi. Je retourne sur Yavin IV.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir toujours communiquer avec Luke, elle répondit en s'ouvrant à la Force :

Sur Isht, j'ai trouvé Kenth Hammer, il retourne à l'Académie avec deux apprentis. Je vais aller rendre visite aux Diamala…

Luke dut entendre la voix de la Jedi car il ne répondit pas avec des mots mais avec des pensées bienveillantes, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance… Elle sourit et décolla.

Luke Skywalker attendit que ses passagers soient tous bien installés et ouvrit une fréquence de Communication.

« Contrôle spatial de Coronet? Ici Luke Skywalker, je demande l'autorisation de décoller.

- Bien reçu Skywalker, vous pouvez décoller. Bon voyage monsieur.

- Merci. »

Luke coupa la communication et enclencha les propulseurs de la navette Lambda. Il entendit soudain un trille interrogatif venant de l'arrière du cockpit. Tout en faisant décoller l'appareil, le Jedi demanda à son droïde astromécano :

« Qu'y a-t-il R2 ? (D2 émit un nouveau trille mais plus compréhensible pour un Jedi) Oui j'ai vu, mais ne crains rien, ils ne m'empêcheront pas de passer. Nous aurons décollé avant ! (R2 émit quelques bips qui montraient son scepticisme) Je t'ai dit que je contrôlais la situation R2 ! Vérifie plutôt les boucliers du vaisseau. »

R2 se tut et émit un bip affirmatif. Luke s'ouvrit à la Force et sentit deux chasseurs tout proches. Ils s'élevaient maintenant dans l'atmosphère et le spatioport de la capitale corellienne était devenu un point noir qu'on distinguait à peine mais Luke vit que les deux vaisseaux le suivaient. Il s'apprêta à accélérer pour les empêcher de l'atteindre quand il sentit que quelqu'un essayait de le contacter à travers la Force. Il crut d'abord que c'était Mara ou un apprenti mais il sut que ce n'était pas le cas, au même moment un voyant s'alluma et R2 bipa.

« Je sais D2, ils veulent nous coincer. Mais occupe-toi de ce que je t'ai demandé. Sinon nous ne quitterons pas le système… Laisse-moi m'en occuper. (Le Jedi ouvrit une fréquence de communication et s'exclama :) Corran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Maitre Skywalker, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais je venais de rentrer sur Corellia quand j'ai su que vous étiez là. Vous avez récupéré les Jedi c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu poursuis un maitre Jedi.

- Parce que je veux te parler Luke. Et que les autorités corelliennes m'ont demandé de te rattraper, pensant que tu avais enlevé des corelliens. Ancien membre de la CorSec, ils m'ont chargé de l'enquête…

- Bien, je dois les ramener sur Yavin IV. Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai accepté de mener l'enquête que pour pouvoir te parler. Je vais jouer le jeu.

- D'accord donc tu savais que c'était moi

- Bien sûr, tu es un Maitre Jedi, j'ai senti ta présence dès que tu t'es ouvert à la Force.

- Je vois, je te crois… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre ?

- D'abord que les troupes corelliennes ont quitté le secteur de Bothawui, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris…

- Oui, j'ai vu les vaisseaux au spatioport militaire.

- Bien. Ensuite, j'ai su par Wedge que le Document de Caamas avait été trouvé. Par Han, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Luke prudemment, le fait que ce soit un corellien qui l'ait découvert a encouragé Corellia à rendre les armes ?

- On peut dire que oui, tu connais la fierté des Corelliens. Ton beau-frère en est un.

- Oui je sais. Et ensuite ?

- Eh bien, j'ai appris que des apprentis Jedi étaient venus sur Corellia en rentrant chez moi. J'allais les ramener sur Yavin. Mais je ne savais même pas que tu étais de retour !

- C'est vrai (Luke avait reçu l'aide de Corran en même temps que du reste de l'escadron rogue quand il était arrivé dans le système de Bothawui, mais Wedge n'avait pas donné l'identité du Jedi.) Vous nous avez sauvés la vie à Mara et moi avant-hier.

- C'était toi dans ce vaisseau pourri qui se faisait canarder de tous les côtés ?

- Oui, belle façon de dire les choses Corran…

- Désolé Luke. Bon au moins je sais que tu es au courant pour ce qui est de Bothawui.

- Et du document de Caamas. Oui.

- Ok. Bon et bien tu sais déjà tout alors…

- Leia est ma sœur. Je savais tout avant d'arriver sur Bothawui…

- Ouais d'accord. Mais tu t'en occupes seul de trouver les Jedi ?

- Tu sais qu'ils ont quitté Yavin IV ?

- Kyp m'en a parlé mais avant de t'en parler. C'est lui qui te l'a dit?

- Oui, il t'en a parlé quand ?

- Avant qu'on s'attaque à l'Ubiqtorate de Yaga Mineure.

- D'accord. C'est confidentiel, non ?

- Oui surtout que c'est un échec.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas si grave.

- Non Han en a trouvé un d'exemplaire donc ça va…

- Tu veux nous aider pour chercher les apprentis ?

- Nous ? Demanda Corran.

- Kyp, Mara et moi. On s'est séparés. Mara a trouvé des Jedi sur Isht et va aller rendre visite aux Diamala. Je pense que Kyp est parti vers Mon Calamari, c'était les trois plus virulents…

- Oui avec Corellia (Luke sentit du regret dans la voix de son ami)

- Tu penses pouvoir te joindre à nous alors ?

- J'aurais bien aimé mais Wedge Antilles vient de me demander de retourner dans le système de Bothawui. A ce que j'ai compris, le système est toujours une poudrière…

- Comment est-ce possible, le document de Caamas a été rendu public. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient non ?

- Ouais mais il y a sûrement trop en jeu pour qu'ils abandonnent si vite...

- Peut-être bien, mais continuer à se battre là-bas serait de la folie, surtout si le bouclier planétaire est encore inactif…

- Ouais et c'est le cas d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que l'Escadron Rogue doit régler ces conflits. On doit empêcher toute rixe pour que les Bothans ne courent aucun risque.

- Bonne chance dans ce cas, fit Luke, vous allez en avoir besoin.

- Oui c'est certain. Désolé en tout cas pour les Jedi. Je dois partir immédiatement pour Bothawui.

- Ok ce n'est pas grave. Kyp, Mara et moi on peut s'en charger seuls. Toi, empêches-les de se tirer dessus comme avant.

- Ça me va, et Luke… Que la Force soit avec toi ! »

Le Maitre Jedi sourit puis coupa la communication après lui avoir répondu : « Et avec toi »

Luke entendit R2 biper, il fit pivoter son siège et vit D2 approcher.

« Qu'y a-t-il R2? Demanda Luke qui s'ouvrit à la Force

- Bip, bip…

- Attends je vais te reconnecter à l'ordinateur pour pouvoir comprendre ce que tu dis… (Luke se leva et s'exécuta, il retourna s'assoir et vit des mots apparaitre sur son écran :

« Les boucliers n'ont perdu que 30% de leur puissance »

« Bien, commenta Luke, R2 peux-tu s'il te plait calculer un saut hyperspatial jusqu'à Yavin IV ? (Luke n'eut pas besoin de lire la réponse de D2 pour comprendre que le droïde s'indignait à cette question.) Je voulais dire, fais-le maintenant. On rentre… »

D2 siffla un bip affirmatif et se mit au travail. Luke regarda par la verrière du cockpit et vit qu'ils étaient dans l'espace mais toujours dans l'orbite planétaire. Il projeta ses sens dans la Force et ne sentit aucun danger, il fit sortir la navette de l'orbite corellienne et D2 bipa à ce moment-là. Luke vérifia les données qu'affichait le navigateur spatial et sourit, il effleura le levier d'hyperespace et disant au revoir dans la Force à Corran Horn, il le poussa. Les étoiles devinrent des lignes blanches et Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il contacta de nouveau Mara dans la Force, il sut qu'elle aussi était dans l'hyperespace. Luke sentit et entendit Mara lui répondre. Il lui communiqua - une fois de plus- tous ses sentiments. Mara répondit à sa caresse mentale en intensifiant encore leur contact émotionnel puis celui-ci se rompit soudainement… Luke prit peur mais vit qu'il était toujours dans l'hyperespace, il tenta de contacter à nouveau la Jedi et eut un écho faible d'abord puis largement plus strident, un véritable cri, un appel à l'aide. Luke fut terrifié et paralysé par la peur. Mara était en danger. Il le sentait dans la Force. Mais il était dans l'hyperespace en route pour Yavin IV. Il ne pouvait l'aider. Il le lui dit dans la Force et Mara répondit très vite qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller. Soulagé, Luke lui envoya de nouveau tout son amour et lui rappela qu'il avait confiance en elle. Mara sourit dans la Force, puis elle s'effaça. Elle se ferma à Luke. Le Jedi sut que c'était pour se concentrer sur une bataille, pas pour le blesser. Mais l'interruption si brutale de leur contact le mit mal à l'aise…

Mara, pensa-t-il, fais attention à toi mon amour !

Système Diamala :

« Fais attention à toi mon amour ! »

Mara entendit la voix de Luke au fin fond de son esprit et elle aurait aimé lui répondre, le rassurer, mais elle avait d'autres rancors à fouetter que le côté surprotecteur de Luke Skywalker !

Devant elle, les vaisseaux Diamala se rassemblaient. Mara ouvrit une fréquence de communication et déclara d'une voix neutre et calme :

« Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

- Qui êtes-vous, répondit une voix Diamala aussi neutre.

- Mara Jade. Je désire me poser sur la planète.

- Les Diamala savent que vous arrivez du secteur d'Isht. Tant que justice ne sera pas rendue, nous n'accepterons aucun Ishori sur notre monde.

- Je vous comprends, fit Mara après avoir poussé un soupir déçue, mais si je viens d'Isht, je ne suis pas Ishori. Et je suis seule à bord.

- Nous allons vérifier avec un scan du vaisseau. Veuillez-vous approcher boucliers abaissés et sans tenter de fuir. »

C'en fut trop pour Mara, si elle était une Jedi désormais, elle n'en avait pas encore la patience. Elle n'était pas encore aussi gentille que Luke ! Elle s'ouvrit à la Force et projeta sa volonté dans l'esprit du pilote Diamala. Puis elle se souvint que les Diamala avaient peu d'estime des Jedi estimant que tous finiraient par sombrer du côté obscur à force d'utiliser la Force. Elle tenta une autre approche.

« Le Sénateur Miatamia est-il ici ?

- Non, il est toujours dans le système Bothan. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis une amie de Lando Calrissian, répondit Mara, une amie proche (C'était faux mais les rumeurs de la relation entre elle et Calrissian étaient connues dans toute la galaxie. Cette relation avait été une couverture imaginée par Karrde…) Et je sais de source sûre que Calrissian et le sénateur Miatamia sont en bonne relation.

- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit. Lando Calrissian aurait ramené le sénateur sur Coruscant dans son vaisseau personnel.

- Exact, dit Mara ravie, et il l'a fait par bonté de cœur. Vous lui devez bien ça. Si Miatamia n'avait pas quitté la planète, la délégation diplomatique du sénateur n'aurait pas pu s'en aller non plus.

- Non vous avez raison. Mais ça ne change rien.

- Calrissian n'a pas été payé mais il n'aimerait pas savoir que vous m'avez empêchée de me poser ! Et il le saura.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux décider seul.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis seule dans ce vaisseau. Et vous savez qui je suis. Où est le problème ?

- Le règlement !

- Ce règlement n'est effectif que pour les Ishoris !

- C'est vrai (Mara avait enfin réussi à le persuader avec l'aide de la Force) je vais vous laisser vous poser.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle coupa la communication et dirigea son vaisseau vers la planète. Elle étendit ses sens jusqu'à la capitale et sentit qu'en effet des Jedi se trouvaient ici. Mara sourit et posa son appareil au spatioport civil…


	12. Chapter 12

Mon Calamari :

Kyp Durron avançait dans les rues de la capitale Mon Cal. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la planète aquatique mais avait des amis originaires de Mon Calamari, dont Cilghal, une chevalier Jedi comme lui. Elle avait été sa camarade à l'Académie Jedi. Et à l'époque, les étudiants de Luke Skywalker étaient peu nombreux. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils s'étaient pris d'amitié l'un pour l'autre. La Mon Cal était une scientifique plus qu'une Jedi mais elle avait un grand potentiel dans la Force et elle avait toujours été pacifiste. Elle était également la nièce d'Ackbar. Et elle était partie naturellement sur sa planète natale pour ramener la paix. Elle ne devait pas avoir réussi mais au moins avait-elle empêché une tuerie ici… Il chercha la Jedi Mon Cal dans la Force et sentit sa présence toute proche. Il la contacta dans la Force. Elle lui répondit assez vite. Elle devait l'avoir senti arriver dans le système. Cilghal l'attendait devant le sénat Mon Cal.

« Ca va Kyp ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver essoufflé.

- Oui, grogna le Jedi, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

- Pour retrouver les Jedi. Mais je ne suis pas une apprentie. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Tu es sûre d'être la seule Jedi ici ?

- Oui. J'ai médité pour en être certaine. Il n'y a que nous deux.

- Bon et bien ça ne fait rien je vais chercher ailleurs !

- Oui, tu veux de mon aide ?

- Ce serait mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire.

- Je ne fais rien, moi ? J'ai essayé d'agir !

- Oui et moi j'obéis à Maitre Skywalker !

- Luke était absent. Et puis j'étais parti avant pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher mon peuple de livrer une guerre civile inutile !

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais Maitre Skywalker est revenu et Mara et lui cherchent tout comme moi les Jedi et surtout les apprentis Jedi pour les ramener à l'Académie.

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, je croyais que tu avais médité, fit Kyp avec un sourire. »

Cilghal haussa les épaules et secoua la tête :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la Force. Bon je vais t'aider. Après tout le Document de Caamas a été dévoilé. Les Mon Cal n'ont aucune raison de continuer à se battre…

- J'aimerais que tu dises vrai !

- Moi, aussi, admit la Jedi. »

Cilghal se tourna vers le Sénat et dit :

« J'aimerais que les Mon Cal se souviennent des temps d'avant la Rébellion, des temps de l'Ancienne République… Nous étions pacifistes à cette époque. (On sentait du chagrin dans le ton de Cilghal, elle n'avait pas connu cette période dont elle parlait. Pas bien, elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais son désir de paix était profond et accentué par le fait d'être une Jedi et de servir la Force) Trop ont oublié nos anciennes coutumes. Trop peu sont conscients du mal qu'ils font en cherchant une justice… Trop peu dans cette galaxie ont écouté les Caamasi.

- Je suis d'accord, déclara Kyp Durron, mais ce n'est pas ta faute Cilghal, ce n'est pas notre faute. Ce n'est pas la faute des Jedi ! Ni celle des Mon Cal d'ailleurs. Trop de peuples utilisent l'affaire de Caamas pour régler leurs conflits avec leurs voisins.

- C'est pour ça que le document ne servira à rien.

- Pas à rien. Mais il ne résoudra sûrement pas tout.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Où penses-tu trouver des chevaliers ?

- Je ne sais pas mais Luke m'a demandé de chercher dans les mondes à la limite entre la Nouvelle République et l'Empire…

- D'accord, je vais me rendre dans les mondes du noyau dans ce cas.

- D'accord. Que la Force soit avec toi, Cilghal !

- Et avec toi Kyp Durron… »

Les Jedi se séparèrent et partirent chacun vers leur vaisseau.

Coruscant, Galactic City, Tour Orowood, appartement des Solo :

Leia Organa Solo déverrouilla la porte d'accès à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa famille. Avant même d'avoir pu s'écarter, Jacen et Jaina franchirent le seuil de la porte. Etant une Jedi, elle parvint à garder l'équilibre mais C3PO leva les bras vers elle. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir tressaillir mais ne le montra pas. Chewbacca portait toujours les valises et elles étaient assez lourdes pour un seul Wookie. Han tenait dans ses bras le benjamin de la famille. Anakin n'était pas encore en train de dormir mais trop fatigué, il n'avait plus la force de marcher. Leia laissa Han et Anakin entrer puis Chewie et C3PO passèrent le seuil. Elle entra enfin et verrouilla l'accès à leur appartement. Jacen et Jaina devaient déjà être dans leur chambre et Han s'y dirigeait pour y conduire Anakin, qui la lumière artificielle diffuse de l'appartement commençait à réveiller. Leia vit que Chewie emmenait ses bagages dans sa chambre et Han C3PO amenait les sacs de Jacen et Jaina dans la chambre des enfants. L'ancienne présidente s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, heureuse d'être de retour chez elle avec tous les membres de sa famille. Seul Luke était absent mais Leia sentait dans la Force qu'il allait bien et se dirigeait vers Yavin IV. Elle essayerait peut-être de l'y joindre quand il serait arrivé. Mais pas ce soir. Han revint et murmura :

« Anakin dors et les jumeaux sont en train de ranger leurs affaires. (Leia hocha la tête) Ça va, chérie ?

- Oui, je pensais juste à Luke.

- Et Mara? Demanda Han en allant s'assoir au côté de sa femme,

Leia sourit :

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! (Son sourire s'effaça) Non je pensais à leur recherche des Jedi. Mais ils ne sont pas en danger.

- Les Jedi ?

- Luke et Mara, corrigea la jeune femme.

- D'accord. Quelque chose d'autre t'inquiète.

- Pas moi. Luke. Il a peur de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Et puisque je le sens, ça me fait aussi un peu peur. Mais j'ignore pourquoi…

- Les Jedi sont si compliqués, s'exclama Han il sourit à l'adresse de Leia puis se leva.

- Tu fais quoi, demanda son épouse.

- Je vérifie nos messages. (Han fronça les sourcils) Tiens, Lando a voulu nous contacter.

- Il a laissé un message, demanda Leia.

- Oui. Je le lance. (Elle s'était approchée de lui) Voyons ce qu'il nous veut...

- Han c'est quoi ce foutoir, je viens d'apprendre que le Document de Caamas a été rendu public ! (Les regards de Han et de Leia se croisèrent. Tous les deux pensaient à la même chose) J'ai cru que c'était celui de Car'das, enfin de Karrde. Mais je t'ai vu le donner à la Nouvelle République. C'est une blague ? Tu n'as quand même pas donné notre faux document aux autorités pour calmer tout le monde ? Tu es fou, si tu as fait ça !

- On a été trop nuls sur ce coup-là, fit Han.

- C'était mon idée, lui rappela Leia tout autant embarrassée, mais Lando est notre ami, et un ami de Luke. Il peut savoir la vérité !

- Ouais. Génial… Karrde le saura vite avec ça.

- Lando n'est pas plus un contrebandier que toi.

- Mais trop de gens le savent déjà.

- Karrde en fait partie. J'en suis convaincue. Mais ce serait dangereux d'en parler à Lando avec l'Holonet.

- Même dans une connexion sécurisée ? Je commence à en avoir ma claque de garder un secret comme celui-là. Surtout pour préserver ma réputation !

- C'était pour toi au départ, Han. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. (Elle secoua la tête d'un air triste) Gavrisom et moi sommes au courant. Et si ça se sait, on dira que nous avons ouvertement menti à la Nouvelle République. Nous perdrions notre réputation pour toujours.

- Et donc c'est ta réputation qui compte plus que la mienne maintenant.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Si on découvre que Gavrisom était au courant de notre bluff puis de nos mensonges, il sera démis de ses fonctions de Président !

- Et alors ? C'est de la politique Leia !

- Oui mais pas seulement dans ce cas-là. Pas avec l'affaire de Caamas. Si Gavrisom est démis de ses fonctions - et moi aussi – le Document de Caamas de Luke ne sera jamais considéré comme authentique. Et la Justice ne sera pas rendue.

- C'est fou !

- Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Certains diront que Gavrisom a bien agi et le soutiendront.

- Les Corelliens par exemple.

- Mais d'autres non. La guerre civile sera inévitable !

- Et c'est de ta faute Leia ! Mais c'est d'accord on ira voir Lando et Tendra en famille. Ils sont toujours sur Varn c'est bien ça ?

- Je crois que oui. Et Han… Merci d'être si compréhensif.

- Je fais ça pour la Galaxie, pas pour toi !

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je t'aime (Elle l'embrassa) mais nous préviendrons Lando demain. Allons dormir, je suis aussi fatiguée que nos enfants.

- Jacen et Jaina dorment ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors c'est d'accord (Il lui fit un de ses irrésistibles sourires en coin puis lui proposa son bras selon l'antique cérémonial d'Alderaan, Leia éclata de rire puis le prit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre) Bâton d'or, tu éteindras les lumières d'accord. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Han et Leia quittaient déjà le salon. C3PO obéit un peu contrarié et se déconnecta pour la nuit. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir même s'il n'était qu'un droïde !


	13. Chapter 13

Système de Yavin :

La première chose qu'il vit quand la navette quitta l'hyperespace fut une immense géante gazeuse. Yavin IV étant l'une de ses lunes, Luke fit effectuer à son vaisseau un micro saut hyperspatial pour arriver de l'autre côté de la Géante. Il ne resta dans l'hyperespace que dix secondes mais pendant ce laps de temps il sentit Mara lui annoncer via leur lien dans la Force que tout allait bien pour elle et qu'elle avait bien trouvé des Jedi. Un peu rassuré pour elle, il voulut lui répondre mais son vaisseau venait de quitter l'hyperespace. Devant lui flottait la lune qui avait un temps servi de base secrète à la Rébellion et qui maintenant abritait la seule véritable Académie Jedi de la Galaxie. Il faisait plonger sa navette vers la lune quand une communication subspatiale lui parvint. Le Jedi fit pivoter son vaisseau et vit également sur ses senseurs qu'un simple transporteur était entré dans le système de Yavin en même temps que lui. Il s'ouvrit à la Force et sut immédiatement qui était aux commandes du vaisseau. Il appuya sur une des nombreuses touches des commandes en face de lui et la voix se mit à parler. C'était bel et bien celle de Kenth Hammer :

« Luke c'est toi ? Demanda la voix.

- Oui Kenth. J'ai quatre apprentis avec moi. Yavin IV est encore déserte alors si tu pouvais rester sur place pour t'occuper des apprentis ce serait assez bien.

- D'accord pas de problèmes, j'ai deux apprentis avec moi (il se tut quelques instants puis fit plonger son vaisseau dans l'atmosphère, Luke l'imita très vite) et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Mara. Depuis quand c'est une Jedi? Demanda Hammer.

- Une longue histoire, éluda Luke Skywalker (Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de leur nouvelle relation mais pourtant s'ils allaient se marier, tous seraient au courant. Les Jedi en premier), je te raconterai tout une fois posés.

- D'accord. Mais juste une question ? Tu la considères vraiment comme une Jedi ?

- Oui. »

Le Jedi coupa la communication. Il ne considérait pas Mara comme une simple Jedi. Elle était bien plus que ça pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Kenth. Seuls Han et Leia savaient la vérité à leur sujet. Mais pourtant en répondant à Kenth, il n'avait pas du tout menti. Mara était bel et bien une Jedi à présent. Elle avait sacrifié le Feu de Jade pour empêcher Parck de s'allier à Bastion. Elle avait agi en Jedi et depuis elle était bien plus puissante, du moins bien plus proche de lui. En sacrifiant son vaisseau, elle avait accepté la voix du Jedi. Et elle en était devenue une. Après tout elle avait pu entendre seule les Qom Qae et les Qom Jha… Mais ce serait bien trop long à expliquer. Et Luke avait d'autres priorités que raconter ses aventures sur Nirauan. Mara et lui s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus : ils ne parleraient pas de la Main de Thrawn à quiconque pour le moment. Mais leur relation ne faisaient pas parti des tabous. Pourtant elle avait un lien direct avec les évènements de Nirauan. Si Luke n'avait pas été la sauver, elle serait morte et ils n'auraient jamais trouvé le Document de Caamas. Mais puisqu'il devait s'agir de celui de Han, il ne pouvait pas en parler non plus. La seule chose qu'il puisse dire à Kenth Hammer était la nouvelle relation qu'il entretenait avec Mara Jade. Mais il ne lui donnerait aucun détail.

R2 bipa tout à coup. Luke lut ce que lui disait l'astromécano :

« UN VAISSEAU EST DEJA POSE SUR L'AIRE D'ATERRISAGE DE L'ACADEMIE JEDI. »

Luke jeta un coup d'œil aux senseurs et vit que Kenth était derrière lui et toujours en vol. Le vaisseau posé était un cargo et non une navette Lambda. Et il ne s'y trouvait pas quand Luke et Mara avaient rejoint Yavin IV, moins de deux jours auparavant. Luke contacta Kenth dans la Force et sut que le Jedi l'avait également repéré.

Le vaisseau inconnu était toujours posé, immobile. De près, Luke ne vit rien à même de l'identifier. Il s'agissait d'un cargo banal sûrement corellien. Il ressemblait un peu au _Faucon Millenium_ même si Han et Leia avaient voulu aller sur Yavin IV, Luke aurait senti depuis longtemps la présence de sa sœur dans la Force. Ils étaient sur Coruscant de toute façon. Mais pourtant le vaisseau semblait être celui d'un contrebandier. Karrde savait pour Mara et lui. Il n'avait pas pu envoyer quelqu'un pour elle ici. A moins que… Luke ouvrit de nouveau une fréquence de communication avec Kenth Hammer :

« Ça te dit quoi Luke, demanda le Jedi avant lui, moi ça ne me dit rien de bon. Ce sont peut-être des ennemis…

- Je ne pense pas, je ne sens aucun danger, répondit-il, mais en même temps un seul cargo ne peut pas nous être fatal !

- Non mais si une flotte surgit du néant ?

- Tu étais vraiment inquiet au sujet de ce projet de Thrawn d'aller attaquer l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV ?

- Oui et j'étais l'un des seuls Jedi à prendre cette menace au sérieux.

- Avec Thrawn, il ne faut jamais croire les rumeurs. Il ne fait jamais ce qu'on croit qu'il fera. Mais par contre si comme je le pense, Thrawn est bien mort et que c'est une manipulation impériale, alors on peut s'inquiéter…

- Génial. Tu as d'autres conseils ?

- Bien sûr. Allez voir de plus près. Je vais me poser juste à côté. Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil.

- D'accord mais avec mon sabre-laser allumé. Je n'ai aucune envie de risquer ma peau !

- Nous sommes des Jedi Kenth, rappela Luke Skywalker, c'est notre boulot.

- Ouais bien sûr… Bon je vais me poser moi-aussi. »

La navette de Luke se posa en douceur tellement près du cargo que le Jedi sentit un frémissement dans les émotions du pilote qu'il tentait de ressentir. Le vaisseau de Kenth Hammer se posa plus loin mais de l'autre côté du vaisseau. Ainsi qui que soit ce pilote, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir sans devoir affronter un chevalier Jedi. Luke sortit du cockpit après avoir demandé à R2-D2 de surveiller le vaisseau. Le Jedi entra dans le salon de la navette où attendaient les padawans Jedi. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation tout en leur recommandant de rester calmes puis sortit de la navette Lambda. Kenth apparaissait sur la rampe d'embarquement de sa propre navette en même temps.

Durant un cours instant, ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder puis la rampe d'embarquement du cargo se déplia. Kenth s'approcha lentement de Luke qui lui avançait d'un pas rapide et assuré vers le cargo.

« C'est peut-être un piège Maitre, dit Kenth.

- Non, répondit Luke, je ne ressens aucune duplicité chez la pilote. Aucun danger…

- C'est toi le maitre Jedi, fit Kenth peu convaincu. »

Luke hocha la tête puis continua d'avancer. Kenth le suivit. Tous deux entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Les deux Jedi furent accueilli par une femme d'une soixantaine d'années ou peut-être plus et son blaster. Luke sonda la Force pour déceler un danger mais n'en sentit aucun, il lâcha la poignée de son sabre-laser et continua d'avancer tout en souriant bienveillamment. Kenth imita le maitre Jedi mais avec moins d'assurance. La dame baissa son blaster et les fit entrer dans le salon du vaisseau. Luke trouva la ressemblance avec le salon du _Faucon Millenium_ assez troublante. Le cargo devait lui-aussi être un ancien vaisseau de contrebande. A moins qu'il n'en soit encore un… Luke s'assit sur la banquette de métal. Kenth resta debout et gardait la main sur la poignée de son arme. Luke le remarqua et lui intima dans la Force de lui faire confiance à lui, le maitre Jedi et à la Force. Après tout, depuis que Mara lui avait expliqué que la Force était un guide en plus d'une source de pouvoir, lui- même faisait de son mieux pour laisser son instinct et la Force guider ses décisions. La vieille femme s'était assise elle-aussi. Kenth fit enfin de même. Luke décida de rompre le silence en premier :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'allais vous poser la même question à vrai dire… »

Ils furent interrompus par Kenth Hammer qui venait de s'esclaffer. La pilote le fixa des yeux incrédules.

« Comme si vous n'aviez pas reconnu le grand Luke Skywalker !

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer avant aujourd'hui et vous, j'ignore qui vous êtes. Mais vous êtes des Jedi et je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Par contre Maitre Skywalker, lui, ignore qui je suis. Je me nomme Moranda.

- Et que faites-vous ici sur Yavin IV Moranda ? Vous voulez parler à un Jedi ?

- En fait je veux parler à une Jedi. Mara Jade.

- Elle n'est pas sur Yavin, dit Luke, selon son dernier rapport, elle partait pour Diamala. Elle y est encore selon moi. (Luke ferma les yeux et chercha la présence de la jeune femme dans la Force, elle était bien encore sur Diamala… Elle lui répondit mentalement.) Oui, elle est encore là-bas mais elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Vous voulez l'attendre ?

- Oui. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas de problèmes, assura Luke, mais pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler et pourquoi pensez-vous la trouver ici ?

- Karrde m'a demandé de la contacter, il pensait qu'elle serait là.

- Karrde ? Vous travaillez pour lui, demanda Kenth.

- Oui. Mais ce que j'ai à dire à Mara est primordial ! Et il me faut parler à quelqu'un de confiance…

- Les Jedi sont des gens de confiance Moranda, dit Luke, de plus elle ne sera là que dans trois jours minimum. Si c'est important, vous pouvez me le dire. Je le dirais à Mara dès qu'elle reviendra…

- Je ne suis pas pressée Jedi, le coupa Moranda, et je peux attendre Jade toute seule.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais que devez-vous lui dire ? Elle me dira tout de toute façon… Et pourquoi devez-vous lui parler à elle ?

- Je voulais contacter Corran Horn ou Wedge Antilles mais ils ont quitté Bothawui, expliqua Moranda, et Karrde m'a dit de parler à Mara puisque je ne pouvais leur parler.

- Corran et Wedge ? Que voulez-vous leur dire ?

- Quelque chose de confidentiel. Mais j'ai rencontré ses deux agents de la Nouvelle République sur Bothawui, nous avons travaillé ensemble. C'est pour ça que je voulais les contacter.

- Corran ne m'en a pas parlé, murmura Luke avant de reprendre plus fort, mais il est reparti pour Bothawui !

- Quoi, quand ça ?

- Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours. Il doit déjà y être.

- Alors je vais retourner là-bas…

- Et le message pour Mara ? Demanda Kenth. Vous pouvez nous le donner. Après tout nous aussi sommes des Jedi.

- Oui, peut-être bien. Mais seulement si c'est pour prévenir Mara Jade.

- C'est promis nous le lui dirons mais n'en parlerons à personne d'autre.

- D'accord, alors voilà : j'ai découvert comment Navett, un agent impérial, a réussi à détruire le bouclier de Drev'Starn. Je ne peux pas en parler aux autorités. Je suis une contrebandière et j'ai déjà eu quelques ennuis avec les Bothans… Mais le plus important : c'est que des impériaux font route vers

Bothawui. Les vaisseaux de guerre sont moins nombreux mais ils se battent encore à ce que je sais. Ou du moins se lancent toujours des menaces à la figure même si Han Solo a enfin donné ce document de Caamas ! Il était temps d'ailleurs ! Bref, ils sont tous en danger là-bas !

- Corran est déjà parti pour Bothawui, ça ne sert à rien de le prévenir. Je vais appeler Wedge pour le lui dire et lui demander de retourner là-bas. Kenth je te laisse t'occuper des apprentis que ramène Mara. Je vais l'attendre ici. Libre à vous de rester ou de partir loin de tout ce danger…

- Si je pars, ce sera vers un autre conflit Jedi. Bien je reste avec vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mara ou de nouveaux ordres…

- C'est votre décision. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir avec nous dans le temple Jedi, vous êtes mon invitée.

- C'est gentil à vous. Et je ne décline pas votre offre, répondit-elle.

- Parfait, suivez-nous dans ce cas. »

Luke et Kenth se levèrent et sortirent du salon. Moranda partit vers sa cabine et alla chercher ses affaires personnelles. Quand elle sortit de son vaisseau, les deux Jedi l'attendaient en compagnie de cinq jeunes humains et d'une Chev. Très certainement des apprentis Jedi, se dit la contrebandière. Elle s'avança vers le groupe de Jedi et ceux-ci se mirent en route vers le temple Massassi. De près, il semblait encore plus grand que de loin. Moranda n'était jamais allé sur Yavin IV. La lune était le siège de l'Académie Jedi de la Nouvelle République. Et en tant que membre de l'Organisation de Karrde l'Alliance des Contrebandiers, elle était toujours restée neutre. Mais plus maintenant. A l'intérieur du temple, tout était encore très grand. Luke Skywalker demanda à Kenth Hammer de conduire les apprentis dans leurs quartiers puis il proposa à Moranda de la conduire vers la cafétéria du temple. Le vieille contrebandière accepta puis Luke et elle s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du temple jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, Moranda et le Jedi prirent un repas copieux pour des personnes qui n'avaient mangé que des rations depuis plusieurs jours. Kenth les rejoignit au réfectoire, il s'assit à côté de Luke en face de la contrebandière. Ils mangèrent en silence. Moranda était décidée à ne pas donner plus de détails aux deux Jedi. Elle ne parlerait plus qu'à Mara Jade et en privé.

Système de Diamala :

Mara Jade était sur Diamala depuis deux jours mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les Jedi qu'elle cherchait. Cela l'énervait assez. Luke lui avait dit qu'en refusant de devenir une Jedi, elle limitait ses pouvoirs. Mais depuis qu'elle avait sacrifié Le Feu de Jade sur Nirauan et qu'elle avait pu comprendre les Qom Jah et les Qom Qae, elle était une Jedi. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à localiser des Jedi humains sur une planète de non-humains ?

Mara méditait dans son vaisseau quand elle avait senti que Luke cherchait à la contacter ou plus précisément à sentir sa présence. Elle l'avait rassuré mais ne lui avait pas fait part de son agacement grandissant. Elle sentait dans la Force que des Jedi étaient ici. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait atterri, même avant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où ils étaient. La jeune femme se concentra à nouveau et s'ouvrit à la Force, elle sentit tous les Diamala et les rares humains. Mais pas les Jedi. Elle se demandait même si elle ne s'était pas trompée… Tout à coup, un voyant s'alluma sur le tableau de bord de la navette Lambda de Mara. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que quelqu'un désirait entrer à bord. La Jedi hésita quelques secondes puis décida d'aller à la rencontre de ses visiteurs, son sabre-laser pendant à sa ceinture. Arrivée dans le sas du vaisseau, elle déverrouilla l'accès au vaisseau. Elle sortit et sonda les alentours avec la Force. Elle ne sentit aucun danger, en même temps elle n'arrivait pas à trouver des Jedi… La jeune femme descendit la rampe d'embarquement et vit enfin l'intruse. Elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite mais elle sentit sa présence dans la Force. La jeune femme avait les cheveux blancs et sa présence irradiait dans la Force. Tionne s'avança vers Mara Jade et lui dit :

« Bonjour Mara, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Tionne, s'exclama Mara assez surprise, oui et je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici !

- Je suis partie ici avec trois apprentis désireux d'aider la Nouvelle République. Kam était parti avec nous. Mais il a quitté le système depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il est parti sur Coruscant officiellement avec deux apprentis. Mais j'ai su par un holo et la Force qu'il a quitté Coruscant depuis six jours. Il est dans l'une des planètes du système de Shataum. Quelque chose de louche se passe là-bas… Il est parti seul !

- Kam ? Kam Solusar ?

- Oui tu te souviens de lui ?

- Un peu. Et tu veux le rejoindre c'est ça ?

- Oui depuis son départ de Diamala, je n'ai plus qu'un apprenti avec moi mais entre-temps avec la rumeur de l'attaque de Yavin IV, de nombreux padawans sont venus se réfugier sur des mondes comme Diamala où ils savaient qu'il y avait des Jedi.

- Combien sont-ils ici ?

- Treize, répondit Tionne.

- Je vais les ramener sur Yavin, déclara Mara, toi vas retrouver Kam.

- Merci Mara. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles !

- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, murmura-t-elle, je ressens les mêmes. »

Mara pensa à Luke. Il n'était pas plus en danger qu'elle mais sur Nirauan et pendant leur voyage de retour, elle avait eu très peur pour lui. Et elle savait que Tionne et Kam éprouvaient eux-aussi des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre tout comme elle avec Luke et pourraient les comprendre mieux que quiconque puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Tionne la remercia et la conduisit jusqu'à la cachette des apprentis Jedi. Il y avait dix humains entre dix et treize ans, une jeune Togruta et deux jeunes Twi'Leks d'à peine dix ans. Mara les conduisit jusqu'à sa navette. Les Jedi prirent place dans les cabines communes de la navette et elle retourna dans son cockpit. Elle reçut d'abord un court message de Tionne sur son comlink lui annonçant qu'elle partait pour le système de Shataum et lui demandant de prévenir Maitre Skywalker. Ensuite, alors qu'elle était en train de décoller, son comlink vibra à nouveau mais la voix qui en sortit n'était pas celle d'un Jedi qu'elle connaissait, en fait c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais pas un Jedi : une des agents de l'Organisation de Talon Karrde. Mara prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son nom : Moranda.

« Mara, Karrde m'a demandé de vous contacter. Je suis sur Yavin IV avec Luke Skywalker et Kenth Hammer. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Revenez-vite ! »

Mara était maintenant dans l'atmosphère, elle dirigea son vaisseau vers l'orbite spatiale de Diamala. Elle avait déjà obtenu l'autorisation de quitter le système et programmait les coordonnées de saut hyperspatial pour rejoindre Yavin quand un troisième message lui parvint, il provenait du même système. Mais la voix était celle d'un homme et bien plus familière. Luke.

« Mara, tu as reçu le message de Moranda ? J'espère que oui et que tu es en route. Cette femme ne veut pas me parler à moi ou à Kenth, elle veut te parler à toi parce que tu as travaillé pour Karrde et qu'officiellement tu es encore membre de son Organisation. Mais ce qu'elle m'a révélé est assez inquiétant. Malgré le Document de Caamas, les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris et Diamala continueraient de se provoquer et des Impériaux seraient en route pour le système de Bothawui. J'ai également prévenu Leia et Han de ces mauvaises nouvelles. N'en parle pas à Moranda une fois sur Yavin s'il te plait Mara. Elle n'a confiance en personne selon moi. Mais je la comprends, les temps sont durs. Je t'aime Mara. A bientôt mon amour… »

Mara lui envoya des pensées rassurantes et bienveillantes ainsi que tout son amour pour lui à travers la Force puis elle enclencha l'hyperdrive de la Navette Lambda de l'Académie Jedi. Elle sentit dans la Force que les apprentis qu'elle transportait s'étaient tous endormis. Elle-même avait sommeil. Les étoiles s'évanouirent enfin et Mara soupira de soulagement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chrono du tableau de bord. Deux jours ! Dans deux jours, Luke et elle seraient enfin ensemble de nouveau. Mais si Moranda et lui avaient raison, ce serait encore une fois pour se battre… Mara regarda l'extérieur du vaisseau. Dans l'hyperespace, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'infinité d'étoiles qui formaient la Galaxie mais pourtant là-bas quelque part dans cet espace invisible pour elle à cet instant, des combats faisaient rage. Et ils ne s'achèveraient peut-être jamais… Le document de Caamas semblait être la solution au conflit. Mais tout s'était déjà trop aggravé et envenimé pour que la paix soit si simple à ramener. Mais les Jedi, Luke, elle et tous les autres semblaient désormais le dernier espoir de la Nouvelle République et ils leur faudrait agir à temps s'ils désiraient encore préserver la paix dans la Galaxie…


	14. Chapter 14

Système de Varn :

La planète était un monde aquatique, depuis l'espace ça ne faisait aucun doute. Assise dans le siège du copilote du _Faucon Millenium_, Leia Organa Solo regardait avec attention ce monde. La planète n'était pas en crise, elle n'avait pas de vaisseaux de guerre en orbite autour de Bothawui ou d'une autre planète. Elle était une planète neutre et connue uniquement pour ses casinos et ses mines. Un peu comme Bespin et N'klon. Et comme ces deux mondes, Varn appartenait à Lando Calrissian. Han faisait à présent descendre le _Faucon_ vers la surface. Chewbacca avait insisté pour prendre le siège du copilote mais Han voulait que Leia reste sa copilote. Ils n'avaient expliqué la raison de ce voyage si soudain au Wookie. Ils pouvaient lui faire confiance pourtant : sa dette d'honneur était suffisamment grande pour qu'il garde le silence au sujet du Document de Caamas. Mais les jumeaux avaient de plus en plus l'habitude d'espionner leurs parents ou Chewie. Et ce n'étaient que des enfants… Si jamais ils parlaient trop. Tous leurs efforts n'auraient servi à rien !

« Chérie, tu peux vérifier les stabilisateurs s'il te plait ? »

Leia s'exécuta puis se tourna vers son époux. Son visage était crispé. Il s'inquiétait énormément et encore plus depuis que Leia lui avait parlé de leur réputation à elle et Gavrisom et de la folie de la politique actuellement. Elle- aussi avait assez peur et ils avaient peut-être les mauvaises décisions mais c'était son idée. Et elle devait régler les quelques ennuis qui restait : Lando.

« Ici contrôle spatial de Varn, vaisseau inconnu, nous vous prions de vous identifier.

- Ici le _Faucon Millenium_, répondit Leia tandis que Han se concentrait sur le pilotage du vaisseau, nous désirons nous poser près des casinos.

- Bien reçu _Faucon_, fit le contrôleur après avoir vérifié les données que Leia lui avait transmises, la piste d'atterrissage V-2 est libre actuellement.

- Merci contrôle, dit Leia quand elle reçut les coordonnées, encore une chose : Lando Calrissian est sur la planète ?

- Oui mais pas à la surface, il est dans son bureau. Vous voulez que je le prévienne pour qu'il rejoigne la surface ? »

Leia regarda Han et elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

« Non merci contrôle, nous voudrions lui faire une surprise…

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Au revoir _Faucon_… Et bienvenus sur Varn ! »

La communication cessa. Le _Faucon Millenium_ était presque arrivé à la surface. Les océans de Varn étaient d'un bleu très profond. C'était la nuit sur ce côté de la planète. La lune de Varn se reflétait dans l'eau sombre. Leia contemplait les océans en pensant à ceux de son monde natal. Alderaan avait des océans magnifiques. Corellia aussi mais Han n'avait jamais pu s'y baigner, enfant. Et sur Coruscant, le seul océan était artificiel. Ceux de Varn étaient très beaux, songeait-elle. Le _Faucon Millenium_ se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage qu'on lui avait accordé une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quand Han désactiva les propulseurs, Leia se leva et quitta le cockpit pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Han Solo éteignit les systèmes du vaisseau puis rejoignit sa femme dans le salon. Leia attendait avec Chewie que les trois enfants Solo arrivent dans le salon. Jacen, Jaina et Anakin dormaient encore quand ils avaient quitté l'hyperespace. Chewie les avaient alors réveillés mais ils étaient encore fatigués et ils prirent cinq minutes pour finir leur toilette. Enfin, les trois enfants entrèrent en déboulant dans le salon. Jaina en tête, les trois enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents. Han et Leia avancèrent ensuite vers le sas du vaisseau que Chewie était en train d'ouvrir. C3PO les y attendait lui aussi. Quand la rampe d'accès du _Faucon_ se déplia, la famille Solo au complet descendit lentement. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore venu sur Varn malgré les invitations de Lando Calrissian. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment le plus proche et Han demanda l'accès au casino sous-marin. Durant leur voyage sur Bastion, Lando lui avait beaucoup parlé de l'installation minière et du casino qu'il avait construit sur la planète Varn. Il savait donc que le bureau de Lando se trouvait près du casino. Mais il ignorait comment y aller. Le réceptionniste, un droïde de protocole noir, lui indiqua un chemin dans lequel ils s'engagèrent ensuite tous les sept…

Lando Calrissian était dans son bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'appeler sa femme Tendra Risant. Tendra n'était plus sur Corellia mais elle avait décidé d'aller voir ses parents sur Saccoria. Elle y était sûrement encore. A moins qu'elle ne fasse déjà route vers Varn. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle serait bientôt là et ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Lando. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Bastion et il ne savait pas comment elle allait considérer son silence à ce sujet…

Mais une chose était sûre : il allait bientôt le savoir. Il vérifiait les données des recettes qu'avait engendrées le casino depuis son départ pour Bastion. Elles étaient très positives et cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Mais celle-ci allait bientôt l'abandonner. Son bureau était privé mais il avait parfois de la visite. Et ce n'était pas toujours lui qui convoquait ses visiteurs. Il ne s'attendait ainsi pas du tout à voir entrer deux personnes aux traits familiers et il resta d'abord sans voix en les voyant entrer. Il leur proposa ensuite de s'assoir, ils semblaient fatigués…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Varn ? Demanda-t-il aux Solo.

- Ton message, répondit Han.

- Sur le Document de Caamas, précisa Leia.

- Ah oui, ça. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas notre document falsifié qui a été rendu public, expliqua Solo, mais celui de Luke.

- De Luke ? Il est rentré depuis combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps, quelques jours, assura Leia, mais en tout cas, il a trouvé un exemplaire authentique du Document de Caamas.

- Pourquoi avoir fait croire que c'était le tien ?

- Pour continuer de jouer son coup de bluff jusqu'au bout.

- Ouais c'est vrai que ça a pas mal marché, fit Lando en réfléchissant, mais je suppose que tu veux que je garde ça secret et que je demande à Lobot et à Moegid de faire de même ?

- Ouais… Je peux compter sur ta discrétion, vieux frère ?

- Bien sûr que oui Han. Vous êtes venus seuls ici ?

- Non, dit Leia, Chewie et C3PO surveillent les enfants. Ils sont dans la galerie d'observation. Jaina et Anakin ont insisté pour voir le spectacle… Jacen est aussi curieux qu'eux deux mais il était moins enthousiaste. Nous devions te parler en privé. Chewie ignore tout de cette histoire avec Bastion et Luke. Nous ne voulons pas que Jacen et Jaina le sachent. Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à écouter ce qu'ils ne doivent pas en ce moment…

- Ca les a aidés sur Corellia, rappela Lando, mais d'accord je serais discret. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chrono et déclara) Le spectacle n'est pas encore fini. Si vous voulez, nous n'avons qu'à y aller maintenant pour voir la fin.

- C'est gentil mais ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, répondit Leia.

- C'est une attraction très prometteuse, insista Lando, la famille de Tendra ne croyait pas du tout à son succès mais il dépasse nos espérances à tous les deux ! Allez, je vous invite. Pour vous ce sera gratuit. Ce sera votre petit geste en échange de mon silence. »

Han regarda sa femme et celle-ci accepta enfin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la galerie. Le spectacle était bientôt fini mais la galerie était encore plongée dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Les trois enfants Solo étaient au premier rang. Même Jacen semblait particulièrement apprécier le spectacle. Lando sourit à cette idée. Jacen avait toujours préféré les animaux à la technologie mais voir des mineurs le rendait apparemment aussi enthousiaste que sa sœur jumelle et que son petit-frère. Leia et Han regardaient eux-aussi le spectacle et ils semblaient vraiment impressionnés. Lando sourit de plus belle. Enfin, les lumières se rallumèrent et les clients du casino repartirent vers les tables de jeu. Jacen, Jaina et Anakin quant à eux protestèrent et grommelèrent car ils devaient rester ici à ne rien faire en attendant leurs parents. Leia s'approcha des trois jeunes humains et Han alla près de Chewbacca et de C3PO. Quand les enfants virent leur mère toute proche, ou plutôt sentirent sa présence rassurante dans la Force, ils se retournèrent et s'empressèrent de raconter à quel point le spectacle avait été distrayant. Leia sourit, amusée. Han s'intéressait plus qu'elle à ce qu'ils disaient et elle les laissa avec leur père. Elle rejoignit Lando qui se dirigeait vers le sas.

« C'est incroyable tout ce que tu as fait ici, dit-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ce genre. C'est très original.

- Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre la banque, plaisanta Lando en déverrouillant le sas.

- En tout cas c'est une réussite.

- Je n'engage pas mes sous dans des projets de fous, reprit Lando en riant, mes beaux-parents le croient, eux ! Heureusement que Tendra a confiance en mes idées… Elle devrait être là dans quelques heures, si vous voulez l'attendre… Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus tous ensemble.

- C'est vrai et ça me ferait plaisir de la voir. Elle arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures, répéta Lando, elle m'a laissé un message juste après que vous soyez entrés dans mon bureau. Je l'ai lu pendant le spectacle. Elle vient de quitter Saccoria. Je vais rejoindre la surface pour l'attendre. Vous venez avec moi ?

- Bonne idée, répondit Han, mais je crois que tu veux que nous soyons avec toi pour avoir des témoins si jamais elle se mettait en colère. Ce n'est pas pour assurer ta défense que tu veux qu'on reste ?

- Si mais aussi pour la raison que j'ai donné à Leia. Et puis je veux juste discuter un peu du bon vieux temps avec mes amis. C'est si suspect que ça ?

- Quand on parle de toi à vrai dire : oui. Mais c'est d'accord on va rester.

- Merci vieux frère, fit Lando sincèrement, la prochaine navette part dans une dizaine de minutes, il va falloir se dépêcher !

- Ça devrait aller, répondit Han Solo »

Il se tourna vers le Wookie et ses enfants et leur demanda de venir. C3PO était à côté de Leia. Jaina et ses deux frères coururent vers leurs parents. C3PO tentait comme toujours de leur demander de ne pas courir aussi vite et Chewbacca grognait pour leur ordonner la même chose. Leia sourit en les voyants. C'était sa famille et elle en avait été séparée si longtemps ces derniers jours… Et étrangement elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir loin d'eux à nouveau. Elle le sentait dans la Force mais elle ne voulut pas y croire, elle caressa les cheveux blonds et fins de sa petite fille et la prit par l'épaule. Elle lut dans le regard de Jaina, la joie qu'éprouvait la petite fille de dix ans et demi en étant si proche de sa mère. Elle aussi souffrait de leurs récentes séparations…

Bothawui, Drev'starn :

Borsk Fey'lya, Haut Conseiller de la Nouvelle République était heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le Document de Caamas avait été rendu public et les Bothans coupables seraient châtiés. Mais le peuple Bothan en entier ne souffrirait pas… Fey'lya était même content que des Bothans soient punis. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était abominable ! C'était bien pour ça que Bothawui s'était jointe à la Nouvelle République dès ses débuts même avant cela à la Rébellion. Mais les Bothans l'avaient toujours caché. Ils craignaient des représailles et c'est à quoi ils avaient eu droit. A cause de leur secret, la Nouvelle République était entré en guerre civile. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de secrets dangereux qui menaçaient les Bothans. Ni de dangers au-dessus de leurs têtes… Les vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République et ceux de Bothawui avaient il y a maintenant une semaine et demi chassé des impériaux du système. Depuis, les combats avaient cessé grâce à Han Solo et son épouse. Fey'lya ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait mais c'était sans importance. Désormais aucun nuage noir ne planait au-dessus de Drev'starn et le bouclier de la capitale planétaire était en cours de réparations. Oui ils étaient à nouveau sur la voie de la paix. Les procès feront du mal aux Bothans. Leur réputation n'était déjà pas fameuse mais depuis que le document de Caamas trouvé par un certain Dévaronien dans les ruines du Mont Tantiss sur Wayland avait été rendu public et dont la participation de Bothans dans ce drame historique et inhumain était devenue une rumeur dans toute la Nouvelle République, les Bothans étaient comme la peste dans cette galaxie pour de nombreuses espèces telles les Ishoris. Mais maintenant que le mal était fait, Fey'lya et les autres Bothans allaient avoir du mal à retrouver leur estime dans les Hautes Sphères Politiques. Mais il restait Haut Conseiller et un politicien important et respecté. Il allait bientôt pouvoir retourner sur Coruscant. Gavrisom lui avait suggéré de se tenir éloigné de la politique durant cette crise. Il avait raison. Quand les sénateurs avaient su pour l'implication des Bothans dans la destruction du bouclier planétaire de Caamas, il était devenu un monstre sur Coruscant. Il était alors retourné sur Bothawui. Mais il allait pouvoir rentrer sur la capitale de la Nouvelle République, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de cette crise. Enfin il le pensait…

« Comment ça, aucun vaisseau ne peut décoller de Bothawui ? S'insurgea-t-il après qu'on lui ait refusé de faire décoller sa navette personnelle. Le blocus n'a- t-il pas été dissous ? N'était-ce pas l'une des conditions de Han Solo pour donner le document de Caamas à la Nouvelle République ?

- Si et le blocus a bien été dissous à ce que je sais, répondit le contrôleur calmement.

- Alors où est le problème ? S'écria le Bothan très énervé.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, j'obéis aux ordres… Mais à ce que j'ai compris, ils continuent de se tirer dessus !

- Quoi les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris et Diamalas ? S'étrangla Fey'lya.

- Je crois mais aussi les corelliens et les Mon Cal… Et pratiquement tous les autres. Mais c'est moins grave qu'avant. Les ordres de Solo ont été respectés pour beaucoup. Il y a encore environ cinquante vaisseaux en orbite…

- C'est sûr que c'est bien mieux, ironisa le Haut Conseiller, mais Solo n'a-t-il pas demandé à tous les vaisseaux de guerre de quitter le système ?

- Si et sur les deux-cent vaisseaux de guerre présents avant que le capitaine Solo ne donne enfin le Document de Caamas, il n'en reste plus que cinquante c'est déjà bien !

- Oui, grogna le Bothan… »

Comment était-ce possible qu'ils continuent de se battre ? Quelque chose n'allait pas… Non il y avait autre chose.

Mais il n'en saurait pas plus avant longtemps. Il était condamné à rester sur Bothawui comme les autres Bothans encore longtemps...


	15. Chapter 15

Système de Borja, _Chimaera_ :

Pellaeon s'était trompé quand il avait cru que Gavrisom serait plus difficile à convaincre. Ils avaient déjà pu se mettre d'accord sur bon nombres de points. Mais ils n'avaient pas fini loin de là ! S'ils avaient bel et bien avancé et que l'idée de Karrde d'un service de renseignements commun avait été acceptée par l'Empire et la Nouvelle République, des détails restaient à être éclaircis. Et pour ce qui était des exigences impériales, Gavrisom les réfutait presque toutes. Mais ils avançaient quand même. Ils parlementaient. Ce serait peut- être encore long mais ils réussiraient un jour à se mettre d'accord. Pellan avait déjà accepté beaucoup de compromis mais il refusait d'abandonner des libertés du système impérial. Il voulait garder l'entière indépendance de son Gouvernement. Et s'il voulait plus que tout la fin de cette guerre, il n'accepterait jamais de perdre des systèmes et de voir la Flotte Impériale qu'il dirigeait régresser. Gavrisom voulait instaurer une limitation du service militaire impérial et il utilisait pour cela l'argument de la défaite de l'Empire. Pellaeon avait d'abord refusé puis avait contacté le conseil des Moffs sur Bastion pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Les Moffs avaient accepté la demande de la Nouvelle République mais les négociations continuaient toujours… Gavrisom et

Bel Iblis désiraient voir la Flotte Impériale réduite à seulement cinq cent hommes. Pellaeon n'était pas prêt à accepter une telle chose et demandait deux- mille hommes. Les chiffres étaient donc l'objet de ce débat et Pellaeon sentait qu'il perdait l'avantage…

« Si vous êtes plus d'un millier, vous représenterez encore une menace, disait Bel Iblis.

- Mais la Nouvelle République compte bien plus de militaires que ça non ? Demanda Gilad Pellaeon.

- C'est vrai, admit Bel Iblis. »

Gavrisom était un politicien mais préférait laisser Bel Iblis parler au nom de la Nouvelle République pour les problèmes militaires. Le Calibop se taisait tout en observant les trois hommes qui débattaient assez vivement. En face de lui, Talon Karrde semblait quelque peu amusé de ces débats. Il n'avait pas l'air impatient de discuter de son projet et s'intéressait beaucoup aux discussions concernant la militarisation impériale… Il semblait amusé en apparence car il trouvait le débat distrayant tout autant qu'inutile. Mais en même temps, il commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Si jamais ils ne se mettaient pas d'accord comme ils le devaient, l'Organisation de Karrde ne changerait pas et resterait illégale. Shada D'ukal avait eu l'air si heureuse quand il lui avait annoncé ses projets. Et Mara semblait ravie elle-aussi mais Jade allait quitter son Organisation alors Karrde ne s'en souciait guère. Mais il était quand même fier de lui. Après tout, son idée changerait du tout au tout sa vie et celle de l'Organisation que Car'das avait créée. Jorj avait dit sur Exocron qu'il était fier de ce que Karrde avait fait. Et il voulait continuer sur cette voie. Il désirait aider la Galaxie. Il était peut-être un idéalise après tout…

C'est pour ça qu'il commençait à s'énerver en entendant les répliques de Pellaeon et de Bel Iblis parfois coupé par Gavrisom qui se montrait étrangement très discret :

« Ecoutez, si vous n'avez pas l'autorité de décider maintenant, allez donc demander conseil aux Moffs, dit Garm Bel Iblis agacé.

- J'ai toute autorité sur ces négociations, rétorqua le Suprême Commandeur des Forces Impériales, mais vous : non. Président Gavrisom, que pensez-vous de ce débat ? Est-il essentiel ?

- Je crois que oui mais Bel Iblis a lui aussi tout à fait le droit de négocier pour la Nouvelle République, déclara Ponc Gavrisom.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pour suivre les débats. Tout comme Karrde. Mais poursuivez, nous perdons du temps !

- C'est bien vrai Amiral Pellaeon ! Ça fait maintenant six jours que nous en sommes au même point !

- C'est vrai que c'est gênant. Mais si un vous étiez peu plus ouverts, nous en aurions déjà fini depuis longtemps – du moins pour ce débat-ci – mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Combien de compromis a donc accepté la Nouvelle République ? Aucun ! Seul l'Empire doit accepter vos conditions !

- L'Empire a perdu ! Si vous désirez obtenir la paix, vous devez signer votre reddition Amiral ! Et cela signifie accepter nos conditions !

- Mais si l'Empire avait effectivement perdu, nous ne négocierions pas la paix, Général. L'Empire n'est pas encore vaincu. Nous voulons obtenir la paix avant d'être détruits. Mais nous existons toujours. Vous ne nous avez pas éliminés. Nous sommes venus négocier la paix de nous-même. Je pense que dans ce cas- là, nos conditions à nous-aussi devraient être entendues. Ce n'est pas une reddition que nous vous proposons mais la paix !

- Cela nous l'avons bien compris Amiral. Mais vos conditions ou celles de vos Moffs ne sont pas acceptables, précisa Gavrisom.

- Les votre non plus ! Comment voulez-vous que nous puissions nous défendre si nous avons un nombre aussi peu élevé de troupes ?

- Pourquoi devriez-vous vous défendre si vous êtes en paix ?

- La Nouvelle République n'est pas l'unique danger de cette Galaxie pour nous. Et nous ne sommes pas votre unique problème non plus. Voyez : cette crise de Caamas. Vous avez besoin de vos forces militaires à l'intérieur de vos frontières. Nous également. Si nous voulons nous débrouiller seuls en vous laissant en paix nous devons quand même pouvoir nous défendre nous-même. Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre pour un Calibop qui ignore tout de la Guerre ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ponc Gavrisom piqué à vif, mais vous demandez trop d'hommes.

- Dois-je rappeler que l'Empire du tant de sa grandeur avait pour avantage sa supériorité numérique ? Demanda Karrde après s'être éclairci la voix.

- Pas besoin, rétorqua le Général Bel Iblis, mais la Rébellion a vaincu l'Empire malgré cet avantage.

- Exact, et aujourd'hui c'est la Nouvelle République qui a l'avantage numérique. Alors qu'avez-vous à craindre ? Demanda Pellaeon.

- Rien du tout, admit Garm à contrecœur, mais votre demande est trop importante. Mille hommes suffira pour vous défendre car comme vous-même l'avez rappelé. Vous n'avez plus l'avantage militaire. Vos systèmes peuvent se compter sur les doigts de la main…

- N'exagérez pas, nous avons encore des centaines de mondes bien à nous. Et comme je l'ai déjà demandé et que vous l'avez déjà accordé : tout système de la Nouvelle République voulant nous rejoindre le pourra.

- L'inverse devra également être vrai, rappela Gavrisom.

- Il le sera, certifia Gilad Pellaeon.

- Parfait dans ce cas, je pense que Mille hommes pour la première année après le traité de paix vous conviendront ; ensuite nous aviserons en fonction du nombre de mondes habités que comptera l'Empire et des dangers que vous rencontrerez.

- Cela me semble juste en effet, approuva l'Amiral.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons discuter de l'Organisation de Talon Karrde. Nous vous écoutons capitaine. Proposez-nous vos projets pratiques.

- Bien Monsieur le Président, fit le contrebandier en se levant. »

Il prit une datacarte dans sa poche et la mit dans un lecteur holographique. Il commença son exposé en détaillant la hiérarchie, les détails techniques, les renseignements qui seraient triés puis donnés aux deux gouvernements, les bases de l'Alliance des Contrebandiers qui deviendraient des bases de ce service de Renseignements Communs…

Pellaeon, Gavrisom et Bel Iblis écoutèrent avec intérêt Karrde émettre à son tour ses conditions personnelles et trouvèrent rafraichissante l'idée que Karrde s'occupait de tout et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à approuver. Ce qu'ils firent une fois l'exposé achevé.

Yavin IV :

Mara allait bien, il savait que c'était le cas, il avait senti sa réponse dans la Force. Elle arrivait. Ils seraient bientôt là. En attendant, il devait prévenir sa sœur et son beau-frère…

Moranda se reposait dans l'une des chambres d'invités du temple et Kenth surveillait les apprentis Jedi. Luke Skywalker était dans sa propre chambre. Devant un moniteur, il écrivait un court message à l'intention de Leia. Il l'envoya puis décida de méditer. Il sentit dans la Force que Mara méditait elle- aussi. Quelque chose la troublait mais il ne sut dire quoi. Il la contacta à travers la Force et Mara lui répondit assez vite. Avec beaucoup plus de chaleur qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Quoi que soit ce qui provoquait son trouble c'était inconsciemment qu'elle le ressentait. Cela le soulagea. Il tenta ensuite de contacter sa sœur, elle n'avait pas encore lu son message, songea-t-il car elle ne semblait pas très inquiète. Et elle serait autant que lui une fois qu'elle l'aurait lu !

Il cessa le contact, la fusion mentale avec sa sœur en sentant un trouble dans la Force. Un Jedi semblait lui-aussi chercher des réponses dans la Force. Et la présence était familière : Corran !

Luke voulut l'aider, Corran avait quitté l'Académie depuis si longtemps… Il était parti peu de temps après Mara en fait… Et jamais il n'avait choisi de reprendre son éducation de Jedi contrairement à elle. Enfin, elle était devenue une Jedi en sacrifiant son vaisseau, c'était symbolique mais était-elle vraiment une Jedi ? Ou devrait-elle encore suivre des enseignements ? Sûrement que oui, mais il ne la forcerait pas. Ce serait son choix. Corran avait décidé de quitter l'Académie et il n'avait jamais donné l'impression de regretter son choix. Un jour peut-être décidera-t-il de revenir pour devenir un vrai Jedi mais en attendant c'était un pilote de l'escadron Rogue et il cachait à tous ces pouvoirs de Jedi. Luke ne s'y était jamais opposé. Mais peut-être avait-il mal fait en le laissant quitter l'Académie ? Il le saurait peut-être bientôt. Ou Corran lui- même… S'il décidait de reprendre sa formation de Jedi, Luke l'accueillerait à bras ouvert sur Yavin IV ; cela il en était certain. Et ce jour arriverait peut-être bientôt…

Système de Bothawui :

Dans son chasseur Aile-X, Corran Horn méditait du mieux qu'il pouvait… Il n'était pas vraiment un Jedi mais les pouvoirs qu'il possédait étaient puissants et même s'il refusait d'en parler, Corran avait étudié à l'Académie de Luke Skywalker sur Yavin IV. Pas très longtemps mais assez pour savoir des rudiments sur ses pouvoirs. Et il avait parfois besoin de s'en servir parfois, par exemple pendant une bataille spatiale… Mais pour une fois, Corran Horn les utilisait sans en avoir vraiment besoin. Il voulait se relaxer et réfléchir. Mais personne ne serait en danger s'il n'agissait pas assez vite. Il restait dans son Aile-X un pilote de l'Escadron Rogue, censé empêcher des vaisseaux de guerre de se battre entre eux. C'était les ordres que lui avait donné Wedge Antilles. Mais depuis quelques heures maintenant, tout était calme… Cela faisait même plus de quatre jours. Et ce calme inquiétait Horn… Il avait été un très bon enquêteur dans la CorSec et sûrement grâce à ses dons si spéciaux qui faisaient de lui un Jedi. Il avait parfois des intuitions qui l'aidaient à y voir plus clair. Mais parfois celles-ci embrumaient encore plus son esprit. Et cette nuit-ci c'était le cas. C'était la nuit sur Drev'starn, la capitale bothane et l'Escadron Rogue avait adopté tout comme la _Voix du Sénat_ et les autres vaisseaux de la Nouvelle République ce fuseau horaire. Mais dans l'espace infini, la nuit était permanente. Et le soleil du système Bothan était caché par la masse de la planète. Tout était sombre autour de lui, tout comme dans son esprit. C'était fini. Tout était fini ! Les dangers qu'avaient représentés ces vaisseaux de guerre était définitivement écarté. Il ne restait plus que le silence et le calme sur l'orbite de Bothawui. Les vaisseaux de guerre étaient pour la plupart retournés dans leur système. C'était la condition de Han Solo… Sur les deux cent vaisseaux qui s'étaient livrés un combat sans merci il y a quelques jours, il n'en restait plus qu'une cinquantaine Mais c'était encore suffisant pour lancer des hostilités. Pourtant avec le Document de Caamas, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, du moins en théorie. Officiellement. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'étrange pressentiment que c'était loin d'être terminé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continueraient de se battre ? A moins que le danger ne vienne d'ailleurs… Mais d'où ? C'est pour ça qu'il méditait. Et au fond, si ce n'était pas essentiel dans l'immédiat. Ce le serait peut-être par la suite. Si un danger venait vers eux, mieux valait que l'Escadron Rogue soit prêt au combat! Et s'il pouvait en méditant trouver l'origine du danger et l'empêcher de se manifester, ce serait encore mieux… Corran se concentra et s'ouvrit à la Force. Son pouvoir était très grand et Luke Skywalker avait dû être bien déçu de son refus de demeurer dans l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV. Lui s'en voulait en tout cas. Il gâchait ses pouvoirs en agissant de la sorte. Mais il avait choisi depuis longtemps sa vie et celle-ci n'incluait pas les Jedi. Il le regrettait parfois mais très rarement. Il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Il était un pilote d'Aile-X, un commandant et pas n'importe lequel : celui de l'Escadron Rogue! Et il avait des devoirs envers celui-ci et la Nouvelle République. Horn était un soldat pas un Jedi. Et très peu de gens savaient la vérité sur son contrôle de la Force. Wedge Antilles était l'un d'eux. Ainsi que Karrde mais il ignorait comment le contrebandier avait été mis au courant… Concentré comme il était, il ne se souciait pas, ou peu, de ses ennuis. Non, ils allaient en avoir de bien pire. Il commençait à comprendre le sens de ce danger si vague, si lointain, quand tout à coup il comprit enfin ce qui allait se passer. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et ce qu'il vit quand il ouvrit les yeux ne le rassura guère mieux que sa vision… Le bouclier de la capitale bothane était toujours en réparation, c'est pour ça que l'Escadron

Rogue et d'autres escadrons de la Nouvelle République étaient encore en orbite autour de Bothawui. Drev'starn était encore trop vulnérable. Mais l'Escadron Rogue et peut-être bien tous les autres vaisseaux de guerre allaient être occupés avec ces nouveaux arrivants peu amicaux. Au moins, personne ne tirerait sur des Bothans innocents. C'était déjà ça de gagné pour la Nouvelle République. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait encore perdre aujourd'hui n'était pas encore déterminé. Même par le Jedi qu'était malgré lui le commandant Horn…

Tout dépendrait de l'issue de cette bataille. Corran sonda l'espace où venaient de se matérialiser les intrus, tentant de les identifier. En vain, les pouvoirs de Corran étaient certes puissants, mais ils ne savaient pas assez s'en servir pour qu'ils l'aident en ce moment précis. C'est à cet instant que Corran Horn comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en quittant l'Académie Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Il devrait y remédier un jour. En attendant, il fallait se battre et survivre. Corran se pencha vers les instruments de pilotage de son chasseur et plus particulièrement vers la console de communications. Il ouvrit la fréquence de l'Escadron et prit la parole :

« Ici Rogue Leader, dit-il, préparez-vous les gars, ils vont être costaud - même pour nous ! »

Tous les Rogue répondirent rapidement qu'ils étaient prêts et se mirent en formation de combat. L'ennemi avançait droit sur un croiseur Ishori tout proche. Corran fit plonger son Aile-X vers le vaisseau de guerre. Le _Prédominance_ aurait dû quitter la scène depuis longtemps. Le sénateur Dx'Ono et le capitaine du vaisseau, un Ishori dénommé Av'muru, s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus. Ils devaient rentrer sur Isht puisque le document de Caamas avait été enfin donné à la Nouvelle République par Solo. Pourtant ils étaient encore là, trois jours après cet accord ! Corran ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Et pas seulement grâce à ses dons de Jedi… Il ouvrit une autre fréquence de communication pour parler à Av'muru. Le comlink intégré dans son Aile-X grésilla puis une voix se fit distinctement entendre dans le cockpit. Corran vérifia rapidement que la communication était bien privée et sécurisée puis il lança de but en blanc une réplique qui se voulait quelque peu énervée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là Capitaine ? Les Ishoris ne devaient-ils pas quitter Bothawui hier ?

- Si c'est exact. Mais comme vous le savez, trois impériaux se sont introduits à notre bord.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient été arrêtés, dit Corran soupçonneux, cela fait bien une semaine maintenant, non ?

- Si mais les gredins nous ont échappés, s'écria l'Ishori, nous faisons notre possible pour les retrouver. Mais ils ont bloqué l'hyperdrive. Peut-être ont-ils des complices, ce qui rendrait la tâche bien plus ardue !

- J'espère que non, souffla Corran, vous avez vu les vaisseaux en approche ? Ils sont sûrement là pour récupérer les agents impériaux. Si on les leur rendait pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix ?

- Des impériaux, je ne les ai pas vu ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ils viennent d'entrer dans le système, expliqua calmement Corran Horn, ils vous ont pris pour cible et se rapprochent de vous à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous feriez bien de filer…

- Merci de votre aide, répliqua sèchement Av'muru en voyant les vaisseaux qu'avait mentionné Horn apparaître dans l'écran de visée du _Prédominance_.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, l'Escadron Rogue vous viendra en aide, ajouta Horn.

- Nous n'avons que faire de l'aide de la Nouvelle République, beugla l'Ishori, le _Prédominance_ est comme tous les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris capable de se défendre seul ! Et nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Les autres Ishoris sont restés pour nous aider si besoin est. Nous allons les appeler en renfort ainsi que nos alliés.

- Je vois, dois-je vous rappeler que tous les vaisseaux présents en orbite se doivent d'être neutres ? Vous n'avez plus d'alliés et encore moins d'ennemis. Nous sommes tous du même côté…

- C'est ça, comme si les Diamala nous viendraient en aide…

- Les Diamala peut-être pas. Mais nous, nous restons neutres. Nous vous aiderons.

- Merci, fit Av'muru sans tenter de se montrer sincère, mais nous pouvons nous débrouiller. A tous les vaisseaux Ishoris, rompez vos formations et venaient vous joindre au _Prédominance_. Nous sommes attaqués ! Venez-nous en aide ! »

Le combat avait effectivement commencé. Les vaisseaux ennemis tentaient d'éperonner la proue du _Prédominance_, tandis que les Ishoris tiraient des salves de turbolaser sur les intrus. Les vaisseaux Ishoris les plus proches obéirent au capitaine Av'muru et vinrent très vite porter assistance au _Prédominance_… Corran savait qu' Av'muru ne voulait pas des Rogues dans leurs pattes. Mais le commandant de l'escadron était un Jedi. Et il savait que les Ishoris ne vaincraient pas leurs ennemis, pas seuls. Il ouvrit de nouveau la fréquence de l'escadron :

« A tout l'escadron Rogue, dit-il, préparez-vous à combattre cette vermine impériale. Et à défendre les Ishoris.

- On est obligés pour les Ishoris? Plaisanta l'un des pilotes, un Mon Cal.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! S'exclama un autre pilote corellien tout comme Corran et de nombreux autres pilotes de l'Escadron Rogue.

- Du calme, déclara Corran lui-même très énervé (Ses propres pilotes n'arrivaient même plus à travailler ensemble !), rappelez-vous que nous sommes censés être neutres…

- Avec tous ces corelliens, ce n'est pas possible commandant.

- Mais si, il suffit de mettre de côté ses différends. Essayez-donc. »

Excédé, il coupa la communication. Il vérifia ses senseurs puis fit de nouveau plonger son aile-X mais cette fois-ci vers la bataille, vers les ennemis, pas vers les Ishoris. Les Rogue le suivirent. Certains à contrecœur c'est sûr mais aucun n'obéit pas aux ordres du commandant Horn. Cela rassura un peu le pilote. Il jeta de nouveau un œil sur ses senseurs et vit que les autres vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris se rapprochaient très vite du _Prédominance_. Mais pour le moment, le vaisseau était seul et vulnérable puisqu'il avait été saboté.

Et l'Escadron Rogue avait une mission à remplir. Corran s'ouvrit à la Force et décuplant ainsi ses talents de pilote grâce à la Force, il fit foncer son Aile-X en plein centre du combat spatial. Il effleura la manette des turbolasers et il tira une salve d'énergie rouge. L'éclair de lumière déchira l'espace et fit exploser l'un des moteurs d'un des chasseurs-TIE ; souriant et confiant, Corran se préparait à envoyer un nouveau tir en plein moteur tribord du même vaisseau. Il tira et son tir très ajusté immobilisa le TIE…


	16. Chapter 16

Système de Varn :

Leia Organa sentit la présence de son frère dans la Force, il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Cela faisait deux heures que Han et elle attendaient Tendra. Ils avaient pris une navette et avaient rejoint la surface une demi- heure plutôt. Depuis, ils étaient assis dans les quartiers de Lando Calrissian. Leurs trois enfants jouaient. Jaina et Jacen lisait tranquillement tandis qu'Anakin s'amusait avec un casse-tête électronique. Il devait très certainement utiliser la Force pour le résoudre car il y parvint assez vite et il semblait compliqué même pour elle, une adulte. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour la logique. Han et Lando discutaient comme toujours du « bon vieux temps ». Leia lisait elle-aussi. Un roman d'Alderaan que son père lui avait fait découvrir quand elle avait treize ans. Winter et elle avaient étudié à l'Université d'Aldera. La planète était connue pour sa culture. Durant l'âge d'Or de l'Ancienne République, Alderaan était considérée comme le cœur culturel de la Galaxie !

Leia pleurait encore quand elle pensait à son monde natal. A sa famille qu'elle avait perdue. Mais de moins en moins, après tout, elle avait elle-même une famille formidable : un mari, trois enfants merveilleux, un frère et bientôt une belle sœur. Peut-être aurait-elle-même un jour des neveux et nièces. Et aussi des petits-enfants. Oui l'avenir de la famille Solo était celui d'une vraie famille. Pas comme celle d'une famille adoptive. Bail et Breha Organa l'avaient élevée et s'était occupés d'elle mais jamais elle n'avait connu avec eux autant d'amour qu'avec les siens. Qu'avec Han et leurs trois enfants… Mais aussi qu'avec Luke, son frère jumeau. Elle n'était plus seule, elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait plus que tout… Et certains d'entre eux étaient en danger ou du moins troublés. Et Han et ses enfants ne l'étaient pas. Loin de là.

« Luke, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il chérie, demanda Han en passant son bras derrière l'épaule de sa femme, ça va ?

- Oui mais Luke a essayé de me contacter à travers la Force. Il est inquiet et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Je crois que nous devrions aller dans le _Faucon_ !

- Pourquoi ça ? Une intuition de Jedi ?

- Oui, Leia lui sourit et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, allons-y maintenant. Désolée Lando, mais nous reviendrons vite. Venez les enfants »

Jacen protesta et appuya sur une touche pour enregistrer la page dans son databloc. Jaina l'imita sans râler. Anakin, lui était tout heureux. Il avait fini son casse-tête et avait hâte de retourner dans un vaisseau spatial… Plus que de rentrer à la maison !

Les trois enfants Solo suivirent leurs parents et Chewbacca vers le _Faucon Millenium_. Il pleuvait et les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les nuages gris. Jaina fut la première à voir le magnifique arc-en-ciel qui trônait dans le ciel. Sur Coruscant, il était difficile de les apercevoir et sur Kashyyyk aussi. Mais là sur une planète aquatique, les arc-en-ciel étaient très visibles…

Arrivés dans le cockpit du _Faucon_, Leia sur tout de suite que Luke lui avait laissé un message. Elle le décoda et le lut. Han et Chewie étaient restés avec Lando et C3PO dans le salon. Leia entra à son tour dans le salon et prit le bras de Han pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle semblait encore plus inquiète qu'avant et très sérieuse. Han la suivit dans le cockpit et lut à son tour le message de Luke Skywalker, son beau-frère :

" De Luke Skywalker, Yavin IV 03h25 :

Leia, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer. Une femme du nom de Moranda m'a appris quelque chose de terrible :

Les vaisseaux de guerre en orbite autour de Bothawui sont concernés. Elle a découvert comment le bouclier planétaire a été saboté.

Ce n'est pas tout, les Impériaux sont encore dans le _Prédominance_ et des vaisseaux Impériaux sont en route pour le système de Bothawui. Il faut prévenir les Bothans et si vous pouvez y aller… Moi, j'attends Mara qui doit arriver dans deux jours puis je m'y rendrai également avec Moranda et Mara. Je compte sur Han et toi. La survie de la Nouvelle République est encore en jeu !

Je t'aime ma chère sœur.

Que la Force soit avec toi… Et avec Han ! "

Une fois qu'il eut lu le message, Han se tourna vers son épouse. Leia semblait regarder l'horizon, plus particulièrement les dernières étoiles que l'on voyait dans le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire selon toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Y aller, répondit Leia.

- Mais et Jacen, Jaina et Anakin ?

De Luke Skywalker, Yavin IV. 03h25:

Leia, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer. Une femme du nom de Moranda m'a appris quelque chose de terrible :

Les vaisseaux de guerre en orbite de Bothawui sont concernés. Elle a découvert comment le bouclier planétaire a été saboté.

Ce n'est pas tout, les impériaux sont encore dans le _Prédominance_ et des vaisseaux impériaux sont en route pour le système de Bothawui. Il faut prévenir les Bothans. Et si vous pouvez y aller. J'attends Mara qui arrive dans deux jours puis j'irais également avec Mara et Moranda. Je compte sur Han et toi. La survie de la Nouvelle République est encore en jeu !

Je t'aime ma chère sœur.

Que la Force soit avec toi… Et avec Han !

- Bothawui est trop dangereux pour eux. Ils n'ont qu'à rester ici avec Chewie et C3PO et Lando.

- Ca me semble une bonne idée. On ira les rechercher dès que ce sera terminé.

- Si ça se termine un jour… Mais en attendant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Alors je vais aller prévenir les enfants et Chewie. Toi, prépare le _Faucon_ au décollage. Je vais aussi parler à Lando. Nous ne pourrons pas attendre Tendra comme nous le voulions. Il nous faut retourner sur Bothawui le plus vite possible. Et Varn n'est pas si proche de Bothawui.

- Très bien, je te laisse leur annoncer. Mais Chewie ne pourrait-il pas venir avec nous ? Demanda Han.

- Non, C3PO n'est qu'un droïde de protocole, il ne pourra pas le défendre… Et de toute façon, il n'a aucune autorité sur eux. Mieux vaut qu'ils restent avec un Wookie.

- Tu as raison à ce niveau, admit Han. »

Leia sentit que son mari avait autant mal qu'elle au cœur à l'idée de devoir se séparer une fois de plus de leurs enfants et du Wookie. Chewbacca était le meilleur ami de Han depuis le temps où ils n'étaient que des contrebandiers. La dette d'honneur que le Wookie avait contracté il y a une vingtaine d'années avait évidemment renforcé leur lien. Chewie était comme un frère pour Han. Du moins un frère d'armes…

La diplomate et ancienne Présidente de la Nouvelle République laissa son époux s'occuper des problèmes techniques et quitta le cockpit. Dans le salon, les trois enfants racontaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme leurs aventures sur Kashyyyk à Lando. Leia sourit et vit que C3PO et Chewbacca discutaient en Wookie, dans un dialecte que ne comprenait pas Leia.

Lando vit le premier que Leia était entrée, il était assis en face de la porte de la coursive d'accès au cockpit.

« Leia, vous venez visiter les lieux en attendant Tendra Han et toi ?

- Oh dis oui maman ! S'exclamèrent Jacen et Jaina d'une seule voix.

- Désolée mais non Lando. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre Tendra.

- Quoi, on rentre déjà sur Coruscant, demanda Jacen écœuré.

- Non pas sur Coruscant, sur Bothawui. Et vous trois allez rester là, sur Varn avec Chewie et C3PO et oncle Lando.

- Sur Bothawui ? Demanda Jaina. Je croyais que la guerre civile était du passé !

- Oui mais l'Empire nous pose encore quelques problèmes, dit sa mère.

- Oh l'Empire, fit Jaina tristement, quand crois-tu que la guerre va se finir ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, avoua Leia, mais je sais qu'ici vous serez en sécurité mais que papa et moi nous devons aller dans le système de Bothawui. Luke et Mara vont nous aider à vaincre les impériaux. Avec deux Jedi, nous n'aurons rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pas avec oncle Luke, dit Jacen plus confiant que sa jumelle, mais Mara n'est pas une Jedi.

- Si c'en est une maintenant, expliqua Leia (elle hésita à annoncer son prochain mariage avec Luke mais se retint. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à Lando et tous sauraient bientôt de toute façon), mais je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose : soyez sages et obéissez à Chewbacca et Lando. Nous reviendrons bientôt mes chéris. Et nous resterons ensemble !

- C'est ce que tu as dit hier, marmonna Jacen. »

Leia faillit pleurer mais parvint à se retenir. Son fils avait parfaitement raison ! Elle espérait toujours qu'elle pourrait tenir ses promesses faites à ses enfants à ce sujet. Mais l'avenir n'était pas certain. Et même si elle voulait de tout son cœur rester avec ses enfants comme elle le leur disait, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel danger les menaceraient tous demain… La Galaxie serait peut-être bientôt en paix… ou pas ! Tout dépendrait de l'issue des négociations de Bel Iblis et Gavrisom. Soudain, elle comprit qu'elle désirait plus que tout aider le Président dans ces négociations. Elle se sentait inutile ici, loin de ce qui semblait être l'action, là où les décisions qui se prenaient décideraient de l'avenir de la Galaxie… Mais depuis qu'elle avait lu le message de son frère, elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Non l'action était encore sur Bothawui tant que tous les vaisseaux de guerre – de la Nouvelle République et de l'Empire – n'auraient pas quittés le système ! Et comme le disait si souvent Ponc Gavrisom, les Calibop étaient doués pour les paroles. Et pour les négociations de paix il était donc assez qualifié. Tandis qu'elle en tant que Jedi et tout simplement femme de tête et active – et avec Han et le _Faucon_ – elle était bien plus douée pour les actions que Gavrisom. Elle avait son devoir à accomplir et le Calibop avait le sien. Si tous les deux parvenaient à remplir leur mission à bien, alors la Galaxie connaitrait peut-être enfin la paix… Leia Solo regarda son fils qui semblait agacé de devoir quitter une fois de plus sa mère et son père. Jaina, elle, était triste car elle avait peur pour eux et Anakin s'intéressait toujours à C3PO à qui il parlait tout en jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers sa mère. Parler à un droïde l'aide peut-être à cacher ses sentiments, songea Leia. Elle embrassa le petit garçon puis fit de même avec les jumeaux. Jaina ne retint pas ses larmes, ce que fit Jacen du mieux qu'il put mais sans y parvenir. Leia se laissa elle-aussi aller à ces démonstrations émotives. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles- mêmes et elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Elle serra Chewie dans ses bras puis Lando et vit que Han venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il dit au revoir à Lando Calrissian et le serra dans ses bras. Puis il fut sans pouvoir souffler une seule fois dans les bras du Wookie qui grognait quelque chose que ni Leia, ni les jumeaux ne comprirent. Han, lui, le put et remercia le Wookie en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Il embrassa ensuite les jumeaux qui pleuraient toujours. Ensuite il parvint à soulever son cadet du sol et à l'embrasser sur ses joues sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de se débattre. Leia rit puis Han déposa Anakin sur le sol et laissa toute sa petite famille quitter le _Faucon_ tandis qu'il repartait vers le cockpit pour préparer le décollage.

Leia accompagna Lando, C3PO et Chewbacca avec les jumeaux et Anakin jusqu'à la rampe d'accès levée du cargo YT-1300. Elle la fit s'abaisser et laissa C3PO et Chewie descendre. Anakin suivit le Wookie mais Leia vit que c'était à regret, étrangement elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents ou quitter un vaisseau ? Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se baissa pour embrasser une deuxième et dernière fois ses deux ainés. Les jumeaux étaient restés en haut de la rampe et ne semblaient pas pressés de la quitter. Elle non plus bien sûr, mais elle avait une mission. Et ses enfants devaient rester là… Cela l'attristait évidemment mais elle se montra forte et leur dit au revoir sans pleurer cette fois-ci. Jacen et Jaina descendirent enfin. Leia laissa ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Lando était toujours en haut de la rampe lui-aussi juste à côté d'elle. Il semblait distant mais quand il parla il sembla à Leia qu'il était préoccupé :

« Leia, ne crains rien ils seront en sécurité ici, assura l'ancien contrebandier.

- Je le sais. Surtout avec un Wookie, répondit Leia en esquissant un sourire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas toujours dit à Tendra que j'étais parti avec Han sur Bastion et je ne sais pas trop comment elle va le prendre…

- Ca va aller, tu es encore en un morceau. C'est le plus important !

- J'espère. En tout cas, ce sont mes problèmes. Et à ce que j'ai compris. La Nouvelle République a assez d'ennuis elle-aussi.

- Ce n'est que trop vrai, déclara Leia, mais pour ce qui est de Tendra. Le document de Caamas trouvé par Luke est censé être celui que Han a trouvé sur Bastion, c'est donc aussi le tien. Tendra ne pourra pas t'en vouloir pour avoir sauvé la Nouvelle République !

- Bien sûr mais c'est un mensonge.

- Pas pour ce qui est du combat contre les Destroyers dans le système de Bothawui, répliqua Leia Organa, sans toi les impériaux nous auraient certainement vaincus !

- Peut-être, admit Lando en souriant à son tour, c'est vrai que j'ai sauvé la Nouvelle République une fois de plus ! S'il y a bien un métier où il n'y a aucun chômage c'est celui de héros !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne plaisanterie, fit Leia en fronçant les sourcils, mais tu as parfaitement raison. Malheureusement ! »

Lando n'avait que trop raison tout comme Jacen et Jaina. Les deux jumeaux savaient mieux que quiconque que la guerre était loin d'être finie et que ce n'était pas du tout un jeu ! Mais Leia avait confiance en l'avenir : le dernier espoir pour la Nouvelle République d'exister en paix était en train de se jouer dans un système neutre et dans un système nommé par beaucoup : la Poudrière de la Galaxie. La paix avec l'Empire était peut-être proche… Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore ennemis. Et si les impériaux continuaient de faire du mal à la République, en tant que diplomate et Jedi, ce serait son devoir de défendre la Nouvelle République de ses ennemis autant que Luke.

Lando Calrissian avait descendu la rampe d'accès alors que Leia était plongée dans ses pensées. Jacen et Jaina suivaient Chewie et Anakin les suivait de près. Lando et C3PO fermaient la marche mais Lando rattrapait déjà le Wookie. Leia sentit de nouveau ses larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle pleura en silence et fit de grands gestes de la main comme pour leur dire : Adieux.

Hyperespace, près de Varn :

Dans son vaisseau personnel, Tendra Risant Calrissian comptait encore les heures avant d'arriver sur Varn et revoir son époux. Lando lui manquait, cela elle en était certaine. Mais elle se demandait comment elle réagirait en le voyant. En épouse inquiète ? En femme aimante – car elle aimait son mari – ou alors, et c'était le plus probable, comme une femme en colère. Tendra était encore sur Corellia quand Lando était parti pour Bastion mais elle l'ignorait mais arrivée sur Saccoria, elle avait appris aux informations que son époux était dans le système de Bothawui. Il y a avait dirigé une flotte. Evidemment, Tendra ignorait les détails de l'histoire. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que Lando Calrissian ne l'avait même pas prévenue qu'il quittait Varn et allait se lancer dans une bataille. Il aurait pu mourir et il ne lui avait rien dit! Cela la fâchait. Et pourtant il avait sauvé la Nouvelle République! Il était un héros sur Coruscant! Tendra Calrissian devrait être fière de son mari. Mais elle ne l'était pas… Qu'est-ce qui provoquait son irritation ? Que Lando ne lui en parle pas ? Elle était injoignable. Et puis Lando n'était pas un héros de la Rébellion pour rien. Il prenait ses décisions lui-même. Elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Mais le Lando qu'elle avait épousé n'était plus ce contrebandier idéaliste. Non, il avait changé de vie. C'était désormais un homme responsable et respectable. Il avait des affaires et il ne pouvait pas tout laisser en plan comme ça ! Tendra s'inquiétait pour l'exploitation minière et le casino… Elle devait avoir changé elle-aussi. Elle était une Calrissian maintenant. Et très intéressée par le profit. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû d'ailleurs ! Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Mais Tendra savait aussi autre chose : malgré tout ce qu'avait fait Lando sans le lui dire, elle avait hâte de rentrer ! Et ça tombait bien puisqu'elle arrivait dans le système de Varn. Encore une demi-heure avant de sortir de l'hyperespace… Elle était bientôt arrivée.

Egalement dans l'hyperespace dans le même coin de la Galaxie, le _Faucon_ quittait quant à lui le système de Varn. Han venait juste d'abaisser le levier de l'hyperpropulseur et Leia regardait la seconde d'avant des étoiles tandis qu'à présent la seule vue qu'elle avait depuis le cockpit en regardant par la baie en transparacier était celle de lignes blanches uniformes…

« Nous y sommes, dit Han à sa femme, tu as envoyé le message ?

- Oui, j'en ai envoyé une copie à Wedge. Je me suis dit qu'il voudrait être de la partie, répondit Leia Organa Solo sans tourner la tête.

- Bonne idée, je pense aussi qu'il se fera un plaisir de combattre à nos côtés !

- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous, demanda Leia sèchement.

- Houlà Princesse, du calme ! On y sera dans trois jours. Varn est assez éloignée de Bothawui…

- Et Yavin ? Est-ce plus prêt ?

- Je crois, je n'en suis pas sûr mais sûrement. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant chérie, demanda le corellien en se levant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

- Une intuition… Leia soupira puis tourna finalement son visage vers celui de son mari. Une intuition de Jedi. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps. Les actions des prochains jours décideront du reste de l'avenir. Autant en mal qu'en bien. Nous obtiendrons peut-être la paix avec l'Empire. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je crains que la Guerre dure encore très longtemps. Peut-être toujours…

- C'est ça ce qui t'inquiète ? Les négociations de paix ? Gavrisom et Bel Iblis n'ont pas besoin de toi Leia, ils peuvent obtenir la paix seuls !

- Je parle aussi des actions dans le système de Bothawui. Tout va se passer très vite. Mais les conséquences concerneront la Galaxie entière…

- Je vois. Leia, tu devrais aller te reposer… Tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de vingt heures. Le _Faucon_ est un bon vaisseau, je vais le pousser à fond !

- Merci, ça me rassure un peu. Je vais essayer de méditer. Cela me calmera peut-être aussi. Mais ne nous tue pas Solo ! »

Han rit de sa plaisanterie et alla se rassoir dans son siège pour effectuer les réglages de vitesse, Leia se leva et allait se diriger vers sa cabine – leur cabine – quand elle fit demi-tour et embrassa son mari. Elle regarda ensuite une dernière fois l'extérieur du _Faucon_ puis quitta le cockpit.

Système de Borja, Le _Cœur de Coruscant_ :

Ponc Gavrisom baissa les yeux vers son bureau personnel de Président. Il était en métal comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce vaisseau et d'un blanc immaculé. Il était commun à tous les bureaux de fonctionnaires hauts-placés : immense, très encombré, mais en même temps très bien rangé… Mais il était aussi unique pour une raison incroyable : une pile de dossiers qui ne se verrait jamais sur un autre bureau trônait comme un trésor. Sur l'étiquette qui présentait le projet on pouvait lire en basic quelque chose d'exceptionnel :

« Conférence de paix avec l'Empire : conditions de reddition. »

Il y a encore une semaine, Ponc avait douté de la sincérité de l'Amiral Pellaeon et avait refusé d'ouvrir des négociations avec les impériaux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, Bel Iblis et lui en train de négocier cette paix tant attendue… Et dans ce dossier, chose encore plus extraordinaire, tous les documents attendaient d'être signés et étaient désormais officiels. Ces documents étaient définitifs ! La paix n'avait jamais été si proche ! Encore quelques jours à attendre ici dans le système de Borja car sur les détails concernant l'Organisation de Talon Karrde Pellaeon et lui ne s''étaient pas encore mis tout à fait d'accord. Mais c'étaient des détails techniques, et cela ne mettait pas en péril la paix future… Non, Gavrisom avait toutes les raisons du monde de contempler son bureau et ce dossier bientôt bouclé en particulier. Il allait offrir à la Nouvelle République ce dont Leia Organa Solo et Mon Mothma avaient toujours rêvés : la PAIX !

Le Calibop souriait toujours, très fier de ce qu'il avait réalisé pour son Gouvernement, quand une voix sortit d'un intercom. C'était celle d'une jeune femme, humaine et très sûrement corellienne d'après son accent. Mais ces détails permirent à Gavrisom de reconnaitre la voix. C'était celle de l'officier des communications de son vaisseau diplomatique. Pellaeon avait-il l'intention d'avancer ou de reculer ou d'annuler une réunion ?

« Président Gavrisom, disait la voix, vous avez une communication privée et codée…

- Transférez-la dans mon bureau, ordonna le Calibop.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire Président, mais je voulais vous prévenir elle provient de la Nouvelle République, du système de Varn…

- Varn ? Demanda Gavrisom surpris. Varn était une planète mineure de la bordure extérieure… »

La voix se tut et une légère vibration accompagnée d'un court bip sonore se fit entendre dans le bureau présidentiel. Gavrisom se leva et appuya sur le bouton de réception de message avec son aile droite. La console de communication incrustée dans son bureau sonna à son tour et un voyant vert s'alluma. Gavrisom s'assit de nouveau et fit projeter le message en holo.

Les lettres s'affichèrent en 3D devant les yeux de Ponc Gavrisom :

" Président Gavrisom,

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, je ne sais pas grand-chose en fait. J'ai seulement reçu un message de mon frère… Et Luke n'en sait pas plus que moi ou peu : une femme du nom de Moranda lui a appris que Bothawui était de nouveau ou serait bientôt de nouveau le théâtre de conflits, Des Impériaux sont en route pour le système Bothan, peut-être y sont-ils même déjà Han et moi sommes en route pour Bothawui en ce moment-même. Je vous ferais un rapport de la situation là-bas dès que j'en aurais meilleure connaissance.

Que la Force soit avec vous, Président.

Et bonnes chances pour vos négociations !"

Leia Organa Solo, Haute Conseillère de la Nouvelle République.

Gavrisom perdit son sourire à la première lecture, à la suivante, il fronça les sourcils. Et après avoir lu le document trois fois, Ponc Gavrisom accepta de croire à l'inévitable réalité que venait de lui annoncer Leia Organa Solo…

L'Empire s'était joué d'eux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dossier des négociations de paix. Non, il ne pouvait pas les jeter. Pas si Pellaeon était sincère. Mais s'il l'était, pourquoi ces représailles ? Non, l'Empire mentait. Ces négociations de paix étaient un piège subtil. Le Président de la Nouvelle République et de nombreux conseillers étaient piégés dans un système neutre à la lisière de l'espace connu et très proche des vestiges impériaux. Oui c'était un bon plan qui devait très certainement venir du Grand Amiral Thrawn. Pellaeon n'avait pas une seule fois fait référence au Grand Amiral mais c'était Thrawn qui tirait les ficelles de toute évidence. Et Gavrisom s'était fait avoir ! Leia aussi bien sûr. C'était sa confiance en Pellaeon qui l'avait convaincu de répondre à la proposition de l'amiral de négocier la paix. Et aussi la certitude que c'était la meilleure chose à faire du Général Bel Iblis. Leia était une Jedi, il avait eu confiance en sa perception des évènements. Il n'avait pas bien fait. Leia s'était laissé avoir par les belles paroles de Pellaeon. Garm Bel Iblis aussi. Et lui de même… Mais Pellaeon devait très certainement être un acteur. A moins qu'il ignore le vrai plan de Thrawn. C'était une possibilité à envisager ! Mais une chose est sûre : l'amiral allait devoir s'expliquer. Ou alors la Nouvelle République cesserait les négociations avant leurs termes et la paix ne serait plus envisageable…


	17. Chapter 17

Bastion, maison des Devis :

Le soleil du système de Bastion se couchait à l'horizon. Dans sa chambre, le jeune Mynar regardait comme très souvent les informations, seul car de plus en plus souvent, ses parents râlaient en entendant les nouvelles de la Politique. Le Conseil des Moffs s'était réuni en session extraordinaire mais on ignorait encore pourquoi. Pellaeon était resté avec le _Chimaera_ dans un système neutre où il négociait apparemment toujours la paix avec la Nouvelle République. A ce que disaient les journalistes, il semblait pourtant que la réunion de ce soir ne concernait aucunement la paix prochaine. Et que tout était TOP-SECRET à ce sujet. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore mis d'accord…

Bastion, Conseil des Moffs, session extraordinaire :

Le Moff Disra du système de Bastion était encore officiellement le chef du conseil des Moffs. Mais pourtant, s'il était assis à sa place habituelle, il endossait un tout autre rôle en cette réunion tardive : celui de l'accusé.

« Moff Disra, vous êtes accusés de trahison envers l'Empire, déclara l'un des Moffs présent, non seulement vous avez utilisé votre argent pour engager des pirates et ce dans le plus grand des secrets et fait emprisonner un officier loyal à l'Empire, mais en plus vous avez fait croire à tous les Moffs ici présent et à tous les Impériaux que Thrawn – le Grand Amiral – était miraculeusement ressuscité des morts alors que – et nous en avons la preuve – il s'agissait d'un imitateur de génie, certes, mais d'un pantin que vous avez sciemment utilisé contre nous !

- C'était l'idée du Major Tierce, rétorqua Disra.

- Voulez-vous nous faire croire que vous, Disra, le Moff Disra, ait été abusé par un vulgaire major – qui n'était autre qu'un clone ? Demanda une voix au bout de la table celle de la Moff Crowal de Valc 7. Osez-vous insinuer qu'il vous ait manipulé ?

- Je n'insinue rien c'est la vérité ! S'exclama rageusement le Moff.

- Mais même s'il est à l'origine de vos divers projets, vous avez toujours été d'accord avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Crowal. Tierce ne vous a pas forcé à signer ces documents ! (Elle brandit les preuves irréfutables que Pellaeon avait donné au conseil quelques semaines plus tôt : des datacartes que le Suprême Commandeur Gilad Pellaeon avait fourni au Conseil des Moff et plus particulièrement à la jeune femme puisque son système était connu pour ses services de renseignements. Sur Valc 7, les données avaient été maintes fois décryptées et vérifiées depuis cet horrible jour où Pellaeon avait annoncé que le retour de Thrawn était une machination du Moff Disra…) Sachez que ces datacartes ont été vérifiés par nos meilleurs experts et des gens loyaux à l'Empire, ce qui n'est pas votre cas Moff Disra !

- Bien sûr que si je suis loyal à l'Empire, c'est pour redresser les Vestiges et leur rendre leur Gloire que j'ai fait tout cela ! Pour écraser les rebelles !

- Ainsi vous avouez avoir trahi l'Empire, demanda un Moff visiblement dégouté et qui devait encore avoir du mal à croire Pellaeon.

- Oui c'est la vérité. Et ça a fonctionné ! Les impériaux se sont remis à avoir confiance en la victoire !

- Quelle victoire ? Demanda le Moff Freyborn. Regardez autour de vous Moff Disra, vos manigances n'ont permis qu'une seule chose : installer encore plus de doutes dans les esprits impériaux. Vous avez menti ouvertement au Conseil des Moffs et à tous l'Empire ! C'est une trahison de la pire sorte ! Et surtout pour un Moff !

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous attendons, dit un Moff assez jeune au fond de la salle, nous avons les preuves de la traitrise de Disra et les aveux du Moff. Pourquoi ne pas le condamner tout de suite ?

- A quoi ? La prison, demanda Freyborn. La prison à vie ?

- Dans tous les cas, il doit être destitué de son poste et renoncer à son titre de Moff, annonça Crowal.

- Je suis d'accord mais qui va le remplacer ? Demanda un Moff proche de Disra, celui-ci jeta un regard noir à son collègue.

- Nous devrions organiser des élections, proposa Crowal, mais pour ça nous devons prévenir le peuple.

- Quoi de la traîtrise d'un Moff Impérial ! Vous avez perdu la tête Crowal ! Ils ne nous feront plus jamais confiance.

- Seul Disra a trahi sa confiance, réfuta la Moff, mais si nous cachons cette gênante vérité aux citoyens de l'Empire, vaudrons-nous mieux que lui ? »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Tous les Moff dévisagèrent Disra. Celui-ci se tenait toujours aussi droit, aussi fier qu'avant mais quelque chose dans ces yeux montraient qu'il savait avoir tout perdu. Autant son poste que sa réputation… Etrangement, il regardait un Moff en particulier.

Kurlen Flennic le remarqua mais réussit à ne pas le montrer. Il avait fait confiance à Disra et l'avait approuvé, il faisait partie de ses plus fidèles alliés politiques. Il avait même signé une alliance secrète avec lui. Mais Kurlen n'avait jamais été mis au courant pour les pirates et Flim. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi ! Mais est-ce que ça compterait pour le conseil ? Très certainement que non. Flennic devait se taire et espérer que Disra ne parlerait pas… Le Moff avait tout perdu mais il n'était pas stupide. Il n'allait pas faire tomber quelqu'un avec lui. Pas quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes convictions politiques que lui! Flennic était déjà influent mais pas encore assez pour soutenir le Moff Disra pourtant même sans leur alliance officieuse, Kurlen Flennic aurait soutenu le Moff. Il comprenait ce qu'avait fait Disra. Il avait peut-être mal agi mais son but était honorable. Et comme on dit depuis des millénaires dans cette galaxie : la fin justifie les moyens !

Le seul objectif de Disra avait été le redressement de l'Empire, la galvanisation des officiers impériaux qui avaient tous perdu espoir… Après tout Pellaeon avait proposé de faire la paix avec leurs ennemis de toujours peu avant. Disra avait bien agi et Flennic aurait agi exactement comme lui. Mais il se ferait plus discret que Disra s'il voulait, lui, y parvenir. Redresser l'Empire serait le but de sa vie. Il y consacrerait toute son énergie. Jamais l'Empire ne se laissera piétiner par la Nouvelle République tant qu'il serait en vie. Il pensait tout cela très sérieusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait pas que les Moff déjà en colère contre Disra ne s'en prennent aussi à lui! Il devait se montrer discret…pour le bien de l'Empire !

La réunion dura encore deux bonnes heures puis les Moff se séparèrent. Ils donnèrent une conférence de presse sur Bastion pour annoncer les décisions du Conseil des Moffs : l'emprisonnement de Disra et les élections prochaines du nouveau Moff de Bastion.

Bastion, maison des Devis :

Adila Devis, la mère adoptive du jeune Mynar, rentrait tout juste de son travail car elle était serveuse, et ce soir de nuit. Elle avait pris un rapide dîné préparé par un droïde dans un restaurant où les plats étaient à emporter. Elle l'avait mangé dans le salon en regardant sa série préférée, un feuilleton à l'eau de rose du genre de ceux que détestait son mari. Et qu'elle ne laissait pas son fils regarder même s'il n'en avait jamais fait la requête… Elle était ensuite allée prendre sa douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, Adila n'avait qu'une envie : aller se reposer dans son lit auprès de son mari. Elle traversa le couloir sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller son mari et son fils. En passant devant la chambre de Mynar, Adila vit de la lumière provenir de l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, supposant que son fils avait oublié d'éteindre sa lampe avant de s'endormir après avoir fini ses nombreux devoirs…

Mynar Devis était allongé dans son lit. Son chrono sur sa table de chevet indiquait qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures et que c'était donc la nuit. Et Bastion tournait autour d'elle-même en vingt-cinq heures. Mais Mynar n'était pas du tout en train de dormir. C'était la lumière que projetait l'écran de sa chambre qui se voyait depuis le couloir. Adila se mit en colère et le gronda en faisant irruption dans sa chambre :

« Mynar ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 23h45 ! Tu as école demain !

- Et alors ? Répondit l'adolescent qui n'aimait rien de plus que de transgresser les limites fixées par ses parents au grand malheur de ceux-ci. Tu travailles demain toi aussi !

- Je suis une adulte, rétorqua sa mère.

- J'ai quinze ans et bientôt seize, répliqua l'effronté.

- Et alors tu vas encore à l'école !

- Et je regarde un holo-doc. (Adila tourna sa tête vers l'écran où une bataille spatiale avait lieu : des vaisseaux impériaux étaient détruits par des vaisseaux rebelles, soudain le _Faucon Millenium_, le vaisseau de cet affreux Han Solo, celui qui avait fait tant de mal à sa famille en descendant son mari apparut à l'écran. Adila lança un regard noir vers son fils qui en haussant les épaules répondit avec nonchalance :) Oui c'est avec le _Faucon_ !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas regarder d'holo de Han Solo ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait à ton père, Mynar !

- Maman, ce que je sais c'est que Han Solo a épargné papa ! Et tu le sais aussi !

- Et alors, il aurait pu mourir. Il est un ennemi, il se bat dans l'autre camp.

- Ca je le sais, marmonna Mynar, mais j'ai le droit de regarder ce que je veux. Et puis Papa ne m'en empêche pas, lui.

- C'est vrai et j'ignore pourquoi. Mais moi, je ne veux pas ! Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à voir mon garçon…

- Je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça, grogna son fils adoptif, je dois encore te rappeler mon âge ?

- Non, désolée Mynar… Mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit-garçon. Mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est ça (Elle désigna du doigt l'écran où l'on voyait à présent le _Faucon_ partir en vrille puis lancer des rayons de turbolaser dans les moteurs bâbord d'un destroyer impérial.) Si tu veux regarder la télévision, tu n'as qu'à mettre les infos…

- Mais il n'y a rien d'important à cette heure-là, protesta Mynar avant de s'exécuter pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, tu vois ? »

Si Adila avait voulu répondre, elle aurait pu répondre ironiquement : oui il n'y a rien du tout…

Mais elle ne le fit pas, surprise elle-aussi. Un flash spécial à 23h50 ?

« Nous venons d'apprendre que le Conseil des Moffs a organisé une conférence de presse à l'instant. Malgré l'heure tardive ce qui prouve que c'est très certainement de la plus haute importance ! Nous avons d'ores et déjà envoyé une équipe sur place. Nous les rejoignons, disait la présentatrice, bonjour Rodaze, je vous laisse l'antenne…

- Merci Loryi, répondit Rodaze une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et à la peau basanée, je suis devant le siège du conseil et les tous les Moffs sont là, devant moi. La Moff Crowal et le Moff Freyborn sont en tête du cortège. Oh et le Moff Disra est là, lui, aussi. Je vais m'approcher (Rodaze s'exécuta très vite, on put voir derrière elle tout ce qu'elle venait de décrire) la Moff Crowal va prendre la parole !

- Chers citoyens, si j'ai réuni les journalistes de la planète ici et à cette heure qui est je le sais très tardive, c'est pour vous annoncer des nouvelles des plus déconcertantes. Le Moff Disra a été reconnu de trahison par le Conseil. Et celui-ci devra être remplacé dans les plus brefs délais. C'est pour cela que l'organisation des élections est déjà en cours. Vous aurez la tâche délicate de voter pour le successeur de Disra dans deux jours. Enfin, nous avons à présent la confirmation que les informations données au Conseil par Pellaeon étaient loin d'être erronées. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. L'Amiral Thrawn est bien mort il y a dix ans. Le Thrawn que vous avez vu récemment était un imitateur. Une marionnette. Cela fait que Gilad Pellaeon est de nouveau officiellement le Suprême Commandeur des Forces Impériales. Et celui-ci est toujours hors de l'espace impérial pour négocier la paix avec la Nouvelle République… »

Le visage d'Adila était blême à présent et elle n'avait pas pu entendre d'avantage, elle éteignit l'écran et s'assit pour mieux digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Loin de cet état d'esprit, Mynar Devis était soulagé. Son héros, Pellaeon, était toujours digne de confiance et il restait le chef de la Flotte ! Et surtout les négociations de paix étaient bien en cours ! Bientôt, ils seraient en paix ! Le fils de Pellaeon sourit intérieurement à cette idée mais tenta de paraître aussi accablé que celle qu'il prenait pour sa mère. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

« Maman, ça va aller, ne crains rien, tout va bien se passer…

- Ce n'est pas possible. Si Thrawn est vraiment mort. Alors nous avons perdu !

- Mais non, nous allons faire la paix avec les Rebelles. Tout ira bien.

- Je n'y crois pas. Nous avons perdu la guerre ! »

Adila sanglotait. De honte ou seulement de fatigue, des larmes perlaient sur ses yeux. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre de son fils. Elle repensa à Han Solo. Son mari aussi sera heureux de la paix, comme Mynar. Il la désirait depuis longtemps. Et il ne perdrait pas son travail ! Mais Adila ne la supportait pas cette idée de se rendre après toutes ces années de lutte. Toutes ces peines et ces morts… Adila repensa à cet horrible soir où elle était arrivée à l'hôpital des grands blessés de guerre. Son époux, Jor Devis était encore dans une cuve bacta. Et il était passé très près de la mort. A un fil même. Ce soir-là, le cœur d'Adila avait tant saigné qu'elle avait pris une décision : elle haïrait toute sa vie l'homme qui avait fait ça à son mari. Un certain Solo. Un général de la Rébellion… Et elle avait tenu sa promesse. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, son fils – et son époux – adoraient quant à eux ce Solo. Il avait failli tuer Jor. Pourquoi était-il donc un héros pour les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ?

Système de Borja, _Chimaera_ :

« Amiral Pellaeon, fit une voix rêche dans l'intercom, une communication de Bastion. Elle provient du Conseil des Moffs !

- Passez la moi dans mon bureau, ordonna Gilad Pellaeon.

- Monsieur, une nouvelle communication, fit une nouvelle voix plus aigüe et moins sèche mais tout aussi sévère, elle provient quant à elle du _Cœur de Coruscant_…

- Gavrisom ? Demanda Pellaeon. (Peut-être voulait-il annuler une réunion ou en déplacer une…) Faites-la même chose. Envoyez-la-moi dans mon bureau.

- Bien Amiral, répondit la femme. »

Pellaeon coupa l'intercom de son bureau et s'assit en attendant que les officiers de communication aient fini leur travail. L'hologramme de son fils avait été modifié par ses soins au cours de la soirée. La photo que montrait l'holo était maintenant celle d'un jeune enfant d'à peine trois ans. C'était l'âge de Mynar quand il avait perdu sa mère. Même avant cela, Pellaeon n'était pour lui qu'un simple ami de sa mère. La relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Laora Moli était restée secrète. Personne ne savait la vérité sur leur relation… Laora lui manquait parfois. Il était loin d'elle quand Coruscant avait été attaquée par les Rebelles. Elle était morte dans la bataille mais Mynar, leur fils, avait miraculeusement survécu ! Et Pellaeon l'avait retrouvé dans un orphelinat. Son nom Mynar Moli, le jeune garçon de deux ans le connaissait. Et les Moli étaient peu nombreux sur Coruscant. Mynar était le prénom du grand-père paternel de Gilad mais peu de gens le savaient puisqu'il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis très longtemps. A l'époque de la Guerre des Clones… Il avait ainsi pu retrouver aisément son fils et lui avait trouvé des parents. Un de ses subordonnés, un jeune homme du nom de Jor Devis, voulait à tout prix un enfant – un fils – et ne pouvait pas en avoir. Il avait une femme très douce. Pellaeon leur avait parlé de Mynar sans avouer son lien de paternité. Il avait dit à Jor que Mynar avait été miraculeusement rescapé de la bataille de Coruscant. C'était un enfant orphelin, très attachant. Pellaeon connaissait sa mère et voulait qu'il soit élevé par quelqu'un de bien. Jor et Adila avaient tout de suite accepté et Mynar était devenu à trois ans un Devis. Pellaeon avait été le voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait depuis. Et jamais personne n'avait compris la véritable raison. Mynar était le fils d'une amie… C'est tout. Voilà ce qu'il disait aux rares curieux. Dont Adila, la mère adoptive de son fils unique. Elle était une bonne mère pour Mynar mais depuis l'accident de son époux, elle détestait Han Solo et Pellaeon. L'Amiral avait laissé Jor reprendre du service et cela elle ne le lui pardonnait pas. C'est aussi pour ça que Gilad n'avait pas vu son fils depuis cinq ans… L'accident remontait à plus longtemps mais Jor avait récupéré son poste d'officier de la Flotte deux ans plus tard. Et Mynar avait alors dix ans. Il était déjà assez grand pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour son père. Mais loin d'avoir peur pour lui, il était fier de son père. Et pour cela, Gilad était fier de lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais pu le lui dire en face ! Jor travaillait encore sous les ordres de Pellaeon et il lui donnait souvent des nouvelles de Mynar. Il grandissait loin de lui mais en sécurité…

Revenant au présent, Gilad Pellaeon vit que les messages étaient arrivés. Il ouvrit d'abord celui de Bastion, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple compte-rendu banal de réunion du Conseil ou de formulaires à remplir ce qui l'agaçait souvent… Il voulut donc en finir avec en premier pour finir par le meilleur. Il l'ouvrit. Ce fut une erreur !

** Briefing des Moffs à l'intention de l'Amiral Pellaeon :**

**Amiral, je vous annonce que le Conseil des Moffs a statué sur l'affaire de Disra. L'ancien Moff de Bastion a été renvoyé du conseil et jugé pour trahison. Il sera emprisonné. Nous avons également annoncé la vérité sur le retour de Thrawn au public sans mentionner Tierce et les attaques de pirates ou Vengeance… Nous allons organiser dans les plus brefs délais l'élection du nouveau Moff de Bastion. Nous vous prions de mener à bien ces négociations de paix. Après la trahison de Disra nous sommes tous d'accord avec vous : l'Empire a perdu et si nous nous ne négocions pas la paix au plus vite, nous serons anéantis ! De plus nous vous avons confirmé à votre poste actuel lors de la conférence de presse que nous avons donné. Bonne chance pour ces négociations, nous avons confiance en vous.**

Pellaeon sourit en lisant ces bonnes nouvelles. Ainsi c'était fini. Plus personne dans l'Empire ne doutait de lui. Il avait ainsi prouvé sa loyauté à l'Empire. Et les Moffs lui offraient leur confiance. Il avait carte blanche pour ces négociations. Excellent ! De très bonne humeur, ce qui était rare ces temps-ci, Pellaeon ouvrit le second message :

**A l'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon, Suprême Commandeur des Forces Impériales.**

**La Nouvelle République est outragée par vos dernières actions, Impérial ! Nous refusons évidemment de négocier tout traité de paix avec des menteurs ! Mais je suppose que d'après vos actions dans le système de Bothawui, vous n'avez aucune envie de faire la paix avec nous… Ainsi vous nous avez juste fait perdre du temps. Et ainsi reculer l'inévitable ! Mais sachez que je vous lance un ultimatum : rendez-vous pour de bon, et vous serez épargnés. Nous vous laisserons la vie sauve, Amiral. Mais si vous refusez, l'Empire ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans cette Galaxie ! C'est votre seule chance, Pellaeon ! **

Sa lecture de l'ultimatum posé par Ponc Gavrisom arracha son sourire à l'Amiral. De quoi parlait donc ce Calibop ? Il n'y avait aucune mission en cours dans le système de Bothawui. Il avait été mis au courant de la mission du capitaine Nagol et du groupe de Navett. Mais il n'avait aucun détail à ce sujet. Mais l'attaque avait été repoussée par la Nouvelle République. Ça faisait d'ailleurs la une de l'Holonet ! Autant sur Coruscant que sur Bastion !

Sa lecture de l'ultimatum posé par Ponc Gavrisom arracha son sourire à l'Amiral. De quoi parlait donc ce Calibop ? Il n'y avait aucune mission en cours dans le système de Bothawui. Il avait été mis au courant de la mission du capitaine Nagol et du groupe de Navett. Mais il n'avait aucun détail à ce sujet. Mais l'attaque avait été repoussée par la Nouvelle République. Ça faisait d'ailleurs la une de l'Holonet ! Autant sur Coruscant que sur Bastion !

Gavrisom ne parlait sûrement pas de ça. Sinon, il était stupide... Mais Gilad Pellaeon ne pensait pas le Calibop assez idiot pour ça. Non il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Mais quoi ? Pour le savoir, il allait devoir discuter avec Gavrisom. Et en privé. Pour répondre à son ultimatum… Ce serait une parfaite couverture. Mais jamais Pellaeon ne se rendrait ainsi alors que ses intentions étaient pacifiques. Il ne gâcherait pas la vie de Mynar et de tous les autres enfants de l'Empire. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas donner cet argument à Gavrisom… Mais c'était pourtant le seul qui venait à son esprit. Le seul qui comptait : l'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour son fils !


	18. Chapter 18

Varn, casino de Lando Calrissian :

Lando, assis dans sa chaise pivotante dont le siège et le dossier était en cuir blanc, relisait une dernière fois les datacartes posées sur son bureau. Certaines décrivait les plans du casino, d'autres étaient des remarques de clients, sur quelques-unes des graphiques étaient représentés. Une autre donnait les recettes du casino de la semaine. Et la dernière était tout à fait différente. C'était la datacarte que leur avait donné le Grand Amiral Thrawn en personne sur Bastion. Un document de Caamas modifié, un faux. Thrawn s'était joué d'eux. Lando Calrissian avait oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à ce Grand Amiral. Il ne faisait ce qu'on pensait qu'il ferait. Certaines de ces actions étaient des leurres et il manipulait ses ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante. La preuve, cette datacarte ! Lando s'en voulait encore d'avoir cru son ennemi… Mais pourquoi donc ? Le document de Caamas n'était plus un problème grâce à Luke Skywalker ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Et de quoi ? Tout en réfléchissant, il manipulait la puce de données falsifiée en la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Il ne vit pas que le chrono incrusté dans le mur de béton en face du bureau indiquait désormais 16h00 ni qu'un voyant vert s'était allumé sur la console de communication. Ni que son comlink vibrait depuis plusieurs secondes. Non, Lando avait l'esprit totalement absorbé par la datacarte. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte coulissante de son bureau se leva soudainement qu'il revint au présent. Et il n'allait pas y rester longtemps… Derrière la porte, Tendra Risant Calrissian semblait assez fâchée !

Lando se leva et lâcha des mains la datacarte qui tomba par terre. Il s'avança vers sa femme et s'exclama :

« Chérie, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sitôt !

- Il est déjà 16h30, rétorqua Tendra, ton chrono est en panne ? Tu devrais le réviser !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je m'excuse… Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui. Autant sur Corellia que sur Saccoria, répondit Tendra en souriant, mais si je suis rentrée plus tôt c'est pour te voir.

- Ah oui, je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Lando en lui offrant un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui, mais je ne veux pas te voir pour ça !

- Je l'aurais parié, grogna-t-il.

- J'ai su que tu avais mené une bataille sur Bothawui, expliqua la jeune femme, et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu quittais Varn ! Pourquoi ?

- Han avait besoin de moi – et c'était urgent (c'était la vérité au fond) – et puis je suis allé voir Miatamia, le sénateur Diamala, sur son vaisseau de guerre pour discuter. A la demande de Leia…

- Je veux bien le croire, je sais que tu es en bons termes avec lui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir, je suis ta femme !

- Et alors ? Bon la vérité c'est que Han m'a demandé de venir avec lui – et Lobot et Moegid – sur (Lando baissa instinctivement la voix) Bastion !

- Bastion, s'exclama Tendra d'effroi, tu es parti pour Bastion ? La capitale des vestiges de l'Empire ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Et seul en plus !

- J'étais avec Han Solo et c'est le type le plus chanceux de la Galaxie ! Et mon ami. Il n'avait que moi comme choix. Il ne pouvait pas attendre et nous avions tous besoin de ce foutu document de Caamas !

- Attends, c'est Han qui l'a trouvé… Tu étais avec lui ? C'est grâce à toi que la Nouvelle République est sauvée ? Demanda sa femme surprise.

- Oui, à peu près,… Enfin, elle n'est pas encore vraiment hors de danger… Se reprit l'ancien contrebandier, mais oui pour le reste !

- Bon d'accord, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Tu as abandonné le casino et l'exploitation minière. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, mes parents t'auraient tués – que tu sois leur gendre ou non ! Après tout, c'est leur argent qui aurait filé…

- Mais tout va bien. Viens voir les statistiques ! Les recettes du casino sont toutes très encourageantes. Et le « spectacle » de la galerie d'observation est un énorme succès ! »

Tout en parlant, Lando avait empoigné les trois datacartes pleines de statistiques et celle comprenant les avis des clients. Tendra les prit et les glissa dans son datapad. Elle les parcouru rapidement et vit que son mari disait vrai. Elle lui en voulut un peu moins. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement soulagé. Tendra sourit mais pas du tout bienveillamment. Non elle songeait à comment Lando pourrait se faire pardonner. Son époux vit dans la leur étrange de ses yeux qu'elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui…

Système de Borja, _Cœur de Coruscant_ :

« Président Gavrisom, fit une voix féminine avec son accent corellien si reconnaissable, l'Amiral Pellaeon désire s'entretenir avec vous. Il veut monter à bord. Acceptons-nous sar requête ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Calibop, accueillez-le seuls. Et demandez-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. »

Ponc Gavrisom sourit. Quoi qu'ait en tête Pellaeon, Gavrisom l'aurait à l'œil. L'Amiral allait sûrement répondre à son ultimatum. La question était de savoir comment…

L'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon se rendit seul dans le vaisseau de la Nouvelle République. Ses gardes du corps avaient insisté pour l'accompagner car il avait un statut officiel de négociateur à tenir mais il avait refusé. Le Président Gavrisom et lui devaient parler en privé… Même si cela comportait des risques, Gilad Pellaeon était prêt à les courir si cela pouvait lui permettre de récupérer la confiance du Calibop. Sans elle, ils ne pourraient continuer ces négociations et la paix ne serait jamais signée entre les deux vieux ennemis. Gavrisom doutait des motivations de Pellaeon, mais ses doutes étaient infondés : l'Amiral désirait plus que tout au monde la paix ! Sûrement autant que Gavrisom et Leia Organa Solo elle-même. Pour Mynar mais aussi pour tous les autres citoyens impériaux. Pour l'Empire lui-même. Pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas Pellaeon était prêt à tous les sacrifices. C'est pourquoi il entra en territoire ennemi, dans ce vaisseau qui pourtant autrefois arborait les marquages impériaux. La Nouvelle République leur avait pris tant destroyers que la Flotte que dirigeait maintenant Pellaeon était ridicule comparée à celle de l'Âge d'Or Impérial. A cette époque, Pellaeon n'était que capitaine. Et déjà celui du _Chimaera_, son vaisseau le plus fidèle. Et il était amoureux et avait un avenir en or. Il aurait voulu que sa famille soit à ses côtés, pas secrète, mais la chute de Coruscant avait détruit ses rêves. Aujourd'hui il devait tirer un trait définitif sur ce passé. Si Laora avait survécu. Peut-être aurait-il fait ce pas depuis bien longtemps. Pour sa famille. Pour ceux qu'il aimait. Mais Laora était morte et Mynar loin de lui. Pellaeon n'avait osé proposer de faire la paix que récemment. Et il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Il voulait la paix. Mais il aimait l'Empire et aurait voulu voir celui-ci se dresser contre les Rebelles et les écraser… Mais depuis que Thrawn était mort, l'Empire n'avait cessé de s'éteindre de plus en plus. De mourir. Et Pellaeon était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de réaliste. C'est ce qui faisait sa force. Il savait quand il devait se rendre pour sauver sa vie ou celle de l'Empire. Il savait que la guerre n'était pas éternelle et qu'un jour elle devrait se finir. Et il savait que ce jour était arrivé. L'Empire était mort. Mais si la paix était signée, il revivrait. Thrawn aurait pu le ressusciter sans faire la paix avec la Nouvelle République. L'Amiral était brillant, un génie… Pellaeon avait des atouts mais pas ceux-là. Et c'est en ennemi vaincu et humble qu'il se présenta en arrivant dans le sas du vaisseau diplomatique de la Nouvelle République.

« Bienvenu Amiral, dit un jeune homme d'à peine trente ans, le Président Gavrisom vous attend dans son bureau. Je vais vous y conduire. »

Pellaeon ne répondit rien. Il hocha la tête uniquement et suivit son guide. Dans le discours de l'officier, Gilad ne sentit aucune haine. Au contraire, il semblait heureux d'être là pour guider un amiral impérial. Il devait lui-aussi vouloir la fin de la guerre… Les deux hommes traversèrent de nombreuses coursives et de nombreux ponts, ils utilisèrent plusieurs turbolifts et atterrirent enfin dans les quartiers présidentiels.

« C'est ici, Amiral. Le Président est dans son bureau privé, au fond de la suite. Je vous laisse seul avec lui – ce sont ses ordres. »

L'officier s'inclina légèrement et repartit à ses occupations. Pellaeon entra dans la suite de Gavrisom et vit très vite qu'elle était sous vidéo-surveillance. Cela ne le surprit pas. Dans l'Empire c'était aussi le cas. Pellaeon frappa à la porte d'un blanc aussi neutre que toutes les autres mais qu'avait désigné son guide. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis la porte se déverrouilla et Gilad Pellaeon la poussa vers l'intérieur. Dans le bureau, Ponc Gavrisom était assis devant son bureau privé, plein de dossiers d'affaires en cours. Pellaeon resta debout malgré les deux sièges vides qui attendaient les invités du Président. Le Calibop remarqua la présence de l'Amiral et se leva. Il jaugea du regard l'Impérial et dans son ton, Pellaeon entendit des reproches qu'il n'avait pas entendu dans celui de l'officier ni pendant les négociations… Il n'avait été que miel et courbettes dans le _Chimaera_. Mais ce n'était plus le cas lorsqu'il était dans son vaisseau et dans son propre bureau, et devant un intrus :

« Amiral Pellaeon, merci d'être venu. Vous répondez, je suppose, à mon ultimatum…

- Evidemment, répondit ironiquement Pellaeon, l'Empire se fera une joie de se rendre à la Rébellion…

- Nous sommes la Nouvelle République, Amiral, se récria le Calibop en le fusillant du regard, mais nous provoquer ne vous servira à rien du tout.

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas mon but. Ni celui de l'Empire, je vous l'assure. Nous ne répondons pas à votre ultimatum car il est inutile ! Nous voulons vraiment la paix. Le Conseil des Moffs m'a donné carte blanche pour ces négociations. Mais il est lui-même convaincu de l'importance de la paix…

- Je vois, mais et Thrawn ?

- Pardon, fit Pellaeon surpris malgré lui, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Du Grand Amiral Thrawn ! C'est très certainement lui qui tire les ficelles. Il en est capable. Ce qu'il veut vraiment, personne ne le sait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne…

- Il est mort Président Gavrisom…

- Bien sûr donc le sénateur Miatamia, le général Lando Calrissian et Han Solo, l'époux de la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo, sont tous des menteurs ?

- Le Général Calrissian, s'étonna Pellaeon, je croyais qu'il avait renoncé à l'armée depuis longtemps…

- Il a été réintroduit dans l'armée durant la bataille de Bothawui. Nous avions besoin d'un chef. C'était le seul disponible… Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, le ton de Gavrisom prouvait son impatience…

- Excusez-moi mais quand vous parlez de la bataille de Bothawui, vous parlez de la guerre civile ?

- Non de l'attaque contre les destroyers impériaux du système. Et nous l'avons gagné ce combat.

- Ainsi vous étiez au courant… Alors de quoi me parliez-vous dans votre message quand vous évoquiez Bothawui ?

- De la situation actuelle ! S'exclama Gavrisom.

- Quelle situation ? Les combats n'ont-ils pas cessés ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez assuré. Vous avez dit que vous aviez trouvé un exemplaire du Document de Caamas et que l'affaire était réglée quand j'ai proposé de vous en fournir un dès que j'aurai un exemplaire en ma possession…

- Oui. Mais les choses ont changé depuis. Les destroyers impériaux sont revenus.

- Ils n'avaient pas été détruits ?

- Non. Ils ont juste battu en retraite. Nous avions assez de problèmes comme ça. Nous ne les avons pas poursuivis… Mais ils sont revenus.

- Comment avez-vous eu le Document de Caamas, demanda Pellaeon, je suis assez curieux à ce sujet.

- Nous dévions du sujet, marmonna le Président, mais c'est Thrawn qui l'a donné à Han Solo et Lando Calrissian…

- Quoi ? Thrawn ? Mais c'est certainement un faux !

- Impossible, il est authentique. Nous avons vérifié. Thrawn est quelqu'un de confiant. Cela m'étonne mais c'est la vérité… Je pensais que vous l'admiriez.

- C'est vrai, il y a dix ans, quand je servais sous ses ordres. Mais il est mort depuis. A Bilbringi tué par un Noghri…

- C'est faux. Un mensonge. Thrawn a été vu par trop de gens. Ce n'est plus une rumeur. C'est la vérité. Vous n'y croyez pas ?

- Je sais la vérité mais pas vous, rétorqua Pellaeon, et si vous voulez la savoir vous-aussi, je vous propose de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Qu'en dites- vous ?

- La confiance se gagne Pellaeon, répondit le Calibop, mais je ne risque rien à vous écouter… Parlez donc.

- Je voudrais que ça reste entre nous, dit Pellaeon, le bureau est-il aussi sous vidéo-surveillance ?

- Oui comme mes quartiers. Et une grande partie du vaisseau. Mais si vous voulez que ça reste secret. Je peux couper le son. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Très bien (Gavrisom fit un geste avec son aile devant la caméra dissimulée et se retourna vers l'amiral impérial) vous pouvez parler librement. Personne ne nous entendra.

- Très bien. Il me faut rester discret à ce sujet, expliqua Pellaeon, tous les officiers impériaux ne sont pas encore au courant et ceux du _Chimaera_ également… Mais ce que je vais vous révéler est vrai : Thrawn est vraiment mort il y a dix ans. Son retour était une manipulation. Le Thrawn qu'ont vu tous vos témoins, le sénateur Diamala, Lando Calrissian et Han Solo, était un simple imitateur maquillé. Son vrai nom est Flim. Il va être jugé évidemment. Mais ce n'était qu'une marionnette. Les vrais tireurs de ficelle - comme vous avez dit vous-même – étaient le Moff Disra et le major Tierce. Disra a été jugé lui-aussi. On lui a retiré ses fonctions. Tierce quant à lui est mort. Si j'ai pu découvrir tout ça, c'est grâce à Talon Karrde et sa nouvelle assistante. Mais eux-aussi ont promis de garder le secret à ce sujet. J'espère que vous ferez de même. Les trois gredins ont manipulé tout le monde. Ils ont trahi l'Empire en agissant ainsi ! Et ceux encore vivants seront punis ! »

La voix de Pellaeon vibrait sous l'effet de la colère. Lui-même avait été trahi par Disra, il avait été manipulé comme les autres. Mais c'était le but de Disra. Il n'y était jamais parvenu. Pellaeon n'avait jamais vraiment cru au retour de Thrawn et avait eu raison. Il était l'un des rares impériaux à avoir su garder ses esprits et à ne pas avoir fait confiance à Disra. Pour ça le Moff lui en voulait beaucoup, il lui en voudrait toujours beaucoup. Mais Pellaeon s'en fichait. En agissant ainsi, Disra et Tierce n'avaient pas sauvé l'Empire loin de là. Ils l'auraient condamné si Pellaeon et Karrde n'avaient pas pu l'arrêter. Pellaeon n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Il ne ressentait aucune honte. Disra ne s'était jamais servi de lui… Il n'avait jamais réussi. Mais ce qu'il avait fait révulsait l'Amiral. Il s'était servi de tant de gens bien en leur mentant. Et il avait emprisonné l'un des amis de Pellaeon, le colonel Vermel. Et ce pour empêcher que Bel Iblis ne soit au courant de l'offre de Pellaeon. Il n'avait jamais accepté l'idée de faire la paix avec la Nouvelle République. Il s'était juste rangé à la majorité et à contrecœur. Mais c'était le passé, aujourd'hui plus personne ne s'opposait aux négociations de paix. Si ce n'est le Président Ponc Gavrisom en personne, pour une raison inconnue.

Le Calibop ne trouva rien à répondre à cette déclaration des plus surprenantes… Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas du tout. Mais c'était peut-être un piège !

« Comment pouvez-vous expliquer le génie tactique dont a fait preuve ce Flim pendant ce court laps de temps où il se faisait passer pour Thrawn ? Le Moff Disra est si intelligent ?

- Non, mais le major Tierce était un clone et avait une partie du génie tactique de Thrawn dans son esprit… C'était un fin stratège mais un manipulateur. Il nous a tous manipulé. Pas seulement la Nouvelle République mais aussi l'Empire. Et il a même abusé Disra… C'était quelqu'un de dangereux mais comme je l'ai dit : il est mort.

- C'est certainement une bonne chose pour Coruscant, admit Gavrisom, mais pour Bastion ?

- Même si le but de Tierce et de Disra était le même : redresser l'Empire. Ils ont trahi l'Empire pour cela. Et ils sont considérés comme des traitres, pas comme des héros. Soyez-en sûr.

- D'accord, je veux bien vous croire. Mais dans ce cas, si Thrawn n'est pas revenu, comment expliquez-vous cette attaque ?

- Sur Bothawui ? Pellaeon haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-ce un plan de Tierce mais que ces impériaux ignorent la vérité sur le retour de Thrawn…

- Qui sait ? A part vous et moi. Et Karrde.

- Les Moffs, quelques officiers impériaux. Mais si ce que l'on m'a informé est vrai : les Moffs ont révélé la vérité aux citoyens de Bastion, du moins aux journalistes. Ils feront sûrement bientôt la même chose avec les citoyens de l'Empire tout entier. Mais en attendant d'en être sûr, je préfère garder ça secret.

- Je comprends. Mais si vous n'êtes pas le commanditaire de cette attaque, pouvez-vous la faire cesser ? Demanda Gavrisom.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Excusez-moi. Je vous croyais coupable. Je croyais que vous me manipuliez. Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est faux. Et que je vous crois, je vais tout vous expliquer. J'ai reçu ce matin ce message de la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo. »

Gavrisom s'assit et sortit d'un tiroir une datacarte.

« J'ai enregistré le message dessus, ajouta-t-il, avez-vous un datapad ?

- Non. Vous m'autoriseriez à le lire ? S'enquit Pellaeon perplexe et prudent.

- Oui mais uniquement dans la même pièce que moi. Prenez ce datapad, proposa le Président de la Nouvelle République en lui tendant un databloc bleu et blanc, c'est mon datapad personnel. Faites-y attention !

- Je vous le promets. »

Gavrisom déverrouilla le databloc et le donna ainsi que la datacarte à Pellaeon. L'Amiral impérial s'assit dans l'un des sièges amovibles en possession des deux objets. Il inséra la datacarte dans le port de données et alluma le databloc. L'écran crépita et le texte apparu en 3D quelques heures auparavant dans ce même bureau s'afficha sur l'écran du datapad devant les yeux ébahis de Pellaeon. Quand il eut fini de le relire pour la quatrième fois, l'Amiral rendit son appareil et la carte à Gavrisom. Celui-ci le dévisageait. Pellaeon était vraiment surpris et il ne jouait pas la comédie. Pas besoin de la Force pour le comprendre…

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Pellaeon, comment n'ai-je pas pu être informé de ça ? Cela fait une semaine, non plus de douze jours que Tierce et mort. Et que Thrawn a quitté le devant de la scène ! J'aurais dû être au courant !

- Peut-être que ces impériaux, eux, ignoraient la vérité sur Thrawn et Disra. Ils n'ont peut-être pas contacté Bastion avant de revenir au combat…

- C'est possible. Pensez-vous que la Nouvelle République accepte de reprendre les négociations où nous les avons laissé tout en nous permettant d'aller dans le système de Bothawui pour arrêter ces combats ?

- Oui et le _Cœur de Coruscant_ partira avec vous. Mais je crains que nous n'arrivions trop tard. Bothawui est loin d'ici.

- Vous avez raison. Mais nous devons essayer.

- Je suis d'accord. Peut-être Karrde pourrait-il nous accompagner lui aussi et pourrions-nous continuer les négociations dans l'hyperespace.

- Quel vaisseau ? Le mien ou le vôtre ?

- Votre vaisseau est un vaisseau de guerre, un destroyer. Si nous atterrissons en plein conflit, je crains qu'ils ne tentent de nous détruire avant de comprendre qui est à bord de ce vaisseau… Si vous le voulez bien, je vous accueillerai à bord. Plusieurs suites d'invités sont libres. Le _Wild Karrde_ pourra se poser dans nos hangars.

- C'est une bonne idée, Gavrisom. Je vais immédiatement donner mes ordres au _Chimaera_ et revenir ici avec mes conseillers. Je vous laisse prévenir Karrde.

- Bien, je m'en occuperai. A bientôt Amiral.

- Juste une dernière chose Président, la Conseillère Organa Solo semble vouloir absolument ces négociations. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ?

- C'est une Jedi et une très bonne diplomate, une excellente médiatrice. Quand je suis parti, la crise de Caamas n'était pas encore passée…

- Je vois. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la rencontrer, déclara Pellaeon très sincèrement, je pensais qu'elle vous accompagnerait… Mais négocier avec vous et Bel Iblis est un honneur également. Même si la réputation d'Organa Solo la précède… »

Sur ses paroles, Gilad Pellaeon quitta le bureau de Gavrisom. Le Calibop ordonnait déjà le retour de l'enregistrement des voix et appelait déjà le _Wild Karrde_ de son autre aile. Pellaeon retourna vite à bord de son _Chimaera_. Il avait une mission. Et pas des moindres. S'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter l'attaque des impériaux, jamais la Nouvelle République ne signerait la paix. Jamais cette guerre ne s'achèverait. Jamais Mynar Devis ne connaitrait la paix. Et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Pellaeon n'avait pas le choix : il devait réussir pour son fils et tout l'Empire…


	19. Chapter 19

Yavin IV, Académie Jedi :

Luke Skywalker sentait la présence de Mara dans la Force. Elle était toute proche, elle arrivait enfin ! Son vaisseau était sorti de l'hyperespace, Luke l'avait senti dans la Force. Il l'attendait donc à l'entrée du temple Jedi avec Kenth Hammer et Moranda qui avait insisté pour être là. Le vaisseau de la jeune Jedi apparut enfin. Luke sentit la présence de la jeune femme à bord, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu dire que Mara était de retour. Elle était souvent venue sur Yavin IV, dans le Feu de Jade. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une navette Lambda de l'Académie qui perçait les nuages de la lune. Cela lui serra le cœur car il savait dans quelles circonstances, elle l'avait perdu. Mais il l'avait laissé faire. Et maintenant, c'était une Jedi tout comme lui. Pas encore son égale dans certains domaines mais elle le serait un jour. Mara avait du potentiel et de la volonté. Elle réussirait à devenir un grand Jedi. Un maitre Jedi. Un jour… Pour l'instant, il allait enfin la revoir et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que la navette progressait vers la surface. Quand elle se posa enfin, Luke ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et s'avança - suivi de Kenth et Moranda. La jeune femme ouvrit le sas du vaisseau et la rampe d'accès s'abaissa. Une dizaine d'apprentis attendait que celle-ci s'abaisse pour descendre. Kenth s'avança et leur demanda de les suivre. Luke restait immobile, telle une statue, il sentait dans la Force sa présence mais ça ne suffisait plus au Jedi. Non il n'arrivait plus à bouger tant il redoutait de ne pas la voir. Ce qui était tout à fait impossible. Mara était là, il le savait ! Une fois les apprentis partis avec Kenth, le silence se fit. Plus aucun bruit n'était percevable – si ce n'est la respiration de Moranda – mais Luke ne l'entendait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui semblait assez fatiguée apparaitre enfin au sommet de la rampe d'embarquement du vaisseau. La Jedi descendit calmement la rampe en souriant à son fiancé. Luke, quant à lui se sentit de nouveau respirer et oubliant que Moranda était derrière lui, il se précipita vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

« Luke, lui souffla Mara, nous ne sommes pas seuls…

- Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'elle était là.

- Toi, un maitre Jedi ?

- Eh bien une autre Jedi m'a fait perdre mes moyens, répondit Luke en souriant. »

Mara rit tout en s'avançant vers Moranda – qui évidemment avait tout vu.

« Mara Jade, je suppose, fit la vieille contrebandière, je suis Moranda. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

- Je suis bien Mara Jade. Et vous, vous travaillez pour Karrde, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Venez dans mon vaisseau pour discuter.

- Tu veux rester ou rejoindre les apprentis ?

- Kenth peut sûrement s'occuper d'eux. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter tout de suite…

- Je suis d'accord. Mais sois plus discret !

- Ici, personne ne nous voit. Moranda est dans son vaisseau. »

Tout en parlant, Luke s'était rapproché de Mara. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour l'embrasser. Et Mara ne s'y opposa pas du tout. Au contraire elle s'y abandonna avec plaisir. Mais leurs sens de Jedi les avertirent que Moranda revenait. Ils entrèrent dans le cargo, main dans la main. Moranda les attendait dans le salon, Luke lâcha sa compagne et la laissa s'assoir. Moranda s'assit à son tour. Seul Luke resta debout comme s'il n'était pas vraiment un invité. Moranda lui proposa de s'assoir, Luke accepta. Enfin tous assis, Moranda prit la parole :

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir Mara Jade, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Karrde m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit la contrebandière, mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ?

- Karrde me l'a dit.

- Alors c'était après que nous l'ayons contacté pour lui dire. Il était déjà au courant. (Elle s'adressait plus à Luke qu'à Moranda) Bon et pourquoi vouliez- vous me contacter.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Luke Skywalker et Kenth Hammer, je voulais parler à Wedge Antilles ou Corran Horn. Je les ai rencontrés sur Bothawui, nous avions une mission commune. Trouver « Vengeance » et l'empêcher de nuire.

- Vengeance ? Demanda Mara. Désolée mais j'étais perdue aux confins de la Galaxie…

- Je sais, c'est un groupe anti-Bothan, mais c'était une couverture. En réalité il s'agissait d'agents impériaux. Nous les avons trouvés mais Corran et Wedge ont dû partir. J'ai essayé de les arrêter toute seule mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Leur chef s'est suicidé en détruisant le bouclier de Drev'starn. Et j'ai découvert comment. Ce qui fait que je peux aider à le réparer. Mais j'ai de mauvaises relations avec les Bothans… J'ai donc besoin d'aide.

- Et vous me demandais de l'aide, à moi. Pourquoi ?

- C'est Karrde qui m'a suggéré de vous contacter, expliqua la femme, et je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison pour cela !

- Oui sûrement, déclara Luke, nous allons partir pour Bothawui, Mara pourra vous accompagner sur la planète. Wedge est déjà là-bas avec Corran. Je crois que la bataille a commencé et depuis longtemps. Han et Leia sont en route… Mais Yavin est plus proche de Bothawui que Varn. Et je dois aller les aider. Je suis un Maitre Jedi.

- Et moi une Jedi, hors de question que tu risques seul ta vie !

- Dans une aile-X, je ne craindrais rien Mara (Il lui rappela intimement que c'était elle qui voulait qu'ils soient discrets, elle lui répondit dans la Force en un regard noir mais pour Moranda elle semblait parfaitement calme) et c'est parce que tu es une Jedi que tu dois aller sur Bothawui avec Moranda !

- D'accord Skywalker. Mais tu as parlé d'une bataille ?

- Oui les impériaux vaincus par Lando sont revenus. Je le sens, Corran m'appelle à l'aide… Et ils sont là depuis deux jours. Il leur faut vraiment notre aide !

- Je vois, alors si vous voulez on peut prendre mon vaisseau. Il est aussi modifié que le _Faucon_ ou presque. On arrivera sur Bothawui bien plus vite qu'avec une de vos navettes et on sera aussi plus en sécurité !

- Ca me semble bien, approuva Mara, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Luke ?

- Je suis d'accord. Surtout qu'on doit faire vite ! Moranda, préparez le vaisseau, je vais prévenir Kenth et prendre des effets personnels.

- Je vais chercher les miens dans la navette et je reviens, ajouta Mara »

Elle se leva sans attendre l'accord de Moranda et Luke fit de même puisqu'il était entre elle et la porte du salon. Il quitta le vaisseau juste après la jeune femme. Moranda partit dans le cockpit et commença à préparer le vaisseau pour le décollage. De leur côté, Luke et Mara se retrouvaient seuls à nouveau. Luke hésitait à prendre la main de la jeune Jedi. Mais Mara se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle s'écarta et lui dit :

« Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu tout à l'heure, fermier…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Jade. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester discrète. Mais en m'épousant, nous ne pourrons plus l'être. Et nous n'en auront plus besoin…

- Oui c'est pour ça que je crois que tu dois le dire à Kenth. Il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent sinon nous ne pourrons pas rester nous-même en public.

- Ce qui veut dire « nous embrasser » ?

- Ah, ah,… très drôle Skywal »

Mara ne put finir sa phrase car Luke venait de pencher ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser encore plus passionné que les deux autres qu'ils avaient échangés aujourd'hui. Luke l'enlaça encore plus fort et Mara joignit ses mains autour de son cou. Elle songea que jamais plus elle ne pourrait être seule et qu'elle avait gâchée dix ans de sa vie à garder ses sentiments et ses émotions pour elle en se formant des boucliers mentaux qui l'isolait des autres, la fermait et la rendait aussi froide qu'un assassin. Ce qu'elle avait été un jour, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans les bras de Luke et qu'elle l'embrassait avec autant de passion que lui, cela semblait remonter à une vie pas à seulement quinze ans ! De plus, elle avait déjà abandonné son ancienne vie dès l'instant où le Jedi l'avait demandé en mariage. A moins que cela ne remonte à encore avant. Ils avaient été très proches sur Nirauan même avant de combattre les droïdes sentinelles de la chambre de clonage et d'avoir ressenti toutes les émotions et lu tous les secrets de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle avait toujours aimé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré ainsi jusqu'à son sauvetage par le Maitre Jedi…

Tandis qu'il embrassait la jeune femme avec passion, Luke Skywalker sentit tous les troubles émotifs de la Jedi. Mais il en était conscient depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Depuis que leurs esprits n'avaient fait qu'un sur Nirauan. Et depuis, leurs cœurs aussi étaient liés, leurs vies entières… Mais celle-ci ne serait pas longue et pas heureuse si la guerre continuait. Et s'ils n'agissaient pas tel des Jedi, Luke sentait que l'avenir ne serait pas des plus joyeux. Mara et lui s'aimeraient mais la Guerre durerait. A choisir, Luke préférait mourir en sauvant la Galaxie que vivre en lâche. C'était un héros ! Mais Mara, elle, non. Pourtant la jeune femme semblait aussi décidée que lui à agir en Jedi digne de ce nom. C'est elle qui se retira en premier de leur étreinte. Elle repartit sans un mot vers sa navette mais tout son amour pour le Jedi rayonnait comme un soleil en fin de vie dans la Force et Luke sentit ses émotions aussi clairement que s'il s'était agi des siennes. De toute façon, ses émotions étaient identiques et Mara devait les sentir aussi bien que lui…

Système de Bothawui :

Le chasseur Aile-X se retourna et partit en vrille, aidé de la Force son pilote envoya son jet de laser en plein centre des boucliers de l'Intercepteur-TIE. Cela faisait deux jours que le combat durait ! L'escadron Rogue avait d'abord combattu seul les impériaux puis les Ishoris les avaient aidés et leurs alliés avaient fait de même. Mais Corran Horn et les autres avaient dû expliquer une centaine de fois ce qui se passait. Les Bothans pensaient que la guerre civile reprenait. Les ennemis des Ishoris pensaient à une ruse pour que les combats reprennent. Mais maintenant tous combattaient. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux et bien moins puissants ! Et malgré ses pouvoirs de Jedi, Corran lui- même était en difficulté. Son tir fit exploser les boucliers de l'appareil comme il le voulait. Le pilote fit appel à la Force pour le guider du mieux qu'il put. Il tira et la gerbe de feu alla faire exploser le TIE. Corran soupira. Un de moins ! Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à ses senseurs, il se sentit mal. Il restait encore plus de trente appareils en vol. Et tous n'avaient pas quitté les hangars des trois destroyers. Corran prit en chasse un nouveau X-TIE qui rodait près d'une autre aile-X et parvint en cinq minutes à le détruire. Les voix des pilotes de l'escadron résonnaient toujours dans son casque mais Corran tentait de ne pas être distrait par celles-ci. Il se concentrait pour ne pas écouter les remarques des pilotes quand il se rendit compte que la voix qui raisonnait dans le cockpit de son Aile-X n'appartenait pas à un pilote de son escadron. Mais elle lui était très familière…

« Bravo Horn, disait la voix, tu as l'air de bien contrôler la situation… »

C'était bien sûr ironique. Mais Corran ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre sur un ton équivalent :

« Merci Général. Mais vous ne devriez pas être en train de diriger une bataille sur le pont d'un vaisseau ?

- J'ai toujours préféré l'action et ça ne changera pas. Mais tu le sais mieux que quiconque… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Ce que tu vois, Wedge ! Les impériaux nous remettent ça !

- Oh et pourquoi ne les as-tu pas encore renvoyé chez eux ?

- Très drôle.

- Je ne vois que des TIE.

- Il y a trois destroyers réparés et nos vaisseaux sont peu nombreux.

- Et les vaisseaux de guerre ? Demanda Wedge Antilles.

- Il nous a fallu des heures pour expliquer que nous ne nous battions pas entre nous. Alors ils ne veulent pas se lancer dans la bataille !

- Génial, ironisa Wedge, bon alors de l'aide, ça te dit ?

- Tu as un escadron avec toi ? Plaisanta Corran.

- Non seulement d'excellents pilotes. Han et Luke arrivent bientôt.

- Ca c'est une vraie bonne nouvelle ! Dans combien de temps ?

- Un jour pour le _Faucon_ et dans quelques heures pour Luke et Mara, ils ont été prévenus par Moranda… Elle voulait nous contacter. Et elle vient aussi.

- Bon alors il nous faut juste les retenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien pour nous !

- Oui je le crois aussi. Bon tu gardes le commandement ?

- Oui tu es Rogue 16.

- Ça me va. (Wedge tira une salve de turbolaser sur un ennemi et reprit) Ils ont l'air coriace…

- Ils le sont, corrigea l'ancien Jedi. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là mais pas le combat. Ils réussirent à garder hors d'atteinte du vaisseau Ishori les destroyers et les TIE. Corran n'en avait pas parlé à Wedge mais il avait le pressentiment que les impériaux étaient là pour les prisonniers. Et qui sait ce qui se passerait s'ils les récupéraient ?

Système de Bothawui, le _Tyrannic_ :

Le capitaine Nagol arpentait la passerelle de commandement du _Tyrannic_ de long en large depuis dix minutes. Ce qu'il voyait depuis la baie en transparacier ne le rassurait pas. Au moins lors de sa dernière mission, il ne voyait pas le système de Bothawui et les innombrables vaisseaux de guerre mais un immense fond noir qui recouvrait son vaisseau. Aujourd'hui son vaisseau n'était plus camouflé et il était une cible autant que les autres vaisseaux de guerre. Oissan, le chef des renseignements du destroyer stellaire vint le rejoindre sur le pont principal.

« La Nouvelle République a appelé des renforts ? Demanda Nagol.

- Si elle l'a fait, ils sont encore en route, répondit Oissan, nous n'avons repéré qu'une seule Aile-X de plus. Elle a rejoint l'escadron qui nous a vus en premier.

- L'Escadron Rogue je crois. A qui appartient cette aile-X ?

- Pourquoi serait-ce important ?

- Cela m'intrigue c'est tout : une seule Aile-X. C'est étrange.

- Je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations Capitaine. »

Oissan retourna sur une des consoles. Nagol n'était pas Thrawn mais il avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de l'aile-X. Ils s'étaient bien battus, il y a une dizaine de jours de cela, et les vaisseaux de guerre étaient bien moins nombreux. Leur ruse avait failli fonctionner… En envoyant des TIE attaquer le _Prédominance_, celui-ci ne verrait pas leurs ennemis et s'attaqueraient à leurs voisins : des Mon Cal. Oui c'était un bon plan digne du génie de Thrawn… Mais un pilote de l'escadron Rogue avait découvert les impériaux avant que le plan ne soit exécuté. Nagol et les autres impériaux étaient plus nombreux mais et plus frais. Mais malgré leur avantage, ils perdaient cette bataille. Le pilote semblait spécial, Nagol n'avait jamais eu affaire à des Jedi mais c'est à ces sorciers que lui faisait penser le pilote. Il semblait invincible. Et tous les chasseurs-TIE avaient ordre de le descendre en premier. Mais tous étaient descendus avant d'y parvenir… Si le nouveau combattant était un autre Jedi, Nagol ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Oissan revenait vers lui, Nagol se tourna vers son subordonné.

« Selon toutes vraisemblances, ce serait le chasseur Aile-X du général Antilles.

- Alors ce n'est pas un Jedi, déclara le Capitaine soulagé.

- Non Antilles est un très bon pilote mais pas un Jedi. Vous pensez que des Jedi vont venir ? A ce que nous savons, Luke Skywalker a disparu depuis des semaines, un mois même !

- Skywalker n'est pas le seul Jedi… Mais je pense que nous devrions nous attendre à en voir bientôt. En attendant, Antilles est quand même une menace, faites tirer vos meilleurs artilleurs et prenez le pour cible, ordonna Nagol, et faites de son chasseur une cible prioritaire.

- Très bien ce sera fait, capitaine. »

Oissan s'exécuta. C'était un bon officier mais depuis leur défaite contre les forces de la Nouvelle République dans ce même système, il avait de moins en moins confiance en ce plan. Mais il obéissait et c'était le principal. Nagol, non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé le Grand Amiral Thrawn à les renvoyer là-bas. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu Thrawn cette fois. C'est le Moff Flennic et le Moff Disra qui lui avaient donnés cet ordre. Et Nagol était lui aussi un bon officier obéissant à ses chefs. Même si ses ordres venaient de civils. Ils avaient dit que c'étaient les ordres de Thrawn mais qu'il n'était pas présent actuellement sur Bastion… Ça lui avait suffi pour accepter. Nagol ne discutait jamais les ordres de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques !

Et il avait une foi absolue en les prédictions de Thrawn. Après tout il avait raison pour la guerre civile de Bothawui mais c'était Nagol et les autres qui n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. La Nouvelle République les avait forcés à battre en retraite ! Mais ils ne feraient pas l'erreur de sous-estimer leurs adversaires une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ils écraseraient la Nouvelle République. Une fois pour toute !


	20. Chapter 20

Système de Shataum, Kroctar :

Tionne approchait, Kam Solusar sentait sa présence familière dans la Force. Elle était tout proche, elle devait le chercher car elle étendait tous ses sens de Jedi. Et il fit de même pour la repérer. Elle arrivait dans une corvette Diamala et était encore dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Mais elle allait bientôt se poser. Le plus grand spatioport de la planète, celui de la capitale de la planète, était loin de sa cachette, une minable chambre d'hôtel. Il resterait discret même maintenant son enquête achevée. Non surtout maintenant… Mais il devrait bien quitter Kroctar un jour et il ne pouvait pas attendre que la vérité éclate. Qui sait combien de temps cela durera-t-il encore ? Non, il devait retrouver Tionne et quitter le système avec la Jedi. Il prit une douche puis remit le maquillage qu'il avait utilisé durant son séjour sur Kroctar. Il était méconnaissable. Même s'il n'était pas très connu, Kam préférait éviter les risques. Il prit ensuite sa cape de Jedi pour passer inaperçu. Il allait quitter sa chambre quand son comlink vibra. Le nom qui s'afficha ne l'étonna pas du tout, loin de là : Tionne, sa femme, une Jedi tout comme lui et la personne en qui il devait avoir le plus confiance.

« Salut Kam, ça va ?

- Oui tu te poses dans le spatioport public de la capitale ?

- Je suis déjà en route, oui. Tu es où ?

- Dans la capitale mais dans la banlieue. Je vais te rejoindre, ne crains rien.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

- Disons que je dois me déplacer incognito ce qui n'est pas toujours amusant ou facile mais sinon tout va bien. J'arrive bientôt, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime. »

Kam coupa la communication. Il devait faire vite tout en étant prudent… Son enquête n'avait pas été simple à mener et il s'était fait des ennemis peu recommandables dont faisait partie la police planétaire… Une police impériale. Tionne avait-elle compris que la planète appartenait de nouveau à l'Empire ? Très certainement, c'était aussi une Jedi après tout. Mais savait-elle les risques qu'elle prenait en venant ici et seule ? Certainement que non. Mais Kam ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire demi-tour. C'était sa seule chance de quitter le système en un morceau. Il devait la saisir. Et Tionne lui avait trop manqué ! Il courait à présent dans les rues de la cité. Personne ne se souciait de lui heureusement. Il arriva vite au spatioport. Le vaisseau de Tionne était posé depuis quelques minutes mais il était encore verrouillé. Quand la pilote Jedi vit Kam approcher, elle baissa la rampe d'accès. Elle était là, dans le sas d'entrée, toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il se souvenait de chaque trait de son visage. Ses cheveux argentés voletaient derrière ses épaules. Elle les avait laissés longs, c'était magnifique. Mais Kam se souvint à temps pourquoi il était là. Il grimpa dans le vaisseau et demanda à Tionne de décoller. Surprise, la Jedi alla dans le cockpit pour s'exécuter. Kam Solusar l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit dans le siège du copilote. Tionne fit décoller son vaisseau après avoir obtenu l'accord du spatioport.

« Tu lui as donné ta vraie identité ? Demanda Kam.

- Non, je sais que ce monde a rejoint l'Empire.

- C'est exact, confirma Kam, et que sais-tu d'autre ?

- Que tu étais en danger mais j'ignore pourquoi. Et comment se fait-il que Kroctar ait rejoint l'Empire ?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment en danger, je suis un Jedi, mais c'est vrai que tout le monde me cherchait pour me tuer…

- Parce que tu es un Jedi sur un monde impérial ?

- Sûrement aussi mais pas seulement ; pour ce qui est du ralliement à l'Empire de la planète, c'était l'objet de mon enquête.

- Et qu'as-tu découvert ? (Le vaisseau quittait maintenant l'atmosphère et tout pilote devrait rester concentré et discuter ne pourrait que le gêner mais pas pour un Jedi, le vaisseau suivait une ligne droite parfaite et Tionne vérifiait les senseurs et autres systèmes tout en parlant à Kam Solusar) Est-ce pour ton enquête que tu t'es fait tant d'ennemis ?

- Oui. Ils ont découvert qui j'étais et après j'avais des ennuis jusqu'au coup !

- Mais tu t'en es sorti…

- Je me suis caché et quand j'ai senti ta présence dans la Force et que tu m'as contacté, j'ai su que je n'aurais pas d'autres chances de quitter la planète alors j'ai risqué le tout pour le tout. Je me suis fait très discret évidemment mais j'ai eu de la chance, personne ne m'a reconnu !

- Oui mais qu'as-tu découvert durant ton enquête ?

- Les Kroctariens se sont ralliés à l'Empire de leur plein gré. Ils ont entendu parler du retour de Thrawn et ont voulu discuter avec lui.

- Je vois donc Thrawn est bien vivant…

- Non. (Le Jedi sentit la stupeur de sa compagne à travers la Force mais poursuivit :) C'est ce que mon enquête a révélé à terme. Mais les Kroctariens croyaient à son retour. Ils ont discuté avec ce Thrawn et il leur a apparemment assuré que les non-humains vivaient désormais en paix dans l'Empire.

- C'est vrai ça à ton avis ? Demanda Tionne.

- Je crois que oui. Mais en tout cas, les kroctariens ont demandé à se faire réintégrer dans l'Empire. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Comment Thrawn les a-t-il donc persuadés de faire une telle chose ?

- Il leur a dit que l'Empire proposait une stabilité et une protection supérieure à celle de la Nouvelle République. Mais les kroctariens ont beaucoup d'ennemis. Ils voulaient aussi sûrement leur faire peur et être protégés par un Grand Amiral Impérial est excellent pour ça !

- Oui mais tu as dit que Thrawn était mort…

- C'est exact. Pour le découvrir il m'a fallu plus de deux semaines, mais à terme j'ai appris que le Grand Amiral Thrawn avait été conseillé par un simple major. J'ai fait des recherches, il s'agit du major Tierce mais celui-ci est mort il y a dix ans. C'est un clone ! Et après maintes recherches j'ai découvert qu'il avait une partie de l'esprit de Thrawn dans le sien. C'est lui le véritable stratège ce qui fait que ça ne pouvait pas être le vrai Thrawn ! J'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un imitateur du nom de Flim. Pour ça j'ai tout simplement espionné le Grand Amiral dans le système des Ruuriens !

- Et tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui ils ignoraient que je les avais mis sur écoute. Je l'aurais senti dans la Force s'ils avaient su que je les espionnais ! Ce ne sont pas des Jedi !

- Je te crois. Mais tu as pris beaucoup de risques !

- C'est le métier qui le veut, plaisanta Kam.

- Peut-être mais maintenant on rentre sur Yavin IV !

- Ça me va parfaitement ! Luke est rentré ?

- Oui. Il doit nous attendre avec Kenth. Kyp et Cilghal cherchent toujours les padawans disséminés dans la Galaxie…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi les apprentis ne sont-ils pas sur Yavin ?

- Ils ont quitté l'Académie quand une rumeur disait qu'elle était menacée. Mais si ce n'était qu'une rumeur, les apprentis Jedi y ont cru et ont paniqués. Douze sont venus sur Diamala. Ils sont repartis sur Yavin avec Mara Jade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire celle-là ?

- Elle est une Jedi maintenant – c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit – mais je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, elle aidait Luke Skywalker à retrouver et ramener les apprentis sur Yavin.

- D'accord, elle se fera sûrement payer mais si c'est l'idée de Maitre Skywalker…

- Bref on a besoin de nous, là-bas.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils ont besoin de l'aide de tous les Jedi. J'ai appris pour le Document de Caamas mais je ne crois pas que tout soit fini.

- Moi non plus, Kam, mais nous verrons bien… »

Tionne se tut et calcula sa trajectoire vers Yavin IV. Une fois loin de l'attraction de la planète, elle tira le levier de l'hyperpropulseur et les étoiles s'évanouirent. Kam soupira de soulagement. Ils rentraient enfin chez eux !

Bothawui, espace orbital autour de la planète :

Le cargo modifié qui sortit de l'hyperespace ressemblait à n'importe quel vaisseau de contrebande. Mais aucune cargaison inégale ne serait trouvée par des douaniers. Et ses passagers n'étaient pas plus illégaux puisqu'il s'agissait du Maitre Jedi Luke Skywalker. Mara n'était pas exactement une Jedi, du moins pas reconnue comme telle par de la Nouvelle République mais même si elle avait travaillé longtemps pour l'Organisation de Karrde et comme toute contrebandière, jugée non fiable par les Gouvernements, Mara Jade avait été un temps respectable, une marchande reconnue et appréciée. Cela faisait plusieurs années mais ça comptait encore beaucoup pour sa réputation. Mais Mara n'était plus la même depuis Nirauan… Elle se pencha vers l'écran de bord et vit que plus de cinquante vaisseaux se battaient soit l'un contre l'autre – mais ils étaient rares – soit contre des destroyers impériaux, trois en fait. Ils étaient à la lisière du système. Mais semblaient encore tenir bon. Moranda était dans le siège du pilote et râlait en bonne contrebandière :

« C'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin comprendre ces idiots ! »

Elle parlait des Diamala, Ishoris et de tous les autres peuples humains ou non- humains qui se battaient toujours contre d'anciens ennemis à cause soi-disant du conflit qu'avait engendré la question du rôle des Bothans dans la destruction de Caamas. Mais si c'était vraiment à cause de cela, pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-ils pas ? Le Document de Caamas avait été donné aux autorités. Luke et elle auraient dû permettre à tous de se calmer… Mais non, les ennemis d'hier se battaient toujours. L'histoire avait-elle était trop loin ?

« Je crois que oui, murmura Luke derrière elle, mais notre principal problème sont ces vaisseaux impériaux ! Seule une dizaine de vaisseaux continuent de se menacer. Alors qu'une vraie menace est là-bas (Il désignait les destroyers et leurs escadrons de TIE) Corran est là-bas avec Wedge et ils ont besoin d'aide !

- Je te crois sur parole, Skywalker, mais Moranda et moi devons aller sur la planète avant cela pour aider les Bothans avec leurs boucliers !

- Je sais, je vais prendre une Aile-X et partir aider Corran et Wedge. Ils ont bien besoin d'un Jedi en plus…

- D'accord mais tu feras attention !

- Ce ne sont que des TIE, Mara ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, hein ?

- Rien du tout, tu es un Jedi, Mara sourit puis reprit plus sérieusement, c'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Tu seras prudent, promis ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Et toi aussi. Rien ne prouve que les saboteurs aient quitté la planète.

- Je sais me défendre (Mara désigna son sabre-laser qui pendait à sa ceinture, celui de son père, celui qu'il avait perdu sur Bespin lors de son premier duel contre son père. Le jour où sa vie avait basculé et qu'il avait appris de la bouche du seigneur noir des Siths que Dark Vador était son père. Et ce même sabre qui avait failli le tuer sur Wayland lors de son combat contre son propre clone… Tant de mauvais souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire en le voyant… Mais c'était le sabre de Mara depuis dix ans maintenant. Et c'était une Jedi, elle en avait besoin. Luke espérait juste qu'elle fabrique son propre sabre-laser bientôt pour qu'elle n'ait plus à porter celui de son père et qui fut son premier sabre à lui aussi.) Et je suis une grande fille ! »

Luke ne releva pas, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était inutile de continuer… Moranda fit se poser son vaisseau dans l'un des vastes hangars de la _Voix du Sénat_. Luke demanda un chasseur Aile-X puisqu'il avait laissé son chasseur sur Nirauan. On lui en donna un et vingt minutes plus tard, Luke Skywalker vérifiait une dernière fois les systèmes du chasseur X-Wing qui attendait son pilote près au décollage. R2-D2 était déjà installé dans son compartiment et bipait d'impatience… Mara l'aidait elle-aussi à faire le plein de carburant pour qu'il puisse partir plus vite. Moranda quant à elle était restée avec son vaisseau et devait elle-aussi vérifier les systèmes et peut-être également manger quelque chose car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des heures. L'estomac de Luke gargouillait même…

« On mangera une fois la bataille gagnée, dit Mara, mais au cas où elle durerait longtemps, prends ces rations, je viens d'aller les chercher.

- Merci, fit Luke en montant à l'échelle pour aller dans le cockpit (Il rangea la ration dans le compartiment prévu pour la nourriture.), tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger, avant ?

- Oui. Je mangerais sur la planète, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon le plein est fini.

- Parfait, R2, est-ce que tu peux vérifier que tout est ok pour le décollage ?

- Tu sais qu'il l'a fait une bonne dizaine de fois ?

- Bien sûr que oui mais je ne veux pas partir sans te dire au revoir – ça l'occupera… »

Mara comprit bien sûr l'allusion que faisait Luke. Le hangar n'était pas désert, loin de là, mais le coin où l'Aile-X avait été placée pour le Jedi était lui assez tranquille. Luke n'avait pas besoin de mécaniciens qui l'aidaient… Elle laissa Luke la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Quelques secondes de paix intense bouleversèrent la jeune femme puis Luke se dégagea de leur étreinte et monta à l'échelle de l'X-Wing. Au sommet de l'échelle, il se retourna et regarda la Jedi qui levait le bras, la main ouverte pour lui dire au revoir, mais pas comme un adieu. Juste pour dire : à bientôt. La bataille ne serait pas longue pas avec Luke Skywalker ! Mara resta encore quelques minutes à le voir s'installer dans le cockpit et à faire décoller le chasseur puis enfin à quitter le hangar. Mara communiquait dans la Force tout son amour et lui souhaitait bonne chance… Luke lui répondit mais brièvement. Il avait un combat à mener ! Mara aussi d'ailleurs, elle avait une mission à accomplir ! Elle retourna vers le cargo de Moranda et entra. La vieille contrebandière était dans le cockpit.

« Prête à te rendre sur Bothawui, demanda Moranda.

- Oui, répondit calmement Mara, on a besoin de nous là-bas…

- Parfait, viens dans le siège du copilote et demande à l'officier de quart de nous donner l'autorisation de décoller. »

Mara obéit et elles obtinrent vite l'autorisation. Moranda fit décoller l'appareil. Les propulseurs s'activèrent et le cargo flotta bientôt dans le hangar puis Moranda le fit diriger vers l'extérieur du vaisseau vers l'espace. Mara se détendit, Moranda pouvait piloter le vaisseau toute seule pour l'instant. La Jedi laissa son attention vagabonder. Elle regarda devant elle et vit un minuscule point se diriger vers les combats tandis que leur vaisseau se dirigeait vers l'atmosphère de la planète mère des Bothans. Elle avait une mission, différente de celle de Luke, mais tout aussi importante. Mara regarda vers la surface de la planète. On ne pouvait pas encore distinguer les villes même Drev'starn depuis leur position, mais à travers la Force, elle sentit que les dégâts de la bataille qui avait eu lieu il y a douze jours, étaient aussi importants qu'elle s'y était attendue et que les Bothans avaient vraiment besoin de leur aide. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir Drev'starn, la capitale était en ruines… C'était affreux à voir mais aussi normal, le bouclier avait été saboté. Maintenant que les impériaux étaient revenus, le danger était encore plus grand pour les Bothans… Et même sans eux, les vaisseaux de guerre de la Nouvelle République qui se provoquaient toujours étaient une menace suffisante pour que tous les Bothans aient assez peur pour évacuer leur capitale, car ce que voyait désormais Mara et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout : dans les rues, des transporteurs pleins de civils quittait la capitale bothane et de nombreux Bothans fuyaient vers la sortie de la ville.


	21. Chapter 21

Hyperespace, Nouvelle République :

Le _Chimaera_ et le _Cœur de Coruscant_ étaient partis en même temps du système de Borja pour celui de Bothawui. Les deux vaisseaux voyageaient côte à côte dans l'hyperespace, mais rien n'aurait pu le prouver. Depuis le pont principal du destroyer, le capitaine Ardiff, ne voyait rien d'autre que des lignes blanches caractéristiques des voyages hyperspatiaux. Le voyage devait durer quatre jours et dans deux jours au maximum ils devraient arriver à destination. Mais en attendant, le destroyer, loin d'être désert, n'avait rien à faire. Et la tension montait parmi les membres de l'équipage du vaisseau impérial. L'amiral Pellaeon était à bord du _Cœur de Coruscant_ avec une délégation diplomatique. Principalement des conseillers militaires… Et Ardiff était le seul maitre à bord du _Chimaera_. Mais durant un voyage hyperspatial, l'idée n'avait rien de passionnante…

« Capitaine, fit l'un des pilotes, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr… »

Au moins, il ne s'ennuierait plus au temps. Ardiff s'avança vers les pilotes.

« Capitaine, nous pensons que le _Cœur de Coruscant_ arrivera quelques heures avant nous. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Nos moteurs subluminiques sont en parfait état mais pas l'hyperpropulseur. Nous avons préféré ne pas le pousser à fond…

- Ce n'est rien. Pellaeon arrivera avant nous, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Oui monsieur. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que nous tentions de réparer l'hyperpropulseur…

- Non un peu de retard ne nous fera aucun mal. Mieux vaut ne pas toucher à l'hyperpropulseur. Nous verrons cela arrivés dans le système de Bothawui.

- Bien Capitaine !

- Parfait. »

Ardiff repartit vers le pont principal en se demandant si le _Cœur de Coruscant_, lui aussi, serait retardé… Si c'était le cas, là, ils auraient des problèmes !

Le Cœur quant à lui, filait à toute allure. La tension régnait sûrement autant que dans le _Chimaera_ mais la cause en était toute autre…

« Amiral Pellaeon, s'écrièrent Gavrisom et Bel Iblis en même temps, ça ne faisait pas partie de nos accords !

- Nous allons empêcher un massacre en intervenant sur Bothawui, rappela l'Amiral Impérial, je pense que vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour une fois… à moins que vous ne préfériez voir Bothawui décimée ?

- Jamais de la vie, s'exclama le général Garm Bel Iblis, mais rien ne prouve que la bataille n'aurait pas déjà était gagnée par les forces de la Nouvelle République. Après tout Leia et Han Solo sont en route pour en finir. Et je suppose que les Jedi dont Luke Skywalker vont également intervenir… Nous n'avons rien à craindre !

- Et ce n'est pas juste un « petit » effort que vous nous demandez de faire là, Amiral, ajouta le Président Calibop. »

Shada D'ukal ne se souvenait même plus de la raison de leur dispute. Depuis deux jours qu'ils voyageaient dans l'hyperespace, les seules occupations des impériaux à bord du _Cœur de Coruscant_ avaient été de provoquer Gavrisom, Bel Iblis et leur délégation diplomatique, en demandant – non en réclamant – plus de d'avantages pour l'Empire dans ce traité de paix. Shada les comprenait. Ils avaient perdu. Ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant c'était s'attacher aux miettes du gâteau. Et Pellaeon semblait bien décidé à ne pas en perdre une seule. Malheureusement pour lui, son auditoire – Gavrisom et Bel Iblis - étaient des rancors dans leurs domaines… Malheureusement pour les impériaux mais aussi pour Karrde et donc pour elle, puisqu'elle s'était associée avec le contrebandier. Si ce traité de paix n'était pas signé, l'Organisation de Karrde resterait illégale. Et cela le décevait de voir que les négociations continuaient sur ce ton trop connu. Il était assis à côté d'elle entre Pellaeon et Gavrisom. Bel Iblis était en face d'eux. La question du service de renseignements communs était réglée depuis longtemps, les détails aussi. Mais Karrde avait demandé à pouvoir assister aux négociations. Il n'aimait pas être inactif et son vaisseau le _Wild Karrde_ était dans les hangars du vaisseau… Gavrisom l'avait proposé à Talon Karrde car le _Cœur de Coruscant_ avait un hyperpropulseur plus puissant que celui du cargo. Karrde avait vite accepté l'offre du Président, surtout que toute l'action se déroulait dans le vaisseau de la Nouvelle République et que si quelque chose changeait entre Pellaeon et Gavrisom, il serait le premier au courant. Après tout, c'était son métier d'être informé ! Et c'était désormais aussi celui de Shada. L'ancienne Mystril avait renoncé à son ancienne vie et suivre Karrde et assister aux nombreuses réunions ennuyeuses et interminables était un moyen d'apprendre son nouveau métier de collecteur d'informations. Mais Shada doutait de ses compétences dans le recueillement des informations sur le terrain car elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle ne suivait plus les discussions vives des trois négociateurs. La preuve, elle ne savait même plus de quoi il était question. Mais suivre ces négociations avaient aussi des avantages pour Shada. Elle se rendait compte que l'Empire n'était pas si terrible et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la destruction d'Emberlene, elle ne le haïssait plus autant. Pellaeon n'était pas comme Palpatine ou les autres seigneurs de guerre qu'elle avait connue. C'était quelqu'un de bien qui se battait pour les siens. Et Shada l'admirait pour ça. Gavrisom et Bel Iblis aussi à leur manière mais puisqu'ils étaient les vainqueurs, les maîtres, leurs ambitions ou plutôt dans ce cas obstination semblait moins importante… Mais le plus impressionnant était Karrde, il savait que de l'issue de ces négociations dépendrait son avenir et celui de son Organisation, mais il restait calme, neutre,… Shada aussi savait maîtriser ses émotions mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme même si elle ne le montrait pas. Tandis que Karrde semblait vraiment intéressé par la discussion. Soit c'était un bon comédien, soit il pensait vraiment à son avenir et était vraiment inquiet pour celui-ci. Cela rappela à Shada la raison des changements que voulait effectuer le contrebandier, c'était pour elle. Elle qui voulait servir une cause plus grande qu'elle-même. Elle qui lui avait dit avoir gâché dix ans de sa vie auprès de contrebandiers cupides tels Mazzic dont elle avait été le garde du corps. Et c'était aussi elle qui avait dit à Karrde – même si elle parlait à Car'das et qu'elle ignorait que Karrde l'entendait – que vendre des informations étaient encore pire que la contrebande. Oui c'était pour elle que Talon Karrde voulait devenir respectable en créant ce Service de Renseignements commun entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République. Et il avait raison… Après tout, que pourrait-elle jamais défendre de plus grand qu'une longue paix durable entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République ? Pellaeon lui avait bien proposé de se joindre à l'Empire et il est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus de haine contre ce Gouvernement. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui avait incité à refuser. Quelque chose la poussait à travailler pour Karrde et son idée de changements l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision… Mais aurait-elle choisi de devenir contrebandière à ses côtés, si Karrde n'avait pas voulu devenir respectable ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraitre, Shada D'ukal connaissait la réponse : oui, elle serait restée avec Karrde mais si elle n'aurait été qu'une simple contrebandière…

Pas si loin des tracas de l'ex-Gardienne des Ombres, Talon Karrde tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas frapper des poings sur la table et rappeler à Pellaeon et Gavrisom que pour obtenir la paix il fallait faire des sacrifices ! Mais c'était inutile, il le savait bien, Pellaeon, Bel Iblis et Gavrisom le savaient tous les trois très bien… Ils semblaient tellement s'ennuyer durant ce voyage qu'ils préféraient se disputer pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Mais les tensions qui en résultaient étaient un peu trop fortes au goût du contrebandier. Et Shada devait penser la même chose. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils se mettraient peut-être enfin d'accord. Peut-être… En attendant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et cela commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter… Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme à côté de lui et sut qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui à ce sujet. Ça le rassura encore moins…

Pellaeon ne voulait pas jouer avec Gavrisom et Bel Iblis, mais ceux-ci exigeaient que seul l'Empire fasse des sacrifices et cela, il en était hors de question ! Pellaeon avait trop de fierté pour son Empire ! Mais les deux représentants de la Nouvelle République n'étaient pas du tout prêts à céder. Cela l'énervait mais il tentait de rester calme et de trouver les bons mots pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, en la faveur de l'Empire. Pellaeon était un Amiral, un militaire tout comme Bel Iblis, mais aussi un négociateur. Il n'aimait pas spécialement trouver des compromis comme des diplomates, mais quand la situation l'exigeait, il était capable de ravaler sa fierté et d'accepter la défaite. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à proposer la paix à Bel Iblis et ses convictions à ce sujet lui avaient permis de convaincre le conseil des Moffs dont les plus belliqueux comme Disra et Flennic. Gavrisom et Bel Iblis désiraient la paix. Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils pas eux-aussi des compromis ? Pellaeon avait déjà fait tant de sacrifices pour que la paix règne, pour Mynar… Mais il ne pouvait pas se servir de son fils dont son lien de paternité était un secret comme argument dans ces négociations. Pourtant c'était bien le premier argument qui venait à l'esprit de Pellaeon, c'était la première raison pour laquelle il voulait à tout prix cette paix ! Et il ferait les sacrifices nécessaires pour l'obtenir… même si cela signifiait à perdre l'Empire ?

L'Amiral Pellaeon fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'intercom du vaisseau. Gavrisom se leva et s'excusa, il prit son comlink et s'éloigna de la table de conférence. Les quatre autres écoutèrent avec une attention nouvelle ce qu'était en train de dire la voix du capitaine :

« Nous avons une fuite dans l'hyperdrive. Rien de grave mais cela nous retardera un peu. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout, songea l'Amiral Pellaeon. Ils auraient peut-être des heures de retard… si tout allait bien ! Et ils ne devaient pas perdre une seconde. Gavrisom revint vers eux, ou plutôt vers l'Impérial et il semblait assez en colère.

« Des Impériaux auraient-ils osés saboter mon vaisseau, éructa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, se défendit Pellaeon, les Impériaux présents dans le croiseur sont tous des conseillers diplomatiques et des gardes du corps. Les seuls officiers présents veulent autant que moi la fin de cette guerre ! Je m'en suis assuré avant de monter à bord ! Jamais ils ne saboteraient un vaisseau de la Nouvelle République et la plupart en sont d'ailleurs incapables. De plus, ils n'ont pas accès à l'hyperdrive.

- Cela ne veut rien dire. Il est facile de tromper.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait ! Répliqua Pellaeon sur le même ton agressif.

- Nous n'en avons aucune preuve… »

Karrde, voyant que la tension montait entre les deux négociateurs, décida d'intervenir :

« Nous ne savons pas non plus ce qui est arrivé à l'hyperpropulseur. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qui impliquent des impériaux dans ce sabotage.

- Voulez-vous insinuer qu'un technicien de la Nouvelle République ait saboté le vaisseau pour empêcher le traité de paix ? Demanda Bel Iblis indigné.

- Non. Mais cette fuite est peut-être tout simplement un accident, précisa Shada, vous êtes tellement irritable à cause de ces négociations que vous imaginez un coup tordu de l'ennemi à chaque nouvel évènement ! Parfois la malchance joue un rôle. Et dans ce cas, ni les impériaux, ni les membres de la Nouvelle République n'auraient de raison à saboter l'hyperdrive du vaisseau. La thèse de l'accident ou de l'incident n'a même pas été évoquée. Y avez-vous seulement songé, Président, avant d'accuser Pellaeon ?

- Je… euh non, admit le Calibop.

- Shada a raison, ajouta Karrde, vous prolongez ces négociations sans réel besoin et doutez de vos intentions à chaque mauvaise réponse. Vous ne désirez pas cette paix ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Pellaeon agacé.

- Et la Nouvelle République la veut autant, ajouta Gavrisom.

- Oui mais vous, Président et vous, Amiral ?

- C'est moi qui ai proposé de faire la paix, remarqua Pellaeon, et qui ai convaincu les Moffs de l'Empire.

- J'agis comme n'importe quel Président doit agir, répondit Ponc Gavrisom, mais je ne veux pas voir la Nouvelle République en proie à une guerre civile. L'unité de la République m'importe plus que la paix !

- Voilà pourquoi ces négociations n'aboutissent pas, fit Karrde assez content de lui, mais la paix est essentielle dans la Galaxie… »

Pellaeon regarda le Calibop. Celui-ci baissait les yeux. Karrde avait raison, il n'avait rien à dire de plus. Pellaeon décida de ne pas enfoncer le Président. Après tout, lui aussi agissait dans son propre intérêt. Et celui-ci était purement égotiste puisque l'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon désirait la paix pour le bien de son fils avant celui de l'Empire… L'incident clos, ils reprirent leurs négociations mais sur un ton plus amical et moins froissé. Le vrai problème dans cet incident était que le _Chimaera_ arriverait peut-être avant eux. Et il risquait de subir des dommages si les forces de la Nouvelle République l'attaquaient… Chassant ces sombres pensées, Pellaeon écouta de nouveau le Calibop et prit part aux débats – toujours autant animés !

Système de Bothawui :

Les étoiles que voyait Corran Horn étaient très lointaines. Parmi elles, Corell, l'étoile de son monde natal et celui de Wedge Antilles… Le général était d'ailleurs juste derrière lui. Son chasseur Aile-X vira de bord et Wedge tira sur un intercepteur TIE alors que Corran partait en vrille pour échapper à ses poursuivants. La manœuvre réussit et l'Aile-X de Corran revint se mettre en position de combat.

« Beau tir, s'exclama Horn sur la fréquence privée qu'il partageait avec son ami qui s'était proposé pour s'être son coéquipier lors de la bataille, mais pourquoi tu as quitté ta position ?

- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si tu avais vu que ce chasseur-TIE t'avais pris pour cible avant qu'il ne te tire dessus !

- J'ai à peine perdu 10% de mes boucliers arrières, protesta Corran, mais merci mon vieux !

- Je viens juste de sauver la vie à un Jedi, plaisanta Wedge, d'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire.

- Si tu parles de Luke je veux bien te croire… Mais moi, je n'en suis pas un !

- Désolé Horn, je plaisantais...

- Je sais. Mais en parlant de Luke, si j'étais déconcentré c'est parce que j'ai senti qu'il essayait de communiquer avec moi.

- Il est là ? Demanda Wedge en regardant sur son tableau tactique.

- Oui, il arrive. Du moins, il est dans le système. Mais je ne suis pas un Jedi ! Je n'en sais pas plus !

- Ouais ok. En tout cas si Luke vient bel et bien nous donner un coup de main, on n'aura plus rien à craindre !

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, marmonna Corran Horn, il se rapproche… »

Soudain, une aile-X passa à côté d'eux, le droïde astromécanicien qui servait de copilote était bleu et blanc et très familier autant que le pilote même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir à cette distance. Corran reconnut la présence du pilote dans la Force. Et si Wedge n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette précision car il connaissait Luke Skywalker, son droïde astromécano et son style de pilotage mieux que quiconque, Corran ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Le voilà ! »

Luke Skywalker fit d'ailleurs une petite démonstration de ses talents de pilotes combinés à ses pouvoirs de Jedi en faisant exploser un TIE qui allait tirer sur un des membres de l'Escadron Rogue puis fit retourner son aile-X vers celles de Corran et de Wedge.

« Salut vous deux, comment ça se présente ici ?

- Aussi bien que tu le vois, répondit Wedge, je ne suis là que depuis trois heures mais Corran et les autres ont assisté au début…

- Ça fait deux jours que ça durent à vrai dire !

- C'est un peu long, non ?

- On se relaye. La moitié de l'escadron est en ce moment dans l'espace. L'autre se repose dans la _Voix du Sénat_. Les vaisseaux de Guerre se battent avec nous mais pas au début alors on a eu des petits ennuis diplomatiques – en plus de ces trois destroyers…

- Des destroyers, où sont-ils ? Je ne les vois pas.

- Ils se cachent derrière la planète là-bas, à moins que ce ne soit une lune… En tout cas, ils voulaient faire croire aux Ishoris que les Mon Cal les attaquaient. Tu as vu l'ambiance de fête qu'il y a ici en arrivant, non ?

- Si et même très bien. La tension règne plus que jamais… C'est à cause de ces impériaux, tu crois ?

- Justement non ! C'était déjà comme ça avant, alors tu devines qu'ils aient essayé de les monter les uns contre les autres !

- Oui une bonne stratégie. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas réussi ?

- J'ai senti le danger dans la Force à temps et j'ai pu les identifier avant qu'ils ne détruisent le bouclier principal du _Prédominance_. Les Ishoris ne me croyaient pas au début… Mais je leur ai prouvé qu'ils avaient tort. Les Ishoris se sont donc dirigés vers ce coin-là de l'espace Bothan pour défendre le _Prédominance_ tandis que d'autres ont cru qu'ils allaient attaquer les vaisseaux Mon-Cal… On a pris des heures pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait ici ! (Corran envoya un jet de laser en plein centre de l'aile du X-TIE qui s'approchait un peu trop d'eux…) Le brouillage fonctionnait toujours. Ça n'a pas été un jeu d'enfant et tous ne sont pas encore convaincus car les destroyers ne se montrent pas. Seuls des chasseurs-TIE s'attaquent aux vaisseaux. Mais les impériaux restent cachés. A mon avis ça fait partie de leur plan. Ça doit assez les embêter que j'ai tout compris si vite ! En tout cas, je crois qu'ils m'ont pris pour cible !

- Nous sommes tous des cibles, rappela Wedge.

- Oui mais ils veulent me descendre en premier. Mais c'est sûr que nous sommes tous en danger. Tu te joins à nous, Luke ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

- Ok alors tu es Rogue 17. C'est bon ? Tu veux un coéquipier ou tu peux t'en sortir seul ?

- J'ai la Force comme coéquipière, rétorqua le Jedi ce qui fit grimace Corran, et Mara devrait bientôt nous rejoindre.

- Elle est venue avec toi dans le système ?

- Elle est avec Moranda sur la planète. C'est une longue histoire…

- On connait Moranda, rappela Wedge Antilles.

- Je sais, elle voulait vous parler d'ailleurs. Mais puisque vous aviez quitté le système, elle a cherché à contacter Mara sur Yavin IV ; c'est Karrde qui le lui a demandé…

- Je vois. Et que nous voulait-elle ?

- Elle a découvert comment les impériaux avaient saboté le générateur de bouclier de Drev'starn. Mara et elle sont partis là-bas pour aider à le réparer maintenant qu'elles savent comment il a été détruit…

- Je vois. Et quoi d'autre ?

- Elle voulait aussi nous prévenir que des impériaux allaient attaqués le système mais la fête a commencé plus tôt que prévu…

- Ca on peut le dire, grogna Corran Horn.

- Oui. Et Han et Leia ?

- Ils arrivent demain, répondit Luke, Varn est plus loin de Bothawui que ne l'est Yavin IV. Même à bord du _Faucon_…

- Ok, alors on peut bien se débrouiller seuls un jour de plus. Mais le _Faucon_ nous sera des plus utiles !

- Je crois aussi. En attendant réglons leurs comptes à ces impériaux, proposa Corran. »

Luke n'approuva pas mais se lança dans les combats suivis par Corran et Wedge juste derrière lui. Le Jedi fit appel à la Force pour sentir l'esprit et les émotions de Mara Jade. Elle allait bien mais semblait très triste et bouleversée. Luke en fut légèrement inquiet mais la jeune femme le rassura en lui disant que ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle mais avec les Bothans. Un peu soulagé, Luke ne put se départir totalement de son angoisse naissante.

A la surface de la planète, Mara Jade sentait qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu Luke Skywalker mais elle avait d'autres priorités que de savoir si Luke s'inquiétait pour elle ou non. Moranda venait de se poser à l'astroport de Drev'starn et le chaos, l'anarchie régnait dans la ville. C'était encore plus visible maintenant que dans le ciel : les Bothans paniquaient ainsi que toutes les autres races présentes sur Bothawui. Mara sentait leur peur dans la Force, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus que la vision de ces pauvres réfugiés qui avaient perdu parfois leur maison, parfois même leur famille. Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, le _Prédominance_, vaisseau de guerre Ishori, avait tiré cinq fois sur la capitale bothane alors que le bouclier s'était effondré. Cela avait provoqué un début de guerre civile et l'ordre n'avait été ramené que par un combat contre des destroyers impériaux. Ces mêmes destroyers qui revenaient aujourd'hui pour finir le travail : anéantir Bothawui. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, deux Jedi étaient présents aujourd'hui. Luke réussirait bien à les empêcher d'atteindre leurs objectifs et elle avait une autre mission tout aussi importante. Moranda sortit la première du vaisseau. Mara la suivit. La jeune ex- contrebandière n'avait jamais été sur Bothawui alors que Moranda y avait passé les dernières semaines. Elle connaissait les rues de Drev'starn par cœur et les deux agents de l'Organisation de l'Alliance des Contrebandiers se rendirent vite Au centre de la ville. Mais les dégâts provoqués par les nombreux incendies qui avaient ravagés la ville quelques jours plus tôt étaient encore très visibles. La ville de Drev'starn était presque une ville fantôme !

« C'était plus accueillant avant, remarqua Moranda

- Je vous crois sur parole. C'est vraiment terrible ce qui est arrivé ici ! »

Et dire que moi-aussi alors que j'étais la main de l'Empereur, j'ai permis de telles tragédies, songea-t-elle. Ça remontait à bientôt vingt ans mais le souvenir était ancré dans sa mémoire. Pendant longtemps, elle avait regretté son ancienne vie d'assassin. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne ressentait que des regrets. C'est vrai qu'elle avait connu la gloire à cette époque, qu'elle était respectée par tous malgré le fait qu'elle travaillait dans l'ombre. Mais elle savait désormais qu'elle agissait en Jedi déjà à cette époque puisqu'elle servait l'Empereur. Luke avait raison sur ce point : servir était l'essence des Jedi. Et l'idée de penser que ce qu'elle avait fait de monstrueux elle l'avait fait pour Palpatine, la rassurait. Au fond, malgré le fait que son Maitre ait été un Seigneur des Siths, Mara Jade avait toujours agi en Jedi. Ça ne la changerait pas tellement sa nouvelle vie… Non, même si elle avait toujours refusé de l'admettre, elle était depuis toujours une Jedi. Le vrai changement serait son mariage prochain, elle qui était si froide auparavant… Sa décision d'accepter la demande en mariage du Maitre Jedi l'avait changée. Elle n'était plus la même depuis. En fait, elle était redevenue elle-même. Mara Jade, pas une main de l'Empereur ou une contrebandière. Pas une assassin ou une marchande uniquement intéressée par le profit mais seulement une humaine qui pouvait avoir des sentiments et qui ne les cachait pas derrière des boucliers mentaux pour se protéger inutilement. Au fond, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces dix longues années, elle n'avait jamais écouté son cœur et chassé toutes ses pensées concernant Luke Skywalker. Elle l'avait considéré comme un ennemi, un allié mais en réalité, au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer… C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas pu le tuer sur Myrkr et sur Wayland quand elle entendait encore les voix de l'Empereur, son ordre de tuer Luke Skywalker, le fils de Dark Vador…

Mara revint au présent quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le générateur du bouclier.

« C'est une blague ? Il est au plein cœur d'un parc, d'un parc public ?

- Oui. Mais vu la ruse employée par les saboteurs impériaux, il est bien plus protégé qu'on ne le croirait ! Et il l'est toujours autant.

- Comment comptez-vous entrer ?

- Vous êtes une ancienne espionne, non ?

- Oui mais je n'ai pas mon matériel sur moi…

- J'ai une planque pas loin, il y a tout ce qu'il faut je vous assure. De toute façon, vous êtes une Jedi. Vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs !

- Ça ne marche que sur les esprits faibles, grogna Mara, et je ne suis pas une vraie Jedi. Je ne maitrise pas la Force aussi bien que Luke Skywalker !

- Mais ça suffira, de toute façon, ils sont trop occupés à fuir pour remarquer deux personnes qui restent. Pour entrer, si notre plan A ne marche pas, vous pouvez toujours dire qui vous êtes. Moi j'ai eu des problèmes avec les Bothans dans le passé… Mais pas vous ! Et puis vous êtes une Jedi maintenant.

- Je veux bien essayer, approuva Mara. »

Qui vous êtes ? Moranda pensait au fait qu'elle était une Jedi, une alliée de la Nouvelle République, évidemment. Mais à cette réponse, étrangement, Mara avait envie de répondre : un chevalier Jedi, la future Mara Jade Skywalker, la future belle-sœur de l'ancienne Présidente de la Nouvelle République… Ça ferait son effet c'est sûr. Mais avec une telle identité, Mara pouvait être sûre que les Bothans la laisseraient passer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter ainsi. Elle n'était encore que Mara Jade, une contrebandière, agent de l'Organisation de Talon Karrde. Et son statut de Jedi était aussi officieux que celui de Leia Organa Solo… Mais cela n'était plus si vrai. Elle était aujourd'hui une Jedi et la fiancée de Luke Skywalker, le Grand Maitre Jedi. Héros de la Rébellion et de la Nouvelle République. Repenser à tous ces changements dans sa vie la faisait toujours sourire. Moranda ne le remarqua pas ou ne dit rien. Mais si elle posait une question, Mara ignorait ce qu'elle répondrait… Dirait-elle la vérité ou nierait-elle ? Après tout son mariage avec le Grand Luke Skywalker serait bientôt connu de toute la Nouvelle République – non de toute la Galaxie…

Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de changements en si peu de temps !

Dans l'espace, Luke Skywalker ne pensait pas du tout à son mariage avec Mara, en fait il pensait à la jeune femme mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. L'idée était absurde, c'est lui qui risquait sa vie, pas elle ! Le chasseur X-TIE qui le poursuivait venait d'être rejoint par deux de ses collègues et le Jedi dut partir en vrille pour éviter un rayon mortel.

« On dirait qu'ils t'ont pris pour cible toi aussi Luke !

- Je l'avais remarqué, rétorqua Luke Skywalker, ils doivent avoir compris que j'étais un Jedi… Mais tu n'es pas en meilleure position que moi Corran !

- Ils ne sont que deux derrière moi, objecta Horn, et j'ai un équipier. Toi, tu es tout seul.

- J'ai la Force avec moi, tout ira bien ! »

Luke coupa la communication pour se concentrer. Grâce à la Force il sentait tout danger avant qu'il ne se présente et pouvait aisément l'éviter. Mais quand deux dangers arrivaient en même temps et de deux côtés différents, le Jedi devait requérir à tous ses talents de pilote et de Jedi. Et le combat spatial qu'il menait actuellement était l'un de ceux-là. Luke sut sans grand effort que le chasseur TIE à sa droite allait essayer de le dépasser pour tenter de détruire ses boucliers avant qui étaient moins puissants que ceux de l'arrière de son Aile-X ; Luke prévint à temps R2-D2 :

« Mets toute la puissance dans les boucliers avants D2, ordonna-t-il. »

Le droïde hésita quelques secondes puis obtempéra finalement et ce juste à temps. Etonné que le chasseur n'ait pas été pulvérisé ou que la coque qu'il avait visé n'ait pas au moins était trouée, le pilote impérial fut quelque peu déboussolé. Luke en profita pour viser l'aile gauche de l'X-TIE et celle-ci fut immédiatement coupée. Luke respira mieux et fit retourner son aile-X avant que les pilotes impériaux restés derrière ne tentent de détruire la coque arrière du chasseur X-WING ; les chasseurs-TIE n'avaient pas de puissants boucliers mais ils étaient maniables. Dès qu'ils virent l'Aile-X se retourner, ils passèrent juste au-dessus du chasseur de Luke. Le Maitre Jedi les vit juste au-dessus de ces yeux. L'un des TIE frôla même le cockpit mais les boucliers à pleine puissance tirent bon. Ils allaient tirer sur la coque arrière du chasseur, Luke savait que c'était leur objectif mais il serait plus rapide !

« R2, dit-il, rééquilibre les boucliers à mon signal. 1,2 et maintenant ! »

Les chasseurs X-TIE tirèrent une seconde plus tard. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu voir que les boucliers de leur ennemi étaient de nouveau en place puisque Luke avait attendu le dernier moment pour les rééquilibrer. R2 sifflota de soulagement mais Luke poussait déjà les moteurs de son aile-X au maximum tout en se dirigeant vers la planète. Son but était de les semer mais également de voir jusqu'où ils comptaient jouer leur fourberie. S'ils suivaient le Jedi, ils seraient vus de tous les vaisseaux de guerre qui se battaient encore entre eux, et ils ne le voulaient pas. La ruse de Luke fonctionna. Sans réfléchir, les TIE suivirent le pilote intrépide qui tentait de leur échapper. Ils furent aperçus par au moins six vaisseaux de guerre Mon Cal et Corelliens quand ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur et tentèrent de faire demi-tour… Mais il était trop tard, l'un des vaisseaux de Corellia venait de faire feu et la salve de turbolaser toucha sa cible avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Luke soupira, l'autre X-TIE avait eu plus de chances mais n'avait plus trop envie d'attaquer le chasseur de Luke. Le Jedi sourit et décida pourtant de le poursuivre. Il tira légèrement à côté pour qu'il prenne peur puis se remit en formation.

« Pas mal du tout comme tactique, j'ai vraiment cru qu'un Maitre Jedi fuyait un combat, déclara Wedge Antilles sur la fréquence de l'escadron.

- Pas du tout, se défendit Luke, les piéger était mon but. Je crois qu'ils vont moins faire les malins maintenant !

- Et que tu seras la cible numéro 1 ! S'exclama Corran Horn. Merci au moins on en aura moins derrière nous !

- Amusant, ricana Luke, mais je ne sais pas pour vous mais je meurs de faim ; je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures !

- La relève c'est dans une demi-heure. Tu peux tenir jusque-là ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je suis un Jedi !

- Bien alors, attention devant toi, fit Corran, tu as une dizaine de TIE qui fonce vers toi.

- Vers nous aussi, ajouta Wedge avant de faire pivoter son chasseur Aile-X, bon je crois qu'on a encore du boulot les gars !

- Je suis d'accord, ils nous donnent vraiment du fil à retordre ! Une idée d'où ils viennent ? Demanda Luke Skywalker.

- Des destroyers stellaires, répondit Horn, mais j'ai déjà essayé d'approcher, c'est infaisable, il y a plus de cinquante X-TIE qui les défendent. Et je crois qu'il y en a le double dans les vaisseaux même…

- C'est peut-être impossible pour un non-Jedi, déclara Luke, mais je peux essayer…

- Mieux vaut attendre que tu aies mangé et que tu sois en pleine forme comme nous. Au moins, nous pourrons aller avec toi. Le reste de l'escadron sera bien capable de défendre seul le _Prédominance_ et les autres vaisseaux de guerre !

- Oui mais justement pourquoi devons-nous défendre un vaisseau de guerre Ishori ?

- On ne doit pas le défendre, on doit les empêcher d'approcher, expliqua Corran, les prisonniers impériaux sont encore à bord. Ils viennent les chercher. Ils se sont enfuis de leurs cellules de détention au moment du début de l'attaque mais ensuite, ils ont été retrouvés. Ils sont de nouveaux en cellule à ce que je sais. Mais ça ne rend pas la tâche plus facile aux Ishoris. Les prisonniers sont des maitres du sabotage ! Quand ils avaient été découverts et qu'on les avait emprisonnés, ils avaient déjà eu le temps de saboter les turbolasers du vaisseau. De plus, Av'muru n'ait pas le plus amical des capitaines. Nous leur avons perms de remarquer une menace qu'ils n'avaient pas identifié et ils ont refusé de nous laisser les aider. Av'muru refuse que des humains viennent dans le vaisseau pour l'aider. Nous restons le plus loin possible d'eux mais en même temps nous les défendons tout de même.

- C'est fou, ils ne veulent pas de notre aide ?

- Ce sont des Ishoris, répondit Wedge, ils sont trop fiers pour ça. De plus contrairement à ce que leur sénateur a accepté sur la _Voix du Sénat_ il y a cinq jours, les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris sont encore là. Du moins, il y en a encore une dizaine mais je ne les ai pas comptés…

- Ils ont dû demander des renforts, j'en ai compté 23 en arrivant.

- 23 ? S'étrangla Corran. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus nous aider ?

- Ils doivent sûrement être en train de menacer des vaisseaux Mon Cal ou Diamalas.

- Je croyais que les Diamalas étaient rentrés, eux.

- Moi aussi, mais ils sont revenus. Les Mon Calamari se sentaient peut-être un peu trop menacé par les Ishoris comme on l'a dit la tension monte entre eux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Wedge. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Les vaisseaux de guerre continuent de se provoquer alors que le système tout entier est en danger…

- Mais grâce à toi, ce n'est plus le cas. Du moins plus autant !

- Non, les TIE ont compris ce que je faisais trop vite. Seuls six vaisseaux les ont vus. Et seulement un a réagi.

- Peut-être sur le coup mais si tu regardais derrière toi, tu verrais une dizaine de vaisseaux de guerre en approche !

- Une dizaine, tu as dit ?

- Oui je dirais bien quinze ou seize, répondit Wedge.

- Ils ont sûrement prévenus leurs amis avant de nous rejoindre.

- Et bien, ils arrivent au bon moment ! Espérons que des Ishoris soient parmi eux. Vu la tension environnante, ils pourraient bien choisir d'attaquer le _Prédominance_ si les TIE ne restent pas dans le coin !

- Laissons-les se débrouiller, proposa Corran, ils ne veulent pas de notre aide de toute façon, je parle des Ishoris mais je crains que ce ne soit la même chose pour tous…

- Moi, aussi, admit Luke, bon on rentre plus tôt, alors ?

- Oui, je vais prévenir les pilotes de la relève.

- Ok. J'ai envie d'une douche et d'un gros steak, déclara Wedge.

- Moi aussi pour le steak surtout, un bon steak de nerf ! »

Les pilotes de relève quittèrent la _Voix du Sénat_ dix minutes plus tard. Luke, Wedge, Corran et les autres quittèrent alors le devant de la scène. Les vaisseaux de guerre proches du vaisseau diplomatique semblaient toujours autant menacer leurs voisins mais ils étaient moins nombreux ! Plus du quart avait rejoint la zone de combats. Restait à savoir contre qui ils se battraient !

Deux heures plus tard, Mara se faisant passer pour Nora Lago, une technicienne venue spécialement de Coruscant, entrait dans le générateur de bouclier de la capitale de Bothawui. Elle avait dû se servir de la Force pour influencer les Bothans mais pas tellement. Les mesures de sécurité étaient moins strictes maintenant que l'attaque avait eu lieu… Mara ou plutôt Nora était accompagnée d'une vieille femme qui s'était présentée comme étant Jila Durse, l'assistante de l'ingénieur Lago. Même si les Jedi ne croyaient pas à la chance, Mara Jade était encore assez contrebandière pour souhaiter qu'elle lui sourît. Autant qu'elle espérait que la Force serait avec elles dans cette histoire. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Moranda savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mara l'aidait évidemment mais elle ignorait les détails du plan de la contrebandière. Quelques heures plus tard, Moranda lui annonça avoir terminé. Mara ne posa des questions qu'une fois à l'extérieur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je n'ai rien compris du tout !

- Désolée mais j'ai moi-même eu du mal à comprendre. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir vous expliquer.

- Ne me donnez pas les détails dans ce cas, répondit Mara.

- Je préfère qu'on en parle dans mon vaisseau, insista Moranda.

- D'accord, consentit la Jedi. »

Elles regagnèrent rapidement le spatioport et montèrent dans leur vaisseau mais du fait du blocus n'eurent pas l'autorisation de décoller. Elles prirent un repas plus copieux que les rations qu'elles avaient mangé lors de leur voyage de Yavin à Bothawui. Tout en mangeant, elles discutèrent…

« Et donc, cet agent impérial a détruit le générateur du bouclier avec des animaux ? La voix de Mara était plus que stupéfaite. Et comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- J'étais là quand il s'est suicidé en envoyant ses dernières bombes à retardement si spécifiques… Il m'a annoncé la mort de Bothawui. Malheureusement pour lui, il est mort en vain, ricana Moranda. Mais il a quand même pu faire son boulot…

- Et comment a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Je ne pourrai pas vous le dire Jade. Je ne sais pas moi-même mais il lâché des sortes de lézards je crois dans les conduits du générateur. Et ils avaient des bombes placées sur eux. Ils étaient attirés par le générateur car Navett et les autres avaient répandu un liquide qui les attirait soi-disant pour exterminer des métalmites.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Coupa Mara.

- Wedge, Corran et moi étions dans le magasin qu'ils tenaient quand ils ont reçu l'appel d'un Bothan. Ils devaient aller dans le générateur du bouclier… Mais nous ne l'avons pas compris tout de suite mais après une assez longue enquête. Et ensuite ils ont dû partir. Wedge et Corran, j'ignore où…

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, rappela Mara, et donc vous avez continué votre enquête seule mais si vous les avez démasqués, vous n'avez pas découvert leur plan à temps…

- C'est exact ! Mais maintenant, je sais tout de celui-ci. Et puisque je sais comment ils ont agi pour le détruire, il est normal que je sache comment le réparer.

- Je comprends. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Leia et Han devraient bientôt arriver. Il est temps de rejoindre Luke, Corran et Wedge.

- Si ces Bothans nous laissaient décoller.

- Laissez-moi essayer, proposa Mara Jade. »

Moranda hocha la tête et laissa la jeune femme aller seule dans le cockpit du Rossignol. Là, Mara appela le contrôle spatial de Drev'starn.

« Ici contrôle du spatioport principal de Drev'starn. Aucun vaisseau n'est autorisé à quitter la planète !

- Je suis Mara Jade et je dois absolument rejoindre la _Voix du Sénat_. C'est pour rejoindre un vaisseau neutre de la Nouvelle République que nous voulons décoller… (Et puis c'est Luke et moi qui vous avons ramené le Document de Caamas…) Je dois trouver le Jedi Luke Skywalker. Il se bat actuellement contre les vaisseaux impériaux !

- Quels vaisseaux impériaux, Jade ? Si vous voulez nous faire peur, c'est raté !

- Jamais de la vie ! Demandez à la Nouvelle République !

- Nous le ferons. Avez-vous un bon contact dans les hautes sphères du Gouvernement, pilote Jade ? Demanda le contrôleur sarcastique.

- Eh bien oui, la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo vous semble-t-elle suffisamment influente ?

- Leia Organa Solo, rien que ça ! Elle n'est pas dans le système pour confirmer, désolé !

- Elle arrive dans quelques heures, rétorqua Mara, demandez à lui parler quand elle arrivera. Mais si vous ne voulez pas attendre, essayez de contacter son frère, le Maitre Jedi Skywalker ou le Général Wedge Antilles !

- Je veux bien essayer… Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils vous prennent en pitié et nous ordonnent de vous fournir votre autorisation pour décoller. »

Le Bothan coupa la communication. Mara sourit et retourna dans le salon du Rossignol. Moranda était toujours assise à table et dégustait un sandwich végétarien. La jeune Jedi s'assit sans se départir de son sourire. Moranda le remarqua et s'en étonna :

« Ils nous laissent décoller, demanda-t-elle à la Jedi.

- Pas encore mais nous le pourrons bientôt. Disons que j'ai joué de mes relations…

- Vos relations ?

- Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles…

- Des officiels de la Nouvelle République, je vois… Bonne idée Jade !

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Mais qui prouve qu'ils vont nous laisser quitter Bothawui, j'ai travaillé avec Corran et Wedge mais je ne suis pas une de leurs amies !

- Mais ils sont avec Luke, déclara Mara.

- Et alors ? C'est un Jedi ! Il ne va pas s'intéresser à deux contrebandières comme nous alors que des tas de gens sont en danger ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher…

- Ecoutez Moranda, sur Diamala, je me suis servie d'une relation amoureuse pour me poser. Même celle-ci n'était qu'une rumeur mais fausse. Ma relation avec Luke quant à elle est quelque chose de fondé. Ce n'est pas une rumeur… Et je compte bien m'en servir !

- Les Diamala sont plus facile à convaincre que les Bothans…

- Je vous l'accorde mais si un Maitre Jedi ou un Général de la Nouvelle République les y oblige. Ils seront bien forcés d'obéir.

-Mais rien ne prouve qu'ils vont nous aider !

- Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Luke va les convaincre et il convaincra Wedge ou Corran si les Bothans ne le contactent pas directement.

- Vous semblez vraiment avoir confiance en lui, remarqua Moranda.

- Oui. (Mara hésita à dire la vérité et décida qu'au moins Moranda ne poserait plus de questions…) Luke est mon fiancé. Ça aide à vrai dire…

- Ton fiancé ? S'exclama Moranda abasourdie.

- Oui. Alors nous n'avons rien à craindre. Mais en attendant, je veux bien aussi quelque chose à manger. Tu as un sandwich avec de la viande ?

- Oui. Tu n'as qu'à regarder… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu vas épouser ce Jedi ?

- Oui et je te rappelle que je suis une Jedi à présent moi aussi.

- Oui désolée, j'oublie toujours, dit Moranda moqueuse, Karrde sait que tu quittes son organisation pour un Maitre Jedi ?

- S'il ne le savait pas, je ne te l'aurais pas révélé ! »

Mara prit un sandwich avec de la viande blanche mais relevée. Bien moins que le steak que Luke et elle avaient pris sur Aliph 022Z36… Mara sourit en repensant à ce repas. Luke et elle avait partagé un moment d'intimité et cela lui rappellerait toujours de bons souvenirs… Elle croqua dans son sandwich et le trouva bon. Elle sentit dans la Force – à travers leur lien mental – que Luke devait avoir été contacté par le Bothan ou bien Wedge ou Corran mais en tout cas, il était au courant… Ils ne seraient plus longtemps coincés ici !

Dans la _Voix du Sénat_, Luke Skywalker mangeait le steak qu'on lui avait donné au réfectoire du vaisseau. Le steak était un peu caoutchouteux mais après avoir pris sa douche très froide, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de croquer dans de la viande juteuse. A côté de lui, Corran Horn mangeait le même steak aussi peu goûteux et aussi fade mais semblait également apprécier le repas. Durant leur retour, Corran avait parlé sur la fréquence privée de l'aile-X de Luke… Il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu se charger seul de ces impériaux. Même s'il n'en parlait pas, Luke savait grâce à la Force que Corran regrettait parfois de ne pas être resté plus longtemps à l'Académie Jedi. Comme Mara en fait. Celle-ci lui avait demandé ironiquement plus que sérieusement, s'il donnait des cours de rattrapage… Si Corran le lui demandait, Luke accepterait avec plaisir de le voir reprendre ses études de Jedi. Tout comme Mara. Mais le pilote était silencieux. Luke ne voulait pas lui forcer la main… En face d'eux, Wedge Antilles croquait lui-aussi dans un steak aussi peu appétissant mais il ne cachait pas son plaisir.

« Il faudrait remplacer les droïdes cuisiniers ! Voilà pourquoi il est si dur de se battre : on a l'estomac dans les talons avec un tel repas !

- Tais-toi et mange Wedge, dit Luke en souriant à son ami, c'est quand même mieux que des rations, non ?

- Sûrement, admit-il, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ce vaisseau est censé être un vaisseau diplomatique pas un navire de guerre. Je pensais que la nourriture donnée à des diplomates était meilleure que ça !

- Ils nous ont sûrement fait un régime spécial, plaisanta Corran, au moins ça ne nous changent pas des mess !

- A ce niveau, je suis d'accord. Je suppose qu'on mange mieux que ça à l'Académie Jedi. Non ?

- Sûrement mais j'ai passé les dernières semaines dans l'hyperespace et je n'ai mangé que des rations de survie, rappela Luke, et avant ça c'était encore pire. Sur la planète, on a eu le droit à un oiseau rôti. A part ça, seulement des rations…

- Je vois, tu nous raconteras tous tes malheurs une autre fois, d'accord ? » Luke hocha les épaules en signe d'acquiescement puis planta sa fourchette dans son steak. Wedge mangeait aussi mais à contrecœur. C'est pour ça qu'il fut soulagé quand son comlink vibra soudainement alors qu'il avalait un grand morceau saignant de son steak. Au moins, il avait une excuse pour ne pas manger. Il espérait que ce serait Iella ou alors Han ou Bel Iblis. Mais la voix qu'il entendit lui était inconnue… C'était un Bothan !

« Ici le contrôleur spatial de Drev'starn. Un vaisseau veut décoller et nous a dit être de vos amis général. Pouvez-vous confirmer ?

- Quel est le nom du vaisseau ? Et son pilote ?

- Le Rossignol. Son pilote se nomme Jade. »

Wedge regarda Luke et en couvrant son comlink de sa main, lui dit :

« Mara demande à décoller… On a vraiment besoin d'elle tu crois ? Ou elle peut rester sur la planète ?

- Non laisse-la décoller.

- Comment être sûre que c'est bien elle ? Demanda Corran.

- Son vaisseau est le Rossignol, c'est celui de Moranda, expliqua Wedge.

- C'est bien Mara et elle me presse de lui obtenir le droit de décoller !

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? C'est une contrebandière pas une militaire !

- C'est une amie, c'est ce qu'ils ont demandé !

- Ne lis pas dans mes pensées, s'il te plait.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas lu tes pensées. C'est Mara qui me l'a dit.

- Je vois, il réactiva le micro de son comlink et répondit au contrôleur :

« C'est bon, c'est une de nos amies. Donnez l'autorisation à ce vaisseau de décoller.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Selon nos sources, ce sont des contrebandiers !

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Obéissez ! »

Il n'y eut pas de protestations de la part du Bothan. Il fut juste très surpris… De son côté, Wedge l'était presque autant.

« Et si tu nous expliquait maintenant Luke ?

- Vous expliquer quoi ?

- Pour Mara. C'est une alliée, ok. Mais pas une amie ! Elle travaille pour Karrde pas pour la Nouvelle République !

- Plus maintenant. C'est une Jedi comme moi.

- Mais ça n'explique pas tout, dit Corran. »

Luke soupira puis décida de tout leur dire. Wedge était son plus vieil ami parmi les pilotes de la Rébellion et Corran un Jedi… Ils étaient tous deux dignes de confiance. Et il ne pourrait pas garder sa relation avec Mara longtemps secrète surtout s'ils se mariaient. Luke inspira profondément puis lâcha – telle une bombe à retardement – ces trois petits mots :

« Je l'aime.

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent simultanément Corran et Wedge.

- Je vais l'épouser, ajouta Luke. »

La bombe avait explosé. Corran et Wedge restaient bouches bée après cette incroyable révélation à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas du tout.

« Et tu comptais nous le dire quand au juste ? Demanda Corran.

- A vrai dire avec ces impériaux, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment…

- Oui c'est sûr. Mais franchement comment as-tu pu ne pas nous le dire depuis qu'on est ici ?

- Je pensais à autre chose. J'ai pris ma douche et puis on est allé ici. On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter.

- On l'a maintenant, rétorqua Wedge, alors raconte-nous !

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, marmonna Luke assez embarrassé.

- Pourquoi pas ce qui t'a poussé dans les bras de Mara Jade ?

- C'est trop privé ! Je ne vous demande pas de parler de Mirax et Iella ! Et on n'est pas encore mariés. On voudrait attendre un peu avant d'en parler…

- De quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé entre vous à l'autre bout de la Galaxie ?

- Oui.

- Bon d'accord tu gardes ça pour toi. Mais tu ne nous caches plus de choses aussi importante à l'avenir ! On n'est pas des Jedi, nous, on ne peut pas lire les pensées des gens ! »

Du moins l'un de vous deux, pensa Luke dans sa tête. Mais il ne le prononça pas tout haut. Corran semblait triste à chaque fois que Wedge ou lui parlait des Jedi, de la Force,… Et de Mara. Elle avait quitté l'Académie Jedi peu de temps avant lui. Sa décision l'avait peut-être influencé. Mais pour l'instant, en parler ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Et ce n'était pas du tout le moment avec les impériaux dans le système !

Luke s'intéressa de nouveau à son assiette et chercha à rassurer Mara au cas où le Bothan ne les avait pas encore prévenus. Mais en s'ouvrant à la Force il sentit une présence bien plus familière que celle de Mara Jade. Et celle-ci essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui contrairement à Mara occupée à servir de copilote pour Moranda. Au moins, on leur avait donné l'autorisation de quitter la planète…

« Leia, murmura Luke, elle arrive.

- Varn est plus près que je ne le pensais alors ! S'exclama Corran. Je croyais qu'ils n'arriveraient que dans cinq à six heures !

- On parle de Han Solo et du _Faucon Millenium_, rappela Wedge, Leia a dû vouloir arriver le plus vite possible…

- Ils ont pris plus de risques que nécessaire. Le _Faucon_ peut nous être utile contre les destroyers mais on pouvait encore se charger d'eux tous seul un petit moment. Pousser le _Faucon_ à fond était une mauvaise idée selon moi.

- Mais ils vont bien, ils viennent d'arriver dans le système, expliqua Luke.

- Je te crois. Mais le _Faucon_ n'est pas tellement important. Avant que tu ne fasses ton numéro, il n'y avait qu'un escadron de X-WING qui combattaient les impériaux. Mais grâce à toi, des dizaines de vaisseaux de guerre combattent aux côté de l'escadron Rogue, rappela Corran.

- Leia nous sera utile ici. Le problème militaire n'est plus si grave, c'est possible – mais c'est encore une menace – mais pour ce qui est de la diplomatie, là on va avoir besoin de l'aide d'une experte !

- Je suis d'accord avec Luke pour ça, dit Wedge, personne ne pourrait leur faire entendre raison excepté Leia.

- Bon d'accord pour la question politique, on a besoin d'aide. Raison de plus pour ne pas risquer leurs vies !

- Han est le meilleur pilote que je connaisse et c'est un mari responsable. Il ne mettrait jamais sa vie et celle de son épouse en jeu. Il le faisait peut-être quand il était contrebandier mais plus maintenant. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et puis c'est Leia qui l'a voulu. Elle a dû sentir dans la Force qu'elle devait intervenir ici au plus vite !

- Peut-être, fit Corran dubitatif.

- En tout cas, ils ont eu raison de se joindre à nous. On a bien besoin de renforts pour attaquer ces destroyers !

- Alors tu veux bien le faire ? Demanda Luke surpris.

- Avec toi, Corran et Han qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Vous êtes tous les deux des Jedi et Han est le pilote le plus chanceux de cette galaxie! Avec des ailes-X on ne pouvait pas vraiment les approcher et des vaisseaux de guerre ne seraient pas assez maniables. Mais avec le _Faucon_, on a toutes nos chances !

- Je suis d'accord en tout cas. Et si on finissait nos assiettes pour aller les accueillir ?

- Sage décision. Je suppose qu'ils auront mangé durant leur voyage dans l'hyperespace… »

Les trois pilotes finirent leur repas dans le silence mais Luke sentait les doutes de sa sœur et la joie de Mara dans la Force. Pourtant les vraies actions, celles qui décideraient de la suite de l'Histoire allaient commencer.

Assise dans le siège du copilote du vaisseau le plus rafistolé de la Galaxie, Leia Organa Solo voyait avec effroi les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris, Diamala, Corelliens, Mon Cal et tant d'autres espèces pro et anti-Bothans…

« Je croyais qu'ils devaient avoir foutu le camp d'ici, grogna Han à côté d'elle.

- Moi aussi. Mais je crois que Luke et les autres vont avoir besoin de mes talents, souffla sa femme comme si l'idée la fatiguait déjà.

- Ouais mais qui va se charger du copilotage et des tourelles du _Faucon_ ?

- Tu peux demander à Luke ou à un autre pilote…

- On aurait dû emmener Chewie.

- Et laisser nos enfants seuls avec C3PO ?

- Non tu as raison, Bâton d'Or ne sait pas les tenir à l'œil.

- Nous devons faire de notre mieux, Han. Mais hors de question de laisser les enfants sans protection !

- Ils sont grands, ils ont survécu aux troubles de Corellia !

- Ils étaient avec Chewbacca et des Dralls. Ils étaient en sécurité…

- Et même quand ils étaient les prisonniers de Thrackan?

- Ils se sont enfouis, et seuls ! Rappela Leia. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé. Le plus grave pour l'instant c'est d'éviter une guerre civile !

- Je suis d'accord mais je croyais que c'était des impériaux qu'on allait combattre.

- Toi, oui. Mais moi je vais devoir les faire parlementer. Hors de question de les laisser se tirer dessus à nouveau !

- Pour ça je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Nous devons nous poser dans la _Voix du Sénat_, Luke s'y trouve déjà. Il nous attend.

- Ok chérie, fit Han en faisant pivoter le _Faucon_ et en activant les propulseurs du cargo YT-1300 »

Leia sourit, ils arrivaient vraiment au bon moment…

Dix minutes plus tard, le Rossignol se posa dans l'un des hangars de la Voix du Sénat, le même que la veille. C'était la nuit sur Drev'starn et la _Voix du Sénat_ était encore réglée sur le fuseau horaire de la capitale des Bothans. Quand Mara Jade sortit du vaisseau, elle fut assez surprise de voir Luke, Wedge et Corran en tenue de pilote. Ne devraient-ils pas dormir eux-aussi ?

« Bonjour Mara, firent Wedge et Corran.

- Salut, répondit-elle. »

Moranda descendait à son tour et voyant Corran et Wedge les salua également. Luke avança vers le Rossignol mais ignorant que Moranda savait aussi la vérité se contenta de prendre la main de Mara dans la sienne.

« Nous devons aller dans le hangar 18, fit Luke, Han et Leia sont arrivés et vont se poser là-bas.

- Déjà, s'étonna Mara, ils ont bien fait en même temps. Je suppose que tu sais aussi bien que moi où en sont les vaisseaux de guerre tout proches.

- Prêts à se tirer dessus à la moindre occasion, répondit Luke, le bouclier est réparé Moranda ?

- Je ne crois pas, pas si vite, mais ça ne prendra plus longtemps. Une heure tout au plus à mon avis.

- Parfait, allons voir Han et Leia ! »

Moranda suivit les deux Jedi et parla à Wedge et Corran de la fin de leur enquête tandis que Luke glissait à l'oreille de sa fiancée que Wedge et Corran savaient pour eux deux. Assez surprise, Mara lui répondit que Moranda aussi. Luke se retourna et décida que ce n'était pas une raison pour l'embrasser devant tous les techniciens qui allaient et venaient dans les hangars. Il serra juste plus fort sa main. Mara posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Autant que lui à vrai dire mais il connaissait des techniques de Jedi contre le manque de fatigue… Ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hangar 18, le _Faucon_ était déjà posé mais la rampe d'accès était encore levée et personne ne trainait dans le hangar. Luke et Mara s'approchèrent du cargo et s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres du _Faucon Millenium_ quand la rampe d'accès s'abaissa et que Han et Leia en sortirent. Leia et Han semblaient aussi inquiets que Luke et Mara mais malgré ce malaise, leurs retrouvailles se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après tout ils formaient une famille. Leia embrassa Mara sur la joue puis fit de même avec son frère qui la serra aussi dans ses bras. Han, plus distant, serra la main de Mara et donna une accolade amicale à son beau-frère. Enfin, ils allèrent saluer les trois autres personnes présentes. Wedge et Corran eurent droit au même traitement qu'avait reçu Mara Jade de la part de Han tandis que Moranda resta à l'écart. Leia qui avait compris qu'il s'agissait de l'agent de Karrde qui les avait prévenu lui sera quand même la main. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller dans une salle de réunion où ils pourraient parler librement. Là, Mara et Moranda expliquèrent en même temps leur mission que les dégâts des combats à Drev'starn. Wedge et Corran expliquèrent la situation politique et militaire dans le système tandis que Han et Leia parlèrent de leur voyage sur Varn sans parler du Document de Caamas évidemment. Une fois que les sept compagnons surent tous la même chose, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour agir. Après tout, c'était leur rôle de héros. Ce qu'ils étaient tous. A l'exception de

Moranda. La vieille femme comptait quitter le système de Bothawui mais Han lui proposa de venir avec lui dans le _Faucon_. Il avait besoin d'un copilote ou d'un artilleur.

« Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Moranda.

- Le Rossignol n'a pas d'armes puissantes, ni de bons boucliers.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais pas autant que le _Faucon Millenium_. Leia doit rester ici pour ramener le calme. Mais il me faut un copilote et un tireur.

- Donc il vous faut deux personnes !

- Je comptais demander à Mara.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas assez d'aile-X, tu es une très bonne pilote, une Jedi et enfin une ancienne contrebandière, tu connais ce genre de cargos mieux que des pilotes de X-WING…

- Il a raison, dit Luke, et comme on l'a dit le _Faucon_ nous sera bien utiles contre ces destroyers impériaux. Il nous faut les meilleurs pilotes à bord !

- Si tu essayes de me flatter Skywalker, commença Mara l'air menaçant.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. On a besoin de Han et toi. Et Moranda aussi est une bonne pilote. Et on n'est pas très nombreux. On doit agir vite.

- Luke a raison, ajouta Leia, vous êtes notre seule chance. Sans vous, le _Faucon_ ne pourra pas aider l'Escadron Rogue !

- Je vois, fit Mara avant de lâcher un soupir, très bien Han, je serais de ton équipage…

- Parfait et vous, Moranda ?

- Je ne peux pas refuser, c'est moi qui ai demandé de l'aide. Même si Corran aurait pu s'en charger. C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes là.

- Grâce à vous, corrigea Leia, maintenant je dois y aller, je dois réunir les sénateurs ou diplomates encore présents. Mais je crois que seuls des capitaines de vaisseaux de guerre sont encore présents. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les convaincre mais je ne promets rien. J'essayerai au moins de les empêcher de se tirer dessus. Faire confiance aux autres sera plus compliqué !

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, chérie, dit Han en prenant la main de sa femme et en la serrant fortement, tu es la meilleure pour ça. Tu as un don !

- Peut-être, soupira Leia, mais j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine…

- Ce sera bientôt fini, Leia, assura Luke, je le sens. Tout est bientôt fini.

- C'est la Force qui te le dit ou ton intuition ? Demanda sa sœur.

- La Force mais c'est comme une certitude mais très vague. Tout sera bientôt terminé mais j'ignore dans quel sens.

- Espérons que ce soit dans le bon sens alors, grommela Han Solo.

- Oui, espérons, dit Mara, en attendant de savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, si on allait chasser ces impériaux de ce système ?

- Bonne idée ! Déclara Wedge. Luke, je te laisse dire au revoir à ta famille, je vais voir nos ailes-X et les préparer au décollage.

- Bonne idée, dit Corran, je viens avec toi, au revoir Leia. »

Les deux hommes allèrent embrasser Leia sur la joue puis serrèrent la main de Han et celle de Moranda. Ensuite, ils firent un simple signe de tête pour dire au revoir à Mara. Moranda décida elle-aussi de quitter la pièce soi-disant pour vérifier que son vaisseau va bien et prendre ses affaires personnelles avant de partir au combat avec le _Faucon Millenium_ mais plus pour laisser les quatre autres seuls entre eux pour leurs adieux…

Bientôt tous les quatre formeraient la famille Solo/Skywalker. Mais en attendant, ils devaient aller se battre comme le faisaient tous les héros et habituellement les membres de cette famille. Han dit encore au revoir à Luke en lui donnant une nouvelle fois l'accolade puis il emmena Leia dans un coin de la pièce et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Luke de son côté avait de nouveau la main de Mara dans les siennes. Il s'approcha de celle qui était depuis peu longtemps sa fiancée et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est bientôt terminé, fermier ?

- Oui mais j'ignore comment ça va se finir. Mais il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant que toute cette histoire soit du passé. J'en suis convaincu !

- Alors tout ira bien. Nous allons tout simplement tout régler comme le font les Jedi !

- J'aimerais tant que ce soit si simple mais lire l'avenir est si compliqué !

- Je te crois. De toute façon, je peux bien attendre quelques jours pour savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

- Nous ? Demanda Luke en souriant.

- C'est étrange mais j'utilise ce pronom de plus en plus souvent, déclara gaiement la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi, avoua Luke »

Il se tut ensuite et contempla les yeux verts si brillants de sa compagne puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte comme si c'était tout simplement naturel, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En même temps, il joignit ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme. Et celle-ci fit de même tout en répondant à son baiser avec encore plus de force. Mais comme l'avait dit Mara, ils étaient des Jedi et on comptait sur eux. Luke se dégagea lentement de leur étreinte et laissa la jeune femme suivre Han qui avait déjà quitté la pièce. Leia était partie depuis plus longtemps encore. Elle aussi aurait une tonne de boulot à faire. Mais elle était douée pour ça, peut-être même plus que lui pour le pilotage… C'était son travail, son devoir de diplomate. Et en tant que Jedi, il avait lui- même une mission à accomplir : préserver la paix. Tous les deux s'y attelaient mais d'une façon différente. D'une façon complémentaire. Luke sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers le hangar où les X-WING et autres chasseurs stellaires étaient entreposés. De l'autre côté du croiseur diplomatique, dans des hangars bien moins vastes, Han et Moranda s'occupaient de vérifier que tous les systèmes du _Faucon Millenium_ étaient au vert tandis que Mara prenait déjà place dans la tourelle. Dans une salle de réunion adjacente à celle où ils avaient tous discutés peu de temps auparavant, Leia Solo contactait les différents capitaines des vaisseaux de guerre à discuter calmement dans une des nombreuses salles de conférence de la _Voix du Sénat_… Tous étaient prêts à agir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour empêcher une guerre civile des plus terribles ou une victoire décisive de l'Empire. Déjà dans leurs chasseurs aile-X, Wedge et Corran attendaient qu'on leur donne le droit de décoller. Luke courut pour grimper dans son Aile-X ; R2-D2 était déjà dans son compartiment et siffla gaiement en le voyant arrivé. Luke bondit aidé de la Force et atterrit dans son siège de pilote. R2 avait déjà effectué une vérification des systèmes du chasseur. Tout était au point. Luke fit glisser la verrière de son cockpit et activa les propulseurs de l'X-WING ; le signal qu'attendaient Wedge et Corran arriva et la porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Luke fit voler son aile-X vers l'espace infini qui s'étendait devant lui. Suivi de Corran, Wedge et de tous les autres pilotes, Luke s'engagea rapidement vers la zone des combats. Derrière eux, Luke vit que le _Faucon Millenium_ se dirigeait vers le même coin du système Bothan.

Les actions allaient commencer…. Mais le résultat était encore incertain. Avaient-ils un espoir de ramener la paix dans la Nouvelle République ?


	22. Chapter 22

Système de Yavin :

La navette de Kam et Tionne arriva sur la planète deux jours après avoir quitté le système de Shataum. Luke et Mara étaient partis depuis déjà dix heures, et Kenth Hammer ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver si vite. Il fut très heureux de les savoir de retour revoir et les attendit devant le temple Jedi. La navette se posa facilement. La lune était encore assez tranquille. Beaucoup d'apprentis Jedi étaient encore dispersés dans la Nouvelle République et Kenth avait entendu dire que certains se trouvaient sur Coruscant mais n'osaient pas rentrer seuls et la plupart étaient des enfants. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir à leur rencontre pour les ramener ici. C'était le seul adulte, le seul Jedi présent sur Yavin IV. C'est pour ça qu'il était si content du retour de Kam et Tionne. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'Académie Jedi… Si les deux Jedi voulaient bien rester évidemment ! La navette posée, Kam Solusar et sa compagne descendirent à terre. Ils virent tout de suite le Jedi dont ils avaient senti la présence dans la Force depuis leur entrée dans l'atmosphère de la lune. Kenth s'avança vers eux.

« Salut Kam, Salut Tionne, dit-il. »

Kenth avait été apprenti Jedi en même temps qu'eux et revoir des visages familiers lui faisait plaisir. Il serra la main des deux Jedi et les laissa entrer dans le temple Massassi. Il les y suivit tout en discutant.

« Alors comme ça, Thrawn est vraiment mort ? Ça alors, voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Kenth en entrant dans le réfectoire avec ses amis.

- Oui mais pourquoi au moins. Et où est Maitre Skywalker, demanda Tionne.

- Il est parti avec Mara pour Bothawui. Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi mais ça semblait très important.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils se tirent à nouveau dessus ! S'exclama Kam. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais pour l'instant nous avons une mission : nous devons retrouver les Jedi et apprentis Jedi manquants…

- Tu sais où il y en a, demanda Tionne.

- Oui, sur Coruscant. Je voudrais y aller mais je suis le seul Jedi adulte ici et Maitre Skywalker m'a demandé de veiller sur les apprentis Jedi…

- Nous pouvons rester ici, si tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais mieux partir d'ici que rester là à attendre !

- C'est gentil Tionne. Kam, tu veux rester avec elle ou venir avec moi ? A moins que tu ne veuilles chercher toi aussi des apprentis Jedi ailleurs. Plus on sera nombreux mieux ce sera !

- J'en suis sûr. Mais les apprentis Jedi aussi seront plus nombreux. Je vais rester avec Tionne. Toi, pars pour Coruscant ! De plus, tu me sembles plus sensible et nous sommes fatigués. Rester ici nous fera du bien !

- D'accord, comme vous voulez. Je vais prendre une des navettes de l'Académie. Que la Force soit avec vous, conclut Kenth Hammer.

- Et avec toi aussi Kenth, répondit Tionne. »

Kam était déjà parti chercher quelque chose à manger mais il fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir au Jedi. Tionne le rejoignit, elle-aussi mourrait de faim après ce voyage. Kenth Hammer les laissa seuls et se dirigea vers les hangars des étages supérieurs du Temple Jedi. Il prit une des navettes et quitta immédiatement la lune de Yavin. Kam avait raison, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : un peu d'action !

Système de Bothawui :

La bataille durait depuis dix minutes. Le _Faucon_ n'avait pas été pris pour cible pour l'instant. Il ressemblait à un simple cargo inoffensif. C'était bien sûr tout à fait faux. A son bord, Han Solo évitait seulement soigneusement tous les TIE sur son passage et semblait tout simplement se diriger vers le _Prédominance_ sans avoir l'air de vouloir passer à travers une zone de combats. Han, aidé de Moranda, faisait voler le _Faucon_ à une vitesse normale pour un cargo de cette taille, il passa vite à côté du _Prédominance_ et ouvrit la fréquence privée entre Luke, Wedge, Corran et lui.

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Où sont ces vaisseaux impériaux qu'on en finisse ?

- Derrière la lune là-bas, répondit Corran, à mon avis ce sont les même que la dernière fois et ils vont sûrement te reconnaitre. Alors fais attention Han.

- Pas de problèmes ! La dernière fois, j'avais un Caamasi comme copilote. Aujourd'hui j'ai deux pilotes expérimentées dans mon équipage !

- Tu as raison à ce niveau, vieux, dit Wedge, mais ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, si tu veux bien !

- Promis, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Solo.

- C'est quand tu veux, _Faucon_, acquiesça Corran Horn.

- Je suis prêt, répondit Wedge, on y va à ton signal !

- Luke ? Demanda Han.

- Pas de problèmes pour moi, Han. R2 a un peu d'appréhension mais tout va bien à part ça !

- Parfait dans ce cas. Moranda, ajustes les boucliers avant. Mets-les sur la puissance maximum. Mara, dit-il dans l'intercom du vaisseau, tu es bien installée ?

- Pas de problèmes, capitaine, grogna Mara, j'ai hâte de voir si les tourelles du _Faucon Millenium_ sont si performantes qu'on le dit !

- Parfait, alors accroche-toi et concentre-toi parce qu'on y va !

- Bien reçu, Solo. »

Han coupa la communication et désactiva ses propulseurs. Il se tourna vers la vieille femme qui était pour cette mission sa copilote :

« Tu as calculé la trajectoire, demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est bon, répondit Moranda.

- Super alors on peut y aller, Han rouvrit la fréquence privée qui lui servait à communiquer avec les trois autres pilotes, Ici _Faucon_, paré au saut !

- Ok, on y va, répondit Wedge.

- Trois, deux, un et …maintenant ! Hurla Luke qui s'était totalement ouvert à la Force pour donner le départ au meilleur moment possible. »

Han poussa le levier de l'hyperpropulseur du _Faucon_ en même temps que les trois Ailes-X disparaissaient dans l'hyperespace. Les TIE tout proches ne comprirent rien à ce qu'ils fabriquaient et Han s'en réjouit. La fête allait vraiment commencer maintenant ! Douze secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient dans l'espace réel. Devant eux, les trois destroyers ne s'attendaient visiblement pas du tout à voir apparaitre un cargo de contrebande. Han fit plonger son vaisseau vers le groupe de TIE qui défendait les destroyers. C'était bien les même, pensa Han. Cela ne le rassura pas… Mais heureusement, les X-WING venaient d'arriver à leur tour. Parfaitement au bon moment. Trop surpris de voir des chasseurs X-WING ici, les X-TIE oublièrent le cargo qui fonça droit sur le destroyer le plus proche et tira sur les X-TIE impériaux restés à leur places. De son côté, Luke Skywalker détruisait tous les TIE qui tentaient de tirer sur le _Faucon_ tandis que Corran et Wedge protégeaient leurs arrières. De concert, unis dans la Force, Mara et Luke tiraient sur les mêmes ennemis quand ceux-ci insistaient et les pulvérisaient. Une fois les TIE mis hors-jeu, le _Faucon_ plongea sous le destroyer et Mara pulvérisa l'hyperpropulseur du vaisseau grâce à la Force. Han n'en était pas à son premier combat contre un destroyer impérial et connaissait les faiblesses de ces puissants vaisseaux autant que leurs atouts. Ils évitèrent aisément les attaques des turbolasers du destroyer et l'immobilisèrent. Ils remontèrent ensuite et longèrent le haut du destroyer tout en détruisant le plus de leurs turbolasers. Enfin, ils virent que Luke, Wedge et Corran avaient été rejoints par leurs compagnons comme leur plan le voulait. Et l'Escadron Rogue détruisait maintenant les hangars du destroyer et tous leurs TIE puisque Mara avait détruit les générateurs auxiliaires des boucliers. Et que ceux-ci généraient les boucliers des hangars. Le destroyer fut bientôt aidé par ses deux collègues mais les vaisseaux de guerre de la Nouvelle République arrivaient enfin à leur tour. Leia avait réussi ! Au moins ils avaient maintenant en plus de l'effet de surprise, l'avantage du nombre. Mais de la puissance… Les Ailes-X furent vite attaquées par les X-TIE qui étaient restés à côté du _Prédominance_. Et le _Faucon_ alla leur porter main forte tandis que les Diamala, les Ishoris, les Corelliens et tous les autres attaquaient les destroyers avec leur grande puissance de feu.

Dans un salon de la _Voix du Sénat_, bien loin des combats qui ravageaient l'espace de Bothawui, en sécurité dans le croiseur de la Nouvelle République, Leia Organa Solo n'en était pas moins inquiète. Autant pour son mari que pour son frère. Luke était tellement ouvert à la Force que sa sœur jumelle sentait pratiquement chacune de ces émotions. Et il avait peur, ou du moins il avait peur pour les autres. Leur plan se déroulait parfaitement mais il n'empêchait que les destroyers étaient puissants. Leia tenta de ne pas y penser. Luke et Han étaient là-bas ! Tout se passerait bien, comme toujours !

Et en tant que diplomate, Haute Conseillère, elle avait assez de problèmes de son côté. Après une longue réunion de plus de trois heures, elle avait su convaincre les Ishoris et les Corelliens d'aider Luke et Han. Mais les Diamala avaient aussi voulu s'inviter et cela avait failli mal tourner. Heureusement maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là-bas. Plus personne n'avait de doutes dans les deux camps. Et cela rendait sa tâche plus facile. Mais cela n'abaissaient pas les tensions entre les pro- et anti-Bothans. Après tout, la justice n'avait pas encore été rendue. Leia avait donné le Document de Caamas aux experts de Coruscant et celui-ci était encore en cours de décryptage. Ils devaient aussi s'assurés que le Document n'avait pas été modifié et l'examen prenait des jours entiers. Tant que le Document ne serait pas officiellement authentifié, les choses ne se calmeraient pas. Mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il leur faudrait juste encore patienter un peu. Mais le temps leur manquait !

Son comlink vibra soudain, elle le prit et vit que Fey'lya tentait de la contacter. Elle avait cherché à joindre le Bothan dès le départ de Luke et Han. Mais les communications devaient avoir été brouillées car elle n'avait pas réussi…

« Conseiller Fey'lya, dit Leia, je suis heureuse de vous entendre.

- Moi de même conseillère, répondit le Bothan, j'aimerais pouvoir rejoindre Coruscant mais le blocus est encore trop grand. Tout vaisseau a interdiction formelle de quitter la planète !

- Je vois, vous voulez que j'arrange ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je dois vous prévenir que les choses sont de pire en pire sur Bothawui. Drev'starn est à moitié détruite et des milliers de Bothans fuient la capitale.

- Je vois. Mais vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour les rescapés ?

- A peu près, nous avons des hôpitaux pour les blessés et assez de nourriture. Nous avons déjà fait construire des camps de réfugiés… Mais comme vous le savez notre économie était déjà en péril ! Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien !

- La Nouvelle République aidera les Bothans, assura la Haute Conseillère.

- Ca ne plaira pas aux Ishoris.

- Ni aux corelliens. Mais ce sont des agents impériaux qui ont tirés sur Drev'starn. Et c'est depuis un vaisseau Ishori. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient beaucoup le choix…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Leia. Mais rien ne dit que ce sera simple.

- Rien n'est simple en politique, rappela Leia, mais si vous avez une meilleure idée, je vous écoute.

- Je n'en ai aucune, admit Fey'lya.

- Alors je crois que je vais suivre mon plan dans ce cas.

- Quel plan ?

- Réussir à obliger les différents combattants à parlementer pour faire cesser ce blocus en premier lieu. Ensuite, il faut espérer que nos experts de Coruscant auront authentifié le Document de Caamas trouvé par… trouvé par Han… sur Bastion.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre, demanda le conseiller Bothan.

- Ils ont le document depuis trois jours mais j'ignore combien de temps il leur faut pour l'examiner. Ils doivent vouloir lui faire passer tous les teste possibles. Le Grand Amiral Thrawn est un manipulateur de génie !

- Je suis d'accord. J'espère juste que votre mari a bien trouvé un authentique document de Caamas !

- Ne craignez rien pour ça, Fey'lya. Il nous faut juste attendre…

- Bien je vais prévenir les clans de Bothans et j'espère que de votre côté vous parviendrez à faire cesser ce blocus !

- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, assura Leia. »

Le Bothan grogna quelque chose puis coupa la communication. Leia désactiva son comlink et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

Elle attendait près d'un quart d'heure, seule dans le salon commençant à douter que ces efforts servent à quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin mais la personne qui entra n'était ni un diplomate, ni un capitaine. C'était un simple officier des communications. Il demanda à Leia de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit assez intriguée…

Le message venait de la zone des combats. Luke la prévint en même temps grâce à la Force : un destroyer impérial venait d'entrer dans le système. Et il semblait bien plus grand et bien mieux armé que les trois autres… Les impériaux avaient demandé des renforts ! Leia demanda à voir des images du destroyer et comprit que le danger était au contraire écarté… Le _Chimaera_ venait de quitter l'hyperespace !

De son côté, Luke Skywalker n'avait pas du tout compris que la fin de la bataille était proche. Le destroyer était gigantesque et terrifiant pour un simple pilote d'Aile-X mais dans la Force il ne sentait aucun danger. Il contacta Mara avec sa fréquence de comlink et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas non plus inquiète, ce qui était troublant ! Les impériaux avaient-ils des Ysalamaris dans leur destroyer ? Ces plantes empêchaient les Jedi de requérir à la Force… Mais si c'était le cas, ils sentiraient quand même le danger. Même s'ils ne l'identifiaient pas. Et de plus, Luke sentait la présence des impériaux dans la Force. Et ils étaient assez amicaux – autant que des impériaux pouvaient l'être – loin de se douter du trouble des deux Jedi, Wedge et Corran étaient partis à l'assaut du nouveau destroyer avec les autres X-WING et Han voulait les suivre mais Mara devait tenter de l'en empêcher. La voix de Leia résonna alors dans tous les comlink des combattants :

« Ne tirez pas ! C'est le _Chimaera_, le vaisseau de l'Amiral Pellaeon ! Ordonnait- elle. »

Puisque le vaisseau ne tirait pas, les pilotes obéirent à l'ordre de la Haute Conseillère Organa Solo mais les vaisseaux de guerre continuèrent à l'encercler. Les trois destroyers impériaux s'étaient rendus quelques heures auparavant et les membres d'équipages encore vivants étaient conduits comme des prisonniers de guerre dans les cellules des vaisseaux Ishoris, Diamalas, Corelliens,… Si ce vaisseau était là en renfort, il arrivait trop tard ! Soudain, un autre vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace. Presque aussi grand que le _Chimaera_ mais d'un blanc intense : le _Cœur de Coruscant_ !


	23. Chapter 23

Galactic City, Coruscant :

Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la capitale de la Nouvelle République, Kenth Hammer trouva les apprentis. Kam lui avait laissé un message lui donnant les coordonnées où il avait laissé les apprentis Jedi et ceux-ci avaient déjà contacté le Jedi avant que Kam et Tionne ne reviennent à l'Académie Jedi. Mais en plus des apprentis, des enfants qui n'avaient pas encore une grande maîtrise de la Force, Kenth sentit la présence d'un Jedi autant expérimenté que lui. Kyp Durron ! Il était là lui aussi. Il était sûrement là pour les apprentis Jedi tout comme lui. Kenth essaya de le contacter dans la Force. Kyp était déjà avec les apprentis Jedi. Kenth les rejoignit en speeder en une dizaine de minutes. Kyp fut le premier à le voir et s'avança vers lui :

« Tiens, bonjours Kenth ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Kam et Tionne gardent l'Académie, expliqua Hammer, en quittant son speeder, tu as des apprentis avec toi ?

- Juste trois adolescents. Tous des humains. Cilghal a eu plus de chances à ce que je sais. Elle est en route pour Yavin IV.

- Je vois, fit Kenth soulagé de savoir Cilghal au courant, et nous ferions bien de rentrer nous aussi.

- Oui.

- Où a-t-elle été ?

- Dans les mondes du Noyau, mais quand elle a senti les Jedi de Coruscant, elle n'avait plus de place dans son vaisseau. Il n'était pas aussi grand que nos navettes.

- Je vois et elle t'a appelé en renfort ?

- Oui. Mais dis-moi, tu crois que l'attaque était une vraie menace ?

- J'étais le premier à le croire, rappela Kenth Hammer, mais je n'en suis plus convaincu. Thrawn est vraiment mort. Kam l'a découvert. C'était une machination impériale. Son retour était faux.

- Alors tu dois avoir l'air idiot d'y avoir cru, remarqua Kyp.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit le Jedi, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Ils se sont joués des impériaux. Nous ne pouvions pas voir clair dans leur jeu.

- Mais nous sommes des Jedi. Nous aurions dû.

- Mais nous n'avons pas pu. Ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins maintenant, nous sommes de nouveau tous ensembles et aucune menace ne plane sur nos têtes !

- C'est vrai. Allons retourner les autres. En fait, c'est bien que tu sois venu. J'ai déjà trois apprentis avec moi que j'ai trouvé sur des mondes extérieurs et ils sont une vingtaine sur Coruscant. Je les ai tous rassemblés ici. Ils ont dans là- bas.

- D'accord combien peux-tu en prendre ?

- Dix, pas plus. En comptant les apprentis déjà dans la navette. Donc seulement sept.

- Et il en reste combien sous ma responsabilité ? Demanda Kenth.

- Seize, répondit Kyp.

- Ça ira, répondit le Jedi, je vais les faire venir avec moi. Mais mon speeder ne sera pas aussi grand.

- J'en ai loué un de trente places, l'informa Kyp Durron.

- Parfait dans ce cas ! Allons-y ! »

Ils partirent vite vers le spatioport. Le speeder étant presque plein puisqu'il y avait vingt-huit passagers à bord sur les trente disponibles vola lentement mais sans danger jusqu'au spatioport civil de Galactic City. Là, les deux Jedi se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté avec les apprentis Jedi. Ils décollèrent en même temps et passèrent en hyperespace simultanément…

Système de Bothawui :

La panique qu'avait engendrée l'arrivée du _Chimaera_ dans le système s'était totalement évaporée à l'arrivée du vaisseau de la Nouvelle République. Les combats avaient cessés et le _Cœur de Coruscant_ avait rejoint la _Voix du Sénat_. Le _Chimaera_ était resté en retrait de la scène politique. L'Amiral Pellaeon était retourné à bord de son vaisseau. Leia avait été invitée à bord du _Cœur de Coruscant_ par le Président Gavrisom pour être mise au courant des négociations. Elle fut très heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Pellaeon apprenant que des impériaux étaient otages de la Nouvelle République avait ordonné leur libération au nom de leur future alliance. Nagol et son groupe avaient déjà été remis en liberté à la demande du Commandeur Suprême des Forces Impériales et devant l'insistance du conseil des Moffs. Mais Kliff, Pensin et Horvic – les trois saboteurs impériaux qui avaient tiré sur Drev'starn quand le bouclier au- dessus de la capitale de Bothawui s'était effondré et avaient ainsi provoqué un début de guerre civile – étaient encore en détention dans le _Prédominance_. Les Ishoris refusaient de les libérer mais Pellaeon insistait énormément et lança même un ultimatum à la Nouvelle République !

Dans la salle de conférence du _Chimaera_, Pellaeon et Gavrisom discutaient de tout ça en privé :

« Je suis désolé, mais je refuse, Amiral !

- Et moi je l'exige. Ces impériaux sont des soldats, des prisonniers de guerre. Ils doivent être rendus à l'Empire tout comme les autres.

- Leur cas est différent, rétorqua Ponc Gavrisom, ils ont tiré sur une capitale planétaire et saboté un vaisseau de guerre de la Nouvelle République.

- Ce sont des soldats. Ils obéissaient à des ordres !

- En quoi cela les excuse-t-il ?

- Vous avez bien aussi tués des impériaux. Pas vous mais des généraux, des héros, tels Wedge Antilles et Luke Skywalker… Nous n'exigeons pas votre mort ou votre emprisonnement.

- Rien ne prouve votre récit.

- Sur Thrawn ? La vérité à son sujet est désormais connue de tous nos citoyens. Mais les Moffs veulent attendre que nous ayons signé le traité de paix avant d'accepter de l'annoncer à la République. Ils craignent que vous nous attaquiez si vous saviez que Thrawn n'est pas de retour.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont raison de se méfier… Mais je suis désolé de ne pas accéder à votre requête. Les Ishoris ne veulent pas les libérer. Ils ont saboté leur vaisseau. L'hyperpropulseur et les turbolasers. Et ça ne faisait pas partie de leur mission. Vous nous l'avez dit.

- J'ignorais tout de cette mission, rappela Pellaeon, mais le capitaine Nagol du _Tyrannic_ m'a fait part de leur ordre de mission. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de celui de l'équipe à la surface de la planète !

- Cela ne change rien au fait que malgré leur appartenance au camp des ennemis, ils sont des saboteurs. Et les Ishoris sont parmi les races les plus dures à convaincre.

- Eh bien faites de votre mieux ! Sinon, l'Empire refusera de signer la paix avec vous. »

Depuis cette conversation, Gavrisom ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait et surtout ce qu'il devait faire pour la Nouvelle République. Leia, restée sur le _Cœur de Coruscant_, n'avait aucune idée de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements et se réjouissait de la paix prochaine. Ce n'était plus un mirage mais un véritable miracle. Elle lisait les clauses du traité de paix dans son bureau temporaire de Haute Conseillère et trouvait que Gavrisom et Bel Iblis s'étaient très bien débrouillés pour négocier avec l'Empire…

Dès que Gavrisom revint, Leia demanda à le voir dans son bureau privé. Là où quelques jours plus tôt, le Calibop avait lancé son propre ultimatum. Aujourd'hui il subissait celui de Pellaeon… Mais Leia l'ignorait complétement. Quand elle entra, elle avait un grand sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Félicitations Président, déclara-t-elle, j'ai lu tout le dossier. C'est impressionnant ce que vous avez réussi à négocier. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que Pellaeon et vous, vous soyez mis aussi vite d'accord sur tous les points !

- Vous le serez moins quand je vous aurai annoncé que Pellaeon vient de poser un ultimatum à l'encontre de la Nouvelle République. Il refuse de signer le traité de paix !

- Quelles sont ses conditions ? Demanda Leia Organa.

- Il veut la remise en liberté des agents impériaux emprisonnés sur le _Prédominance_, expliqua Gavrisom.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Ce sont des agents impériaux. Il est dans son droit de réclamer leur libération.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter. Ce sont des criminels. Ils ont saboté le vaisseau des Ishoris...

- Vous craignez la colère d'Av'muru ? Le coupa Leia.

- Oui, admit Gavrisom, comme je l'ai dit à l'Amiral Pellaeon, les Ishoris sont trop butés pour leur faire entendre raison. Mais même sans ce problème, je ne serais pas d'accord pour les libérer. Ils ont dépassé leurs ordres !

- Peut-être mais ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait pour obéir à leurs ordres. Ils agissaient en impériaux, en ennemis de la Nouvelle République. Ce sont donc des prisonniers de guerre. Et nous devons donc les libérer… Je me souviens de notre première alliance avec des impériaux… Cela fait quinze ans maintenant, nous étions sur Bakura et Gaeriel Captison, une des sénatrices de la planète, avait demandé à Luke si nous faisions des prisonniers de guerre. Mon frère m'en a parlé peu de temps après. Il a répondu que non. Si on en faisait, on ne vaudrait pas mieux que l'Empire. Je pense qu'il avait raison en disant cela ; de plus c'est un Jedi.

- Vous dites vrai à ce sujet. Mais je vous laisse convaincre les Ishoris dans ce cas. Et discuter avec Pellaeon. Je vais tenter de calmer tout le monde. Il y a encore trop de tensions politiques à mon goût ici !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, Gavrisom. Mais cela veut dire que vous me laissez carte blanche pour négocier avec l'Amiral Pellaeon ?

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire et à mon avis, ils écouteront plus facilement le Président de la Nouvelle République qu'une Haute Conseillère…

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit Leia sceptique, mais j'ai essayé sans obtenir de résultats. Vous pouvez toujours essayer à votre tour. Que la Force soit avec vous, Président.

- Merci et avec vous, Conseillère Organa Solo, répondit le Calibop, j'essaierai aussi de faire cesser ce blocus comme vous me l'avez demandé.

- Merci, fit Leia avant de quitter le bureau du Président. »

Gavrisom soupira. Il ramassa la datacarte qu'avait laissé Leia sur le bureau. Il la soupesa avec son aile tout en songeant à ce qu'elle représentait. Leia avait raison : ils avaient pris trop de temps à négocier la paix pour que celle-ci ne se concrétise pas… Il voulait autant qu'elle la fin de cette guerre. Mais il savait aussi que Leia était plus douée que lui et ce grâce à son don naturel et ses pouvoirs de Jedi. De plus, il pensait vraiment pouvoir faire entendre raison aux différents peuples pro et anti-Bothans. Ou plutôt, il les y contraindrait !

Loin des intrigues politiques, Mara Jade et Moranda attendaient patiemment que Karrde ait fini de discuter avec Pellaeon pour entrer dans le bureau. Une heure après arrivée dans le système – dans l'un des hangars du _Cœur de Coruscant_ – Karrde avait convoqué ses deux agents sur le _Wild Karrde_… Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient été priés d'attendre que Karrde ait fini sa conversation avec l'Amiral. Dans la Force, Mara sentait que Karrde n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur mais elle en ignorait la raison. De son côté, Luke Skywalker, sentait aussi une angoisse dans la Force et commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter mais il ne savait pas plus que la jeune femme pourquoi… Luke était à bord du _Faucon_ avec Han et Leia. Ils se dirigeaient vers le _Chimaera_, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Mara n'eut pas le loisir d'insister car la porte du bureau de Talon Karrde s'ouvrit et le contrebandier leur fit signe d'entrer. Mara rompit le contact mental avec Luke et suivit Moranda. Karrde était en colère, c'était déjà visible à l'œil nu mais Mara ne put tenter de l'ignorer tant c'était puissant dans la Force. Elle tressaillit intérieurement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

« Merci d'être là, Moranda. J'ai entendu parler de votre enquête par Wedge et Corran dans _l'Aventurier Errant_. Et je sais que vous avez fait du beau boulot en allant sur Drev'starn pour aider les techniciens Bothans à réparer leur bouclier. Je vous en remercie. J'aimerais que vous fassiez un rapport le plus vite possible.

- Bien sûr Karrde, répondit Moranda.

- Bien et toi aussi, Mara.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Tu étais encore l'une de mes agents quand tu étais sur Nirauan. Et tu travailles encore pour moi pour l'instant !

- Je sais mais si vous voulez que je fasse un rapport de ma mission sur Nirauan, je me vois désolée de refuser.

- De refuser ? La mission sur Nirauan était de votre initiative mais vous y êtes allée avec mon accord et mes ressources !

- Je veux juste dire que je dois discuter avec Luke. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas concerne toute la Nouvelle République pas seulement votre Organisation. Et Luke était là lui-aussi. Je ne parlerais de rien sans qu'il soit d'accord.

- Je vois… Je vais vous laisser le temps d'en discuter dans ce cas…

- Merci. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour une autre raison ?

- Ah vrai dire, oui. Moranda vous pouvez partir et si vous voulez bien rédiger votre rapport rapidement, ce serait mieux. Nous avons beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

- Bien capitaine, dit Moranda en quittant le bureau.

- Maintenant que nous somme seuls, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous voulez quitter mon Organisation.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ; je vais devenir une Jedi à plein temps.

- Oui. Ça a un rapport avec la mission sur Nirauan ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je ne vous en demanderai pas plus alors…

- Je voudrais quand même savoir quelque chose de mon côté, Karrde. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à transformer l'Alliance des Contrebandiers en un Service de Renseignements communs ?

- Je vois que vous êtes au courant.

- Leia m'en a parlé.

- Je vois, Karrde hésita puis se décida à sortir de son bureau, venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Mara obéit. Karrde et elle s'engagèrent dans les coursives du _Wild Karrde_ jusqu'à une cabine. Talon Karrde frappa et une voix féminine répondit :

« Qui est-ce ?

- Talon Karrde, dit le contrebandier.

- Entrez Karrde, dit la femme en déverrouillant la porte de sa cabine. »

Karrde entra en premier, Mara avança à son tour. La femme qu'elle voyait était celle à qui elle avait parlé douze jours plus tôt…

« Shada D'ukal, dit Mara tout haut.

- Mara Jade, je suppose, fit Shada.

- Pourquoi supposez-vous ? Demanda sèchement la jeune femme.

- Nous ne nous sommes vues qu'une fois, rappela Shada.

- Vous vous connaissez, demanda Karrde surpris.

- Nous nous sommes parlé via comlink mais c'est vous que je voulais contacter. Vous étiez déjà à bord de _l'Aventurier Errant_.

- Je vois. Shada ne m'en a pas fait part.

- Mara ne me l'a pas demandé, rétorqua Shada d'ukal. De plus, elle vous a contacté peu de temps après que je vous ai retrouvé dans le système de Bothawui.

- C'est vrai, admit Karrde, mais la prochaine fois parlez-moi-en !

- Pourquoi la prochaine fois ? Demanda Jade.

- Shada s'est associée avec moi, lui apprit Karrde.

- Associée ? Je croyais qu'elle était votre garde du corps !

- Seulement pour la mission qui consistait à trouver Car'das.

- Je vois. »

Karrde avait lancé un regard noir à l'ancienne Mystril et Mara comprit que Karrde n'avait jamais proposé un tel poste à la femme mais que celle-ci avait un peu changé les choses. A moins qu'elle ne se soit vraiment considérée comme sa garde du corps personnelle…

« Mais vous vouliez m'expliquer pour l'Organisation, rappela Mara.

- C'est exact. Shada est une ancienne Mystril.

- Une Mystril ? Demanda Mara le souffle coupé. (Les Gardiennes de l'Ombre étaient reconnues comme d'excellentes gardes du corps et combattantes…)

- Une ex-Mystril. J'ai été exilée.

- Oh je suis désolée.

- Mais je cherchais une cause à défendre.

- Alors j'ai eu l'idée de transformer l'Organisation en quelque chose de respectable et d'honorable. »

Si elle-même n'était pas tombée folle amoureuse d'un chevalier Jedi, elle n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il en était vraiment. Karrde et Shada n'avaient peut- être pas une telle relation mais ils n'en étaient pas si loin… Karrde avait choisi de devenir respectable pour une femme. Cela surprit énormément Mara Jade mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle quitta la cabine en restant silencieuse. Karrde la suivit mais elle était déjà partie. Ils auraient encore des détails à régler sur le départ de Mara mais ils le feraient plus tard. Surtout que son Organisation resterait peut-être illégale à cause de ce renversement de situation…

Dans le _Faucon Millenium_, Luke Skywalker discutait avec sa sœur. Leia lui avait fait part de l'ultimatum de Pellaeon. Luke la soutenait évidemment mais doutait de lui être utile. Leia ne voulait de toute façon pas de son aide. Elle agirait seule. Ce n'était que des problèmes de politique après tout…

Le _Faucon_ se posa dans l'un des hangars du _Chimaera_ pour la deuxième fois en un mois. Mais cette fois, ils n'allaient pas être si bien accueillis par Pellaeon. L'Amiral ne les attendait pas dans le hangar mais dans son bureau. Leia s'y rendit – seule malgré les protestations de ses gardes du corps noghris – et Han et Luke restèrent à bord du _Faucon Millenium_. Ils disputèrent une petite partie de Sabbac. Luke n'était pas un très bon joueur mais Han était stressé et il savait à quel point son beau-frère appréciait ces jeux de hasard. Mais quand celui-ci perdait – ce qui était très rare - il se mettait à accuser Luke de tricher grâce à la Force. C'était évidemment faux. Luke l'en assurait mais cela ne le calmait pas vraiment. Et malheureusement pour Han Solo, ce jour-là était un des ceux-là. Trop inquiet pour sa femme, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces cartes tandis que Luke parvenait à rester calme et à cacher la moindre de ses émotions au corellien. Il venait de remporter sa troisième partie contre Han quand l'ancien contrebandier éructa :

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu joues loyalement Luke !

- Ne crains rien, j'utilise bien la Force. Mais pour sentir la présence de Leia. Elle va bien. Tu es trop inquiet pour elle. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle doit parler à Pellaeon.

- Non mais ça ne me dit rien de bon, grogna Solo.

- Moi, non plus, admit Luke, mais Leia n'est pas en danger et c'est le principal. Une autre partie ?

- Non merci, je préfèrerais encore faire un bras de fer avec un Wookie. J'aurais plus de chances de gagner !

- Tu racontes n'importes quoi Han ! Tu as gagné ce vaisseau contre un professionnel. Je suis un amateur et je ne sais pas jouer !

- Mais tu es un Jedi. Je ne peux pas bluffer avec toi.

- C'est vrai… Mais je te promets de ne pas écouter la Force pour une fois. Et je ne m'en sers pas volontairement. »

Han semblait toujours perplexe mais il se rassit et distribua les cartes ; Luke chercha dans la Force sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle était très surprise mais elle n'était pas en danger… Cela ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Luke ramassa ses cartes et sourit. Il avait vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui. Tant pis si les Jedi n'y croyaient pas, elle lui souriait pour une fois. Luke sourit et commença à miser. Han suivit et leur jeu fut la seule préoccupation du Jedi pendant deux heures consécutives…

De son côté, Leia avait bien compris dès le début de l'entretien que Pellaeon ne jouait pas un jeu. Il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il voulait toujours autant la paix qu'elle-même. C'était une certitude pour la diplomate. Pellaeon l'avait convaincu à ce sujet et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être au sujet des prisonniers. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Mais elle voulait quand même entendre les arguments de Pellaeon. Tout se serait bien passé si elle n'avait pas demandé assez distraitement :

« Et Thrawn ? Veut-il de cette alliance ? N'a-t-il pas lancé cette attaque ?

- Thrawn est mort, répondit Gilad Pellaeon.

- Est-ce certain ?

- Oui. Le Thrawn qu'ont aperçu le sénateur Diamala et votre ami Lando Calrissian était un imitateur du nom de Flim.

- L'Empire a fait croire à son retour pour déstabiliser la Nouvelle République, demanda Leia.

- Pas l'Empire, le Moff Disra et le major Grodin Tierce – enfin son clone.

- Je vois, vous avez découvert tout ça après notre entrevue ?

- Oui. C'est Karrde qui l'a découvert. Et nous avons pu arrêter les escrocs à temps. Mais le Conseil des Moff vient juste de rendre l'information publique. Et veut attendre que nous soyons en paix avec la Nouvelle République pour le dire officiellement à Coruscant.

- Officiellement ? Gavrisom est-il au courant ?

- Oui. Mais ne vous en faites-pas je comprends ses doutes.

- Mais ils sont infondés. Je sais que vous dites la vérité… Bien dans ce cas, rien ne m'empêche de libérer ces impériaux. Ils ont reçu leurs ordres d'une marionnette. Ce n'étaient que de simples pions. Mais pourquoi les destroyers impériaux sont-ils revenus si le faux Thrawn avait été démasqué ?

- J'ai posé la question au capitaine Nagol du _Tyrannic_. Ils ont reçu leurs ordres de Disra et Flennic quand ils ont battu en retraite sur Bastion… Mais les deux Moffs leur ont fait croire que c'était la volonté de Thrawn. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas obéi.

- Je vois. Mais maintenant, tout le monde sait dans l'Empire que c'était une machination ?

- Oui. Si la paix est signée, plus aucun d'entre nous ne sera votre ennemi.

- Bien. Dans ces conditions, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : convaincre les Ishoris. Je vais faire de mon mieux Amiral.

- Merci Haute Conseillère Organa Solo.

- La paix est mon plus cher souhait. Et je sais que c'est pour vous aussi votre plus grand désir. »

Leia quitta le bureau et revint dans le _Faucon_. Ce que lui avait appris l'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon la terrifiait autant que ça la rassurait…

Trois impériaux avaient tiré les ficelles tout ce temps et personne ne l'avait remarqué ! Mais Thrawn était bien mort. Et la seule chose qui s'opposait encore à la paix était l'obstination Ishori qui ne serait pas facile à vaincre. Mais Leia était une médiatrice de génie et une Jedi... Elle réussirait bien à leur faire entendre raison !

Luke Skywalker sentit l'obstination de sa sœur mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce que Pellaeon lui avait dit, il n'en sut pas la raison. Quand elle revint dans le _Faucon_, elle alla trouver Han dans le salon. Ils jouaient encore au Sabbac et bizarrement, Han remportait les donnes les unes après les autres depuis que Luke lui avait parlé. Leia semblait heureuse, plus que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à bord du _Chimaera_, mais aussi troublée et cela n'échappa pas au Jedi qu'elle avait pour frère jumeau. Elle pria Han de la suivre dans le cockpit. Sachant que les Ishoris ne voulaient pas avoir affaire aux Jedi puissants comme Luke Skywalker, ils laissèrent le Jedi sur la _Voix du Sénat_. Mara l'y rejoignit bientôt et lui demanda en premier s'il sentait également un trouble dans la Force.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une vague menace, même une simple angoisse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

- Moi, aussi, souffla Mara, tu as médité dessus ?

- Non. J'étais à bord du _Faucon_. Nous sommes allés rendre visite au _Chimaera_.

- Le vaisseau de Pellaeon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Leia voulait le voir. Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi. Ni à Han, ni à moi.

- Je vois. Karrde était énervé. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Les négociations n'ont peut-être pas abouties…

- Si, assura Luke, Leia me l'a dit.

- Peut-être, mais quelque chose a changé. Gavrisom est peut-être revenu sur un point sensible.

- Ou Pellaeon, remarqua Luke, dans tous les cas, Leia essaye de les faire s'entendre et elle réussira.

- Tu en es sûr ? J'aimerais te croire mais c'est ta sœur. Ton jugement n'est pas altéré ?

- Bien sûr que si, autant qu'avec toi, mais c'est une intuition de Jedi.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas médité !

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je l'ai senti dans la Force aussi clairement que cette angoisse. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si important.

- Karrde m'a demandé de faire un rapport. Pour notre voyage sur Nirauan.

- Et…

- Et j'ai refusé. Nous devrions attendre un peu que les esprits se calment. Autant ici que dans toute la Nouvelle République. L'idée de cette Main de Thrawn avec toutes ces informations pourrait déchainer les esprits !

- Et si la paix n'est pas encore signée, l'Empire voudra peut-être se l'approprier. Mais alors il vaincra la Nouvelle République…

- C'est exact, murmura Mara.

- Tu as bien fait. Il faut attendre… Mais quelle excuse as-tu donné à Karrde ?

- Nous étions deux là-bas. Je ne veux rien lui dire avant d'en discuter avec toi.

- Bien, je dirais la même chose à Leia dans ce cas. De toute façon tu as raison sur ce sujet. Nous devons en discuter…

- Oui. Mais nous avons d'autres problèmes pour l'instant, rappela Mara, tu crois qu'on peut aider Leia ?

- Non. Elle veut que je reste tranquillement dans mon coin. Elle est partie vers les vaisseaux de guerre Ishoris, le _Prédominance_, je crois.

- Toujours le même vaisseau !

- Oui. Les Ishoris n'aimant pas les Jedi, elle est partie uniquement avec Han.

- Alors nous sommes inutiles ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Mais nous ne le resterons pas longtemps !

- Je crois malheureusement que tu dis vrai.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? Demanda Luke en souriant. C'est ce que nous faisons, nous, les Jedi. Je suis désolée de le dire ainsi. Mais nous sommes des gardiens de la paix. C'est notre devoir de servir la Galaxie.

- Je sais, marmonna Mara, mais l'idée de se dire que la paix ne durera pas n'est pas une idée qui rend les gens heureux…

- Je suis d'accord mais pourtant c'est bien vrai. La paix ne dure jamais. Toutes nos vies, nous avons connu des conflits. Et toi en premier puisque tu es devenu un assassin à un jeune âge. Moi, je n'ai vraiment vu ce qu'était la guerre qu'à dix-huit ans. Ce n'est pas très vieux mais j'étais plus mûr.

- Peut-être… En tout cas, si la paix ne dure pas comme tu l'as dit, il faudrait déjà qu'on parvienne à l'instaurer. Et ça c'est le boulot des diplomates – pas des Jedi !

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'on ne sert à rien pour le moment. Mais ça ne durera pas… Je sens qu'on aura besoin de nous plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

- Avec la Main de Thrawn ou l'Empire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous le saurons bientôt… »

Luke regarda vers les étoiles à travers le hublot de leur cabine. Celle-ci était vaste mais ne possédait que le confort essentiel et nécessaire à un être humain. Mais les Jedi étaient humbles de nature et Mara et Luke avaient passé des semaines à dormir sur des rochers dans des grottes obscures… Rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir qu'une cabine tempérée. Mara se tourna à son tour vers le hublot et vit dans le regard de Luke un sérieux et une gravité qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans ses yeux bleus depuis longtemps… Elle lui prit la main et regarda aussi les étoiles. Luke avait bien évidemment raison. Mais seul l'avenir leur donnerait la réponse à leurs questions…


	24. Chapter 24

Système de Varn, casino de Lando Calrissian, salle Talus :

L'un des seuls endroits où Lando se sentait vraiment chez lui – en dehors de ses appartements et de son bureau - était son casino. Après la fermeture, il y venait souvent pour réfléchir. Mais depuis quelques jours, Tendra et lui gardaient trois enfants assez turbulents et ils ne se parlaient vraiment en privé que dans leur casino où Jacen, Jaina et Anakin n'avaient pas le droit d'aller…

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les trois enfants Solo de les espionner quand ils se réunissaient le soir. Les jumeaux étaient trop curieux et aimaient trop les défis pour obéir sagement à Lando et Tendra Calrissian. Quand Chewbacca les surveillait, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Mais le Wookie était aussi au casino. C3PO avait donc la charge des enfants ce soir-là. Et le droïde n'était pas du tout capable de garder l'œil sur les jeunes enfants… Non pas que C3PO soit incompétent mais en tant que droïde de protocole, il n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine. La discipline ne faisant pas partie de sa programmation, le droïde doré ne savait pas du tout se faire obéir par des enfants. Et les Solo n'étaient pas n'importe quels enfants. Ils étaient intelligents, rusés, espiègles comme beaucoup d'enfants mais ils possédaient aussi déjà de puissants pouvoirs de Jedi ; du moins l'un d'entre eux :

« Alors Anakin, demanda Jacen à son petit-frère, c'est bon on peut y aller ?

- Ne sois pas impatient, râla sa jumelle, Anakin doit être prudent si nous ne nous voulons pas être punis !

- Seul, lui, le sera s'il est pris, réfuta son frère.

- Et tu trouves ça juste ? Demanda Jaina.

- Anakin est grand maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il fait !

- Mais c'est quand même pour nous qu'il fait ça, lui rappela Jaina.

- Oui, admit Jacen, mais Anakin est un pro malgré son âge !

- C'est fait, dit le petit garçon d'à peine neuf ans à ses ainés. »

Il revint près d'eux avec un grand sourire à la bouche. Jaina et Jacen quittèrent leurs lits et avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Jacen inspecta du regard la porte de métal. Elle semblait identique à toutes les autres mais c'était faux ! Chewbacca, voulant éviter des escapades nocturnes de la part des jumeaux, avait installé un complexe circuit électronique relié à la porte, à un détecteur de mouvements, à une caméra et à un ordinateur. Si quelqu'un forçait la porte – qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur – une alarme se déclencherait et le Wookie serait immédiatement averti grâce à une petite balise qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Le système était en premier lieu utile pour empêcher les intrusions. Les enfants de Leia Organa Solo avaient été très souvent pris en otages alors que leur mère était présidente de la Nouvelle République… Les jumeaux étaient encore de nouveau-nés lors de la première tentative d'enlèvement dont ils étaient l'objet. Et dès sa naissance, Anakin avait lui aussi été enlevé. Depuis, les enfants étaient plus en sécurité. Mais en grandissant, les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de toujours essayer de désobéir aux règles qu'on leur imposait. Et le système servait donc aussi à empêcher les évasions nocturnes. Mais Chewie le changeait toujours à chaque fois qu'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit. Le dispositif électronique était à chaque fois plus compliqué. Même Chewbacca avait du mal à s'y retrouver et c'était un très bon mécanicien. Jacen, lui, n'essayait même pas de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Jaina essayait bien pour assouvir sa curiosité mais malgré sa passion pour la technologie et la mécanique, elle était aussi perdue que son frère. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient Anakin ! Le garçon était unique au monde. Il voyait l'intérieur des machines – sûrement grâce à ses pouvoirs de Jedi – et cela était très utile… Heureusement pour eux, Chewie ignorait autant que leurs parents les dons de leur petit frère. Et la dernière chose qu'ils désiraient était qu'ils l'apprennent… Jaina avait raison : ils devaient être prudents !

« L'alarme est coupée, annonça Anakin.

- Et la caméra ? Demanda Jaina.

- Brouillée, celle de la chambre et celle du salon.

- Bien. Tu as déjà déverrouillé la porte Anakin ?

- Oui, répondit avec fierté le benjamin.

- Alors on peut y aller ! Déclara Jaina.

- Je veux venir avec vous !

- Je ne sais pas, dit Jacen, ce serait bien que quelqu'un reste ici au cas où.

- Non, dit Jaina, Anakin peut venir avec nous. En fait, il le doit ! On est dans un casino. Il y a des caméras de sécurité pratiquement partout !

- C'est encore pire que Kashyyyk, acquiesça-t-il avec accablement, bon, tu peux venir avec nous, Anakin. Mais sois discret !

- C'est le meilleur pour ça, lui rappela sa sœur, allons-y maintenant. Ils sont sûrement déjà au casino. C3PO est seul dans le salon, Anakin ?

- Oui. Tu veux que je le déconnecte ?

- Tu peux le faire à distance, s'étonna Jacen.

- Je crois que oui.

- Pas besoin, interrompit Jaina, distrais-le seulement Anakin. On ne s'est jamais… Il pourrait nous être utile s'il nous arrivait quelque chose !

- D'accord. Anakin ferma les yeux et ouvrit sa main, il l'appuya paume ouverte contre le vide entre la porte et lui et se mordit la lèvre. C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Les jumeaux répondirent d'un signe de tête. Anakin comprit l'avertissement muet. Ils devaient être silencieux. Jaina appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte. Elle tendit son bras le plus possible pour être la plus loin de la porte au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent fut celui d'une porte qui coulissait sur un rail et les protestations de C3PO ; il était dans le salon et la porte était ouverte mais il ne parlait pas des enfants de Han Solo. Non, il parlait de son voyage dans le _Wild Karrde_ avec personne. Il réfléchissait tout haut. C'était l'œuvre d'Anakin évidemment mais c'était amusant à voir… Jaina fit appel à la Force pour sentir un éventuel danger mais ne perçut rien. Elle fit un signe à Jacen et celui-ci revint vers elle. Il avait camouflé leur fugue en arrangeant les oreillers sous leurs draps. Anakin était à côté de lui mais courut presque vers sa sœur. Les trois enfants filèrent comme des ombres à travers le salon et arrivèrent vite devant l'autre porte. Le jeune garçon regarda la porte et ferma les yeux. Il poussa ensuite la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Jacen et Jaina sortirent de l'appartement ; Anakin le suivit puis il referma la porte et la verrouilla à nouveau. Les jumeaux respirèrent à nouveau. Anakin avança vers eux. La coursive était déserte, c'était la nuit mais ce n'était pas une raison dans ce genre d'établissements. En fait, c'était plutôt une raison, tous les autres logeant dans le complexe étaient au casino. Jacen avait pensé à emporter une lampe-torche noir avec eux et il l'alluma. Jaina avait quant à elle emporté une carte du complexe et du casino dans le hall d'accueil de celui-ci. Elle n'était pas très lourde mais pas non plus petite. Elle eut du mal à la déplier et les indications en basic étaient écrites en caractères très petits. Ils utilisèrent plus la Force et leurs intuitions que la carte. Anakin marchait devant eux et brouillait avec la Force les caméras dont il sentait la présence car elles n'étaient pas toutes visibles… Ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment administratif et arrivèrent dans le couloir menant au casino. A une intersection, Jaina prit la lampe des mains de son frère et demanda à son jumeau :

« Tu sais où ils sont ? »

Jacen ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à la Force du mieux qu'il put. Il était doué avec les personnes et connaissait très bien l'impression que donner le Wookie dans la Force.

« Par-là, dit-il en montrant le couloir de gauche, je crois que c'est la salle Talus. »

Il avait lu le nom sur la carte que Jaina éclairait avec la lampe. Elle ne fit aucun commentaires et guidés par la Force et la carte, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle de casino comme les autres mais moins éclairée. Les clients n'étaient nulle part en vue. Seuls deux humains et un Wookie discutaient…

« Bien vu frérot, souffla Jaina à l'oreille de son jumeau. »

Ils entrèrent le plus calmement possible et s'accroupirent sous une table de jeu. Tapis dans l'ombre, les trois espions écoutèrent avec attention la conversation. Soudain, ils entendirent une nouvelle voix et prirent peur. Quelqu'un venait-il d'arriver ? Une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas C3PO. C'était la voix d'un humain. Mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Anakin, étant le plus petit, s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Il est fou, murmura Jacen, il va nous faire repérer… »

Jaina voulut répondre quelque chose mais Anakin revenait avec un large sourire étalé sur son visage :

« Rien à craindre, ce sont les informations… Dit le garçon. »

Jaina et Jacen soupirèrent de soulagement. Anakin n'ayant que neuf ans n'était pas très intéressé par la politique… Et il n'était pas du tout aussi curieux que les jumeaux. Il restait souvent dans son monde et celui-ci était différent de celui de ses ainés. Jaina et Jacen quant à eux désiraient en savoir plus. Ils prêtèrent l'oreille et osèrent même s'avancer comme Anakin. De là où ils étaient, ils entendaient bien mieux. De toute façon, le discours du journaliste était si important pour les trois adultes que les enfants passeraient inaperçus…

« Nous venons d'apprendre, disait la voix, par le Président Gavrisom en personne que l'Empire en la personne de l'Amiral Gilad Pellaeon, Suprême Commandeur des Forces Impériales, signera un traité de paix avec la Nouvelle République à bord du _Chimaera_ dans le système de Bothawui dans deux jours.

Cet évènement d'une portée tant impressionnante sera selon le Haut Conseil de la Nouvelle République, l'aube d'une période de paix tant attendue par les deux camps. Nos journalistes suivront évidemment cet exceptionnel traité de paix et vous pourrez suivre cet évènement en direct… »

Jaina n'écouta pas la suite. La paix ? Avec l'Empire ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Allaient-ils enfin connaitre la paix ? Ils étaient nés et avaient grandis en pleine guerre. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ce qu'était la paix. Les conflits qu'avaient connus Jacen, Jaina et Anakin depuis leur naissance étaient innombrables. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés au cœur de beaucoup d'entre eux. Anakin revint au monde de son frère et de sa sœur. Il semblait encore plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il devait avoir compris ce que tout cela voulait dire lui-aussi.

« Nous devrions renter maintenant, chuchota Jacen à l'oreille de sa sœur.

- Maintenant ?

- Je sens un danger… C'est vague mais on dirait que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le discours du journaliste fini, Chewie avança vers la table de Sabbac.

« On est découvert, dit Jacen en rampant pour se relever sans se cogner la tête. Jaina suivit son exemple tout comme Anakin mais aucun d'eux ne fut assez rapide… Le Wookie souleva la table de jeu et Lando cria mais son cri fut étouffé par ceux des trois enfants pris en flagrant délit. Chewbacca s'énerva et grogna quelque chose en Wookie. Lando et Tendra en restèrent bouches bée. Han et Leia avait prévenu l'ancien contrebandier et celui-ci avait fait de même avec sa femme mais aucun des deux ne se seraient attendus à ce que Jacen, Jaina et Anakin Solo viennent les espionner en pleine nuit. Quand Chewbacca avait expliqué le savant et subtil système de sécurité qu'il avait mis en place, Lando et Tendra avaient ri. Le Wookie lui-même trouvait cela très compliqué et s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Mais ils avaient sous-estimés les jeunes Solo… De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas autant de chance que leur père mais autant d'audace !

« Je suppose que vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit, fit Lando en s'avançant vers les enfants (Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.), mais au cas où je vais vous traduire ça très simplement : vous êtes punis jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !

- On a compris oncle Lando, dit Jacen d'une petite voix.

- On promet de ne pas recommencer, ajouta Jaina en osant lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur contrairement à son frère.

- C'est à vos parents que vous devrez dire ça, répliqua Tendra, ils nous avaient prévenus que vous deviez les rejoindre. Nous savons maintenant – tous les six – pourquoi. Maintenant retournez dans vos chambres ! »

Jacen et Jaina déglutirent mais obéirent sans protester. Anakin était resté silencieux et calme. Il était trop grand pour ne pas comprendre que lui aussi avait des ennuis. Mais il était peut-être aussi plus sage que ces ainés en se pliant sans discuter aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il se leva et suivit Jacen et Jaina. Chewbacca les ramena dans leur chambre et leur fit de nouveau un sermon avant de les laisser se coucher et il leur promit qu'à présent, il garderait toujours la porte de leur chambre au lieu de laisser ce soin à C3PO.

Jacen et Jaina protestèrent mais cela ne servit à rien… Ils se couchèrent en se disant qu'au moins leur excursion nocturne n'avait pas servi à rien. Ils dormiraient mieux en sachant qu'ils allaient retrouver leurs parents pour ne plus les quitter puisque la Guerre serait finie ! Mais serait-ce vraiment le cas ? Si Jaina l'espérait de tout son cœur, elle en doutait aussi beaucoup. Et dans le lien qui les unissait à travers la Force, elle sentit les mêmes doutes dans l'esprit de son jumeau…

Système de Bothawui, _Chimaera_ :

Le choix du système de Bothawui pour signer le traité de paix entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République ne fut pas difficile à prendre. En plus d'être un système de la Nouvelle République proche de Coruscant, Bothawui avait été pendant presque deux mois le centre de l'attention politique et militaire de la Nouvelle République. Mais maintenant que le document de Caamas donné par Han Solo à la Nouvelle République était authentifié et que le procès des Bothans mis en cause dans la destruction des boucliers de la planète Caamas avait commencé, le calme était enfin revenu dans le système. Mais celui-ci était encore aujourd'hui le centre de l'attention de la Galaxie. Dans un destroyer stellaire impérial, l'histoire de la Galaxie allait s'écrire car un trait allait être tiré sur le passé par l'Empire et la Nouvelle République…

Les hangars du _Chimaera_ n'avaient jamais été comblés à ce point. Malgré la rapidité de l'organisation de la signature du traité, tous les diplomates, conseillers des deux camps étaient présents. Quoi de plus normal que c'était dans le système de Bothawui que tous étaient rassemblé ? Certains venaient aussi de Coruscant mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Pourtant des navettes transportant des passagers arrivaient encore et certaines venaient de systèmes de l'extérieur. L'une d'entre elle venait de Varn et elle était attendue par deux des personnes les plus célèbres de la Galaxie. Quand Han et Leia Solo virent leurs enfants sortir de la Navette, ils se précipitèrent vers eux, en oubliant tout le reste. Chewbacca les avait prévenus de l'escapade nocturne des jeunes humains mais leurs parents n'y pensaient pas - du moins pour le moment – tout à leur joie de les revoir. Les enfants semblaient aussi soulagés que leurs parents et aussi contents même s'ils étaient impressionnés. Dans leur famille, ils étaient habitués à être présents lors de grandes cérémonies et avaient même assistés tous jeunes au Rassemblement des troupeaux d'Ithor. Mais ici, ils se sentaient perdus. Des centaines de gens allaient et venaient mais tout était très cérémonieux. Leia et sa famille rejoignirent la salle où serait signé dans quelques heures le plus grand traité politique du siècle. Celle-ci était en fait le poste de commandement auxiliaire du destroyer. Des dizaines de rangées de sièges avaient été dressées pour l'évènement. Dans un coin de la pièce, Leia vit des journalistes affairés à préparer leur matériel pour filmer dans les moindres détails la cérémonie. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'à tous les dignitaires présents dans la salle. Han et Chewbacca allèrent voir d'anciens amis comme Wedge Antilles tandis que Leia alla dire bonjour à Gavrisom et aux autres représentants officiels de la Nouvelle République. D'un autre côté, Pellaeon discutait avec des officiers impériaux. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas encore… Mais cela changera un jour, se dit-elle. Elle alla saluer des Moffs impériaux qui avaient décidé de faire le voyage depuis Bastion pour l'occasion. Petit à petit, les impériaux allèrent vers les représentants de la République et ceux-là firent de même. Deux heures passèrent ainsi. Malgré la gravité de l'évènement qui allait se dérouler aujourd'hui, tous semblaient calmes mais Leia sentait dans la Force les tensions que cachaient les sourires bienveillants des divers politiciens et militaires… Luke Skywalker et Mara Jade étaient également présents. Ils sont les seuls Jedi ici d'ailleurs, songea Leia. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, un quart d'heure plus tôt à peine, Leia Organa Solo avait été à leur rencontre. Luke avait appris la vérité pour Thrawn en retournant sur Yavin IV. Leia fut soulagée de savoir que tous les Jedi avaient été retrouvés et étaient en sécurité à l'Académie Jedi. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa discussion avec son frère par son comlink. Elle s'excusa et décrocha dans un coin plus tranquille. C'est le visage de Lando Calrissian qui apparut :

« Bonjour Leia. J'ai voulu contacter Han mais son comlink doit être éteint… Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Les enfants sont bien arrivés ?

- Oui. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec eux. Tu n'as pas été invité ?

- Si. Et même que j'aurais bien aimé venir… Mais Tendra en a décidé autrement. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner sur Celanon.

- Ne revient-elle pas d'un voyage sur Corellia, demanda Leia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Si, répondit vaguement Lando (Leia comprit ce qu'il voulait dire – ou plutôt ne pas dire ! – Tendra voulait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Elle aurait très bien pu partir seule pour Celanon…), elle a insisté… Elle veut que je lui achète des œuvres d'art…

- Je comprends. Je l'expliquerai à Gavrisom. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Et bon voyage à tous les deux !

- Merci, Leia. »

La Jedi coupa la communication et voulut retrouver son frère et Mara mais les deux amoureux avaient déjà disparus… Elle alla retrouver Han. Son mari était en grande conversation avec Carib Devist. Le clone du baron Sountir Fel avait été invité à leur initiative. Sans lui, jamais Han et Lando n'auraient pu trouver Bastion et c'était encore lui qui avait découvert les vaisseaux impériaux à temps avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à massacrer les survivants d'un combat impensable entre les pro- et anti-Bothans. Carib avait failli refuser mais Han avait insisté et lui avait promis de ne pas révéler le secret de la famille Devist à quiconque. Ce n'était pas vraiment du chantage de sa part mais Carib avait finalement accepté et Leia en était heureuse. Elle prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et écouta du mieux qu'elle put la conversation apparemment palpitante de son mari.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le Général Wedge Antilles et Corran Horn – le pilote avait fait part de son intention de retourner sur Yavin IV à Luke Skywalker mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'armée immédiatement… - venaient de rejoindre le Général Bel Iblis et l'Amiral Ackbar. Les militaires semblaient former un groupe isolé des autres mais ils se mêlaient eux-aussi aux impériaux et cela rassura Leia. Le général Horvic était là également. Il avait ramené Ghent avec lui. Le pirate informatique était resté quelques jours de plus sur la base de l'Ubiqtorate à la demande de Pellaeon pour prouver que Tierce avait bel et bien falsifié le document de Caamas présent dans les archives de la base de Yaga

Mineure. Ghent avait évidemment réussi et il avait ainsi aidé Pellaeon à convaincre les Moffs – même si son nom n'avait jamais été mentionné sur Bastion...

Ghent était ravi de revenir en territoire de la Nouvelle République et aussi de revoir Talon Karrde, son ancien employeur. Le contrebandier restait à l'écart. Shada D'ukal avait décliné l'invitation qu'on lui avait donnée et Karrde était donc venu seul. Le contrebandier avait été invité en tant que chef des Services de Renseignements Communs. L'ex-contrebandier avait déjà annoncé à son Organisation la nouvelle des changements considérables qui allaient être effectués dans l'Organisation. La plupart de ses agents avaient été favorables à son idée. Moranda aussi avait été invitée et avait également décliné l'invitation. Luke et Mara avaient été autant déçus de sa décision que Corran Horn et Wedge Antilles. Elle avait bien plus agi pour la paix que nombre des dignitaires présents dans la salle même si elle avait préféré rester discrète. Karrde ne lui en voulait pas. Lui-même n'appréciait guère l'idée d'assister à la cérémonie même si c'était un honneur. Mais Gavrisom ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il désirait plus que tout que Karrde assiste à la cérémonie. Sans lui, le faux Thrawn serait encore au pouvoir. Le triumvirat que formaient Tierce, Disra et Flim manipulerait encore l'Empire. Mais Talon Karrde n'était pas d'accord avec Pellaeon à ce niveau. C'était Car'das qu'il fallait remercier. Lando avait eu raison de l'envoyer sur Exocron. Si seulement il avait eu ce courage avant… Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être auraient- elles été moins loin ? Karrde avait eu peur pour rien et ça avait failli coûter cher à la Galaxie toute entière.

Mais c'était Shada qu'il fallait vraiment féliciter. Elle avait renoncé à apporter un document sur son monde natal. Ce fichier était la seule chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de retrouver son honneur. Mais elle avait choisi de renoncer à son passé pour penser à la Galaxie. Et sans son choix si délicat, Karrde n'aurait jamais pu obtenir cette datacarte si précieuse. Shada avait aussi bien le droit que les autres d'être félicitée mais on ne l'avait pas forcée à venir. Karrde avait accepté à contrecœur de venir assister à la signature du traité mais il ne le regrettait pas tellement. Tout le monde retrouvait des amis et discutaient de leurs souvenirs communs. Souvent des batailles spatiales pour les pilotes. Mais Karrde, Wedge Antilles et Booster Terrik discutaient plus de leur ancienne ou actuelle vie de contrebandier puisque tous les trois l'avaient été à une époque ou l'étaient toujours. Leia ne savait pas que Booster Terrik avait été invité à bord du _Chimaera_. Mais Bel Iblis lui avait parlé de l'attaque de la base de l'Ubiqtorate de Yaga Mineure. Après avoir risqué son vaisseau et sa vie, Booster méritait bien d'être à l'honneur. Mais Karrde, Antilles et Terrik semblaient aussi ravis que Han d'être ici et mis à l'honneur…

Mirax Terrik Horn devait avoir été invitée en même temps que son père à moins qu'elle ne soit là en sa qualité d'épouse de Corran Horn mais en tout cas elle était là avec son fils et son mari… Le commandant Horn avait été lui-aussi reconnu comme un héros durant la seconde bataille de Bothawui. Sans lui et ses pouvoirs de Jedi, le plan de Tierce aurait fonctionné à la perfection et rien n'aurait pu arrêter la guerre civile. Pas même la vérité sur Thrawn, sur Caamas,… Non, sans Corran et Moranda tous ces gens ne seraient pas rassemblés et en train de discuter gaiement en buvant des verres de vin et d'autres alcools plus ou moins forts. Corran se joignit au groupe avec sa femme et leur fils. Valin Horn était âgé d'à peine sept ans et ignorait tout de ses pouvoirs de Jedi puisque son père lui-même cachait les siens. Leia et Han avancèrent vers eux. Leia embrassa Mirax puis la jeune femme partit se chercher un autre verre et s'arrêta pour discuter avec Iella Antilles qui arrivait à son tour. Les embrassades reprirent de plus belle et Mirax et Iella ne se quittèrent plus. Han se joignit au petit cercle mais Karrde était déjà parti. Seuls les anciens amis, des contrebandiers et pilotes corelliens étaient encore réunis. Leia continua de scruter les environs pour trouver son frère. Elle chercha sa présence dans la Force. Luke ne lui répondit pas et semblait vouloir un peu d'intimité. La jeune femme comprit qu'il devait être avec Mara Jade et décida de les laisser tout seuls. Elle vit que Gavrisom discutait maintenant avec Borsk Fey'lya et les sénateurs Dx'ono et Miatamia. Elle s'avança vers eux. Han et elle les avaient certes un peu manipulés mais ils ne leur en voulaient pas ou alors ne l'avaient pas compris. Gavrisom sourit en voyant Leia arriver. Il lui demanda où était Luke et elle lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Le jeune couple n'avait parlé de leur prochain mariage qu'à leur famille – Leia et Han – et à leurs plus proches amis. Elle ne voulait pas l'apprendre maintenant à Gavrisom et d'autres sénateurs. Ce ne serait pas gentil de sa part. Luke et Mara désiraient être seuls. Leia les laisserait tranquille. Mais pourtant, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Luke était un héros de la Rébellion et de la Nouvelle République. C'était un Maitre Jedi connu et respecté dans toute la Galaxie. Mais c'était aussi son frère jumeau et son bonheur était trop important à ces yeux… bien plus que ces frivolités diplomatiques. Ce traité de paix devait être un symbole d'espoir pour la Galaxie. Et cela fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Les journalistes étaient tous occupés à interviewer des politiciens influents ou des militaires archi-décorés. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers le groupe de Han et Wedge Antilles. Cela ne dut pas plaire à son mari et encore moins à Booster qui s'écarta du groupe le plus discrètement possible. Han voulut faire de même et rejoindre sa femme mais il le fit avec beaucoup moins de discrétion et de tact ! Il poussa et même bouscula les journalistes pour quitter la zone d'affluence. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite – ou ne voulut pas comprendre – c'est que c'était lui que voulaient filmer et interviewer les journalistes. Han s'en moqua et rejoignit Leia qui riait après avoir vu une telle scène.

« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus sympa, dit-elle, au moins ils te considèrent comme un héros !

- Et c'est la faute de qui, hein ?

- C'est la tienne mon chéri, il ne fallait pas partir pour Bastion. En fait, il ne fallait même pas me secourir dans l'Etoile de la Mort.

- Moque-toi si tu veux, grommela Han, mais je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas joué les héros tu serais morte !

- Je le sais bien, Han. Mais c'est un fait : tu es un héros !

- Et je suis connu, marmonna Han, presque autant que toi, à vrai dire. Mais par contre, ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qui je suis…

- Ce qui veut dire ? Un contrebandier, un rustre ?

- Je ne crois pas que les deux vont ensemble, grogna Han, et je ne suis pas rustre ! Je n'irais pas jusque-là !

- Désolée de t'apprendre que c'est cela ta réputation mon chérie. Tu es un vaurien !

- Ouais alors pourquoi veulent-ils encore et encore m'approcher ces vampires ?

- Parce que tu es un héros, un exemple,…

- Un exemple, railla Han, pour qui donc ?

- Plein de monde j'en suis sûre, répondit Leia mais d'un ton distant, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'ils ont compris… pour aujourd'hui. Restes calme maintenant. Essayes de paraitre un minimum civilisé…

- Mais je déteste ça, Leia ! Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque !

- Oui, je le sais. Mais pas eux. Tu réussissais bien à faire semblant d'être poli et courtois quand j'étais Présidente de la Nouvelle République !

- Je n'avais pas le choix à l'époque, grogna Han. »

Leia ne répondit rien. Elle savait combien cela était pénible pour son époux. Mais c'était important pour elle ! Elle était encore haute conseillère… Des journalistes vinrent justement vers elle et Gavrisom, Han préféra s'éclipser. Leia Organa Solo sourit et répondit aux questions des journalistes avec le plus de calme, de gentillesse dont elle était capable. Elle aimait ça ? Non ! Pas autant que son mari mais elle n'appréciait pas toujours son travail. Mais elle le faisait bien et elle était l'Ancienne Présidente. Elle avait des devoirs à accomplir comme celui de répondre poliment aux journalistes même si cela l'énervait presque autant que Han.

Une fois seule à nouveau, elle chercha son époux dans la foule des dignitaires. Mais il était à l'écart en train de parler à son ami Chewbacca. Peu loin d'eux, les noghris surveillaient leurs enfants. Enfin, les jumeaux racontaient des tas de choses sûrement très intéressantes aux noghris tandis que Chewie les surveillait. Son cœur se réchauffa en les voyants. Et pourtant, rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que la perspective de la paix entre l'Empire et la République. Et ce jour était arrivé.

L'heure de la signature du traité de paix aussi : Gavrisom et Pellaeon se dirigeaient déjà vers l'estrade où avait été déposé un registre. Les différentes clauses du traité de paix y étant rappelées. Les deux représentants prirent le stylo posé sur le registre et signèrent devant toute l'assemblée. Tous les invités étaient désormais assis et les journalistes prêts à filmer le moindre mouvement des signataires du traité. A côté de Leia, Han semblait pour une fois calme et intéressé par la cérémonie. Peut-être le feignait-il mais si c'était le cas, il jouait bien la comédie… Leia quant à elle ne simulait pas. Toute sa vie, elle avait attendu cet instant magique. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. De leur côté, Jacen, Jaina et Anakin ne pleuraient pas comme leur mère mais ils étaient tous autant émus qu'elle. Chewbacca écoutait quant à lui plus son estomac que les discours du Chef d'Etat…

Luke passa devant la salle de commandement auxiliaire sans s'y arrêter. Il sentit dans la Force toute l'émotion que suscitait ce traité de paix chez les personnes présentes. Lui-même était très ému mais il pensait à d'autres choses. La paix était enfin de retour. Ce n'était pas une trêve mais la fin des conflits. Peut-être même la fin de leurs ennuis… Mais Luke Skywalker en doutait. Depuis presque vingt ans, il avait vécu et joué un rôle majeur dans cette terrible guerre entre la Nouvelle République et l'Empire.

Pourtant, il sentait dans la Force, que l'avenir ne réserverait pas une longue et durable paix pour la Galaxie…

Les dangers qu'il percevait dans la Force étaient lointains et vagues mais ils étaient tout de même là. Telle une crainte dont on ignore tout ou une inquiétude contrariante, cette anxiété lui rappelait que la paix ne durerait pas. C'était s'illusionner que de croire une telle chose ! Et le Jedi ne pouvait se permettre d'imaginer de telles choses…

Portant deux tasses de chocolat chaud, Luke retournait vers la salle de triangulation avant – qui servait pour l'occasion de galerie d'observation privée – où l'attendait Mara Jade. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir la cérémonie. Gavrisom et Pellaeon venaient de signer à tour de rôle et la foule de dignitaires applaudissait. Luke détourna son regard de la scène quand le turbolift bipa. Luke entra dans l'ascenseur et commanda à celui-ci de le conduire à la salle de triangulation avant du destroyer.

Derrière lui, Gavrisom et Pellaeon venaient de se serrer la main en un geste symbolique de l'amitié fraternelle entre l'Empire et la Nouvelle République…

FIN


End file.
